La ultima mision
by justadreamergirl
Summary: Primero que nada, no se guíen por el titulo, ya que no se trata de ninguna misión de los knd, solo lean la historia que, en mi opinion estara muy buena.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aca comenzamos otra fic... solo espero que guste.

Igual primero les dejo la introduccion.

Quiero aclara que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Victoria, Nicolle, Tom y Alex.

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero dejar en claro que no soy buena para las introducciones, pero aquí va…

La historia tratara de la vuelta de Nigel después de seis años, en los cuales estuvo en su país natal, Inglaterra. El tuvo la ilusión de que todos seguirían siendo amigos y que cuando el vuelva todo sería igual que antes, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

El destino le mostrara que tantos años pueden transformar a una persona en alguien completamente diferente. Sin embargo, Nigel no se rinde fácilmente y tratara por todos los medios en juntarlos y poder vivir con ellos la amistad que tanto deseaban desde Inglaterra.

Eso sería básicamente, no les contare todo ya que tendrán que leer la fic, pero les contare como serán cada uno, así no lo explico en la fic.

**Personajes**

Wally: Es el chico más lindo del instituto, el chico que todas estaban enamoradas. Le encanta tener la atención femenina, lo disfrutaba. Wally es alto, con buen cuerpo, y unos lindos ojos verdes. Es egocéntrico, creído, se piensa más de lo que es, buen amigo.

Ace: Es el mejor amigo de Wally y Hoagie. Es un gran seductor y muy sexy. Las chicas se volvían locas por su sonrisa. Es arrogante, altanero y confiable.

Hoagie: Es el gracioso de la clase, del cual todos se reían por sus chistes. Es el más simpático de los tres, pero tiene un defecto muy grande: demasiado mujeriego. Es simpático, un poco narcisista y divertido.

Patton: Es la estrella del equipo de football del colegio, y esto lleva a que sea popular y que las chicas se interesen por él. Tiene una gran rivalidad con el grupo de Wally. Le gusta estar solo y relajado, lo que atrae más a las chicas, ya que, según ellas, es misterioso.

Alex: Amigo de Patton y Tom. Juega en el equipo del colegio con Patton. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Patton, le gusta estar rodeado de gente y de fiesta. Esta sumamente enamorado de Fanny, pero lo mantiene en secreto ya que son muy diferentes y Fanny no es precisamente el tipo de chicas con que se rodea habitualmente.

Tom: Es amigo de los dos últimos. El no es jugador, pero acompaña a sus amigos a todos los partidos. Es novio de Victoria. Es cariñoso y dulce con ella, pero es muy celoso, hasta posesivo.

Nigel: Es muy apuesto. Le creció pelo, el cual era negro. Es el nuevo del colegio, pero nadie lo reconoce hasta que el lo dice. Es serio, y le gusta las cosas a su manera.

Kuki: Chica japonesa de pelo negro y muy linda. Es la chica más popular del colegio y es considerada la más linda. Tiene un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro hermoso. Sin embargo es difícil poder hablar con ella, ya que es caprichosa, grosera, altanera y rebelde. Es capitana de las porristas.

Victoria: Integra el grupo de Kuki. Tiene el pelo rubio y unos ojos grandes verdes. Es una chica sexy que siempre sabe lo que quiere. Es novia de Tom, pero tiene sus amantes. Pese a esto, le tiene respeto a su novio.

Lizzie: Tiene pelo marrón con ojos cafés. Lizzie es la chica con mas novios en todo el colegio, algo de lo que está orgullosa. Le gusta molestar a los raros del colegio. Es impulsiva, apasionada y seductora.

Rachel: Pelo rubio y ojos miel. Es una de las consideradas raras del colegio. Le gustaba la música y el maquillaje negro en los ojos. Una persona con mucha personalidad, buena amiga y carácter fuerte. Detesta al grupo de Kuki, en especial a Lizzie.

Fanny: pelo colorado y ojos verde. Mejor amiga de Rachel. Es una chica que se sabe defender sla y que es capaz de golpear al más fuerte del colegio. Odia con todo su ser a Kuki, Victoria y Lizzie. Es divertida y agresiva.

Nicolle: pelo negro y ojos marrones. Es una chica tímida y muy buena estudiante. Su mejor amiga es Abby. Es una chica callada y que se enfoca en sus estudios. Tiene un amor imposible: Ace.

Abby: Chica afroamericana de muy buen cuerpo. Es amiga de Nicolle y también de Rachel y Fanny. Es una chica muy aplicada y muy justa. No se calla ante nadie.

Bueno eso es masomenos lo que puedo decir hasta ahora. Quiero aclarar que aparecerá Mushi, la cual integra el grupo de las porristas con su hermana, Victoria y Lizzie, nunca se borraron las memorias, y estoy pensando si poner a Joey en la fic, ya que es mucho más chico que todos, inclusive que Mushi.

Bueno…. Esto es todo por ahora.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Que piensan, lo lograra Nigel o no? ¿Que les parece los personajes?

Bueno, ahora quiero comunicarles que empezare a subir el capitulo a partir del 14 de febrero (Viernes)... mas temprano que eso, no puedo.

Quisiera que me dejen reviews de los otrso personajes tambien, no solamente de Kuki, en serio los apreciaria.

Espero los reviews!

Los quiero

XoXo


	2. cueste lo que cueste

**Hola!**

**aca comieza la novela... que emocion ¿No?**

**Primero que nada feliz dia de san valentin a todos o feliz dia de los enamorados... yo no tengo pareja pero tal vez algunos de ustedes si asi que felicidades.**

**bueno espero que les guste y como todos sabes no son mios los personajes ( solo Nicolle, Victoria, tom y Alex, entre otros)**

**Espero sus reviews!**

* * *

**Flashback**

**_No, Nigel no puedes irte_ grito Abby, mas conocida como Nº 5.**

**_ No tengo opción_ dijo Nº1 cabizbajo**

**_Pero ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?_ pregunto Nº2**

**_ Nº 5 estara a cargo_ dijo Nigel**

**_ Nº 1 eres nuestro amigo, cuando nos borren la memoria no te recordaremos_ dijo Nº 3 llorando**

**_ Tal vez no me recordaran, pero seguiremos siendo amigos_ dijo**

**_ Tenemos que hacer algo para que no te vallas, tus padres no se iran, haremos lo que sea para que no suceda_ dijo Nº5**

**_ No podremos hacer nada ¿No lo ven? El tambien se quiere ir, nos quiere dejar_ dijo Nº4 enojado_ Si quisiera quedarse, ya hubiese hecho algo_**

**_No es cierto, no me quiero ir ¿Piensan que no hice de todo para que no suceda? No lo logre, me voy a Inglaterra y no hay nada que le pueda decir a mis padres para que no suceda_ dijo Nº1 triste_ No me quiero separar de ustedes, son mis amigos, al igual que los demás chicos_**

**_Nigel, te extrañaremos mucho_ dijo Nº3 abrazandolo y llorando.**

**_Yo tambien_ dijo**

**_ ¿Volveras?_ pregunto Abby**

**_Si, volveré y haremos como que nunca me fui_ dijo Nigel**

**_Claro, sin memoria_ dijo Hoagie**

**_ Chicos, me valla o no, nos borraran la memoria_ dijo Nigel_ Eso es algo que es inevitable_**

**_Te extrañaremos_ dijo Abby**

**Wally sin decir nada se fue de la escena hacia su habitación.**

**_ Nigel, promete que nos mantendremos en contacto_ dijo Hoagie**

**_Claro que si, nunca me separare de ustedes_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa**

**Fin del flashback**

_Nigel, despierta_ dijeron a su lado_ Ya llegamos_

Nigel miro por la ventana y sonrio, estaba volviendo a su ciudad, donde había pasado toda su infancia con sus amigos. Estaba tan contento de que esto este pasando que no dejaba de sonreir en ningún segundo.

_Ya me quiero bajar_ dijo ansioso

_Tranquilo, hijo_ dijo la madre a su lado_ Ya bajaremos_

Despues de una hora, Nigel y sus padres estaban en un taxi yendo hacia su casa. Pasaron por la plaza, donde antes jugaba con sus amigos y sonrio mas grande. Cuando llegaron, se pusieron a ordenar un poco, hasta que llego la noche.

_¿Les molesta si salgo un poco para recordar la ciudad?_ pregunto Nigel

_Es de noche_ dijo la madre_ ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?_

_Dejalo, querida, ya es grande_ dijo el padre_ ve_

Nigel sonrio y salió. Miro todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, pero sorprendentemente estaba todo igual, nada había cambiado… hasta la casa del árbol seguía en su lugar. Agradecia estar allí mirando a esa casa donde tantas cosas vivio, agradeció estar pisando ese suelo otra vez y lo que mas agradecia era que esa absurda regla de borrar las memorias ya no existía, asi que todos se recordaban sin ninguna problema. Tenia ganas de ver a sus amigos y festejar su vuelta, pero no sabían donde estaban, tal vez en sus casas, pero ¿A cual iba primero?

De repente, escucho gritos en la plaza donde jugaba con ellos, parecían estar peleando. Nigel se dirigió hasta allí queriendo ver que es lo que pasaba.

_¡Lo lamentaras!_ grito un chica

_ No sabes con quien te metes_ grito la otra

Parecia una pelea de chicas, algo que a Nigel no le agrado mucho. Vio que había chicos y chicas, pero los primeros no hacían nada por separarlas, es mas miraban con risas en sus labios. Esto a Nigel le molesto, ya que había dos chicas que se estaban matando y ellos no lo impedían. Nigel camino rápidamente hasta ellos y se metió en el medio.

_ ¡Ya, dejen de pelear! ¡Son chicas!_ dijo Nige serio

_ Esto no termina asi_ dijo una de las chicas, la cual era pelinegra y la sujetaba dos chicas una rubia y otra de pelo marron

_ ¿A mi me lo dices? Tu eres la roba novios_ dijo la otra chica, la cual era morena.

_Yo no te robe a nadie, ni siquiera se quien es tu estúpido novio_ grito la chica

_ Claro, ahora sos una santa_ dijo la otra

_ Chicas, ya esta_ dijo Nigel después de entender porque peleaban_ Si ese chico estuvo con las dos, el es el responsable_

Las dos chicas lo miraron, ya que no sabia quien era este chico.

_¿Y tu quien eres?_ pregunto uno de los chicos atrás de ellos

Nigel lo miro y era un chico alto y rubio, con expresión dura en la cara. Nigel no respondió, ya que le parecía conocido, hasta podría jurar que se trataba de Wally.

_ Vayámonos, Kuki_ dijo una de las chicas que la estaba teniendo_ No tiene sentido seguir peleando con estas perdedoras_

_¿Kuki?_ pregunto Nigel mirando a la chica.

La observo y obviamente era ella, sus rasgos asiáticos, su pelo negro largo…. Era ella. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, tal vez era la chica mas linda que había visto en su vida, un hermoso cuerpo…. En fin, era hermosa.

_¿Nos conocemos?_ pregunto seriamente_ Nose quien sos_

_Seguramente alguno de tus amigos_ dijo la chica con la que estaba peleando.

_ Por lo menos tengo alegrías en mi vida, tu solo eres una estúpida amargada y sin sentido_ dijo Kuki con mirada de odio_ Pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿Quién sos?_

_¿No te acuerdas de mi?_ pregunto Nigel

_No, ya dime quien eres, no tengo toda la noche_ dijo Kuki molesta.

Nigel noto que algo raro había con ella, ya que la Kuki que el recordaba era alegre y amable.

_Ayy, Kuki vámonos_ dijo la chica rubia_ Es solo un estúpido admirador_

Y sin dejarme que responda, se fue con las dos chicas que no pude diferenciar porque estaba todo oscuro.

_ Mierda_ susurre

Me di cuenta que todos se habían ido, menos la chica con la que estaba peleando, a la cual le sangraba el labio. Me acerque a ella.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto con cuidado

_Si, gracias por preguntar_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa

_ Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa_ dijo Nigel

_No, esta bien. Puedo caminar_ dijo la chica como broma

Nigel sonrio

_Perdona que te pregunte esto, pero ¿La conoces a Kuki?_ pregunte

_¿Si la conozco? Claro que si_ dijo la chica_ Es solo una estúpida engreída_

Nigel se extraño de lo que dijo la chica ¿Estupida engreída? ¿Kuki?

_Creo que no la conoces bien_ dije_ Es una chica dulce_

La chica se rio

_Entiendo que te guste, pero tampoco te engañes_ dijo la chica mirándolo.

_ ¿Tanto la conoces como para saber que es una chica engreída?_ pregunte

_La conozco mas de lo que piensas_ dijo la chica seriamente.

Nigel la miro y la observo, tal vez se trataba de alguien que el conocía y no se daba cuenta. Por su color de piel, solo se podía tratar de Abby, pero ¿Por qué hablaría asi de Kuki? Eran amigas, y todavía debían seguir siendo.

_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Claro_ dijo la chica

_ ¿Conoces a Abby?_ pregunto Nigel mirándola

Abby lo miro seriamente

_¿Quien eres?_ pregunto seria

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos observándose, hasta que la chica empezó a sonreir de alegría.

_¿Nigel, eres tu?_ grito la chica

Nigel sonrio

_ Soy yo, Abby_ dijo el chico

Abby lo abrazo fuertemente y el correspondió.

_No puedo creer que seas tu_ dijo Abby mirándolo

_Volvi para estar con ustedes_ dijo Nigel_ Los extrañe muchísimo_

_ Yo tambien_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa_ Todos estos años si saber de vos, pensé que te habías olvidado_

_ Ni por un segundo_ dijo Nigel_ Perdon por no poder comunicarme con ustedes, perdi los números y las direcciones cuando subi al avión_

_ Lo supuse_ dijo Abby_ Wow… tantas cosas que debo contarte pero, dime ¿ Te quedaras por siempre?_

_ Si, vine para quedarme_ dijo Nigel_ Ahora podre estar con ustedes como antes_

Abby miro hacia su costado, algo que Nigel noto y sabia que tenia relación con lo que dijo de Kuki.

_ Abby ¿Esta todo bien?_ pregunto Nigel

_Si ¿Cómo no podría estarlo con vos aquí otra vez?_ dijo ella con una sonrisa_ Cuando le cuente a rachel, Fanny y Nicolle no lo podrán creer_

Nigel la miro

_ ¿No se lo contaras a Hoagie, Kuki y Wally?_ pregunto seriamente

Nigel no era tonto y se daba cuenta de todo, hasta lo mas minimo.

_ Ehmmm… no es algo que quieras oir_ dijo Abby rascándose el brazo

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Nigel serio

Sabia que algo andaba mal, pero ¿Qué?

Abby suspiro

_ Ya no somos amigos_ dijo Abby mirándolo

Nigel se asombro y la miro fuerte ¿Cómo que no eran amigos? Se suponía que serian amigos por siempre.

Nigel no sabia que decir, tantos años queriendo verlos y ahora se enteraba de esto que solo hizo que quiera irse a su casa.

_ ¿Cómo permitieron que pase esto?_pregunto Nigel casi como un susurro.

_ Nigel, no quisimos que pase esto_ dijo Abby_ Fuimos tomando caminos diferentes y ahora no nos hablamos_

_ Eramos amigos, un grupo de amigos, no puede deshacerse de un dia para el otro_ dijo Nigel_ ¿De quien fue la culpa?_

_De todos, incluyéndote_ dijo Abby

_Estaba lejos, no podía hacer nada ¿Pretendian que haga algo yo?_ dijo Nigel molesto

_Cuando te fuiste, las cosas se volvieron mas difíciles_ conto Abby_ Yo no tenia la autoridad que vos tenias, nadie me hacia caso y teníamos muchas discusiones. Cuando cumplimos trece y nos fuimos de los knd pensé que las cosas mejorarían pero no fue asi. Kuki se empezó a juntar con las porristas, Wally y Hoagie simplemente me dejaron de hablar y es hasta el dia de hoy que nuestra relación se pone cada vez peor_

Nigel escucho cada palabras que dijo Abby, pero no las entendía.

_ Perdon, Nigel. Te desilucionamos pero es la realidad_ dijo Abby triste

_Abby, me conoces_ dijo Nigel_ Yo arreglare esto y seremos amigos otra vez_

_ No hay forma, yo trate pero no se puede hacer nada si los demás no quieren_ dijo Abby

_ Yo podre, ya veras_ dijo Nigel con bronca de que pase esto_ Volveremos a ser amigos cueste lo que me cueste_

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Espero sus criticas!

subire el proximo el domingo asi que esten atentos!

Hasta domingo

XoXo


	3. Dia de escuela

Hola!Se que idje que iba a subir mañana, pero como no tengo nada que hacer, lo subi hoy... tal vez suba todos lo dias, no lose.

Una aclaracion antes de que lean... tenian razon en que Patton no iba mucho con lo que describi, asi que hice un cambio.

Patton es la estrella del futbol y se aprovecha de eso para conseguir tantas chicas pueda. osea que es el mujeriego.

Y los demas creo que estan bien ¿No?

otra cosa que queria decir es que tenga paciencia porque ahora la fic parece cualquier cosa, segun mi opinion, pero es hasta que le encuentre la vuelta y todo se acomode entre los personajes.

Bueno, disfruten

* * *

Hablo yo

Esa misma noche, Nigel acompaño a Abby hasta su casa mientras hablaban de lo que paso en esos seis años que no se vieron. Por más que Abby le cuente otras cosas, como que tenia novio o lo buena estudiante que era, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que no eran amigos. Sabia que por un lado Abby tenia razón, si el no se hubiese ido todo seria igual, pero eso significaba que su amistad no era tan fuerte y que solo funcionaba si Nigel estaba ahí. Le daba una tristeza muy grande saber eso, que el sentía algo que los demás no. Se sentía estúpido con solo pensar en todos esos años imaginándose lo bien que la pasaban todos juntos y el lejos de ellos, y lo único que pasaba era que se alejaban cada vez mas.

_Nigel ¿Me escuchas?_ dijo Abby

_¿Que?_ respondió aturdido

_ Que llegamos a mi casa_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

Nigel miro y era cierto, pero no quería despedirse de ella, tenia muchas dudas que quería saber.

_Abby, estoy confundido ¿Te molestaría que te pregunte algunas cosas?_ pregunto Nigel

_ No me molestaría si no fuera por mi labio que sangra_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Por qué pelearon?_ pregunto mirándola

_Nigel, solo hay algo que tienes que saber_ dijo Abby_ Nadie es como te acuerdas,todos cambiaron o cambiamos_

_Solo quiero entender lo que pasa_ dijo Nigel seriamente_ No es fácil para mi saber esto. No sabes lo que soñé con estar con ustedes y ahora enterarme esto, es doloroso para mi_

Abby lo miro apenada.

_Lose, debes estar desilucionado pero por algo pasan las cosas_ dijo Abby.

Nigel miro el piso.

_ Adoro verte nuevamente por aquí_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa_ ¿Te veo mañana en el colegio?_

_Si, sere el nuevo_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_No te preocupes, pasara rápido_ dijo Abby_ Bueno, mañana nos vemos_

Lo abrazo y entro a su casa. Ahora Nigel estaba solo y podía pensar claramente. No eran amigos, es evidente que Abby detesta a Kuki, Hoagie y Wally seguían siendo amigos…. Es lo único que sabia hasta ahora. ¿Qué paso con los demás? ¿O el problema era entre ellos cuatro?

Tenia que saber todo lo que pasaba, si quería juntar a todos sus amigos, entonces tendría que estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba y lo que paso. Mañana de seguro veria a todos y empezaría con su misión.

Habla Kuki

¡Riiiiiiing!, sono el despertador ¡Dios! Casi no dormi nada, solo tres horas. Me levante y me mire en el espejo, note que en mi cuello había una cicatriz de la pelea de anoche, maldije a la estúpida de Abbigail y me puse a vestiry maquillar como todos los días…. Ser la chica mas linda del colegio tiene sus sacrificios. Cuando baje vi que mi hermana ya estaba desayunando. Por suerte con ella nos llevabamos bien, las peleas habían quedado atrás y ahora podíamos hablar sin problemas y todo gracias a que las dos eramos porristas.

_Linda cicatriz_ dijo apenas me vio

La mire con mala cara y me sente

_ Buenos días, Mushi_ dije en tono sarcástico

_ ¡Ayy, por favor! ¿Cuándo nos saludamos?_ dijo Mushi_ Dime quien te la hizo_

_ La estúpida y perdedora de Abby_ dije con bronca_ ¿Puedes creer que piensa que salgo con su patético novio?_

_¿Quien es su novio?_ pregunto Mushi

_ Un tal Chad_ dijo Kuki sin importancia_ Ni se quien es_

_Te aseguro que Lizzie sabe quien es_ dijo Mushi

Entendi la indirecta…. Lizzie había estado con su novio,genial.

_ Hoy hay entrenamiento ¿Vienes?_ pregunte

_Claro que si, si quiero ser tu sucesora debo ir todos los días_ dijo Mushi

_Buen punto_ dijo Kuki

_ y… ¿Ace se puso celoso?_ pregunto Mushi

La mire confundida

_¿Por que debería ponerse celoso?_ pregunte

_Nose, te vio peleando con esa perdedora por su novio_ dijo Mushi.

_primero que Ace no es nada mio y segundo que no me interesa_ dije_ Ademas no tengo que hablar de esto con vos_

_Cierto, me olvide que no soy ni Lizzie ni Victoria_ dijo Mushi mordiendo una tostada

_No lo olvides_ dije Kuki mirando la hora_ Tenemos que irnos_

_Ve tranquila, yo esperare a mi novio que venga_ dijo Mushi

_Como quieras_ dije

Agarre mi mochila y Sali. Mire para el frente y vi que Patton salía de su casa. Me sonrio y yo se la devolví. Patton era el mas mujeriego del colegio, coqueteaba con todas y yo no era la excepción. Por suerte no vino hacia mi y fue a la casa de Tom. Cuando llegue al colegio, como siempre , todos me miraban, para criticarme o para abalarme, sea porque sea las miradas estaban en mi y mas cuando estaba con mis dos amigas.

Me diriji a ellas.

_ ¿A quien critican?_ pregunte

_A la que te hizo eso en el cuello_ dijo Victoria_ Mirala, esta con ese chico extraño_

Mire y era verdad, tal vez ese era Chad pero yo no lo conocía aunque el me conoce al parecer.

_ Liz ¿Tu estuviste con su novio?_ pregunte

_ Nose, no recuerdo_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Con alguien llamado Chad?_ pregunte

_Nose,no me acuerdo de todos los nombres_ dijo

_De todos modos, esto no se quedara asi_ dije_No sabe con quien se metió_

_Lo que me extraña es ese chico nuevo_ dijo Victoria_ Me parece conocido_

_ Es lindo_ dijo Lizzie

_Sabe mi nombre_ dije

_ ¿Quién no lo sabe?_ pregunto Victoria_ Eres popular, Kuki_

Escuche el sonido del timbre.

_ Podriamos faltar a clase ¿No?_ dije

_ ¿Y donde vamos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_A cualquier parte, no tengo ganas de escuchar a los profesores_ dijo Kuki.

_ Ni yo, encima no hice la tarea de historia_ dijo Victoria_ No quiero sacarme otra baja nota_

Me acorde de que yo tampoco la había hecho.

_ ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial?_ pregunte

_¿Seguras? Si nos descubren, nos suspenderán_ dijo Lizzie

_Liz,no pienses y actua_ dije con una sonrisa_ Ademas, nadie nos puede decir que hacer_

_ Vamonos antes de que nos vean_ dijo Victoria

_Pero..._ trato de decir Lizzie

_Vamos_ dije agarrando su mano y caminando rápido.

Hablo yo

Ya en los salones, los chicos esperaban que venga la profesora de historia. Nigel se sento con Abby, la cual hablaba con el animadamente.

_Hola, Abby_ dijo Rachel a su lado.

Abby la miro con una sonrisa.

_rachel ¿Te acuerdas de el?_ pregunto Abby

Nigel la miro, no podía creer que esa sea Rachel. Con maquillaje negro era irreconocible.

_Nose ¿Quién es?_ pregunto mirándolo

_Nigel_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

Rachel abrió los ojos.

_¿Nigel, eres tu?_ pregunto Rachel casi gritando

_si_ dijo Nigel sonriendo

_¡Por dios! Volviste_ dijo Rachel

_ Chicos, siéntense_ dijo la profesora entrando_ ya empezó la clase_

Rachel lo miro con una sonrisa

_Despues hablamos_ dijo y se fue

Asi la clase empezó.

_ Entreguen la tarea que era para hoy_ dijo la profesora_ No acepto ninguna excusa_

_Rayos, lo olvide_ dijo Wally molesto

_ No te hagas problema, puse tu nombre en el mio_ dijo Hoagie_ Sabia que lo olvidarías_

_ mmm… tanta amabilidad de tu parte se me hace extraña_ dijo Wally

_ Solo pienso en mi amigo_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ ¡Que raro! Sanban, Devine y Braun no están, deben estar enfermas las tres_ dijo la profesora sarcásticamente.

_Seguro_dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

Cuando llego el recreo, Rachel se puso a hablar con Nigel, al igual que Fanny y Nicolle.

_ Por fin alguien nos va a defender de los estúpidos_ dijo Nicolle

_ ¿Las molestan?_ pregunto Nigel serio

_ Si, pero no les damos importancia_ dijo Rachel

_ Me encanto hablar con ustedes, me hicieron sentir bien, pero quisiera hablar con los demás ¿Me acompañan?_ pregunto Nigel

Las chicas se miraron y se rieron

_¿Que?_ dijo Nigel extrañado_ ¿Qué es gracioso?_

_¿Quieres que nosotras te acompañemos?_ pregunto Abby

_Ni lo sueñes_ dijo Fanny secándose las lagrimas.

_ pero seria una buena oportunidad para que hablen con ellos_ dijo Nigel.

_Y ¿Quién dijo que queremos hablar con ellos?_ pregunto Fanny_ No quiero saber nada con ellos_

_Vamos chicas, denle una oportunidad_ dijo Nigel

_Nigel, perdón que te diga esto pero recién llegas, no sabes las cosas que pasaron o que nos hicieron_ dijo Rachel_ Me llaman drogadicta ¿Te parece que voy a ir a hablar con ellos si me dicen de esa forma?_

Nigel la miro seriamente

_¿Que te dicen?_ pregunto molesto

_Lo que escuchaste_ dijo Rachel_ Las cuatro tenemos razones para detestarlos a ellos y a las zorras_

Nigel se sorprendió al saber eso, las cosas eran peor de lo que el imaginaba. No es que se pelearon, sino que se odiaban, eso era algo que Nigel no podía soportarlo. Tal vez debía cambiar de estrategia y no obligarlos, tal vez debía hacerlo cuidadosamente.

_esta bien, pero yo voy a hacer que se hablen y se lleven bien_ dijo nigel

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue de allí.

_ no creo que lo logre_ dijo Fanny

_ conocemos a nigel, hasta que no lo logre no va a parar_ dijo Abby

_ o hasta que los odie_ dijo rachel

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Espero sus reviews de lo que sea

Gracias por los reviews

mañana subo!

XoXo


	4. Salida de chicos

Hablo yo

Ya era la tarde cuando Kuki, Lizzie y Victoria fueron al entrenamiento. Iban caminando por el campo mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

_Vaya, al parecer no estaban enfermas_ dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a Patton, el cual estaba transpirado por las practicas del football.

_ ¿Quién dijo eso?_ pregunto Victoria

_ La profesora de historia, me pareció raro porque hoy vi a Kuki salir de su casa_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ Y ¿Te interesa lo que haga?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Me preocupa_ dijo Patton_ Ahora que tengo tu atención ¿Cuándo vas a querer salir conmigo?_

Kuki lo miro con una sonrisa.

_ Por ahora no_ dijo Kuki

_ No sabes de lo que te perdes_ dijo Patton_ la pasarías muy bien conmigo_

_ Victoria ¿Por qué no viniste?_ pregunto Tom acercándose a ella

_Hola, amor_ dijo Victoria abrazandolo

_ No evites la pregunta_ dijo Tom_ Cuando pase a buscarte por tu casa, tu madre me dijo que ya te habías ido ¿Con quien estuviste?_

_Con ellas, no quisimos ir a las clases asi que fuimos al centro comercial_ conto Victoria

_ Me pudiste haber avisado ¿No?_ dijo Tom enojado

_Bueno, nosotras nos vamos_ dijo Lizzie

_Te esperamos, Victoria_ dijo Kuki

Y asi se fueron las dos y Patton se fue a seguir entrenando.

_ ¿Me extrañaste?_ pregunto Victoria cerca de sus labios.

_ Pense que te habías ido con otro_ dijo Tom molesto

Victoria se rio

_ No es gracioso_ dijo Tom alejándose de ella_ la próxima vez por lo menos acordate de mi y avísame_

_No es para tanto, Tom_ dijo Victoria entre risas_ Solo me fui con mis amigas_

_ Pues, no confio mucho en esas dos_ dijo Tom serio

Victoria se puso seria y lo miro.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ pregunto

_ Que no me gusta que te juntes con ellas dos_ dijo Tom_ No son buena imagen para vos_

_ No te metas con ellas porque sales perdiendo_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Prefieres estar con ellas y andar con cualquier chico que a mi?_ pregunto Tom

_¿Sabes que? No te soporto mas, cuando puedas tratarme bien llamame_ dijo Victoria dándose vuelta y llendose, pero Tom la agarro del brazo.

_ Victoria, estoy perdiendo la paciencia_ dijo Tom enojado_ Acuérdate que eres mi novia_

_Sueltame_ dijo Victoria enojada y se fue rápidamente

_¡Victoria!_ grito Tom pero ella no se dio vuelta_ Genial_

Kuki y Lizzie estaban practicando con las demás porristas.

_¡Ayy! No es tan difícil_ grito Mushi a una de las chicas

_ No me grites niña_ dijo la chica, la cual era pelirroja

_ Soy una niña pero los pasos me salen mejor que a vos_ dijo Mushi enojada

_ Ven y dimelo en la cara_ grito la chica

_No te tengo miedo ¿Quién puede tenerte miedo? Solo eres una estúpida, hueca _ grito Mushi

La chica iba rápidamente hacia Mushi, pero Kuki se puso en el medio.

_¡Basta, Daphne! Con mi hermana no_ dijo Kuki mirando a la chica

_Ella empezó_ se defendió Daphne

_ Tiene razón, los pasos no son difíciles_ dijo Kuki seriamente.

Daphne la miro a Kuki enojada y se fue a su lugar.

_Bien, sigamos_ dijo Kuki

De repente, apareció Victoria enojadísima.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Si_ dijo Victoria seriamente

_¿Peliaste con Tom?_ pregunto Lizzie

_No quiero hablar de el_ dijo Victoria

_ Victoria, nose si debes seguir con el_ dijo Lizzie

_ creeme que lo pienso_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Qué le pasa a Daphne? ¿Por qué la mira asi a Kuki?_

_ ¿Ademas de envidia?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Casi se pelea con Mushi_

Pasaron las horas y las chicas ya se estaban llendo.

_ Chicas, estoy media deprimida ¿Vamos a tomar algo?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Lo siento, Victoria. Tengo que ir a mi casa_ dijo Kuki_ Mis padres quieren que por lo menos este una hora en mi casa_

_ Yo voy con vos_ dijo Lizzie

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana_ dijo Kuki_ Diviértanse_

Kuki iba caminando a su casa muy cansada. Tenia ganas de llegar y dormir. De repente, sintió que alguien la agarro de la mano y la arrincono contra una pared donde no había nadie mas que ellos dos. Kuki miro y vio que se trataba de Ace.

_Hola, linda_ dijo Ace muy cerca de ella

_Ace, suéltame_ dijo Kuki mirándolo

_Quiero hablar con vos_ dijo Ace_ O si tu prefieres hacer otras cosas, me encantaría_

Kuki se rio.

_¿Que pasa, Ace? ¿No puedes superar aquella noche?_ pregunto Kuki seductoramente.

_ No hay otra como vos para eso_ dijo Ace

_Existen muchas chicas_ dijo Kuki

_Pero ninguna tan buena como vos_ dijo Ace_ En serio, Kuki ¿Cuál es tu secreto?_

_Si te lo digo, dejara de ser un secreto_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Ace le sonrio y le empezó a besar el cuello a Kuki hasta que ella lo aparto de un empujon.

_Lo siento, Ace_ dijo Kuki seductoramente_ Las cosas se hacen cuando yo quiero_

Y sin decir nada mas se fue con una sonrisa dejando a Ace allí con ganas de mas.

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba Wally y Hoagie en la plaza mientras hablaban.

_¿No viste a Ace?_ pregunto Wally

_No, pero de seguro esta con alguna chica_ dijo Hoagie_ Algo que tendría que estar haciendo yo_

_ En serio, podríamos buscarnos algunas chicas para pasar el rato_ dijo Wally

_¿Eres Wallabee Beatles?_ pregunto un chico, el cual estaba parado delante de ellos.

Wally lo miro y noto que se trataba del chico que separo a Kuki y Abby anoche.

_Si ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto Wally parándose

_ Soy Nigel_ dijo seriamente

Wally y Hoagie se miraron y después al chico.

_ ¿Qué Nigel?_ pregunto Hoagie

Nigel no podía creer que no se acordaban de el ¿Cómo podían preguntar eso?

_ Nigel One, su amigo de la infancia_ contesto enojado.

_¡Nigel!_ dijo Wally

Hoagie sonrio y lo abrazo, al igual que Wally

_ Sos vos, nunca imagine que fueras a volver_ dijo Wally

_ Aca estoy_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar de cómo llego Nigel, de todo lo pasado.

_ Y ¿Son ustedes dos solos?_ pregunto Nigel

_Falta Ace_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿Fuiste al colegio?_ pregunto Wally

_ Si, me sente con Abby_ dijo Nigel a propósito para ver las caras de ellos cuando la nombraba.

_Por eso no lo vimos_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ pregunto Nigel

_Nada_ dijo Wally

_Me dijo que ustedes las molestan_ dijo Nigel_ A ella y a Rachel, Nicolle, Fanny_

_ No la molestamos, solo decimos la verdad_ dijo Wally

_ Eran amigos_ dijo Nigel serio

_Eramos, es pasado_ dijo Hoagie_ No hablemos de eso, hay que festejar que estas aca y no te vas a ir_

_Salgamos a bailar_ dijo Wally

_Es lunes_ dijo Nigel

_¿Y? Eso no significa que no se pueda salir_ dijo Hoagie_ Vamos, Nigel_

_Esta bien_ dijo Nigel

_Esperen que llamo a Ace_ Dijo Hoagie

Y asi se quedaron solos Wally y Nigel

_ ¿Y Kuki? ¿Es amiga de ustedes?_ pregunto Nigel

_Kuki no es amigas de nadie mas que de Lizzie y Victoria_ dijo Wally_ Anoche la viste_

_ Pense que se hablaba con ustedes, anoche estaban ahí_ dijo Nigel

_Solo veíamos como peleaban_ dijo Wally_ Igual tengo que admitir que Kuki esta muy buena, es irresistible_

Nigel lo miro extrañado ¿Ya no sentía nada por ella?

_ ¿Qué miras?_ pregunto Wally

_ Nada, solo pensé que sentías algo por ella_ dijo Nigel

_¿Yo?_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa_ Nigel, no siento nada por nadie, aunque no me negaría a estar con ella_

Nigel se soprendio pero no tanto, ya que se había enterado de tantas cosas que todo era posible.

_Ace, viene para aca_ dijo Hoagie_ sonaba agitado_

_No quiero saber porque_ dijo Nigel

Wally y Hoagie se rieron.

Ya era de noche y los chicos habían quedado en encontrarse en la casa de Ace. Este se arreglaba y perfumaba hasta que sono el timbre. Fue a abrir y era Hoagie.

_Hey, pasa_ dijo Ace

_¿Listo para la noche?_ dijo Hoagie bailando

_ Como siempre_ dijo Ace_ ¿Asi que volvió Nigel?_

_Si, pero no lo conoceras porque le creció el pelo_ dijo Hoagie

Ace se rio

_ Oye ¿Con quien estabas hoy? Sonabas como que estabas haciendo algo divertido_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa picara

_ Ojala lo hubiera hecho_ dijo Ace_ Estaba con Kuki, hablando_

_ ¿Dónde te metiste, Ace?_ dijo Hoagie_ Kuki es peligrosa_

_ No tanto como yo_ dijo Ace_ Ya vas a ver, de aca al final del curso voy a tener a Kuki en la palma de mi mano_

Hoagie se rio

_ Suerte con eso_ dijo Hoagie

_ No la nesecito_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Minutos mas tarde ya estaban los cuatro juntos, asi que se fueron a un bar donde podían pasar menores de 18 años.

_Wow, estos bares no había en Inglaterra_ dijo Nigel

_ Entonces, diviértete_ dijo Ace

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y se pusieron a hablar mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

_Y dinos, Nigel ¿Alguna novia que hallas dejado?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Solo tuve una sola, pero me corto_ Conto Nigel.

_Debes dejarla antes de que ella lo haga_ dijo Ace_ Asi demuestras quien manda en la relación_

_ Muy cierto_ dijo Wally

_La cuestión es que yo la quería_ dijo Nigel_ Sufri mucho por ella_

_ Solo hay una cosa cierta y es que en esta edad no te enamoras_ dijo Wally_ Puede ser que le tengas afecto pero no es amor. Solo es para pasar el rato y para decir que tenes novia_

_Y las chicas piensan igual, te lo aseguro_ dijo Hoagie

Nigel se quedo pensando y aunque no era ese tipo de chico, no le pareció estúpido lo que dijo Wally, es mas le parecía que era asi.

_Creo que seguire ese consejo_ dijo Nigel

_ No te aferres a ninguna chica_ dijo Ace

_ Mira quien esta alla, Hoagie_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

Todos miraron hacia donde Wally miraba y vieron a dos chicas, una rubia y otra de pelo marron.

_¿Quienes son?_ pregunto Nigel sin sacar la vista de la rubia

_ Lizzie y Victoria_ contesto Ace

Nigel las observo y era increíble que sean ellas.

_ Hoagie estuvo con Lizzie_ conto Wally

Nigel lo miro serio

_ No me digas que seguís sintiendo algo por ella_ dijo Wally

_Ahora esta mas linda que antes_ dijo Ace

_ Solo me sorprendió_ dijo Nigel_ No se me hace que sea una chica fácil_

Los tres chicos se miraron.

_El nombre de Lizzie lo conoce media escuela_ dijo Ace

Nige miro a Hoagie

_¿Que? Yo solo no Sali con ella_ dijo Hoagie_ Ellos dos tambien lo hicieron_

_No lo puedo creer_ dijo Nigel asombrado

_Enterate, Nigel_ dijo Wally_ No hay nadie peor que Lizzie_

Nigel las miro hablando y riéndose, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de victoria, no sabia porque pero desde el momento que la vio sentía que lo volvia loco.

_ ¿Te gusta Victoria?_ pregunto Hoagie_ Es sexy_

_ ¿No me digas que tambien estuviste con ella?_ pregunto Nigel

_Solo una vez_ dijo Hoagie

_Si te interesa, solo ten cuidado con el idiota de su novio_ dijo Ace

_¿Quien es?_ pregunto Nigel

_Tom_ dijo Wally_ Ese estúpido no se la merece, no la trata bien_

_Igual Victoria no es una santa, tiene motivos para desconfiar_ dijo Ace

Nigel la siguió mirando

_Tengo una idea_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Vamos hasta ellas y hablas con Victoria_

_No, no sabria que decir_ dijo Nigel_ Ademas, ellas no saben que volvi_

_Mejor_ dijo Hoagie_ Vamos, animate. Aprende a seducir, Nigel_

Nigel se quedo pensando y saco la conclusión de que era joven y quería divertirse.

_Esta bien, vamos_ dijo Nigel

_Nosotros nos quedamos aca_ dijo Wally

Nigel y Hoagie se pararon y fueron hasta ellas, estaban por llegar cuando Lizzie se dio vuelta y los miro.


	5. Todos juntos

Hola! Aca el capitulo 5!

* * *

Hablo yo

_ Oye, Victoria, Hoagie viene hacia aquí_ dijo Lizzie mirando a los dos chicos_ Con el chico que estaba con Abby_

Victoria se dio vuelta y los vio.

_ ¿Quién es ese chico?_ pregunto Victoria

Lizzie lo observo mas detenidamente mientras estaban mas cerca de ellas.

_No lo vas a creer, pero creo que se quien es_ dijo Lizzie asombrada

Victoria la miro.

_Nigel_ termino de decir Lizzie

Victoria lo miro y ya estaban en frente de ellas. Nigel miro a Victoria y le sonrio.

_Hola chicas_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ ¿Se están divirtiendo?_

_ Mucho_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Quién es el chico?_

Aunque sabia que se trataba de Nigel, quería que el mismo lo dijera.

_ Se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando sepan quien es_ dijo Hoagie

Lizzie miro a Victoria con una ceja levantada.

_Hola chicas, soy Nigel_ dijo el con una sonrisa_ ¿Me recuerdan?_

_Claro que si_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Sabia que eras tu_

Nigel la miro

_Te conozco, Nigel_ dijo Lizzie_ Aunque te veas mas lindo con cabello, puedo diferenciarte_

_Wow… pensamos que no te íbamos a ver nunca mas_ dijo Victoria_ ¿No vas a la escuela?_

_Hoy empece, pero ustedes no estaban_ dijo Nigel

_ Ideas de Kuki_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Y ella? ¿No vino?_ pregunto Hoagie

_No, estaba cansada_ dijo Victoria

_ A Ace le hubiera gustado que venga_ dijo Hoagie_ Tengo ganas de tomar algo ¿Me acompañas, Lizzie?_

_Quiero hablar con Nigel_ dijo Lizzie

_ Solo un momento_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Acompañame_

_Esta bien_ dijo Lizzie resignada

Victoria miro a Nigel y este le sonreía.

_ ¿Fue a propósito?_ pregunto Victoria

_¿Que?_ pregunto Nigel confundida

_ ¿Querias quedarte conmigo a solas?_ pregunto Victoria mrandolo fijamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

_ No eres tonta_ dijo Nigel sacándole la mirada

_Para nada_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Sabias que tengo novio?_

_ Si, y también se que no te importa mucho_ dijo Nigel

Se sorprendió al decir eso ya que no era de hablar de esa forma, menos con una chica.

Victoria lo miro con una sonrisa

_¿Te estuviste juntando mucho con los lindos del colegio?_ pregunto Victoria

_No tanto_ dijo Nigel_ Pero lo suficiente como para saber un par de cosas_

_Y, dime ¿Tienes novia?_ pregunto Victoria

_No_ contesto Nigel

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Nigel pensaba en que decir.

_ ¿Quieres tomar algo?_ pregunto Nigel

_ ya tome bastante_ dijo Victoria_ Mañana hay que ir al colegio_

_ Entonces te invito otro dia, si tu novio te deja_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_No le pido permiso_ dijo Victoria_ Cuando quieras_

_ Entonces te tomo la palabra_ dijo Nigel

Victoria le sonrió

Al otro día, estaban en el recreo y Nigel hablaba con Abby y las demás chicas.

_¿Entonces piensas que Wally, Ace y Hoagie son buenas personas?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Si, eso pienso_ dijo Nigel

_Te engañaron_ dijo Fanny_ No conoces a los verdaderos_

_ A mi me parecieron muy honestos_ dijo Nigel seriamente

Abby levanto una ceja

_Como sea, solo no te lleves con la primera impresión que tienes_ dijo Abby

_ ¡Oh, por dios! Allí vienen_ grito Nicolle nerviosa

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a los tres yendo hacia ellos.

_Genial, los tres chicos mas sensuales_ dijo Fanny sarcásticamente

_¿Como me veo?_ pregunto Nicolle nerviosa

Nigel la miro extrañado

_Tiene una loca obsesión secreta por Ace_ conto Abby

Nicolle le pego un codazo.

_Estas linda_ contesto Nigel con una sonrisa

_Valla ¿Quieres estar con la nerd?_ pregunto Wally con una sonrisa

_Anoche parecías muy comodo con Victoria_ dijo Hoagie

Las chicas miraron a Nigel seriamente, ya que Nigel no dijo nada sobre eso. Este se paro quedando cara a cara con los otros tres.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Nigel

_Despues del colegio, vamos a andar en skate ¿Quieres venir?_ pregunto Wally

_Nose andar en eso_ dijo Nigel

_No te preocupes, te enseñamos_ dijo Ace

_Suena divertido_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_ Va a terminar siendo uno de ellos_ murmuro Fanny

Y las chicas miraron como los cuatro hablaban y se reian.

En otro lado, estaban Kuki, Lizzie y Victoria

_¿Volvio Nigel?_ pregunto Kuki asombrada_ ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que era el?_

_No lose_ dijo Lizzie_ Esta mucho mas guapo_

_ Creo que se levara muy bien con los chicos_ dijo Victoria

_ Quiero verlo_ dijo Kuki

_Pues, allí esta_ dijo Lizzie señalando_ Con las perdedoras y los chicos_

_Vamos_ dijo Kuki

_¿Donde vas tan apurada?_ pregunto Patton delante de ella

_ Parece que no sabes la noticia_ dijo Kuki

_¿Cual noticia?_ pregunto Patton_ ¿Aceptaste salir conmigo?_

_No, otra mas importante_dijo Kuki

_Nigel volvió_ conto Lizzie_Alli esta_

Patton miro

_¿Nigel?_ dijo Patton

_Ahora si me permites, me tengo que ir_ dijo Kuki y se fue hacia donde estaba Nigel

_Le avisare a los chicos_ dijo Patton y se fue

_Kuki ¡Espera!_ grito Victoria

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto kuki seria

_¿No quieres verlo después?_ pregunto Victoria_ Estan esas estúpidas_

_No me importa, si quiero voy y les digo que se vallan_ dijo Kuki

_Como quieras_ Dijo Lizzie

Cuando llegaron, ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de la presencia de la tres chicas allí.

_¿Nigel?_ dijo Kuki

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a las tres chicas

_Kuki_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

Kuki no sabia que hacer, si reir, abrazarlo o quedarse en el lugar. Pero fue Nigel quien la abrazo mientras ella se quedo sorprendida.

_ Tanto tiempo_ dijo Kuki como pudo

_Lose, pero volvi y es lo que importa_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

Minutos mas tarde, tambien se encontraban Patton, Alex y Tom.

_Raro que estemos todos juntos ¿No?_ Dijo Alex

_ Nunca se tuvieron que pelear_ dijo Nigel_ Se que el tiempo pasa y que cada uno tiene personalidad diferente, pero todavía podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿Qué les parece? ¿Por qué no se dan otra oportunidad?_

_ ¿Es en serio?_ pregunto Ace_ Por favor, Nigel_

_Lo digo en serio_ dijo Nigel_ Yo hare posible eso_

_¿Te has preguntado si nosotros queremos hablar con ellos?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Vamonos_ dijo Ace

_Como siempre escapando como un gallina_ dijo Patton con bronca

Ace lo miro con bronca

_ Nigel, prefiero morirme antes de hablar con estas estúpidas_ dijo Rachel

_ No te hagas problemas porque no hablamos con raras_ dijo Lizzie

_ Sere rara, pero no una fácil_ dijo rachel

_ Y si fueras fácil, tampoco se fijarían en vos_ dijo Lizzie_ Da lastima tu imagen_

_¡Basta!_ dijo Nigel_ Solo les aviso que mi objetivo es tener a todos mis amigos juntos y no descansare hasta lograrlo_

_ Nigel, sere clara_ dijo Kuki mirándolo seriamente_ Me alegra que hallas vuelto y que te quedes, pero es eso nada mas. No tienes autoridad, ya no sos el líder de nada y nadie me va a obligar a hablar con alguien que no quiero y menos tu que te fuiste hace mucho. Asi que olvidate de esa estupidez porque no sucederá ni en tus sueños_

Nigel la miro y sin decir nada mas, se fue de allí.

_Bueno, creo que alguien debe ir con el_ dijo Nicolle

_Vengan_ dijo Wally

_Creo que no eran los mas indicados para que vallan_ dijo Alex

_Ya hablaremos luego con el_ dijo Tom

Y se fueron dejando a las chicas solas

_Saben que eso no sucederá ¿No?_ dijo Kuki seria

_ La verdad que hasta que no lo dijiste no me di cuenta_ dijo Abby sarcásticamente

_ Tenemos un tema pendiente nosotras_ dijo Kuki

_¿Asi? Entonces estuviste con mi ex novio_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Te peleaste con el?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Wow, no confias mucho en tu novio, Abby_

_La verdad es que confiaba pero siempre hay zorras que acechan_ dijo Abby con bronca

_Abby, te voy a decir algo_ dijo Kuki cruzándose de brazos_A tu novio no lo toco ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre de la tierra, asi que quedate tranquila porque no me voy a ensuciar las manos con alguien que pudo haber estado con vos_

Abby la miro con enojo.

_No le hagas caso, solo son un par de zorras_ dijo Fanny enojada

_Eso se llama envidia_ dijo Victoria

_¿Envidia de ustedes?_ pregunto Fanny_ Solo me dan pena_

_Claro seguro que eso_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Tuviste novio, Fanny o estas esperando a Patton?_

Las tres se rieron.

_ Callate_ grito Fanny

_Le diste en el punto débil_ dijo Victoria_ Lastima que el nunca se fijaría en vos, asi que sigue esperando tal vez si se cansa de las chicas, se fije en vos_

Y asi las tres se fueron, pero Lizzie se dio vuelta

_Si te sirve de consejo, puedo decirte que Patton es una delicia_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

Y se fueron.

_¡Malditas zorras!_ dijo Rachel_¿Estas bien, Fanny?_

_Si_ dijo Fanny seria_ Voy a caminar un poco_

Y se fue lentamente

_ Pobre, creo que le dolio en serio_ dijo Nicolle

_ Esas estúpidas se van a arrepentir_ dijo Rachel con bronca

_ Dejalas, se van a envenenar con su propio venenos_ dijo Abby

* * *

¿ Que les parecio? Son malas esas tres ¿NO?

bueno diganme que piensan!

Subire el jueves el proximo el siguiente!

espero sus reviews y gracias por los que recibi!

Los quiero XoXo


	6. La idea de Nigel

Hola!

Aca dejo el siguiente capitulo! espero que les guste

* * *

Hablo yo

Ese mismo dia, ya era la tarde y como los chicos habían dicho, estaban andando en skate por la calle. Nigel estaba sentado mirándolos y se pregunto que tanto odio podían sentir por los demás, si solo era una coraza que mostraban o si de verdad no sentían nada por los otros.

De repente, Ace se fue a sentar con el.

_¿Todo bien?_ pregunto mirándolo_ Te ves preocupado_

_Lo estoy_ dijo Nigel_ Te voy a confesar algo_

_¿Que?_ pregunto Ace

_ Me duele que estén todos separados, creo que nunca lo hubiese imaginado_ dijo Nigel_ Pero lo que mas me preocupa es la relación de las chicas_

_ No hay solución para eso, lamento decírtelo_ dijo Ace_ Nigel, debes superar esto. Disfruta de la vida y relájate_

_ Quiero relajarme, pero no puedo_ dijo Nigel

_¿Quieres que te enseñe a andar en skate?_ pregunto Ace_ Es divertido_

Nigel miro a sus dos amigos, los cuales hacían trucos.

_Esta bien_ dijo Nigel

Despues de horas de estar allí, los chicos ya estaban cansados.

_Muero de hambre_ dijo Hoagie_ La mama de Wally hace unas galletas deliciosas ¿Vamos?_

_No te invite a mi casa_ dijo Wally

_ No necesito permiso_ dijo Hoagie_ A tu madre le agrado_

Wally lo miro serio.

_Quiero probarlas_ dijo Nigel

_Vamos a tu casa, Wally_ dijo Ace_ Podemos ganarte a los videos juegos_

_ ¿Sigue sin poder ganar?_ pregunto Nigel

_Ni una sola vez gano_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Esta bien, vamos_ dijo Wally molesto_ Pero les ganare_

_Si, claro_ dijo Ace

Y asi fueron a la casa de Wally, cuando llegaron vieron que Victoria entraba a su casa, la cual vivía a la esquina de Wally, con Kuki y Lizzie.

_ Kuki te dejo sin palabras hoy ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ No podía creer que la que me estaba diciendo eso era la misma chica que yo conoci años atrás_ dijo Nigel

_Acostumbrate_ dijo Wally_ Las tres son iguales_

_ ¿Entramos?_ pregunto Ace_ Me están dando ganas de ir a la casa de Victoria_

Hoagie lo miro con cara pervertida

_No estaría mal_ dijo

_Son tres y nosotros cuatro_ dijo Wally siguiendo el juego

_Una de las tres podría estar con dos_ dijo Hoagie_ Ya sabemos a quien le gustaría_

_¿A quien?_ pregunto Nigel

_Dejemoslo ahí_ dijo Ace_ Bueno, entremos que tengo hambre_

Los cuatro entraron

_¡Ma estoy aca!_ grito Wally

Pero no hubo respuestas.

_Estamos solos al parecer_ dijo Wally

_ Espero que halla esas galletas_ dijo Hoagie llendo a la cocina

_No toques nada_ dijo Wally

_tarde, ya las encontré_ dijo Hoagie, el cual se sento para comer

_ Hoagie, no es tu casa_ dijo Wally enojado

_ pero somos amigos_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Tienes algo para tomar?_ pregunto Ace abriendo la heladera

_Fijate, ya abriste mi heladera_ dijo Wally sentándose

Nigel tenia ganas de reírse de la situación.

_Encontre limonada_ dijo Ace_ ¿Quieren?_

_¡Si!_ dijo Hoagie_ Ire por los vasos_

_¡Suficiente!_ dijo Wally_ Es mi casa y yo serviré la limonada y yo ire por los vasos_

_Como quieras, solo queríamos ayudarte_ dijo Ace

_ Wally, se supone que somos mejores amigos_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Que tiene que ver?_ pregunto Wally

_Los mejores amigos no piden permiso_ dijo Ace_ pero ya que quieres servir tu, yo me sentare en mi sillón favorito_

_Oigan, ¿Siempre discuten por esto?_ pregunto Nigel

_Casi siempre_ dijo Wally_ Se creen dueños de mi casa_

_Wally, eres igual cuando vas a mi casa_ dijo Ace

_Y a la mía_ dijo Hoagie

_Bueno, cambiemos de tema_ dijo Wally yendo con las limonadas_ Estuve pensando y creo que tenemos que hacer una fiesta por el regreso de Nigel_

_ ¡Hey! Es verdad_ dijo Hoagie sonriente_ Una gran fiesta_

_ ¿Creen?_ pregunto Nigel_ Me parece que no hay animos para fiesta_

_¿No hay animos para fiesta?_ repitió Ace_ Nigel, si estamos nosotros, va a ser la mejor fiesta de tu vida_

Nigel sonrio ante lo que dijo Ace, podía ser muy creido.

_En serio, Nigel_ Dijo Wally_ La gente debe saber que volviste_

Nigel no estaba muy seguro de querer una fiesta, se sentiría mal por el hecho de que no iban a poder venir alguno de sus amigos.

_Mira, se lo que pasa por tu cabeza_ dijo Hoagie_ Lo voy a decir una vez y me voy a arrepentir, es tu fiesta y puedes invitar a quien quieras_

_¿Que? ¿Estas loco?_ pregunto Ace

_Arruinaria la fiesta_ dijo Wally

_Pero es su fiesta_ dijo Hoagie

Esto a Nigel le dio una idea, que podría funcionar.

_hare una fiesta_ dijo Nigel_ Pero la hare yo solo_

_¿No quieres nuestra ayuda?_ pregunto Wally_ Somos unos experto en ese tema_

_No, la hare a mi manera_ dijo Nigel_ Pero, por supuesto que están invitados_

Los chicos lo miraron con desconfianza

En otro lado de la ciudad, estaban Rachel y Fanny escuchando a uno de sus amigos con su banda de rock. Les encantaba la música y mas si era rock. Cuando la canción termino, el chico fue hasta ellas.

_¿Les gusto?_ pregunto el chico

_Nos encanto_ dijo Fanny

_ Acompañenos a tomar algo_ dijo el chico

_Te lo agradezco, Jeremy, pero nos tenemos que ir_ dijo Rachel

_Bueno, será otro dia_ dijo Jeremy y se fue con sus amigos.

_Nose porque no te das cuenta que gusta de vos_ dijo Fanny

Rachel la miro

_ Deja de decir eso, no es mas que un amigo_ dijo Rachel

_Un amigo que te mira todo el tiempo, que la canción te la dedica a vos_ dijo Fanny

Rachel se quedo callada.

_En fin, podrías salir con el_ dijo Fanny

_ Solo si el me lo pide_ dijo Rachel

_Entonces tienes interés_ Dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

_basta, no seas tonta_ dijo Rachel entre risas.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento.

_Oye, Fanny ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ dijo rachel

_Claro_ dijo

_ ¿Qué crees de Nigel? _ pregunto Rachel_ ¿Lo ves muy cambiado?_

_Si te digo la verdad, creo que se va a alejar de nosotras_ dijo Fanny_ En el poco tiempo que esta por aquí, estuvo mas tiempo con esos idiotas que con los demás o con nosotras_

_ ¿Crees que se convertirá en uno de ellos?_ pregunto Rachel

_Lamentablemente si_ dijo Fanny_ Pero ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Tu que piensas?_

_Nose, Fanny_ dijo rachel pensando_ Tengo que confesar que me alegre de verlo y tambien sentí alivio, porque pensé que se pondría de nuestro lado. Es una persona justa y pensé que nos defendería, pero ahora no pienso eso_

_ rachel, no necesitamos a nadie para que nos proteja_ dijo Fanny

_ Si Nigel hubiese estado con nosotras cuando esas zorras nos molestaban, el hubiera hecho algo_ dijo Rachel

_ Todos estos años nos arreglamos solas, o con la ayuda de Abby_ dijo Fanny_ No necesitamos a ningún chico que nos proteja o que hable por nosotras_

_Lose_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Sabes lo que pasa?_ pregunto Fanny_ Tenes la esperanza de que haga algo para hablar con esos otra vez_

Rachel la miro seria

_ Sabes que no es cierto_ dijo

_ Como digas_ dijo Fanny_ Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde_

_Nos vemos_ dijo rachel

Cuando se quedo sola se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Fanny ¿Queria hablar con todos otra vez? ¿O solo su protección?

En la casa de Victoria estaban las tres chicas hablando de todo.

_ ¿Vieron la cara de Nigel cuando le dijiste que se olvide de su idea?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Era para una foto_

_Es la verdad_ dijo Kuki_ Nadie se lo iba a decir_

_ Anoche me invito a salir_ dijo Victoria

Las dos chicas la miraron

_¿Que le dijiste? _ pregunto Kuki

_Que podemos salir cuando quiera_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_¿Que haras con Tom?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Desde que nos peleamos ayer, no me hablo ni me busco_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Relacion terminada?_ pregunto Kuki

_asi parece_ dijo Victoria_ Aunque nunca se sabe con Tom_

_ Debes dejarlo_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Asi tenes mas chicos?_ pregunto Victoria

_ No lo había pensado_ dijo Lizzie

_hagamos algo, estoy aburrida_ dijo Kuki

_ Podemos ir a la plaza_ dijo Victoria

_Vamos_ dijo Kuki

Cuando llegaron a la plaza se sentaron en un banco.

_¿Por que siempre que venimos aca esta esa estúpida?_ pregunto kuki enojada

Las chicas miraron y vieron a Abby con Nicolle sentadas en el pasto mientras tomaban helado.

_ No le demos importancia_ dijo Lizzie_Miren allí esta el grupo estrella_

Se trataba de Patton, Alex y Tom.

_ Genial_ dijo Victoria_ Tom ya me vio_

_Y viene hacia aca_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Los dejamo solos?_ pregunto Kuki

_No, que sepa que las elijo a ustedes ante que a el_ dijo Victoria

_¿Te hablo mal de nosotras?_ pregunto Kuki seriamente

_No tiene importancia_ dijo Victoria

_Hola_Dijo Tom ya delante de ellas.

_Hola_ dijeron las tres sin ganas

_¿Podemos hablar?_ pregunto Tom a Victoria

_Dime_ dijo Victoria

_A solas_ dijo Tom

_Tom, ellas no se van_ dijo Victoria

_ Victoria va a ser lo mejor_ dijo Kuki_ Cualquier cosa estamos en la heladería_

Por una extraña razón, Victoria tuvo miedo de quedarse a solas con él, pero estaban en una plaza asi que no podía pasar nada.

_¿Que quieres?_ pregunto Victoria sin levantarse

Tom se sento a su lado

_ Queria pedirte perdón_ dijo Tom

Victoria lo miro

_ Se que no te tuve que tratar asi y que no debo meterme con tus amigas_ dijo Tom_ Por eso quería pedirte perdón_

_Tom, ¿Sabes cuantas veces me pediste perdón?_ dijo Victoria_ Yo si, unas 50 veces_

_Te juro que me arrepiento_ dijo Tom

_Ahora te arrepientes, de aca a una semana seras el mismo de siempre_ dijo Victoria

_ Dame otra oportunidad_ dijo Tom

Victoria lo miro y no quería estar con el.

_No_ dijo Victoria seria

_¿No?_ repitió Tom

_No, no quiero escucharte mas pedirme perdón, no quiero sufrir mas tu celos_ dijo Victoria_No quiero estar mas con vos_

Tom la miro seriamente y sin decir nada mas se levanto y se fue.

Victoria se quedo allí sentada sin saber que decir, no sabia si estar alegre o preocupada.

_Hola, Victoria_ dijo Nigel a su lado

_Hola_ dijo ella con una sonrisa_ ¿Estas solo?_

_No, estoy con los chicos_ dijo Nigel señalando donde estaba Wally, Ace y Hoagie_¿ Y tu?_

_Estoy con mis amigas_ dijo Victoria.

_¿Sigue en pie nuestra salida?_ pregunto Nigel

Victoria lo miro

_Claro, ¿Te parece el viernes?_ pregunto Victoria

_Justo el viernes no puedo_ dijo Nigel_ Y tu tampoco podras_

Victoria lo miro extrañado

_¿Por que?_ pregunto Victoria

_Porque el viernes voy a hacer una fiesta y estas invitada_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_¿Asi que haras una fiesta?_ pregunto Victoria_ Dejame adivinar ¿Idea de los chicos?_

_Si, pero la hare a mi manera_ dijo Nigel_ Me gustaría ver a las chicas para decirles_

_Estan en la heladería_ dijo Victoria_ Si quieres te acompaño_

_Bueno_ dijo Nigel

Fueon hasta la heladería, donde estaban Kuki, Lizzie, Patton y Alex.

_Wow ¿Ya cambiaste a Tom?_pregunto Patton

Victoria lo miro enojada

_¿Como estas, Nigel?_ pregunto Kuki

_Bien, quería invitarlos a una fiesta que hare el viernes_ dijo nigel

_ ¡una fiesta!_ dijo Lizzie_ ahí estare_

_¿donde?_ pregunto alex

_ en la casa del árbol_ dijo nigel

Todos lo miraron

_ ¿hay algún problema?_ pregunto nigel

_no, iremos_ dijo kuki

_ bien, nos vemos_ dijo y se fue

_ Todo es tan raro desde que volvió_ dijo Alex

_Hace menos de 24 horas que sabemos de su vuelta_ dijo Kuki_ A mi me huele mal_

_¿Que?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Esa fiesta_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Ustedes van?_ pregunto Patton

_Obvio_ dijo Lizzie

_ Estoy casi seguro que invitara a los otros tres y a las raras_ dijo Alex, aunque por dentro quería ver a Fanny.

_ Espero que no vallan_ dijo Lizzie

_Van a ir_ dijo Victoria_ Nunca fueron a una fiesta, y a esta no van a faltar_

_Ya veremos_ dijo Kuki

_Oye, Kuki ¿Cuándo vas a querer salir conmigo?_ pregunto Patton

Kuki lo miro.

_Cuando no estes tan atrás mio_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Ademas, esta conmigo_ dijo Ace detrás de ellos.

_ Seguro, por eso siempre te tiene en cuenta_ dijo Alex

_No vine a hablar con ustedes_ dijo Ace fríamente_ Solo quiero hablar con Kuki_

Kuki lo miro sin moverse.

_¿Me haras levantar?_ pregunto Kuki

_Lamentablemente si_ dijo Ace

Kuki se levanto y lo siguió a Ace hasta afuera de la heladería.

_Dime_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Me vas a hablar de esa noche, otra vez?_

_No_ dijo Ace mirándola_ Aunque si quieres podemos repetirla_

_ Ace ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez yo no quiera nada con vos?_ pregunto Kuki cerca de el.

_Si no quisieras nada conmigo, no estarías parada en este mismo instante aquí_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

_ puede ser, pero sabes como son mis relaciones, las manejo yo ¿Estas dispuesto a que yo tenga el control?_ dijo Kuki mas cerca de el.

_ Me vuelves loco, pero ninguna chica me manda_ dijo ace

_¡Que lastima!_ dijo Kuki dándose la vuelta para irse

Ace la agarro del brazo.

_Solo vine a decirte que si quieres divertirte un rato te espero en la esquina de mi casa a las 9 de la noche_ dijo seductoramente en su oído.

A Kuki le tento la idea, pero tendría que pensarlo. Kuki lo miro con una sonrisa y se fue.

Pasaron las horas y todos ya estaban enterados de la fiesta de Nigel. En la casa de Kuki se encontraba ella en su habitación pensando si iba al encuentro con Ace o no. Tocaron su puerta y paso Mushi.

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto

_¿Tan mal me veo?_ pregunto Kuki

_Te ves indecisa_ dijo Mushi

_ Dime, Mushi_ dijo Kuki_ Si tendrías que elegir en ir a ver un chico o no ¿Qué harias?_

_Depende, si el chico es Ace ni lo pensaría, si el chico es un raro, no iria_ dijo Mushi_ Me supongo que es el primero ¿No?_

_Si_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Es el único chico que siempre pensas en el?_

_Kuki, si tendría tu edad y tu cuerpo, ese chico seria mio_ dijo Mushi

_ Quiero tenerlo en mi mano_ dijo Kuki_ Pero es difícil_

_ Diviertete con Ace, ve_ dijo Mushi_ De todos los que están en tu mano, es el mas sexy_

_ No lo tengo en mi mano_ dijo Kuki_ Si voy, le doy el contro a el_

_Kuki, ve y demuestra que sigues siendo la del control_ dijo Mushi_ Despues de todo, depende de vos_

Kuki la miro y le sonrio

_Esta bien_ dijo Kuki_ Voy_

_Perfecto_ dijo Mushi

Se arreglo y fue hacia la puerta

_Ma, ire a la casa de una compañera, tenemos que hacer un trabajo_ dijo Kuki_ Me quedare a dormir con ella_

_Esta bien, ten cuidado_ dijo la madre

_Siempre lo tengo_ dijo Kuki y se fue directo a su punto de encuentro.

Cuando llego, noto que el ya se encontraba allí y se veía muy lindo, lo que hizo sonreir seductoramente a Kuki.

_Hola_ dijo Kuki detrás de el

Ace se dio vuelta y la miro con una sonrisa

_Esto demuestra que tienes interés en mi_ dijo Ace

_ Vine porque quiero divertirme_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Ace?_

_ Si es por mi, ya estaría besándote_ dijo ace cerca de ella_ En mi casa no hay nadie_

_Uhmmm…. Interesante_ dijo Kuki seductoramente_ Lo hubieses dicho_

_¿Quieres ir?_ pregunto Ace

Kuki lo miro

_Vamos_ dijo Kuki

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Kuki y Ace ¿Que pasara?

¿Que hara Tom por Victoria?

Bueno son algunas preguntas de tantas

Espero sus reviews!

gracias por los recibidos!

XoXo


	7. ¡Empezó la festa!

¡Hola!

Aca subo un capitulo!

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia cuando todos iban al colegio. Estaban todos en el salón, menos Kuki y Ace, los cuales iban tarde. Victoria y Lizzie no podían dejar de preguntarse donde se había metido su amiga.

_Si llamamos a su casa, lo mas probable es que le halla mentido a su mama y la preocupemos_ dijo Victoria

_Ya vendrá, la conoces_ dijo Lizzie

_ Eso no significa que no quiera saber donde esta_ dijo Victoria

_ Ya llegara y nos contara con quien paso la noche_ dijo Lizzie

_Oye, estaba pensando que tendríamos que ponernos muy sexi para la fiesta de Nigel_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_Siempre estamos sexy_ dijo Lizzie

_Todavia mas_ dijo Victoria

Lizzie la miro y se rio.

_ Me parece que tu tienes que vestirte mas sexy_ dijo Lizzie_ Estas muy interesada en Nigie_

_ No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad_ dijo Victoria

_Ve por el_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿No te molesta?_ pregunto Victoria

_No, ¿Por?_ dijo Lizzie

_Fuiste su novia y estabas obsesionada con el_ dijo Victoria

_ No me hagas acordar_ dijo Lizzie_ Era estúpida, además era mas insegura , ahora tengo mas control sobre los chicos_

_Osea que no te molesta_ afirmo Victoria

_Para nada_ dijo Lizzie

_Mejor_ dijo Victoria mirándolo a Nigel, el cual estaba sentado delante de todo

En otro lado, mas precisamente en la puerta del instituto, estaban Kuki y Ace a punto de entrar.

_¡Espera!_ dijo Kuki

Ace la miro

_¿Que? ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo y seguir lo de anoche?_ pregunto Ace

Kuki lo miro seria

_ No quiero que me vean con vos_ dijo Kuki cruzándose de brazos

_¿Por que no?_ pregunto mas cerca de ella

_ Porque no_ dijo Kuki_ Asi que mejor entro yo y después tu_

_ ¿No quieres que los demás sepan que la reina de las porristas no tiene el control?_ pregunto Ace

Kuki rio

_ El control lo sigo teniendo yo, si no hubiera ido hubieses estado solo en tu cama_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Date por vencido, Ace. Nunca lo lograras, asi que mejor espera un rato para entrar_

Y sin decir nada mas, Kuki se fue dejando a Ace atrás con una sonrisa.

En el recreo de ese dia, estaban las cuatro chicas (Abby, Rachel, Nicolle y Fanny) hablando de la fiesta de Nigel y de si ir o no.

_Yo pienso que no tendríamos que ir_ dijo Fanny_ No somos de ese tipo_

_Es la fiesta de Nigel ¿Cómo no vamos a ir?_ dijo Abby

_Nose, no quiero arruinar su noche_ dijo Nicolle

_¿Por que la vas a arruinar?_ pregunto Abby

_Porque las zorras nos harán la vida imposible esa noche_ dijo Nicolle_ No quiero que nadie me humille_

_Escucha, si eso pasa, serán ellas las humilladas_ dijo Rachel_ Te lo puedo asegurar_

_ Igual sigo pensando que no es una buena idea_ dijo Fanny

_Chicas, no piensen en los otros, piensen en Nigel y en que es importante para el_ dijo Rachel_ A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de compartir el mismo lugar con esas tres y con los idiotas, pero lo hare por Nigel_

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

_Tengo una idea_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_¿Cual?_ pregunto Nicolle

_Nos vestiremos tan sensual que nadie nos conocera_ dijo Abby

_Ni loca_ dijo Fanny

_ ¿Para que haríamos eso?_ pregunto Rachel

_Para demostrarle a esos que nosotras somos tan o mas lindas que las zorras_ dijo Abby

_ No me parece_ dijo Nicolle_ No somos nada al lado de ellas_

_¡Ay, por favor! Si me pongo un vestido corto y ajustado y si me maquillo, soy mas linda que las tres juntas_ dijo Fanny seria

_Demuestralo_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

_ Lo hare solo para que vean que cualquier puede ser sensual_ dijo Fanny

Las otras chicas se rieron.

Pasaron los días, y la fiesta de Nigel llego. Era muy esperada por sus amigos, ya que había mucho suspenso por esa noche ¿Qué tenia preparado Nigel? ¿Por qué les había dicho que el se encargaría de todo?

Estaban Patton, Alex y Tom arreglándose en la casa del primero mientras hablaban sobre este tema.

_A mi me parece que Nigel esta planeando algo_ dijo Alex

_¿Tendra que ver con su estúpido objetivo?_ pregunto Tom

_Puede ser, igual lo que se me hace mas raro es que no conoce a nadie ¿Cómo hizo para invitar a extraños?_ dijo Patton

_Ya lo veremos_ dijo Alex_ ¿Iran las perdedoras?_

Si bien Alex siempre las trataba asi, por dentro no quería hacerlo, menos con Fanny. Pero actuaba por sus amigos.

_ Yo creo que si_ dijo Patton_ No se perderían una fiesta, tal vez es la primera en sus vidas_

Los chicos se rieron de eso.

En la casa del árbol estaba Nigel esperando a que su invitados lleguen. Estaba nervioso, ya que no sabia si iba a funcionar su plan, no sabia si todos iban a ir y no sabia como podían reaccionar cuando se enteren lo que tenia planeado. De repente, el timbre sono y fue ahí cuando se puso mas nervioso, pero rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Abby y Nicolle.

_Hola_ Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa_ ¡Que linda están!_

Y era cierto, Nicolle se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado y se había hecho una coleta y Abby tenia un vestido color azul, lo que la hacia resaltar.

_Gracias_ dijo Abby_ ¿Somos la primera?_

_Si_ dijo Nigel_ Pasen_

_Te dije Abby que teníamos que esperar un poco_ dijo Nicolle

_Esta bien, no deben tardar en llegar_ dijo Nigel nervioso.

_ Nigel a esta fiesta le falta algo_ dijo Abby_ No soy muy experta en este tema, pero creo que falta la bebida_

Nigel la observo

_Es que no me alcanzo el tiempo_ dijo Nigel rascándose la cabeza

_ La gente se ira cuando vean que no tienen nada con que emborracharse_ dijo Abby

_ No importa, no vendrá mucha gente_ dijo Nigel

Y otra vez golpearon la puerta.

_Voy a abrir_ dijo Nigel nervioso

Cuando abrió se encontró con Patton, Alex y Tom.

_Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?_ pregunto Nigel

_Listo para la fiesta_ dijo Patton_ ¿Y la música?_

_ Ehmm… el dj no vino todavía_ dijo Nigel

_No te hagas problema, yo se pasar música_ dijo tom

Los tres chicos entraron y vieron a las dos chicas que estaban muy lindas.

_ ¿Qué miran?_ pregunto Abby enojada, ya que los tres miraban sin decir nada

_Iba a decir que están lindas, pero veo que por dentro siguen siendo las mismas nerds_ dijo Patton

_Callate_ dijo Abby con bronca

Nigel los miraba y la tensión se podía sentir tan bien que creía que su idea no iba a resultar en absoluto, pero el haría lo posible para que pase.

Minutos después, golpearon la puerta, gracias a Nigel ya que no daba mas por la tensión que había en el aire.

Abrio y vio a Hoaie, Ace y Wally

_¡Ya empezó la fiesta!_ grito Hoagie pero noto que no había casi nadie_ ¿Nos equivocamos de dirección?_

_No es aca_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Les dije que nos teníamos que encargar nosotros_ dijo Wally_ Esta fiesta es un asco_

_Estaba un poco mejor antes de que ustedes lleguen_ dijo Tom

_Si no hubiéramos llegado esto seria un funeral_ dijo Ace_ Nigel ¿Dónde esta la bebida, la música, las luces, las chicas?_

_Aca hay dos_ dijo Abby

_ Que no sean nerds_ dijo Wally

_ Desearias estar con alguien con cerebro, pero claro, sabes que nunca se fijaría en vos_ dijo Abby

Wally se rio

_Entonces dime, Abby ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tocaste a un chico?_ pregunto Wally

_No te interesa_ dijo Abby

_Tenia novio_ dijo Nicolle tímidamente mientras miraba a Ace.

_¿Y que paso, Abby? ¿Te dejo por una sin cerebro?_ pregunto Wally

Abby iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Kuki, Victoria y Lizzie

_Ahi esta tu respuesta_ dijo Abby

_ ¡Que importante que somos para ti, Abbigail!_ dijo Victoria_ Hasta cuando no estamos hablas de nosotras_

_ ¿Y la fiesta?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Ya empezara_ dijo Nigel nervioso.

No sabia porque pero hablar con Kuki le producía eso.

_ Bien, tenemos que aguantar a estas estúpidas_ dijo Lizzie sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos.

_No se puede fumar dentro ¿No lo sabias?_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

Abby miro a Nigel, el cual entendió su mirada

_Chicos, cálmense_ dijo Nigel_ Lizzie, mejor fuma afuera_

_Solo por ti lo hago_ dijo Lizzie

Tom miro a Victoria la cual en ningún momento lo miro, ni siquiera de reojo.

_ Nigel, me estoy impacientando _ dijo Patton_ Pon un poco de música, por favor_

Nigel ya no sabia que hacer para que nadie se valla, hasta que por la puerta entro Fanny con Rachel.

_Hola Nigel_ dijo Rachel

_Hola chicas_ dijo Nigel aliviado_ Pasen_

Y cuando pasaron, Nigel cerro la puerta con llave. Alex miro a Fanny, la cual estaba muy sensual.

_Bien, ya estamos todos_ dijo Nigel

Todos lo miraron

_¿Que?_ dijo Nigel_ ¡Empezo la fiesta!_

* * *

¿Y ahora? ¿Que haran ahi encerrados todos juntos?

¿Que piensa que puede pasar?

que idea la de Nigel ¿No?

Bueno espero que les halla gustado!

Gracias por los reviews!

XoXo


	8. Se jugar el mismo juego que vos

Hola!

aca la continuacion que hay un poco de todo.

* * *

_ ¿Es una broma?_ pregunto Kuki seria

_No_ contesto Nigel

_¿Quieres explicarnos lo que pasa?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Queria hacer una fiesta, pero solo con mis amigos_ conto Nigel_ Y aca están todos_

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Lizzie se rio.

_Dale Nigel_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Dónde estan los demás invitados?_

_Son ustedes_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_ Bien, si es esto lo que consideras fiesta, entonces me voy_ dijo Rachel

_No, nadie sale de aquí_ dijo Nigel seriamente y mostrando las llaves

_¿Estas loco?_ dijo Fanny seria

_No, solo quiero pasar la noche con todos_ dijo Nigel

_No puedes obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos_ dijo Alex

_No les queda otra alternativa_ dijo Nigel

_¿Es un secuestro?_ pregunto Nicolle

_No_ dijo Nigel_ Escuchen, hasta que no hablen de sus diferencias, no nos iremos de aquí_

_Definitivamente todo esto le afecto la cabeza_ dijo Ace

_ Nigel, abre esa puerta ahora_ dijo Kuki enojada

_No lo hare_ dijo Nigel

_ ¡Ábrela!_ grito Kuki

_No, no pienso hacerlo ni aunque me torturen_ dijo Nigel seriamente

_Bien, llamare a la policía_ dijo Kuki agarrando su celular

_¿Y que le diras? Yo puedo decirles que estamos en una reunión de amigos_ dijo Nigel

_ Ellos diran lo contrario_ dijo Kuki

_¿Enserio?_ pregunto Nigel desafiante_ Hay muchos aquí que les gustaría verte avergonzada_

Kuki lo miro enojada

_Bien, ahora que saben que no podrán hacer nada ¿Podemos empezar la fiesta?_ pregunto Nigel_ ¿O prefieren sentarse y comer?_

Nadie dijo nada

_Bueno, entonces elijo yo_ dijo Nigel_ Comamos_

_ No lo puedo creer_ dijo Wally

_Si quieren pueden recorrer la casa del árbol_ dijo Nigel_Hay recuerdos en todas las esquinas_

Y, como no les quedaba otra, eso hicieron. Kuki no iba recordando nada, solo estaba enojada por la situación y eso hizo que valla a la que era su habitación y se quede ahí, hasta que sus amigas entraron.

_ Que estupidez ¿No?_ dijo Victoria sentándose al lado de su amiga

_Solo quiero que abra esa maldita puerta e irme de aquí_ dijo Kuki enojada

_Recien lo escuche hablando con las perdedoras y les decía que su idea era que durmamos aca_ dijo Lizzie

_¡¿Qué?!_ dijo Kuki parándose

_ No puede hacer eso_ dijo Victoria

_Chicas, igualmente otra no queda que quedarse_ dijo Lizzie

_Podemos sacarle la llave_ dijo Kuki

_¿Como?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Tengo una idea_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_¿Cual?_ pregunto Victoria

_Seducelo_ dijo Kuki a Victoria

_Eso es fácil_ dijo Victoria

_ Solo asi conseguiremos la llave y nos iremos de este estúpido lugar_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Ahora?_ pregunto Victoria

_Despues de comer_ dijo Kuki_ Cuando esten solos_

_Esta bien_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Llego la hora de comer y todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer

_y ¿Qué es lo que comeremos?_ pregunto Wally seriamente

_Hot dogs_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa grande

_Mi comida preferida_ dijo Hoagie saboreando

Nigel puso una fuente grande con muchos hot dogs y todos fueron agarrando, menos Kuki la cual estaba cruzada de brazos.

_¿Por que no comes, Kuki?_ pregunto Nigel dando un mordiscón a su hot dogs

_Soy vegetariana_ dijo seriamente

Todos la miraron, menos Lizzie y Victoria

_¿Vegetariana? Pero cuando eras chica comias_ dijo Nigel confundido

_Tenia 11 años_ dijo Kuki seriamente

_ Es imposible no comer carne, todas las comidas ricas tienen carne_ dijo Wally_ Es una estupidez_

_Pues, si te gusta comer animales muertos es tu problema_ dijo Kuki_ Yo no lo hare_

_Viendolo asi, yo tampoco quiero_ dijo Nicolle

_Tienes que comer algo_ dijo Nigel

_Si me abres la puerta, ire a buscar lo que me gusta_ dijo Kuki

_Buen intento, pero no_ dijo Nigel

_ ¡Ay, Nigel! ¿No te das cuenta? Si para que nos hablemos, tienes que encerranos, deberías darte cuenta de que no funcionara_ dijo Kuki con media sonrisa

_Eso lo veremos_ dijo Nigel_ hare todo mi esfuerzo para que pase_

_No alcanza con tu esfuerzo_ dijo Kuki_ Mira lo que es esta "fiesta", creo que seria mas divertido si leo unos de los libro de la nerd_

Lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Nicolle, la cual se quedo callada.

_ ¡Que maleducada que sos!_ dijo Abby enojada_ Deberias agradecer que Nigel haga esto, todos deberían hacerlo. El no tiene la culpa que estemos todos como estamos, el solo quiere disfrutar de sus amigos ¿Es tan difícil fingir solo por una noche?_

_ No se fingir_ dijo Kuki enojada_ Y lo que digo es la verdad. Esto es una estupidez, estar encerrados en este inmundo lugar con gente que no quiero ver, solo hara que quiera alejarme mas_

_ ¿No sabes fingir? ¿No te lo enseñan en la escuela de las porristas?_ pregunto irónicamente Fanny

Kuki la miro

_ Lo que desearías ser una porrista_ dijo Kuki_ Igual nunca aceptaría a alguien mitad chico, mitad chica_

Fanny la miro con odio, y como estaba al frente suyo, agarro el vaso que tenia con gaseosa y se lo arrojo en el pelo de Kuki, mojando su rostro tambien.

Kuki se sorprendió cuando sintió que estaba toda mojada, pero al instante sintio bronca y odio, ya que nadie tocaba su pelo. La miro con mucho odio, y se abalanzo hacia ella tirando la mesa en la que estaban comiendo. En un segundo todo era un desastre, Kuki pegándole a Fanny mientras que las chicas trataban de separarlas y los chicos miraban la escena.

_Ayudenme_ dijo Nigel a los chicos

Los chicos se miraron y lo ayudaron

Ace agarro a Kuki y Alex a Fanny

_¡Maldita zorra! Te vas a arrepentir_ grito Fanny

_ ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a mandar a pegar por alguno de tus drogados amigos?_ grito Kuki

_No te metas nunca mas conmigo_ grito Fanny

_¿Crees que te tengo miedo?_ grito Kuki_ Solo eres una estúpida_

Fanny estaba por zafarse de Alex

_ Te lo advierto_ dijo Fanny

_A mi nadie me amenaza y menos vos_ dijo Kuki

_¡Basta!_ grito Nigel_ No quiero ningún grito mas_

Kuki se solto de Ace y lo miro a Nigel

_Esto lo buscaste vos_ dijo Kuki y sin decir nada mas se fue hacia su ex habitación.

_ Mira lo que me hizo esa estúpida zorra_ dijo Fanny tocándose la nariz, la cual le sangraba

_ Dejala tranquila, la próxima podemos ser las tres_ dijo Victoria y se fue tras su amigas seguida de Lizzie.

_ tranquila, Fanny_ dijo Abby_ Esto no se quedara asi_

Abby se dirigía a las habitaciones, pero Nigel la detuvo.

_No, Abby_ dijo seriamente

Abby lo miro y se tranquilizo.

_ Bueno, por lo menos disfrutamos una pelea de chicas_ dijo Patton

_Estupido_ murmuro Rachel

Nigel miro a todos y se sintió derrotado, la noche planeada estaba siendo un fracaso y lo peor es que tal vez, después de esta noche, se odien mas. Nigel se dirigió hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire y pensar en que hacer. Tal vez era mejor abrir la puerta y que se vallan, tal vez debería seguir con el plan…. No sabia cual era la mejor opción.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto una voz detrás de el

Giro para ver quien era y vio a Nicolle acercándose lentamente.

_¿Estoy haciendo mal?_ pregunto Nigel

_ No_ dijo Nicolle ya a su lado

_¿Crees que no?_ pregunto Nigel mirándola

_ Nigel, es admirable lo que quieres hacer_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa_ Solo tu lo puedes lograr_

Nigel la miro seriamente

_ No lo creo. Mira lo que paso_ dijo Nigel_ Fanny esta como loca y con la nariz rota,Kuki esta encerrada y lo mas probable es que este planeando algo para salir de aca y los demás no hace nada para hacérmela mas fácil, menos Abby_

Nicolle se rio

_Nigel, nadie dijo que iba a hacer fácil_ dijo Nicolle_ Tantos años sin hablarnos ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para nosotros?_

_ Tienes razón_ dijo Nigel_ No pensé que era difícil para ustedes, solo pensé en mi lado_

_ Nigel, se paciente_ dijo Nicolle

Nigel la miro con una sonrisa

_Deberias hablar mas_ dijo Nigel_ Ayudas a las personas_

_Solo observo mucho_ dijo Nicolle

Habla Kuki

¡La odio! Nadie se mete conmigo y menos de esa forma, pero ya vera de lo que soy capaz, ya vera lo que puedo llegar a hacer.

_Tranquilizate, Kuki_ Dijo Victoria

_No puedo_ dije molesta_ Miren mi pelo ¿Cómo hago para arreglarlo?_

_Kuki, ve al baño y lávalo_ dijo Lizzie_ Despues nos encargamos de esa idiota_

Tenia razón, en el baño tenia que haber agua y por lo menos podía mojármelo.

_Ahora vengo_ dije saliendo hacia el baño.

Entre y empece a mojarme el pelo con bronca. No podía dejar de pensar en su fea cara y en el momento en que me tiraba ese vaso en la cara. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había alguien detrás mio observándome.

_Linda postura_ dijo Wally

Me pare, ya que estaba con la cabeza metida en la pileta del baño. Lo mire mientras me arreglaba el pelo y lo secaba.

_¿Que miras?_ pregunte seria

_Nada, solo veo lo que esa perdedora te hizo_ dijo Wally cruzándose de brazos_ Creeme, te hizo un favor. Te ves mas linda con el pelo mojado_

Lo mire fijamente.

_ Si vienes a burlarte, puedes irte ahora_ dije como una orden

_ ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? Solo quiero solidarizarme con vos_ dijo Wally mirándola_ Despues de todo,somos parecidos_

Me rei de esto ultimo.

_¿Crees que somos parecidos?_ pregunte mientra me cruzaba de brazos

_Si, no digas que no porque sabes que es cierto_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Wallabee?_ pregunte

_ Soy Wally_ dijo

_ Quien seas_ dije sin importancia

_Solo quiero que nos unamos para salir de aca_ dijo firmemente

Lo mire seria, asi que el tambien quería salir de aca.

_ ¿Tienes algún plan?_ pregunte

No iba a unirme a ellos, yo sola y con mis amigas podíamos lograr salir de aca sin sus ayudas, pero me interesaba lo que dijera.

_ Nigel esta muerto por Victoria_ dijo Wally

Me rei por dentro… era nuestro plan, increíble que ellos tambien lo pensaron.

_ Disculpame, Wally_ dije seria_ No creo que funcione_

_ No lo sabes_ dijo Wally_ Podemos intentarlo_

Lo mire, ya que lo ultimo lo dijo en tono raro.

_ Wally, nadie va a utilizar a Victoria_ dijo Kuki_ Y menos para conseguir una llave_

_¡Por favor!, ¿Tu me hablas de no utilizar a las personas?_ pregunto Wally

_ No hablo de las personas, hablo de Victoria_ dijo Kuki_ Si no tienes mas nada que decir, me voy_

Pase por al lado de el y me detuvo.

_ Puede ser que seas manipuladora con los otros, pero conmigo no_ dijo en mi oído_ Se jugar el mismo juego que vos_

Me detuve y lo mire bien de cerca.

_ Bien, pero debes saber que nunca pierdo_ dije con una sonrisa

Y me fui de allí.

* * *

¿Que seguira pasando en esa noche?

¿Que piensan de la pelea que hubo? Es mala Kuki ¿No?

¿ Y de la charla de Wally y Kuki? interesante

Bueno, hasta el proximo que sera el lunes!

Gracias por los reviews!

XoXo


	9. Sigue la noche I

Hola!

Aca dejo el siguiente capitulo, es corto pero el lo mejor que pude hacer, asi que espero que les guste

* * *

Hablo yo

Esa misma noche, Fanny estaba tratando de calmarse mientras hablaba con sus amigas en los sillones.

_Chicas, debemos tratar de estar tranquilas. No lograremos nada si nos ponemos nerviosas_ dijo Nicolle

_ Entonces, será mejor que no aparezcan por aca_ dijo Fanny enojada

_ ¿No vieron a Nigel?_ pregunto Rachel

_No, debe estar en la que era su habitación_ dijo Abby

_Voy a verlo_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Te preocupas por el?_ pregunto Abby con una sonrisa

_ Obvio que si,solo como amiga_ dijo Rachel nerviosa

_Si, seguro_ dijo Fanny

_Piensen lo que quieran_ dijo Rachel y se fue

Cuando llego a la puerta, iba a golpear pero escucho un unas voces hablando allí dentro. Se acerco un poco mas para escuchar de quienes se trataban y pudo deducir que uno era Nigel,pero estaba con una chica, la cual no sabia quien era ya que no escuchaba muy bien su voz. Le intrigaba lo que pudieran decir, asi que se dispuso a escuchar.

_ No me parece un buen lugar_ dijo Nigel ¿Nervioso?

_ Nigel ¿No te gusto?_ pregunto la chica

Estaba segura de que se trataba de Kuki o Lizzie o Victoria, aunque en su cabeza solo resonaba el nombre de la segunda.

_Claro que me gustas, pero …_ trato de decir Nigel

_Escucha_ dijo la chica sensualmente_ Es ahora o nunca, aunque si quieres puedo venir mas tarde_

_Mas tarde te espero_ dijo Nigel

Rachel dejo de escuchar y se fue rápidamente. Por una extraña razón, sintió que Nigel la estaba traicionando, sintió que estaba elijiendo a las zorras y no a ellas. Fue rápidamente donde estaban sus amigas, se sento y no hablo.

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Fanny

_ No van a adivinar lo que escuche_ dijo Rachel molesta

_¿Que?_ pregunto la tres juntas.

_A Nigel hablando con la Zorra rubia_ dijo Rachel

_ No entiendo_ dijo Nicolle

_ Se especifica_ dijo Abby

_ Victoria estaba seduciéndolo y el no hizo nada para alejarla, es mas, le dijo que valla mas tarde para…. Ustedes saben que_ Conto Rachel con bronca

Las chicas se quedaron calladas

_ No puedo entender como nos hace esto_ dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

_ Era inevtitable que pase_ dijo Abby_ Ya escucharon lo que dijo Wallabee hoy_

_Pense que era mentira de ellos_ dijo Rachel_ ¿No se siente traicionadas?_

_ No_ dijo Nicolle_ Es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera_

_Pero no con alguna de esas_ dijo Rachel_ Las esta elijiendo_

_ ¿Te molesta eso o que no se fije en vos?_ pregunto Fanny

Rachel la miro

_Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, debes decir algo que me haga sentir bien_ dijo Rachel enojada y se fue hacia el balcón.

_ Esta loca_ dijo Fanny no dándole importancia.

Habla Victoria

No pensé que Nigel me iba a costar tanto ¿Cómo me puede decir que vuelva mas tarde? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto por mi? Volvi a la habitación donde estaban las chicas con cara de desilusión.

_¿Ya esta?_ pregunto Kuki asombrada

_Eso quisiera_ dije agarrando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo

_Pasa que tu ex noviecito es mas difícil de lo que parece_ dije molesta

_¿Te rechazo?_ pregunto Lizzie con una sonrisa

_ Me dijo que vuelva mas tarde_ dije

_Wow… hubiese jurado que no se iba a resistir_ dijo Lizzie

_Nosotras solas no_ dijo Kuki, tambien agarrando un cigarrillo.

_¿Quien mas?_ pregunte curiosa

_Wallabbe tambien lo cree_ dijo Kuki seria_ Queria una alianza para poder salir de aquí_

_ ¿Le dijiste que no?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Podrian ayudarnos_

_No necesitamos ayuda_ dijo Kuki_ Ademas, si salen va a ser gracias a Victoria y fue nuestra idea_

Eso era verdad, que piensen otra cosa.

_ Mas tarde ire otra vez, y esta vez lo conseguiré_ dije decidida

_ Lo haras_ dijo Kuki

_ Ire tomar algo_ dije_ Tal vez halla por lo menos agua_

_¿Me traes un poco?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Ve conmigo_ dije

Lizzie se levanto y vino. Llegamos al comedor y vimos a las perdedora hablando en el sillón, pero cuando nos vieron, se callaron y nos miraron fuerte.

No les dimos importancia y seguimos con nuestro destino, la cocina.

_¡Que estúpidas! Piensan que con mirarnos asi, vamos a bajar la cabeza_ dijo Lizzie

_ Tendriamos que hacerles saber que nosotras seguimos siendo las que mandan_ dije seria_ No importa Nigel ni nada, seguimos siendo las mas populares y lindas del colegio_

_ Es lo único que les importa ¿No?_ dijo Patton detrás de nosotras_ Aunque si fuera ustedes, seria mucho mas engreído_

_¿Mas de lo que ya eres?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Mucho mas_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ y ¿Qué harán? ¿Se quedaran aquí toda la noche del viernes? _

_Parece que otra no queda_ dijo Victoria_ Podriamos haber ido a la fiesta de Daphne_

_ Todavia se puede alegrar la noche_ dijo Patton mas sonriente

_¿Asi? ¿Cómo?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Tengo un amigo que su padre tiene negocio de bebidas, lo llamo y le digo que traiga_ dijo Patton

_Puede ser_ dije pensando_ Consiguela_

_ Pero nesecito ayuda_ dijo Patton mirándonos_ ¿Quién me ayudara?_

_Yo_ dijo Lizzie

_Ven_ dijo Patton y se fueron

No sabia que clase de ayuda quería Patton pero seguro Lizzie era lo que necesitaba.

_ Hola, hermosa_ dijo esa voz que temia escuchar

Me di vuelta y vi a Tom.

_ ¿Qué necesitas?_ pregunte seria

_ A vos_ dijo mas cerca mio

_Tom, ya hablamos de esto_ dije

_ Lose, pero no acepto lo que dijiste_ dijo tocándome el pelo

Me aleje de el.

_ Pues, deberías_ dije molesta_ Es mi decisión_

_ No la acepto_ dijo acercándose otra vez

_ Basta, Tom_ dije nerviosa_ Alejate de mi_

_ No te dejare tranquila_ dijo en una voz que lo tome como una amenaza.

_No me amenazes_ dije mirándolo

_Solo te lo digo_ dijo Tom_ Quiero que seas mia y de nadie mas_

_Tom, solo te lo digo una vez_ dije molesta_ dejame tran-qui-la_

El me miro fuerte y se fue sin decir nada mas. Puede que parezca que le temo, pero no es asi, tal vez me intimide un poco, pero no me dejare amenazar por el.

Hablo yo

Estaba Kuki caminando por los pasillos para distraerse un poco hasta que Ace se paro delante de ella.

_ Lindo lugar ¿No?_ dijo mirando a su alrededor

_ Vi mejores_ dijo Kuki

_ Es un lindo lugar para estar con una linda y sexy chica justo como vos_ dijo Ace acercándose a Kuki

Ella se rio.

_No lo lograras_ dijo Kuki

_¿Que?_ pregunto mirándome

_Lo que quieres hacer_ dijo Kuki_ No me volveras loca_

Ace se rio

_ Dime la verdad, Kuki_ dijo Ace abrazando por la cintura a Kuki_ ¿No te vuelvo loca ya?_

_ No_ dijo Kuki alejándose de el_ Es mas, en este mismo instante prefiero estar a solas con una de las perdedoras_

_Eso me dolio_ dijo Ace en broma

_Acostumbrate, Ace_ dijo Kuki

Y se fue sin decir nada.

Ace la miro irse y cuando iba a seguir su camino, vio que Nicolle estaba allí espiando.

_ ¿Te dedicas a espiar a las personas?_ pregunto Ace mirando hacia donde ella estaba

Nicolle lo miro y se intimido.

_Lo siento, estaba buscando a Rachel_ dijo nerviosa

_Pues en este lugar solo estamos tu y yo_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Nicolle se puso mas nerviosa, ya que nunca había hablado asi con el.

_Ehmm… me voy_ dijo ella y se fue

_¡Ay,Ace! Todas mueren por estar con vos_ dijo con tono superficial y siguió caminando.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

espero sus reviews y gracias por los recibidos!

Hasta mañana

XoXo


	10. Deja de vivir en el pasado

Hola! aca dejo el capitulo

Queria decir que subire los dias lunes, miercoles, viernes

Los sabados y domingos vere que dia subir... todavia nose. Bueno solo queria decir eso asi no estan mirando a cada rato por si subo o no.

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche y Nigel no veía ningún progreso, en pocas hora saldría el sol y era el plazo para abrir la puerta. Estaba sentado en el sillón pensando en que mas podía hacer para tenerlos a todos sentados civilizadamente para poder hablar de sus diferencias. Habia intentado cenar todos juntos, pero fue un fracaso. De repente, tocaron la puerta haciendo que Nigel se extrañe ¿Quién podía ser a las dos de la mañana? ¿Se habían animado a llamar a la policía? Nigel fue con cuidado hacia la puerta y espero a que golpeen otra vez, y asi lo hizo.

_¿Quién es?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Nick, traigo algo en nombre de Patton_ dijo una voz masculina.

Nigel abrió la puerta con cautela pensando si esto no era una trampa para salir de la casa del árbol.

_Hey_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa_ ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Ehmm…. Si_ dijo Nigel serio

El chico paso con dos cajas llenas de bebidas

_ ¿No había una fiesta?_ pregunto el tal Nick

_ Si, pero no entiendo que haces aquí_ dijo Nigel

_Patton me ordeno que traiga bebida a cambio de que me quedo en la fiesta, pero al parecer me engaño_ dijo el chico mirando a todos lados.

_Nada de eso_ dijo Patton apareciendo

Nick y Nigel lo miraron

_ ¿Qué significa esto, Patton?_ pregunto Nigel señalando a Nick

_ Como supuestamente esto es una fiesta, se me ocurrió llamarlo para que traiga algo para tomar_ dijo Patton_ que bien que viniste_

_No me perdería de una fiesta, pero ¿Dónde está la gente?_ pregunto Nick

_ Vamos a dejar las bebidas en la cocina y te explico_ dijo Patton

_Patton ¿Podemos hablar?_ dijo Nigel serio

_Claro_ dijo Patton_ Ahora voy Nick_

Patton miro a Nigel.

_ Se supone que es mi fiesta y que yo decido a quien invitar_ dijo Nigel molesto

_ No te fue bien en la fiesta, asi que pensé que podría mejorarla_ dijo Patton

_Pues, para mi esta bien si están mis amigos y no extraños_ dijo Nigel

_ Nigel, si a la fuerza me tengo que quedar aca, por lo menos tengo derecho a divertirme_ dijo Patton_ Sera para mejor_

_ Escucha, quiero que le digas a ese chico que se valla y que se lleve toda esa bebida que trajo_ dijo Nigel enojado

_¿Escuche bebida?_ pregunto Lizzie detrás de los chicos_ ¿Vino Nick?_

Nigel la miro sorprendido.

_ Esta en la cocina_ dijo Patton

_Voy a verlo_ dijo Lizzie acomodándose la ropa

_ No tiene remedio_ dijo Patton mirando hacia donde se fue Lizzie

Patton miro a Nigel con una sonrisa

_ Creo que no te quedara otra que aceptar mis reglas_ dijo Patton y se fue hacia la cocina, no sin antes gritar_ ¡Vengan! ¡Hay bebidas!_

Y en menos de un segundo, estaban todos en los sillones, algo que Nigel lo sorprendió. Si bien, estaban todos con su grupos hablando o riendo, estaban todos compartiendo la sala y nadie se peleaba con nadie. Le daba bronca darse cuenta de que no conocía nada a sus amigos, de que lo que sabia de ellos, es solo pasado y que ahora son personas diferentes.

_¿No tomas?_ pregunto a su lado Victoria con una sonrisa

_No tengo ganas_ dijo Nigel sin mirarla

_ Te puedo asegurar que con solo una bebida, te vas a sentir mejor_ dijo Victoria_ Intentalo_

Nigel miro a las bebidas y se dio por vencido, tal vez eso es lo que tenia que hacer…. Dejar de pensar, aunque sea por una noche.

_Esta bien_ dijo Nigel agarrando un vaso de cerveza_Oye, te quería pedir perdón por lo de hace rato_

_Esta bien, si no quieres nada conmigo yo te hare cambiar de opinión_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Nigel sonrio y cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Tom mirándolos seriamente, y esto hizo que Nigel se intimidara un poco.

_No le hagas caso_ dijo Victoria

Nigel la miro

_ Terminamos y va a tener que aceptarlo por las buenas o por las malas_ dijo Victoria mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso

_Creo que te quiere_ dijo Nigel como un estúpido

Se supone que no debería decir eso, pensó Nigel.

_ Yo no_ dijo victoria_ Yo te quiero a ti_

Nigel la miro, la verdad era que Victoria era hermosa, lo volvia loco, le producía muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y no lo podía evitar.

_ Nigel, no acostumbro a decir esto pero si no quieres nada conmigo, dimelo_ dijo Victoria

Nigel la miro con una sonrisa, iba a contestar cuando alguien se puso delante de ellos.

_Nigel ¿Podemos hablar?_ pregunto Rachel seria

Victoria la miro con una sonrisa, ya que se dio cuenta que se trataba de celos.

_Despues seguimos_ dijo Victoria seductoramente y se fue con sus amigas

_ ¿Que pasa, Rach?_ pregunto Nigel todavía embobado por Victoria

_primero sécate la baba_ dijo Rachel

Eso fue lo que hizo que Nigel se enfocara en rachel.

_perdon_ dijo Nigel_Dime_

_No, dime tu_ dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados_ ¿Ahora estas de su lado?_

Nigel la miro confundido

_ ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto

_Nigel, sabes a lo que me refiero_ dijo Rachel_ tal vez nosotras no seamos lindas ni tengamos el mejor cuerpo, pero somos mejores personas que esas arpías_

Nigel la miro serio sin decir nada.

_ Hace menos de una semana que estas aca y creo que ya elegiste con que grupos estar_ dijo Rachel molesta

_No digas eso_ dijo Nigel serio_ Sabes que no estoy de ningún lado_

_ No me digas eso_ dijo Rachel_ No te das cuenta pero los estas elijiendo a ellos_

_basta, rach_ dijo Nigel_ No me ofendas, tengo muy en claro cual es mi objetivo, pero no me lo hacen tan fácil_

_¿ Y por eso te juntas con ellos? ¿Para olvidarte de nosotras?_ pregunto Rachel

_Rachel, quiero estar con todos ¿Si?_ dijo Nigel enojado

_Bien_ dijo rachel molesta y llendose

Nigel la miro irse hasta donde estaba el balcón y, como no tenia ganas de seguir peleando decidió quedarse allí y disrutar de la noche.

En otro lado de los sillones, Victoria se acercaba a sus amigas con una sonrisa

_¿Como te fue?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Mejor de lo que pensé_ dijo Victoria_ Descubri algo que tal vez nos sirve_

_¿Que?_ pregunto Kuki

Victoria se acerco a sus amigas

_Rachel siente algo por Nigel_ susurro Victoria

Kuki y Lizzie esbozaron sonrisas.

_Pobre ilusa_ dijo Lizzie_ Ni en mil años se fijaría en ella_

_ Te debe odiar_ dijo Kuki mirando a Victoria

_Lose y mas me odiara cuando se entere que esta misma noche estuve con su amado_ dijo Victoria

Las chicas se rieron

_ Hablando de eso_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Ya me da lo mismo salir de aquí_

_Si, a mi tambien_ dijo Lizzie_ Ahora hay bebidas y un chico sabroso_

Las chicas miraron a Nick. El chico era alto, pelo marron y ojos verdes.

_ Es muy sexy_ dijo Kuki

_ Hoy será mio_ dijo Lizzie

_De todas formas, Nigel no se salvara hoy_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Habla Rachel

¡Odio a esas zorras! ¿Cómo puede ser que Nigel se deje engañar por esa estúpida? ¿Acaso los hombres no piensan en otra cosa que en sexo? ¿Por qué ella?

Estaba furiosa, pensé que con la llegada de Nigel, nuestras vidas seria mejor, pero no…. Los elijio a ellos.

Estaba mirando el cielo, tal vez asi me calmaba.

_ ¿Quieres?_ escuche a mi lado

Mire y vi a Tom, el cual me ofrecia un cigarrillo medio raro

_Nose ni que es_ dije fríamente

_ Eso demuestra que no eres drogadicta como dicen_ dijo Tom guardando ese cigarrillo en su bolsillo.

_No me interesa_ dije sin mirarlo

_¡Ay, Rachel! Todavía recuerdo esa noche_ me dijo sin mirarme

Yo si lo hice. Se a lo que se refería, pero no fue porque quise, solo fue un impulso por mostrarle a esas perras que un chico guapo como Tom y novio de Victoria, podía estar con alguien como yo.

_ No quiero hablar de eso_ dije tratando de cambiar de tema

_ Escucha, se que me utilizaste_ dijo tom_ No soy estúpido_

_ ¿Y tu? ¿No me utilizaste a mi?_ pregunte mirándolo

_No, lo hice porque me pareces linda_ dijo Tom con una sonrisa

Lo mire y se me hacia que algo tramaba, que algo quería de mi, de lo contrario nunca me hubiese venido a hablar.

_¿Que quieres?_ pregunte seriamente.

_Un favor tuyo_ dijo Tom .

_¿Un favor?_ pregunte con una sonrisa_ ¿mio?_

_Si_ dijo Tom_ Tuyo_

_¿A ver? Dime_ dije interesada

_ Aleja a nigel de Victoria_ dijo Tom seriamente

Me rei ¿Cómo pretendía que yo los aleje? Nigel estaba atrás de ella como un perro.

_No puedo hacer eso_ dije

_¿No?_ pregunto Tom_ Debes hacerlo_

_No debo hacer nada_ dije decidida_ No es mi problema_

_Lo será cuando Nigel empiece una relación con ella y te deje de hablar_ dijo Tom_ Lo será cuando Victoria le llene la cabeza y te empiece a odiar_

Lo mire seriamente

_ No lo hara, Nigel sabe quien soy yo y mis amigas_ dije_ Buscate a otra complice_

_Si Victoria se entera de lo que paso entre nosotros, te aseguro que la vas a pasar muy mal_ dijo Tom_ Imaginate ella y sus amigas vengándose de vos_

Lo mire fríamente. Puede ser que me haga enfriar un poco las venas el simple hecho de que se enteren, pero ¿Qué mas me podían hacer? Además, puedo ser peor que ellas tres juntas.

_Diselo, no le tengo miedo a nadie_ dije y me fui de allí

Nadie me iba a amenazar, menos con eso. Es mas, rogaba por que les diga, asi veria la cara de esa perra cuando sepa que su novio la traiciono con la "drogadicta".

Hablo yo

La noche se iba terminando y con eso los chicos ya estaban, algunos, borrachos.

_Oye, Kuki alguien te va a derretir con su mirada_ dijo Lizzie mirando disimuladamente hacia Ace

Kuki lo miro y se rio por dentro.

_El estúpido piensa que estoy muerta por el_ dijo Kuki

_Oye, debes demostrarle que no es asi, terminaras como yo_ dijo Victoria_ Con un ex novio medio loco_

Kuki miro a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo en Patton, el cual la miro y le guiño. Kuki le sonrio y esto hizo que Patton la siga mirando.

_ Ahora vengo_ dijo Kuki parándose y llendo hacia las habitaciones sin dejar de mirar a Patton.

Patton disimulo y se fue hacia las habitaciones con Kuki.

_ Si Kuki esta con Patton, creo que no le queda ninguna chica mas_ dijo Lizzie

En el pasillo de las habitaciones Kuki seguía caminando mientras escuchaba como pasos la seguían, era obvio que se trataba de Patton, asi que paro y se dio vuelta, y allí lo vio.

_ Sabia que no te ibas a resistir_ dijo Patton acercándose a ella.

_Tu tampoco_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Dime, Patton ¿Estas preparado?_

_Para lo que sea con vos_ dijo Patton mas cerca de ella.

Kuki le sonrio y se metió a una habitación, Patton la siguió y detrás de el cerro la puerta con llave. La miro, se dirigió a ella y la empezó a besar apasionadamente.

Pasaron las hora y ya era de dia, lo que significaba que el plan de Nigel estaba llegando a su fin, esto no lo ponía mal porque no había avanzado nada, es mas en la noche hubo una pelea, Rachel se enojo con el y hasta podía decir que Tom no lo quería ni ver.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que no estaban todos, faltaban algunos.

_ ¿Y los demás?_ pregunto fuerte para que todos escuchen

_Patton desapareció_ dijo Alex

_No sabemos_ dijo Victoria, aunque sabia donde estaba su amiga

_Bueno, quiero comunicarles que abrire la puerta y se pueden ir_ dijo Nigel_ No fue la noche que espere, pero me alegra que hallan venido_

_¡Al fin!_ dijo Wally_ Ya me estaba volviendo loco aquí encerrado_

_ ¿Qué pasa, Wally? ¿Tenes que estar borracho para pasarla bien?_ pregunto Tom

_ La paso bien lejos de ustedes_ dijo Wally_ Esto no fue una fiesta, fue un funeral. Nos juntamos todos para recordar viejos tiempos_

_ Aunque no quieras y se hagan los idiotas, en el pasado fuimos amigos_ dijo Abby enojada

_Fuimos, vos misma lo dijiste_ dijo Hoagie_ Dejen de vivir en el pasado, sobretodo vos, Nigel_

Nigel no dijo nada

_Bueno, vámonos_ dijo Ace

Y asi los tres se fueron.

_Son insoportables_ dijo Abby

Y asi los chicos se fueron llendo, hasta que Nigel se quedo solo sentado en los sillones, pero de repente Kuki y Patton aparecieron de las habitaciones.

_¿Y los demás?_ pregunto Patton

_Ya se fueron ¿Dónde se habían metido?_ pregunto Nigel

_ No querras saberlo_ dijo Kuki_ Entonces ¿Ya nos podemos ir?_

_Si_ dijo Nigel

_Entonces nos vemos_ dijo Kuki y se fue

_¡Ay, Nigel! Hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida y todo gracias a ti_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_Me alegro que por lo menos a vos te haya servido_ dijo Nigel

_Y mucho_ dijo Patton_ Te diré algo Nigel, sigue intentando. No me veo hablando con las nerd, pero tal vez lo logres_

_Gracias_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

Y asi Patton se fue.

* * *

Pobre Nigel... debe ser dificil para el.

¿Que les parecio ese Nick? mi idea es involucrarlo en la historia

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado.

Espero sus reviews con ideas y opiniones.

XoXo


	11. Apostemos

Llegamos a los 100!

Gracias por todos los reviews, se los recontra agradezco!

Vamos por mas!

* * *

Hablo yo

Pasaron los días y la fiesta de Nigel fue quedando en el olvido para todos. Nadie hablaba de esa noche, todos hacían de cuenta que nunca existió y eso a Nigel lo ponía peor que si le decían que fue un fracaso su idea. Cuando el quería decir algo sobre sus ideas, nadie lo escuchaba o cambiaban de tema.

Era un dia de clases, en el que Rachel, Abby y Nicolle estaban en el recreo hablando y sentadas en el césped. Rachel seguía enojada con Fanny por no apoyarla esa noche.

_ Rach, no es para tanto_ dijo Abby_ Sabes como es ella_

_Ese es el problema_ dijo Rachel_ Debe aprender a no decir todo lo que piensa_

_ Solo pregunto si estabas celosa de Victoria o no_ dijo Nicolle mientras dejaba de leer_ Estas haciendo un gran drama por nada_

_ ¿Yo haciendo un drama?_ dijo Rachel_ No es nada de eso. Estoy cansada de que no me apoye, de que me haga sentir peor, de que no mida lo que dice_

_Para mi que te afecto tanto porque es verdad lo que dijo_ dijo Abby

_ Sabes que no es asi_ dijo Rachel_ Diganme la verdad ¿No están cansadas de que siempre meta la pata? ¿De que diga cosas que no tiene que decir?_

_Debo decir que no me gusta que sea tan impulsiva_ dijo Nicolle

_A veces me da la sensación que se equivoco de grupo_ dijo Rachel enojada

_¿Que quieres decir?_ Pregunto Abby

_Eso, Rachel ¿Qué quieres decir?_ pregunto Rachel en frente de ellas con los brazos cruzados y seria.

Las chicas la miraron y se pararon para quedar en frente de ella.

_Dilo_ dijo Fanny molesta_ ¿A que grupo pertenezco?_

Rachel la miro

_Al de las zorras_ dijo Rachel delante de ella

Fanny la miro enojada

_¿Eso es lo que piensas?_ pregunto Fanny_ Rachel, no fue nada lo que paso esa noche. Si te lo pregunte fue porque parece que es asi, no lo dije por maldad. Pero ¿Sabes que? Si piensas eso, es porque no me conoces ni un poco_

_Fanny, solo lo que quiero decir es que debes pensar las cosas antes de decirlas_ dijo Rachel_ Tal vez para vos no significa nada, pero sabes que para mi si_

_ Tu tambien deberías pensar antes de hablar_ dijo Fanny enojada_ Lo que acabas de decir me dolio y nose si seguiremos siendo amigas después de esto_

_Fanny, tal vez Rachel tenga razón_ dijo Abby tratando de calmar un poco la tensión entre las dos chicas_ Todas sabemos que a Rachel le gusta Nigel desde chica, y decirlo como lo dijiste no fue muy de amiga_

Fanny la miro

_Esta bien, veo que todas piensan igual_ dijo Fanny dolida_ Tal vez tengan razón y me equivoque de grupo, tal vez ustedes son las traidoras_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue hecha una furia dejando a las chicas serias y preocupadas.

Habla Fanny

Asi que eso es lo que piensan, siempre haciéndose las que son mis amigas, las incondicionales, y todo fue una farsa.

Iba caminando tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien y no podía ser otra que la reina de las porristas, Kuki.

_Oye, fijate por donde vas_ dijo enojada

_perdon, no quise ensuciar el hermoso atuendo de la reina_ dije sarcásticamente

_ ¡Ay, Fanny! Si hubieras elejido el lado correcto, estarías en la cima de este colegio y no lamentando que tus "amigas" son las traidoras_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

La mire fuerte… había escuchado nuestra pelea. Si bien, sentía que la odiaba, que tengo miles de insultos que decirle, no podía decirle nada ya que tenia razón.

Me sentía traicionada por ellas y sentía que no valoraban todo lo que hice por ellas. Siempre las proteji de las arpías, pero parece que no lo veian, que solo era la que sobraba.

_Te voy a decir algo, Fanny_ dijo Kuki mirándome_ Piensa_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue dejándome con la duda. ¿Yo juntándome con las porristas? Seria algo que nunca veria posible.

Hablo yo

Era la hora de la salida cuando Kuki, Lizzie y Victoria iban hablando mientras se dirigían a la casa de Kuki.

_ Lo tengo casi para mi_ contaba Lizzie

_ Liz, deja algo para nosotras_ dijo Victoria_ Nick es lindo, yo tambien lo quiero_

_Podemos compartirlo_ dijo Lizzie_ Estara contento_

_ No voy a compartir contigo_ dijo Victoria_ Ya compartimos demasiado ¿No, Kuki?_

Esta no contesto

_¿Kuki?_ pregunto Lizzie_ ¡Kuki!_

Esta la miro

_¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas?_ pregunto Kuki seria

_ Te estamos hablando ¿En que pensas?_ dijo Victoria

Kuki sonrio

_ Creo que dentro de poco tendremos a otra integrante en nuestro grupo_ dijo Kuki

Las chicas la miraron

_ Fanny_ termino de decir Kuki

Victoria y Lizzie dejaron de caminar para mirar a su amiga

_¿Estamos hablando de la misma Fanny? ¿La mitad chico?_ pregunto Victoria

_ La misma_ dijo Kuki

_ Eso es imposible_ dijo Lizzie_ Es menos femenina que Wally_

_ Saben que presiento las cosas_ dijo Kuki_ Hoy las escuche discutir y fue una de esas discusiones que rompen la amistad_

Lizzie y Victoria la miraron

_ ¿Crees que vendrá con nosotras?_ pregunto Victoria_ Kuki, nos odia_

_ Y nosotras a ella_ dijo Lizzie

_Escuchen, si ella viene a las audiciones y es buena, la integramos_ dijo Kuki

_¿Que planeas?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Nada_ dijo Kuki_ Solo que tal vez las estúpidas tengan razón, Fanny se tuvo que quedar en nuestro grupo. Ademas, ustedes recuerdan como fue la discusión_

_Fanny quería estar con nosotras_ dijo Lizzie

_ Pero se quedo con las perdedoras_ dijo Victoria_ Elijio con que grupo estar, ahora si se queda sola es su problema_

_ Nos haremos rogar un poco_ dijo Kuki_ No se la haremos fácil, pero piensen que seria un golpe para esas tres estúpidas_

_Tiene razón_ dijo Lizzie_ Fanny tuvo que estar con nosotras desde el principio_

_Nose_ dijo Victoria_Veremos si tienes razón_

_ Siempre la tengo_ dijo Kuki

_ Con que aquí estabas_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

Kuki lo miro

_Los dejamo solos_ dijo Victoria_Chau Patton

_ Chau, chicas_ dijo Patton

Kuki se rio

_ Pense que no hablabas dos veces con las que ya estuviste_ dijo Kuki

_Con vos puedo hacer una excepción_ dijo Patton

_ Lamentablemente, yo no la hago_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Estas segura?_ pregunto Patton con una sonrisa

_ Patton, espero que hallas disfrutado esa noche porque fue la primera y la ultima_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Patton se rio.

_Eso no lo creo_ dijo Patton

_Valla, Patton ¿Caiste en la trampa?_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Quieres tener mas noches conmigo?_

Patton no dijo nada

_ Ganatelas_ dijo Kuki y se fue

_Patton ¿Te doy un consejo? Alejate de ella_ dijo una voz detrás de el

Patton se giro y vio a Wally

_No necesito un consejo tuyo_ dijo Patton serio_ Mejor dile a tu amigo que se aleje de ella_

_ ¿Tenes miedo?_ pregunto Wally con una sonrisa

Patton se rio

_Por favor_ dijo Patton_ Mejor me voy, no quiero escuchar estupideces_

Y se fue

Wally lo miro y se fue con una sonrisa a encontrarse con sus amigos, estaba solo Hoagie.

_¿Que pasa, Wally?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ No puedo entender porque todos están atrás de Kuki_ dijo Wally

_ Wally, si que sabes_ dijo Hoagie_ Nunca estuviste con ella_

_ Porque no quiero_ dijo Wally

_No me mientas_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Tienes miedo a que te tenga en su mano como a Ace_

Wally se rio

_ Te apuesto a que Kuki cae a mis manos_ dijo Wally

_Esta bien_ dijo Hoagie_ Te apuesto una noche con bebidas incluidas_

_Voy a ganar_ dijo Wally

_Veremos_ dijo Hoagie

Se agarraron las manos y sellaron el acuerdo.


	12. La nueva Fanny

Hola! Aca les dejo otro capi!

Es larguito y a mi me gusto (hay un flashback)

* * *

Habla Nigel

A veces me gustaría volver a Inglaterra, donde por lo menos podía imaginarme una realida mas feliz de la que estoy viviendo. Se que tal vez exagero y que no es para tanto, pero ninguno de ellos se puso en mi lugar por un segundo y se puso a pensar que para mi lo era todo volver con mis amigos y pasarla bien todos juntos ¿Acaso es tan imposible lo que pido? ¿ O lo hacen a propósito?

Hace un mes que ya estoy aca y las cosas puede ser que estén mas tranquila, o por lo menos para mi. Aunque no tenia tanto contacto con Rachel, Abby y Nicolle, ya que están enojadas, no veía que se peleaban como lo hacían antes. Pero no puedo cantar victoria, ya que esto solo puede ser el ojo del huracán.

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de hacer la tarea, pero no podía concentrarme. De repente, sono mi celular, mire de quien se trataba y era Hoagie.

**Conversación telefónica**

**Nigel: Hola Hoagie ¿Todo bien?**

**Hoagie: Si ¿Vos? ¿Estas ocupado?**

**Nigel: Estaba tratando de hacer tarea pero no puedo**

**Hoagie: ¿Pensando en un chica?**

**Nigel: No precisamente**

**Hoagie: Estamos con los chicos en el centro comercial ¿Quieres unirte?**

**Nigel: ¿Ahora?**

**Hoagie: Si, dale Nigel**

**Nigel: Ahora voy**

**Hoagie: Nos vemos.**

**Fin de conversación telefónica**

Tal vez las chicas tengan razón y me estoy juntando demasiado con ellos, tal vez estoy dejando de lados a todos por ellos. Sea lo que sea, con ellos la pasaba muy bien aunque a veces me sorprendia de las cosas que decían, pero por dentro sabia que yo tambien quería ser como ellos.

Habla Kuki

Estabamos con las chicas en el centro comercial comprando ropa, como todos los viernes… era una especie de terapia que hacíamos para olvidarnos de los demás y concentrarnos en vernos mas linda de lo que ya somos.

_Oigan, desansemos un poco_ dijo Lizzie sentándose en un banco_ Mis manos no dan mas por estas bolsas_

_Vallamos a tomar un helado_ dijo Victoria

Nos dirijimos a una heladería y nos sentamos a tomar un helado.

_ Compramos mucho ¿No creen?_ dije mirando las bolsas

_Todo sea por estar linda_ dijo Victoria_ Ademas debemos aprovechar mientras nuestros padres paguen_

Nos reimos

_Chicas ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?_ Miramos y no era tra que la misma Fanny

Me rei por dentro ya que sabia que iba a venir a nosotras. Nunca se tuvo que ir de nuestro grupo al de las perdedoras, ella sabia perfectamente que pertenecía a nosotras y no a las nerds.

_Valla, miren quien esta aquí_ dijo Lizzie seria

_Solo quiero hablar_ dijo Fanny

_¿De que?_ pregunte mirándola

_ De nosotras_ dijo Fanny sentándose a mi lado

_¿Que pasa, Fanny? ¿Te diste cuenta de que elegiste mal?_ pregunte

_No saben toda la historia_ dijo Fanny seria

_ Estuvimos ahí cuando paso_ dijo Victoria

_ Hay algo que no saben_ dijo Fanny_ Y que estoy lista para contarlo_

_¿Vas a traicionar a tus amiguitas?_ pregunte_ Eso no esta bien_

_ ¿No lo quieren saber?_ pregunto_ Esta bien, ustedes se lo pierden_

Obviamente no iba a dejar que se valla si había pasado algo mas que no sabíamos. Me sorprendia mucho su forma de hablarnos, tan… nosotras.

_Dinos_ ordene

Fanny sonrio

_**Flashback (Habla Fanny)**_

**Era un dia de verano muy caluroso en el que estaba con mis amigas en la piscina de mi casa. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, es mas no teníamos nocion de la hora hasta que vimos que estaba oscuro.**

**_Mi madre me matara_ dijo Victoria_ Se supone que tenia que estar en mi casa a las cinco y ya son las ocho_**

**_Estas en mi casa_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa_ Tu mama me conoce_**

**_ Lose, pero empieza a decir cosas como "tenes 14 años, no podes hacer lo que queres"_ dijo Victoria imitando a la voz de su mama.**

**_Bueno, me diste miedo_ dijo Kuki_ Creo que mejor me voy_**

**Nos vestimos y las chicas agarraron sus cosas y se iba. Las acompañe hasta la puerta para saludarlas. Vi que por el frente paso Abby y Rachel.**

**_Hola, Fanny_ grito rachel**

**_Hola_ dije con una sonrisa**

**Cuando estuvieron lejos Kuki me miro seriamente**

**_ Habiamos quedado que no saludaríamos a esas estúpidas_ dijo **

**_Esas estúpidas fueron nuestras amigas desde que tenemos memoria_ dije**

**_ Pero ya no_ dijo Kuki_ Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos_**

**Y asi se fueron las tres. Entre a mi casa enojada por la situación. Me daba pena no saludarlas ¿Cómo no lo iba hacer? Después de todo fueron parte de la mejor infancia que pude tener ¿Cómo podían fingir que no las conocían cuando antes se reian y hablaban tan bien? Eso no lo iba a hacer, yo seguiría hablando con ellas y tal vez pudiera convencerlas de que ellas tambien lo hagan, aunque sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo.**

**Al otro dia, era la tarde cuando estaba viendo a tele en mi habitación.**

**_¡Fanny! Tienes visita_ grito mi mama**

**Me levante en un segundo y pensé que se podía tratar de las chicas.**

**Cuando baje me encontré a Rachel y Abby sentadas en los sillones, cuando me vieron se levantaron. Me puse seria cuando las vi, no porque no quería que estén en mi casa, sino que hacia meses que no venían o que yo iba a sus casas.**

**_ Hola, Fanny_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa_ Sorpresa vernos aca ¿No?_**

**No dije nada, solo me sente y ellas hicieron lo mismo**

**_ ¿No querías vernos?_ pregunto Rachel**

**_No es eso, solo que es raro_ dije seria**

**_ Sabemos que tus amigas no quieren que nos salude_ dijo Abby un poco dolida**

**Tampoco dije nada**

**_Fanny ¿Estas segura que quieres estar con ellas?_ pregunto Rachel seria**

**_ Son mis amigas_ dije con firmeza**

**_ Creo que estas equivocada_ dijo Abby_ Si fueran tus amigas, no te dirían con a quien tenes que saludar y a quien no_**

**_ No es asi_ dije**

**_ Fanny, no somos estúpidas_ dijo Rachel_ Ven con nosotras_**

**Las mire ¿Me estaban diciendo que me junte con ellas? ¿Traicionar a Kuki, Lizzie y Victoria?**

**_ Fanny, si te quieren como amiga, te hablaran de todos modos_ dijo Rachel_ Te juntes con nosotras o no_**

**Me quede pensando y tenían razón ¿Por qué me tenia que limitar a hablar con ellas tres nada mas si podía hablar con todos? **

**_ Mira, hoy a la noche nos juntamos con Nicolle en la plaza_ dijo Rachel_ Si quieres ir, te esperamos_**

**Esboze una sonrisa débil.**

**_Nos vemos_ dijo Abby y se fueron.**

**Pense toda la tarde en lo que me dijeron y siempre tenia la misma conclusión, debía ir esa noche. Asi que, cuando llego la noche, me aliste y fui. En el camino, para mi mala suerte, me encontré con Lizzie.**

**_¿Donde vas tan apresurada?_ pregunto**

**_Ehm… voy a la tienda_ dije nerviosa**

**Por alguna razón no quería decirle la verdad**

**_Te acompaño_ dijo Lizzie**

**_No, ve_ dije**

**_Te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer_ dijo Lizzie**

**_ Voy a tardar mucho_ dije_ Tengo una lista larga_**

**Lizzie me miro**

**_Como quieras, nos vemos_ dijo y se fue**

**Estaba segura de que no me creyo, pero ya se me ocurriría algo para decirle.**

**Cuando llegue a la plaza, vi a Rachel, Abby y Nicolle sentadas en un banco conversando.**

**_Hola_ Dije cuando estaba cerca de ellas**

**Ellas me miraron con una sonrisa**

**_Viniste_ dijo Nicolle**

**_ Quiero pasar tiempo con mis otras amigas, tambien_ dije con una sonrisa**

**_ Bueno, siéntate_ dijo Abby**

**Comenzamos a charlar y la verdad me sentía una de ellas, pero toda la diversión se fue cuando aparecieron ellas.**

**_ Asi que esta es la tienda a la que venias_ dijo Lizzie**

**Las mire con miedo**

**_ Chicas, yo.._trate de decir pero no me dejaron**

**_ No nos interesa saber nada_ dijo Kuki_ Sos una traidora_**

**Me quede seria**

**_Seguro que es ella la traidora_ dijo Abby_ Lizzie ¿ya le contaste lo que paso con Patton?_**

**Mire a Lizzie seria**

**_¿De que habla?_ pregunte **

**_ De nada_ dijo Lizzie mirando con odio a Abby_ Esta inventando_**

**_No invento_ dijo Abby**

**_ ¿De que hablan?_ pregunte**

**_Lizzie se acosto con Patton_ dijo Rachel enojada_ Esa es tu amiga_**

**La mire con enojo a Lizzie. Sabia que me gustaba Patton y no le importo**

**_ Eres una perra_ le dije a Lizzie**

**Kuki miro a Lizzie y parece ser que ella tampoco sabia nada.**

**_ Tal vez Lizzie sea una perra, pero tu eres la traidora_ dijo Victoria_ Despues de todo ¿Te quedas con ellas?_**

**_Ellas no me engañarían asi_ dije enojada**

**_Fanny te están cegando para separarnos_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Vas a creer lo que dijeron de Lizzie?_**

**_No miento y lo sabes_ dijo Rachel**

**_ Lo único que se es que están desesperadas por una amiga mas_ dijo Kuki enojada_ ¿In ventar cosas? Es mucho_**

**_ Fanny, tu sabras a quien creerle_ dijo Nicolle**

**Mire a los dos lados ¿ Era verdad? Si Lizzie estuvo con Patton, seria un gran puñal pero si es mentira seria una decepcion. **

**_Bueno, no voy a rogar por nadie_ dijo Kuki impaciente_ Quedate con esas tres pero después no vengas llorando por nosotras cuando te dejen de lado_**

**Y asi se fueron las tres. Me quede triste porque no quería terminar asi,pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?**

**_Fanny, nosotras jamás te haríamos daño porque somos amigas_ dijo Rachel tocando mi hombro**

**_¿Juran que Lizzie estuvo con Patton?_ pregunte sin mirarlas**

**_ Nosotras escuchamos cuando el mismo lo decía_ dijo Abby**

**Me quede callada**

**Paso el tiempo y me sentía re bien con ellas. Me reia, sentía que con ellas no importaba como lucia o como era, me querían con mis defectos y virtudes. Lamentablemente, no hable nunca mas con las chicas y nunca tuve oportunidad para saber si era cierto lo de Patton o no, solo creía en la palabra de ellas… hasta que llego una tarde en la que estábamos en la escuela. Yo iba caminando por el pasillo hacia el baño, pero no llegue porque vi a Lizzie hablando con Patton en el patio. Sabia que no estaba bien lo que quería hacer, pero lo hice igual. Fui y escuche lo que hablaban.**

**_Dale, Liz_ dijo Patton_ ¿Por qué no quieres?_**

**_Te lo dire una vez mas, Patton_ dijo Lizzie_ No quiero_**

**_ Sabes que disfrutarías mucho conmigo_ dijo Patton**

**Lizzie no dijo nada.**

**_ Nolose, no eres mi tipo_ dijo Lizzie alejándose de el**

**_Nunca estuviste conmigo_ dijo Patton_ dejame decirte que te vas a arrepentir si me dejas pasar_**

**Patton acaba de decir que nunca estuvo con ella, pero eso solo significaría que me mintieron.**

**No escuche mas y me fui de allí enojada con ellas tres y sobretodo con Rachel ya que fue ella la que lo dijo. Pero para ese entonces, ya odiaba tanto a ese grupo de arpías que agradeci que me mientan. Asi que lo deje pasar e hice de cuenta que no paso nada.**

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hablo yo

Las chicas miraron a Fanny

_¿Entonces?_ dijo Kuki

_La cuestión es que me menti todo el tiempo_ dijo Fanny mirándolas_ Pense que estaba del lado corecto_

_ Desconfiaste_ dijo Lizzie

_Lose, pero pensé que era verdad lo que me dijeron y no era asi_ dijo Fanny

_ Fanny, nos odias_ dijo Victoria_ Y todo por seguir a la que supuestamente siempre fueron los ejemplos, las que hacen todo bien_

Fanny no dijo nada

_ Encima me dejaron como una zorra_ dijo Lizzie_ Es verdad que Patton quería algo conmigo pero yo siempre le dije que no, por vos. Pero cuando te alejaste de nosotras, y le creiste a esas estúpidas, lo hice y todas lo hicimos_

Miro a las tres y no podía culparlas. Se suponía que se odiaban, y fue asi pero eso hasta el dia que Rachel trato a Fanny como a una desconocida.

_ No puedo decirles nada_ dijo Fanny_ si les conte esto fue porque no quiero que piensen que no me importan, es mas puedo decirles que muchas noches estuve a punto de llamarlas pero siempre recoradaba lo mucho que las odiaba y no lo hacia_

_¿Nos odias?_ pregunto Kuki mirándome

_ No_ dijo Fanny_ No las odio, pero me hicieron sentir mal_

Las chicas se quedaron calladas.

_ ¿Esto no es una farsa para espiarnos o algo asi?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Claro que no_ dijo Fanny_ Se lo conte para que sepan que las otras saben jugar sucio tambien_

_ ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir nuestras reglas?_ pregunto Kuki

Fanny pensó un momento… sabia cuales eran las reglas y la principal era no hablar con las raras. Sabia que una vez dentro, no iba a poder salir tan rápidamente como la primera vez, pero no quería saber nada de las otras, cuanto mas lejos estaba mejor.

_ Si_ dijo finalmente Fanny_Estoy dispuesta a todo_

Las chicas sonrieron

_Lo pensaremos_ dijo Kuki

_Esta bien_ dijo Fanny_ Nos vemos, entonces_

Y asi se fue con nervios por lo que pudiera pasar.

_ ¿Qué dicen?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Para mi, estaba siendo sincera_ dijo Victoria

_Nose, hay algo que no me gusta_ dijo Lizzie

_ Creo que esta algo aturdida_ dijo Kuki_ Pero vino al lado correcto_

_Ella siempre fue una de nosotras_ dijo Victoria_ Pese a quien le pese, siempre tuvo una actitud parecida a la de nosotras_

_Lastima su imagen_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Se la imaginan lo que diran los demás? Es la mitad chico_

_De eso nos encargaremos_ dijo Kuki_ La haremos tan sensual que todos tendrán que lavarse la boca antes de hablar mal de ella_

_¿Entonces piensas integrarla a las porristas?_ pregunto Victoria

_Eso hare_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ Valla ¡Que buena vista que hay aquí!_ dijo Hoagie sentándose al lado de Lizzie

Las chicas miraron y vieron a Wally, Ace y Nigel parados

_¿Como estas, linda?_ pregunto Ace sentándose al lado de Kuki

_ Estabamos hablando de cosas de chicas_ dijo Kuki

_ Nada que no sepamos_ dijo Hoagie

_ Hola Nigel_ Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_ Hola_ dijo Nigel

_¿Se van a sentar o se quedaran parados?_ pregunto Lizzie a Wally y Nigel

Wally se sento al otro lado de Kuki y Nigel al lado de Victoria. Hoagie miro a Wally y le guiño el ojo.

_Y ¿Qué harán esta noche?_ pregunto Wally tomando su helado

_No lo sabemos_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Ustedes tienen planes?_

_ Vamos a ir a bailar_ dijo Hoagie

_ Deberian venir_ dijo Nigel

_ No, gracias_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Tu no quieres venir?_ pregunto Wally a Kuki

_ ¿Me estas invitando?_ pregunto Kuki mirándolo

_ Tomalo como quieras_ dijo Wally mirándola

Ace miro a su amigo seriamente

_ No, gracias_ dijo Kuki_ Voy si me invita Ace_

Wally se quedo serio al escuchar eso ¿Iba a ir si la invitaba Ace?

_Yo te invito con mucho gusto_ dijo Ace

_Entonces voy_ dijo Kuki coqueteando con Ace

Wally miro a Hoagie y este le sonrio.

_ Bueno, vayamos_ dijo Victoria

_Y tal vez podríamos llevar a la otra chica_ dijo Kuki a sus amigas

_¿Otra chica?_ pregunto Hoagie_ ¿Una nueva?_

_ Digamos que si_ dijo Victoria

_ Ya quiero conocerla_ dijo Hoagie_ Si es tan sensual como ustedes, esta noche tendre una cita_

En otro lado de la ciudad estaban Rachel, Abby y Nicolle hablando.

_ ¿No vieron a Fanny?_ pregunto Rachel

_No_ dijo Abby

_Tengo un presentimiento malo_ dijo Rachel

_ Fanny esta con nosotras_ dijo Abby_ Sabe que las otras son una zorras, no va a querer ser como ellas_

_Lose, pero ¿Dónde esta?_ dijo Rachel_ Yo soy la que tendría que estar ofendida_

_ Ya aparecerá y te pedirá disculpas_ dijo Nicolle_ tal vez necesita un tiempo a solas_

_ Puede ser, siempre fue tan rara_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿hacemos algo esta noche?_ pregunto Abby

_ ¿Cómo que?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Tengo ganas de ir a bailar_ dijo Abby

_Conmigo no cuenten_ dijo Rachel

_¿Por que no?_ pregunto Abby

_No me gustan esos lugares_ dijo Rachel

_Dale, rach_ dijo Nicolle_ Sera divertido_

_Nunca vamos_ dijo Abby_ Somo jóvenes, tenemos que salir ahora_

_ pero no me gusta_ dijo Rachel_ Todos bailando apretados y sudados_

_No bailes_ dijo Nicolle_ Yo tengo ganas de ir_

_Vamos si va Rachel_ dijo Abby

_Vallan si quieren_ dijo Rachel

_Iremos si tu tambien vas_ dijo Abby

_Esta bien_ dijo Rachel resignada_ ¿Llamamos a Fanny?_

_No, dejala_ dijo Abby

_ ¡Si! Vamos a movernos esta noche_ dijo Nicolle

Las chicas se rieron.

Llego la noche y las tres chicas ya estaban en el baile donde iba a pasar toda la noche.

_Hay mucha gente_ grito Rachel

_ Es un baile_ dijo Abby

_Vallamos a tomar algo_ dijo Nicolle

Se dirijieron a la barra y allí vieron a las Kuki, Lizzie y Victoria con una chica mas.

_¿Integraron a otra perra en su grupo?_ pregunto Abby

Kuki la miro con una sonrisa

_¿Quieres conocerla?_ pregunto sin sacar su sonrisa

Abby miro a sus amigas.

La chica se empezó a dar vuelta y las chicas se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

_¿Fanny?_ preguntaron las tres juntas

Fanny sonrio.

Estaba increíblemente hermosa, parecía una de ellas y que siempre lo fue. Su pelo planchado y por la cintura, los ojos bien delineados haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes y piel palida, su vestuario tan femenino y haciendo resaltar su figura, estaba hermosa.

_¿Que pasa? ¿No era que pertenecía a ellas?_ pregunto sin sacar su sonrisa

Rachel la miro con enojo, la agarro del brazo y la llevo hacia afuera

_¡Sueltame!_ grito Fanny

Pero Rachel siguió su camino

Atrás de ellas iban las otras para no perderse lo que valla a pasar.

Cuando llegaron afuera se dieron cuenta que no había nadie mas que ellas.

_¿Que te pasa, Fanny?_ dijo Rachel super enojada

_ Estoy donde pertenezco ¿No era lo que dijiste?_ grito Fanny

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Nigel saliendo hacia las chicas

_Woo ¿Quién es esa sexy chica?_ dijo Hoagie

_ Dejame en paz_ dijo Fanny enojada_ Sigue con tu vida yo estoy donde de verdad me quieren_

_¡Por favor! ¿Piensas que estas tres pueden quererte?_ dijo Abby con bronca_ Te están utilizando_

_ ¿Cómo lo hicieron ustedes?_ dijo Fanny_ Solo son una estúpidas mentirosas_

Rachel se estaba enojando cada vez mas

_No nos llames asi_ grito Rachel

_Es lo que son_ dijo Fanny_ Unas chicas sin sentido que lo único que tienen es envidia_

Rachel la miro

_Ya elijio_ dijo Kuki delante de Fanny_ Solo estaba con ustedes por una estúpida mentira que le dijeron_

_ ¡Que feo ensuciarme a mi para ustedes quedar bien!_ dijo Lizzie enojada_ Despues nosotras somos las arpías_

_¿Donde están las chicas que decían que era correctas, que eran el ejemplo de todos cuando eramos chicos?_ dijo Victoria_ Ahora resultaron mas mentirosas que nosotras juntas_

_ Fanny, somos amigas_ dijo Rachel mas tranquila

_¿Fanny?_ se escucho que decían los chicos.

_Ya no_ dijo Fanny enojada_ Ustedes no eran mis amigas, y menos después de lo que me dijeron_

Rachel la miro con enojo y se fue

_ ¡Rachel!_ grito Abby

_ Ahora se hace la victima_ dijo Fanny_ Pobrecita_

Abby la miro con enojo

_Espero que estes contenta_ dijo Abby

_Lo estare cuando no las vea mas_ dijo Fanny_ Arruinaron mi noche_

Y sin decir nada mas se fue seguida por Nicolle

Fanny miro a sus amigas y estas le sonreían

_No te hagas problema, queda toda una noche por delante_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Fanny? ¿En serio eres tu?_ pregunto Nigel mirándola fijamente

_Si_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

Nigel no entendía nada ¿Qué hacia con ellas?

_Siempre supe que pertenecías a este grupo_ dijo Ace

Fanny sonrio, ya que, otra vez, se sentía en su lugar.

* * *

¿Que piensan de lo de Fanny? ¿Hizo lo correcto?

Lo de la apuesta... es solo una parte mas de la historia que ira despacio porque quiero enfocarme en todos los personajes, no solo en Wally y Kuki. Ademas si ya pasa tooodo, seria corta la historia.

Gracias por los reviews!

XoXo


	13. La noche

Hola!

Como estan?

Aca les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

Habla Rachel

Caminaba tan furiosa que no veía nada, solo recordaba a Fanny vestida y hablando como una de ellas. No podía creer que las halla elegido después de todo lo que nos hicieron y después de decirnos que las odiaba con toda su alma ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Esa pelea fue tan importante como para elegirlas?

_¡Rachel!_ escuche de la voz de Abby_ ¡Espera! Habla conmigo_

_Déjame, Abby_ grite sin darme vuelta

No escuche mas su voz pero podía percibir que me estaba siguiendo hasta que me alcanzo y se puso en frente mio.

_Rachel, cálmate_ dijo Abby seriamente_ ¿Dónde vas tan apurada?_

_A cualquier lado_ dije con bronca_ Quiero estar sola_

Era verdad, quería estar sola, quería pensar en Fanny y en esa escena.

_Rachel somos tus amigas_ dijo Abby señalando a Nicolle_ Estamos con vos y no te dejaremos sola_

La mire y me dieron ganas de llorar

_Era mi mejor amiga_ dije con la voz quebrada_ Estábamos siempre juntas_

_Lose_ dijo Nicolle abrazándome_ Es doloroso para las tres_

_¿Como puede estar con ellas? Supuestamente las odiaba_ Dije mas calmada

_ Tal vez nunca fue así_ dijo Abby_ Siempre fue una de ellas_

_ ¿Crees?_ pregunte con dolor

_ Si_ dijo Abby_ Creo que la forzamos para estar de nuestro lado_

_ Entonces ¿Es verdad lo de la mentira?_ pregunto Nicolle

Ella no sabia nada, solo fue algo que planeamos entre Abby y yo para que Fanny se de cuenta de con quienes se estaba juntando.

_ Fue por su bien_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Le mintieron por su bien?_ pregunto Nicolle

Ahora que lo decía de ese modo, no pensaba que halla sido una buena idea. Pero fue hace tres años y ella lo se había enterado que habíamos mentido, entonces ¿Por qué tanto problema ahora?

Mire para mi alrededor y no había nadie mas que nosotras, lo que me dio miedo ya que era mas de la medianoche y cualquier cosa nos podía pasar.

_¿Quieren ir a mi casa?_ pregunte

_No, gracias_ Dijo Nicolle_ Iré para mi casa_

_¿Tu también te enojaras e iras con esas zorras?_ pregunto Abby

_ Claro que no_ dijo Nicolle_ Pero deben entender que no les hace falta mentir para demostrar que son mejores que esas tres. Se pusieron a nivel de ellas_

_ Tal vez tengas razón pero en ese momento no lo pensamos_ dije_ ¿Ahora todos nos van a torturar por esto? Fue una sola mentira entre tantas que dicen esas estúpidas ¿Por qué es tan grave si la decimos nosotras?_

_Porque ustedes no son así_ dijo Nicolle_ De ellas tres se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero ustedes son distintas, son honesta o eso creo_

_Bueno, esta bien_ dijo Abby_ Somos honestas y todo, pero somos personas y nos equivocamos_

Nicolle no dijo nada

_ Yo me voy_ dije

_Yo voy contigo_ dijo Abby_ ¿Vienes?

Nicolle nos miro

_Voy con ustedes_ dijo

Tal vez nos equivocamos, tal vez confiamos en Fanny y nunca fue de nuestro grupo, tal vez todos se burlen de nosotras, pero con o sin Fanny no dejaremos que nadie nos maltrate.

Hablo yo

En el baile estaban los chicos hablando mientras las cuatro chicas estaban bailando.

_¿Pueden creer que sea Fanny?_ pregunto Hoagie sin sacar sus ojos de la colorada.

_ Atrás de esa chica ordinaria se escondía una sexy y linda chica_ Dijo Wally

_No puedo creer que este con ellas, pensé que se odiaban_ dijo Nigel

_ tendrías que estar feliz_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Tal vez tu mayor deseo se pueda hacer realidad_

Nigel lo miro

_ ¿Quieren tomar algo mas?_ pregunto Wally_ Voy hasta la barra_

_Trae para todos_ dijo Ace

Wally se paro y fue hasta la barra. Mientras esperaba a que lo atienda, ya que había demasiado gente, miraba fijamente a Kuki. No podía creer que lo halla rechazado y que haya preferido ir con Ace que con él, el chico mas lindo del instituto. De todos modos, sabia que no iba a ser difícil que caiga ¿Quién se le podía resistir? Ninguna lo había hecho y Kuki no seria la excepción.

_¿La quieres hipnotizar? Tal vez así puedas cumplir tu apuesta_ dijo Hoagie a su lado

Wally lo miro con una sonrisa

_No necesito hacerlo_ dijo_ Prepárate, vas a tener que pagar una noche con mucha bebidas_

Hoagie se rió

_Veamos, si para antes de fin de año no lo consigues, tu pagas_ dijo Hoagie

Wally miro a Kuki otra vez, la cual estaba bailando con un chico desconocido.

_ ¡Ay, Wally! No sabes el caramelo que te pierdes_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿Y tu? ¿Te vas a perder al caramelito nuevo?_ pregunto Wally

Hoagie lo miro

_ Sabes que no_ dijo Hoagie_ Esta noche estará conmigo. Seré el primero_

_Pues apúrate porque otro esta ganando_ dijo Wally señalando a Fanny, la cual bailaba muy sensualmente con otro.

_ No te preocupes, dirá que no_ dijo Hoagie.

Wally lo miro.

_ No debe tener experiencia y toda chica sin experiencia tiene miedo_ dijo Hoagie_ Y yo haré que se le valla el miedo. Soy tan sensible que las chicas confían en mi_

Wally se rió.

Habla Kuki

Estaba muy divertida esta noche, muchos chicos lindos, mis amigas y bebidas…todo lo que quería. Estaba bailando con un chico que no me agradaba mucho, era muy callado y eso no me gusta. Puse cualquier pretexto y me fui de allí. Fui hasta el baño, el cual estaba vacío. Me retoque un poco el maquillaje y cuando iba a salir apareció Ace cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Lo mire y le sonreí. Me gustaba jugar con el, sabia que tipo de juego me gusta jugar y era muy sensual.

_ ¿ Vienes a retocarte el maquillaje?_ pregunte en tono broma

_ Vengo por algo mas importante_ dijo Ace sin moverse de la puerta

_ ¿Por algo mas importante?_ repetí_ ¿Qué?_

_Por vos_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

_ Ven por mi_ Dije apoyándome en la pared al frente de el.

Ace se movió y vino hacia mi. Cuando lo tuve muy cerca mio, me beso apasionadamente.

_Estas muy linda_ dijo mientras sus manos iba tocando mi cuerpo

le sonrei

_Aqui no_ dije como una orden

_ ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustaría hacerlo en el baño de un baile lleno de gente?_ pregunto Ace mientras besaba su cuello

lo aleje y lo mire.

_¿Te gusta la adrenalina?_ pregunto

_ Me excita_ dijo Ace

sonrei

_ ¿Qué pasa si se abre la puerta?_ pregunte mientras me bajaba el cierre del vestido.

Me encantaba provocar y mas a Ace.

_No se abra. La cerre_ dijo Ace dijo mirando mis manos bajando el vestido

_ ¿Y los guardias?_ pregunte

_ Es un riesgo que amaría correr_ dijo Ace acercándose otra vez a mi

le sonrei y lo bese.

Hablo yo

En otro lado del baile, estaba Wally buscando a Kuki por todas partes para empezar con su conquista, pero no la encontraba. Fue hacia los chicos, en donde estaban las chicas.

_¿Y Kuki?_ pregunto

_Nose_ dijo Victoria

_ Debe estar divirtiéndose_ Dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_ Y justamente tampoco sabemos donde esta Ace_ dijo Hoagie

Wally se sintió un poco frustrado cuando supo que era lógico que estaban juntos. Pero no le dio importancia, después de todo Kuki solo era una apuesta.

_ Fanny ¿Me acompañas a tomar algo?_ pregunto Nigel

_Claro_ dijo ella parándose

_ Me parece que Nigel te cambio por ella_ dijo Lizzie a Victoria

_ Claro que no_ dijo Victoria_ Debe querer saber porque se peleo con las raritas_

_ ¿Compartiran con Fanny?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Depende que_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿ La popularidad?_ dijo Hoagie

_Si, no somos tan perras_ dijo Victoria

_Ademas, ella nunca se tuvo que separar de nosotras_ dijo Lizzie

_ Elijio a las nerds ¿No es traición?_ dijo Wally

_ Mintieron para que las elija_ dijo Victoria_ Las muy buenitas son mas mentirosas que nosotras_

_ Tendriamos que hacer algo para vengarnos_ dijo Lizzie_ Y para demostrarles que Fanny es una de nosotras_

_Se deben sentir patéticas, con eso ya tendrían que estar riéndose_ dijo Hoagie_ Bueno, voy a bailar. Le sacare a Fanny_

Cuando la noche se estaba terminando, aparecieron Kuki y Ace como si nada hubiera pasado.

_¿Donde estaban?_ pregunto Victoria

_No contesten, no quiero saber_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Vamos?_ dijo Kuki a las chicas

_Vamonos, Lizzie no se puede parar_ dijo Fanny

_ Me duelen los pies_ dijo Lizzie_ Estos estúpidos zapatos me lastimaron_

_Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres_ dijo Hoagie

_No, gracias_ dijo Lizzie

_ Vamos a mi casa_ dijo Kuki_ Esta mas cerca_

_Dale, Lizzie_ dijo Victoria agarrando su brazo_ Levantate_

_ Espera_ dijo Lizzie_ vamos_

_Nos vemos_ dijo Kuki

_Nos vemos_ dijeron los chicos

_ Tuvimos a cuatro chicas y no hicimos nada_ dijo Wally

_ Hablen por ustedes_ dijo Ace

_ No perdiste el tiempo_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_Claro que no_ dijo Ace

_Deberias darle tips a Wally_ dijo Hoagie_ No sabe hablar con Kuki_

_¿Quieres estar con Kuki?_ pregunto Ace mirando a su amigo

_Es solo una apuesta_ dijo Wally_ Y no nesecito ningún consejo, se como hablar con las mujeres y Kuki no es tan diferente a todas_

_Pues, suerte_ dijo Ace

_Yo no puedo entender como hacen apuesta con alguien que fue su amiga de chicos_ dijo Nigel

_ Simple, las hormonas florecen en la adolescencia y en todo lo que piensas es en sexo_ dijo Hoagie

_ Si sigues asi, haras que Victoria pierda el interés en vos_ dijo Ace

_ ¿Dices?_ pregunto Nigel mirándolo

_Eres muy lento_ dijo Wally

_ Hoy era una gran oportunidad_ dijo Hoagie

_ La próxima no la desaprovechare_ dijo Nigel_ Se lo apuesto_

_¿No es que no tenemos que apostar con nuestras amigas de las infancia?_ pregunto Wally con una sonrisa

_Dejémoslo ahí_ dijo Nigel

Los chicos se rieron y asi pasaron la noche.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

ojala les haya gustado

gracias por los reviews

Hasta el miercoles

XoXo


	14. La voy a matar

Hola

Aca les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

Hablo yo

Ya era el otro dia en el que las chicas estaban desayunando en la casa de Kuki.

_ Lo lindo de estar en la casa de Kuki es que nunca están los padres_ dijo Lizzie

_Podes hacer lo que sea_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿No te molesta que no estén?_ pregunto Fanny

_Para nada, mientras tenga plata en la tarjeta de crédito, esta todo bien_ dijo Kuki

Las chicas se rieron.

_No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo_ dijo Mushi entrando a la cocina_ ¿Qué hace ella aca?_

Miro a Fanny con media sonrisa.

_ Es una de nosotras_ le informo Kuki

_ ¿Se arrepintió de elegir a las raras?_ pregunto sin sacarle la mirada a Fanny.

_ Veo que sigue tus pasos_ dijo Fanny a Kuki

_Lo tomare comoun cumplido_ dijo Mushi y se sento a desayunar.

_¿Como vas con tu novio, Mushi?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Bien, pero es demasiado cursi_ dijo Mushi_ No va conmigo_

_ Oí que el Beatles junior gusta de vos_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Si? Pues que me lo diga_ dijo Mushi

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio

_¡Ah, me olvide!_ dijo Mushi acordándose_ Daphne me amenazo otra vez_

Kuki le presto atención

_¿Que te dijo?_ pregunto Kuki seriamente

_ Que me haría la vida imposible a partir de ayer_ dijo Mushi como si nada_ Y que no le importaba si era tu hermana o lo que sea_

_ No te preocupes, no hara nada_ dijo Kuki

_ No me preocupo, solo te lo digo por si te va con otra historia_ dijo Mushi

_ Esa Daphne no me gusta nada_ dijo Victoria

_ Es solo una hueca superficial_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Hay que tenerle miedo?_ pregunto Fanny

_Para nada_ dijo Kuki_ Que se meta con nosotras o con mi hermana, la pasara peor_

_Bueno, las dejo_ dijo Mushi_ Bienvenida al club, Fanny_

Fanny le sonrio. Mushi agarro un bolso y salió.

_Te lo digo, esta chica es mas peligrosa que nosotras juntas_ dijo Lizzie

Kuki sonrio con orgullo.

_ Bueno ¿Qué hacemos hoy?_ Dijo Victoria_ ¿Cine, compras, plaza?_

_Estaba pensando en hacer un picnic_ dijo Kuki_ En el lago, las cuatro y nos ponemos al dia con Fanny_

_Suena bien_ dijo Fanny

_ Bueno, entonces a preparar_ dijo Lizzie

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraban Nicolle y Abby en la casa de Rachel. Se sentía media raras sin Fanny y sabiendo que no iban a estar mas con ella. Rachel era la que peor estaba, ya que en estos últimos años estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo. Sabian secretos de la otra que nunca se los contaria a nadie mas… y ahora Fanny se había ido con el grupo rival sin acordarse de todo lo que vivieron.

_ay, Rachel no quiero verte asi_ dijo Abby seriamente

_ Ya lo superare_ dijo sin mirarla

_ ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?_ dijo Nicolle

_No tengo animos_ dijo Rachel

_ Mira, rach, se que te duele la situación y que es difícil, para todas lo es, pero Fanny eligio a las zorras y por algo debe ser_ Dijo Abby_ Hay que aceptarlo, es una de ellas_

_ Ojala lo pudiera tomar como vos, pero no puedo_ dijo Rachel triste

_ Tal vez podamos convencerla de que este con nosotras_ dijo Nicolle

_Eso es una buena idea_ dijo Rachel pensando_ Podria hablar con ella y hacerle entender de que nosotras somos sus amigas_

_ Rachel acepta la realidad_ dijo Abby

_ No voy a dejar que Fanny se hunda con esas tres_ dijo rachel_ Ella no es asi, es buena persona_

_ No estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Abby

_ Lo hare de todos modos_ dijo Rachel_ Ahora mismo la buscare. No puedo estar ni un minuto mas sin ella_

Rachel se paro y se fue.

_Deberiamos ir con ella_ dijo Nicolle

_ No quiero estar ahí cuando se choque con la realidad_ dijo Abby

_¿Cual?_ pregunto Nicolle

_La realidad de que Fanny si es una de ellas_ dijo Abby seriamente

Nicolle la miro fuerte.

Patton se encontraba acostado en su cama escuchando música cuando su celular sono. Fue a atender y era su amigo Nick

**Conversacion telefónica**

**Patton: Nick ¿Cómo estas?**

**Nick: Necesito tu ayuda.**

**Patton: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Nick: Te veo en el lago en media hora**

**Patton: Me estas asustando**

**Nick: Mis padres encontraron los dulces**

**Patton: ¿Cómo los encontraron? ¿No los escondiste en el bosque?**

**Nick: Lo iba a hacer pero no me dio tiempo ¿Puedes venir o no?**

**Patton: Ya salgo**

**Nick: Llama a los otros dos.**

**Patton: Nos vemos.**

**Fin de conversación telefónica**

Patton se arreglo rápidamente y salió en busca de sus otros dos amigos. Tenia miedo de que sus padres se enteren de esto, ni se atrevía a pensar lo que podría pasar. Fue a la casa de Alex y golpeo la puerta, abrió su padre.

_Hola, Patton _ dijo el hombre

_¿Se encuentra Alex?_ pregunto Patton seriamente

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Alex detrás de su padre

_Los dejo solos_ dijo el padre

Patton miro a su amigo.

_El estúpido de Nick puede traernos problema_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Nos descubrieron?_ pregunto Alex con miedo

_Sus padres_ dijo Patton_ Tenemos que ir al lago, vamos por Tom_

Y asi los chicos fueron con miedo.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en el lago haciendo el picnic que habían dicho.

_Oye, ¿En serio eres vegetariana?_ pregunto Fanny

_Si, la ultima vez que comi carne fue hace dos años_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Ese es tu secreto de belleza?_ pregunto Fanny en tono broma

_Masomenos, no me salen granos_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ Eso es envidiable_ dijo Lizzie

Victoria miraba de reojo a Fanny sin decir nada, por dentro desconfiaba de ella todavía. Tal vez solo estaba actuando para vengarse de la pelea con Kuki.

_Fanny ¿Por qué peleaste con Kuki esa noche?_ pregunto Victoria mirándola fijamente.

_ Porque en ese momento sentí una gran bronca_ dijo Fanny_ Eres una perra como enemiga_

Kuki sonrio

_Gracias_ dijo

_ ¿Te arrepentís de eso?_ siguió preguntando Victoria

_ Ahora si, pero en ese momento quería matarla_ dijo Fanny

_ Entonces ¿Ahora no lo harias?_ pregunto

_ No_ dijo Fanny extrañada por tantas preguntas

_¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión en tan poco tiempo?_ pregunto Victoria con desconfianza

_ ¿Qué pasa, Victoria?_ pregunto Fanny_ ¿Desconfias?_

_ ¿Deberia?_ dijo Victoria dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Fanny se rio

_ Me parece que Victoria esta celosa porque anoche bailaste con Nigel_ dijo Lizzie

Victoria la miro molesta

_ No me gusta Nigel si es eso lo que te molesta_ dijo Fanny

_¿Quien dijo algo sobre el? No me interesa si sentís algo o no_ dijo Victoria_ Solo quiero saber si podemos confiar en vos_

Kuki entendió a que se refería su amiga y, si lo pensaba de ese modo, podía ser que tenga razón.

_ Lo que necesitamos es algo por lo que podamos confiar en vos_ dijo Kuki_ Un voto de confianza_

Fanny las miro y se sonrio.

_Bien, si eso quieren, tengo una noticia que hara que estallen, mas tu Victoria_ dijo Fanny

Las chicas la miraron atentamente.

_¡Fanny!_ escucharon detrás de ellas

_Me parece que estamos todos_ dijo Lizzie irónicamente

_ Fanny, debemos hablar_ dijo Rachel acercándose lentamente

Fanny la miro seriamente

_No quiero hablar con vos_ dijo Fanny

_Debemos_ dijo Rachel_ Tienes que volver con nosotras_

Fanny se rio.

_ ¿Volver con ustedes? Ni loca_ dijo Fanny mirándola con bronca_ Hazte la idea de que ya no estare con vos, de que pertenezco a otro grupo. Ademas, no te intereso_

_Fanny, no digas eso_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? Bien, te pido perdón_

_Rachel, vámonos_ dijo Abby cuando llego a ella

_Eso, hazle caso a Abby, ella siempre sabe que hacer_ dijo Fanny con bronca_ Y dejame en paz ¿No ves que estoy divirtiéndome? No te nesecito_

_ Al final eres una de ellas_ dijo Abby con bronca_ Debes ser la única virgen de las cuatro_

Fanny se paro

_¿Y que te interesa? Es mi problema y no suyo_ dijo Fanny_ Dan lastima, mirense. Son patéticas_

Rachel la miro con enojo.

_Tu eras una de nosotras_ dijo_ Eras una patética como nosotras, y lo sigues siendo ¿Piensas que las personas cambiaron la forma de pensar hacia vos? ¿Te crees mejor que nosotras? Pues en este grupo, solo eres una zorra mas_

Fanny la miro con bronca

_Puede ser que me vean como una zorra, como una patética o como una traidora, pero prefiero que me vean asi a que piensen que soy una friki drogadicta_ dijo Fanny mirándola fijamente

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Kuki miro a sus amigas, la cuales la miraban con una sonrisa. Abby se asombro al escuchar eso de Fanny y Nicolle la miro como si no la conociera. En cambio, Rachel la miro con desilusión, bronca y dolor al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que le este diciendo esto.

_ Bien, creo que ya elegiste_ dijo Rachel con dolor_ Que te valla bien con tus nuevas amigas_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue. Abby las miro con bronca

_ ¿Qué? ¿Tienes que decir algo?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa

_ No valen nada_ dijo Abby_ No tienen corazón, son unas pobres zorras superficiales_

_ Gracias, Abby. Nosotras tambien te queremos_ dijo Victoria

_Mandale saludos a Chad_ dijo Lizzie_ ¡Uy! Cierto que te dejo_

Abby la miro fijamente

_¡Fuiste tu!_ grito Abby_ Vos estuviste con mi novio_

_Ex-novio, no te confundas_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ pero no te preocupes, no me gusto tu novio. Asi que es todo tuyo_

Abby se estaba enojando y mucho

_¿Que te enseña esto, Abby?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa_ No confies nunca en los hombres, te pueden cambiar por alguien mucho mas sexy y mucho mas linda_

_Vamos, Abby_ dijo Nicolle_ Debemos buscar a Rachel_

_Eso, hazle caso a la nerd_ dijo Victoria_ Vayanse de una vez_

_Esto no va a quedar asi_ dijo Abby como amenaza_ Van a pagar todo_

_ ¿Asi? ¿Y que van a hacer?_ pregunto Kuki_ ¿Vas a inventar un rumor como el de Patton-Lizzie?_

_Ya verán_ dijo Abby y se fue hecha una furia

Nicolle las miro y ellas a ella.

_¡Buu!_ Grito Victoria

Y Nicolle se fue rápidamente.

_¡Dios, que pesadas!_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Fue suficiente para que no desconfíen?_ pregunto Fanny con una sonrisa

_Ibas a contarnos algo_ recordó Victoria

_¿Quieren saberlo?_ pregunto Fanny

_Si_ dijeron las tres juntas

_Pero ¡Que coincidencia!_ dijo Hoagie atrás de las chicas

Kuki revoleo los ojos ya que quería saber lo que Fanny tenia que decir.

_Estamos ocupadas_ dijo Lizzie

_ Estamos teniendo una conversación secreta_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Podrian venir en otro momento?_

_ Nos están hechando_ dijo Ace_ ¿No podemos escuchar el secreto?_

_No_ dijeron Kuki, Lizzie y Victoria juntas

_No me digan que alguna esta embarazada_ dijo Wally sentándose al lado de Kuki_¿No seras tu?_

_¿Yo?_ pregunto Kuki_ Si. Ace seras padre_

Ace la miro seriamente

_No lo digas ni en broma_ Dijo Ace palido.

_ El problema es que si es Lizzie, no sabemos quien es el padre_ dijo Hoagie

_Quedate tranquilo que no serias tu_ dijo Lizzie seria_ Sera alguien mejor_

_ No dijiste eso la noche en que_ trato de decir Hoagie

_ No queremos detalles_ dijo Victoria

_Bueno ¿Cuál es el secreto?_ pregunto Wally

_¿Se puede decir, Fanny?_ pregunto Kuki

_Si, me da lo mismo_ Dijo Fanny indiferente

_Bueno, entonces somos todo oído_ dijo Hoagie tomando un sándwich de la canasta de las chicas.

_Advierto que no les gustara_ dijo Fanny a las chicas

_Dilo_ ordeno Kuki

_Bueno_ dijo Fanny_ Alguna de las perdedoras tuvo una noche caliente y apasionada con uno de sus chicos_

Las chicas se quedaron asombradas

_¿Quien?_ pregunto Kuki acordándose de todos sus chicos.

Kuki miro a Ace y este negó con la cabeza

_ Dilo, Fanny_ dijo Victoria

_ Rachel estuvo con Tom en el verano_ dijo Fanny

Todos miraron a Victoria la cual no se movio ningún rasgo de su cara. Su cara no decía nada.

_ Ya estaba saliendo con vos, Victoria_ Dijo Lizzie

_No hace falta que me lo digas_ dijo Victoria molesta

_ ¿Cuándo fue?_ pregunto Kuki

_Fue una noche en la cual ustedes estaban en una fiesta de piscina y pelearon_ dijo Fanny_ Rachel estaba en la fiesta y paso_

_La voy a matar_ dijo Victoria parándose rápidamente y llendose corriendo

_Pelea de chicas_ dijo Hoagie


	15. Se te acerca un tornado

Hola!

Como estan? aca les dejo un capitulo... interesante.

* * *

Hablo yo

Se encontraban Patton y sus amigos en el lago, cerca del bosque en donde no había nadie mas que ellos cuatro.

_ Nick ¿Cómo puede ser que dejaste que tus padres lo vea?_ pregunto Tom enojado

_ Se me fue de la mano_ dijo Nick nervioso_ pero lo bueno es que no sospecharon de mi_

_¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?_ pregunto Alex

_ Mi padre es policía_ dijo Nick_ Piensa que lo dejo el en casa por equivocación_

_¿Entonces se la llevo?_ pregunto Patton

_Si, pero prefiero eso a que sepan la verdad_ dijo Nick_ Igual conseguiré mas, no se hagan problema_

_Tom ¿Esa no es Victoria?_ pregunto Alex señalando donde iba la chica furiosa.

_Si_ dijo Tom sin despegar los ojos de la rubia.

Vieron como Kuki la paraba y hablaba con ella, pero Victoria estaba muy enojada y siguió caminando hasta que Fanny se le puso adelante y hablaban nuevamente.

_¿Quien es esa chica?_ pregunto Patton mirando a Fanny

_¿Enserio no sabes quien es?_ pregunto Nick_ Fanny_

Patton la miro nuevamente. No podía ser ella, estaba muy linda ¿Qué le había pasado?

_¿Se arreglo con ellas?_ pregunto Alex el cual por dentro se estaba derritiendo

_Asi parece_ dijo Patton

Vieron como Victoria discutía con sus amigas

_ Si esta Fanny con ellas y Victoria esta tan enojada, solo puede significar una cosa_ dijo Tom serio

_¿Se entero?_ pregunto Nick

Tom asintió con la cabeza.

_ Se te acerca un tornado_ dijo Patton a Tom_ No quisiera estar en tu lugar_

Tom lo miro y sonrio.

_ El tornado se le acerca a ella_ dijo Tom_ Nadie me deja_

_ Bueno volviendo a el nuestro tema_ dijo Patton_¿Conseguiras mas?_

_Dalo por hecho_ dijo Nick con una sonrisa

_ Bueno, entonces me voy de aquí_ dijo Tom

_¿Tienes miedo a que te vea?_ pregunto Patton

_para nada, pero como buen chico que soy, le avisare a Rachel que Victoria se entero. Por su seguridad_ Dijo Tom yéndose.

Patto miro nuevamente a Fanny pensando que tenia otra conquista en la cabeza.

* * *

Victoria no podía entrar en razón, solo sentía que tenia ganas de encontrar a Rachel y hacerle pagar que se haya metido con el que era su novio. Pero no se sentía traicionada por el, seria hipócrita de su parte sentirse asi después de que ella lo engaño tantas veces, solo se sentía humillada por el hecho de que haya sido con ella, la perdedora, la drogadicta, la friki.

_¡Victoria!_ grito Kuki, pero Victoria siguió su camino

De repente, Kuki la agarro del brazo y ella se dio vuelta agresivamente.

_ No puedes ir por ella todavía_ dijo Kuki tratando de calmarla

_¿Ah no? ¿Y cuando tengo que ir? ¿Cuándo se termine de reir de mi?_ dijo Victoria casi gritando

_Cuando estes centrada y pienses en que hacer_ Dijo Kuki

_ Ya lo pensé y quiero matarla_ dijo Victoria, la cual siguió caminando hasta que Fanny se le puso en el medio.

_No iras a ninguna parte_ dijo Fanny decidida

_¿Me lo impediras vos?_ pregunto Victoria_ Correte_

_No lo hare_ dijo Fanny_ No actúes ahora, estas sacada. Pensemos un plan_

_No quiero ningún estúpido plan_ grito Victoria_ Todo este tiempo se estuvo riendo a mis espalda,y no lo permitiré_

_ ¡Basta Victoria!_ grito Kuki_ Te ayudaremos pero debes calmarte_

_ Si me ayudan que sea ahora_ dijo Victoria

_ Ven, vamos a sentarnos otra vez y nos calmamos ¿Esta bien?_ dijo Lizzie

Victoria no dijo nada

_Se como te debes sentir pero no podes quedar como una loca, nos vengaremos pero no ahora_ dijo Kuki

_ Solo quiero tenerla en frente mio y hacer que me rogue con que la perdone_ dijo Victoria llena de odio.

_Toma_ dijo Lizzie dándole un cigarrillo

Victoria tomo la caja.

_¿Estas mejor?_ pregunto Hoagie detrás de ellas

_ ¿Me ves mejor?_ pregunto Victoria histérica

_Bueno, creo que será mejor dejar a las damas solas_ Dijo Wally

_Si, váyanse. Son todos iguales, cobardes_ dijo Victoria enojada

_ No nos compares con el estúpido de tu ex_ dijo Wally_ Nunca te hubiésemos hecho eso_

_Menos a alguien tan sensual como vos_ dijo Ace

Kuki lo miro seriamente

_Mejor váyanse_ dijo Kuki como una orden. Miro a Ace_Acabas de retroceder muchos escalones_

Ace la miro con una sonrisa

_Ya los subiré_ dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_Nos vemos, Kuki_ dijo Wally guiñándole el ojo

Kuki lo miro con extrañez.

_ Bueno, entonces ¿Vamos a matarla o pensamos en algo?_ dijo Lizzie una vez que los chicos se fueron.

_ Nose ustedes, pero si no la agarro ahora explotare_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Cómo me pudo hace eso?¿ Y con una de ellas?_

_Lose, es imperdonable_ dijo Kuki_ Pero, yendo hacia la estúpida agravara las cosas_

Victoria la miro ya un poco mas calmada.

_Tienen razón, pero la venganza será tan dulce que me reire yo_ Dijo Victoria

Kuki miro a Fanny con una sonrisa

_ Creo que no hay mas dudas sobre tu lealtad_ dijo

Fanny sonrio

_Y la cantidad de cosas que se_ dijo Fanny

_¿Peor que esto?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Depende_ dijo Fanny

_Chicas, me voy para mi casa_ dijo Victoria_ Quiero darme un baño, tal vez me tranquilize_

_Te acompañamos_ dijo Lizzie

_No, quiero estar sola_ dijo Victoria_ Nos vemos después_

Y se fue sin decir nada mas.

_¿Que hacemos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_¿Seguimos con el picnic?_ pregunto Kuki

_Sigamos_ dijo Fanny

* * *

Wally, Ace y Hoagie iban caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, hasta que lo vieron a Nigel el cual estaba hablando con una chica colorada.

_ Mirenlo al timido Nigel_ dijo Wally

Nigel los vio y se despidió de la chica para ir hacia ellos.

_Hola chicos_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Hola_ dijeron los tres juntos

_Y ¿Quién era la chica?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Una chica que no sabia como llegar a una calle_ dijo Nigel_ Parecia nueva en la ciudad_

_ No desaprovechaste la oportunidad ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie

_Aprendes rápido_ dijo Ace

_No, solo estaba siendo buena persona_ dijo Nigel

_Pues, si quieres demostrar lo bueno que sos, puedes ir a consolar a Victoria_ dijo Wally

Nigel lo miro

_ ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto

_La pobre de Victoria se entero que su noviecito la engañaba con nada mas ni nada menos que con Rachel_ conto Hoagie

Nigel abrió los ojos

_La matara_ dijo Nigel

_ Pues, eso parece_ dijo Ace_ Mirala, allí va_

_Ve_ dijo Wally empujando a su amigo

_No, debe querer estar sola_ dijo Nigel

_ Mirala, necesita de un buen chico que la consuele y tienes que ser tu_ dijo Hoagie_ De lo contrario alguien mas lo será_

Nigel pensó un poco mientras la miraba caminar con enojo. Se veía tan sensual hasta cuando estaba furiosa.

_ Ve, y aprovecha_ dijo Ace

Nigel sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirijio a ella, la cual estaba caminando hacia su casa.

_¡Victoria!_ grito

La chica se dio vuelta y lo miro seriamente

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Nigel una vez cerca de ella

_Si me lo preguntas por cortesía te respondió que si_ dijo Victoria_ Si te contaron lo que hizo la perra de tu amiga, te respondo que no_

Nigel esbozo una sonrisa

_Tranquila, puedes hablar conmigo_ dijo Nigel mirándola

_ No estoy segura ¿Qué quieres, Nigel? ¿Aprovecharte de mi estado?_ pregunto Victoria seria y cruzada de brazos.

En ese momento pensó que no era buena idea hablar con ella, pero de repente ella lo beso. A los segundos, se separo de el y el la miraba con cara de sorprendido mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

_¿No era lo que querías?_ pregunto Victoria

_Ehm… no_ dijo Nigel_ Creo que mejor me voy_

_ ¿Me dejaras sola?_ pregunto

Nigel la miro

_Mira, Nigel_ comenzó a decir ella_ Tal vez Tom me haya engañado con esa perdedora, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera a ti en mi cama_

Y sin decir nada mas se fue. Pero lo que dijo, hizo que Nigel quiera mas de ella, y en ese mismo instante, asi que fue tras ella. La agarro del brazo y sin dejar que diga nada, la beso apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, Victoria lo miro con una sonrisa.

_ Si en verdad me deseas, demostralo_ dijo Victoria

_Conozco un lugar donde nadie nos molestara_ dijo Nigel cerca de ella

_¿Asi? Entonces llevame_ dijo Victoria

_Ven_ dijo Nigel agarrando su mano.

Nigel la llevo hasta la casa del árbol.

_¿Aquí?_ pregunto Victoria_ Wow… será excitante_

_Vamos_ dijo Nigel

Entraron y Nigel la miro.

_Victoria, yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada_ dijo Nigel

_Hablas mucho_ dijo Victoria_ No necesitas hacerlo, me gusta la acción_

Y sin dejarlo respirar, lo tiro en los sillones y lo empezó a besar haciendo que Nigel se inunde de deseo.

* * *

En otro lado, estaba Rachel sentada en el cordon de la vereda mientras pensaba en Fanny y en las cosas dolorosa que dijo.

_ Con que aquí estabas_ dijo Tom sentándose a su lado

_ ¿Que quieres?_ pregunto Rachel con bronca

_ Asi que tu mejor amiga resulto ser mas zorra y traicionera que las otra tres juntas_ dijo Tom con una sonrisa_ No debiste confiar en ella_

_No necesito tus consejos_ Dijo Rachel enojada y parándose

_Tranquila, solo vengo a advertirte que tengas cuidado_ dijo Tom mirándola

Rachel no entendía a que se refería

_¿Me estas amenazando?_ pregunto Rachel

_No, pero Victoria podría hacerte algo peor_ dijo Tom

_¿Se lo contaste?_ pregunto Rachel con miedo y enojada_ Eres un estúpido_

_Yo no fui_ dijo Tom serio_ Fue tu mejor amiga_

Rachel lo miro con dolor y asombrada.

_¿Que?_ alcanzo a decir como pudo

_ Lo que escuchaste_ dijo Tom_ Mejor cuidate porque Victoria se veía muy enojada y conociendo a sus amigas, no te la harán muy bonito_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue de allí dejando a Rachel con un poco de miedo, pero con un sabor a traición que no podía dejar pasar. Ahora si se había convencido de que Fanny era una de ellas, ya se estaba hundiendo con las otras tres y ella no podía, ni quería, hacer algo por ella.

* * *

Las chicas seguían en su picnic, mientras pensaban en su amiga y si estaría bien. Trataron de llamarla pero nunca contesto.

_¿La habrá matado?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Si la mato, nos va a necesitar para esconder el cuerpo, asi que nos llamara_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Y si le hizo algo malo Tom?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Sabemos como la trataba_

_ Victoria no es el tipo de chica que se deja maltratar_ dijo Fanny

_ ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos y pasamos por su casa?_ sugirió Kuki

_Me parece bien_ dijo Lizzie

Juntaron todo y fueron hasta allí , pero fue en vano ya que ella no había ido para su casa.

_Tal vez este en la plaza_ dijo Fanny

_ Veamos_ dijo Lizzie

Fueron hasta allí y tampoco estaba. Se sentaron un rato pensando en donde podría estar. Hasta que Patton se les puso en frente, algo que a Fanny la puso muy nerviosa ya que hacia años que no lo tenia tan cerca.

_ Veo que volviste al grupo ganador_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ De donde nunca se tuvo que ir_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Y Victoria?_ pregunto

_ ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial?_ pregunto Kuki

_No,quiero saber_ dijo Patton_ No te pongas celosa, eres mi favorita_

Fanny agacho la cabeza al escuchar eso.

_ Puedo morir tranquila_ dijo Kuki sarcásticamente_ Soy la favorita de Patton_

Patton se rio

_ Aunque para saber eso, tendría que probar a la nueva integrante_ dijo Patton mirando a Fanny

Esta lo miro

_ Ni lo sueñes_ dijo Fanny nerviosa

_ ¿Necesitas algo, Patton?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Queria hablar con ustedes, aunque si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa, los dos solos_ dijo Patton

Kuki miro a su costado y vio a Ace, el cual miraba hacia ella con seriedad.

_¿Sabes que, Patton? Podrias caminar con Fanny_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Fanny la miro nerviosa. Entendia lo que su amiga quería hacer, quería que tenga una oportunidad con el. Pero no se sentía capaz de hablar con el a solas, por ahora.

_Vallan si quieren_ dijo Fanny_ Yo me quedare con Lizzie para podernos al dia_

Kuki miro nuevamente a Ace, el cual seguía observándola.

_Bueno, como quieras_ dijo Kuki_Es tu dia de suerte, Patton_

Patton le sonrio y se fueron los dos caminando ante la mirada de Ace.

_¿Sabias que era tu oportunidad para hablar con Patton?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Tendre mas, después de todo no es el ultimo dia que lo vere_ dijo Fanny_ Igual quería estar con Kuki, yo solo iba a ser la segunda opción y no soy segunda de nadie_

_ Bien dicho_ dijo Lizzie_ Ademas, tendras a decenas de chicos detrás de ti, eres linda_

_ Hace unas semanas era la mitad chico_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

_Hace unas semanas tu apariencia era terrible_ dijo Lizzie_ Patton se volverá loco por vos_

Fanny la miro

_ Antes de él, necesito experiencia_ dijo Fanny.

_ ¿Quieres experiencia? Bueno, entonces hay que conseguir citas y chicos_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Ven, conozco un lugar donde los chicos son irresistible_

_¿Es para menores?_ pregunto Fanny

_No importa eso, entramos igual_ dijo Lizzie_ Tienes que aprender a usar tus dones para seducir_

Fanny se rio

_Creo que aprenderé con la mas experta_ dijo Fanny

_Podemos decir que si_ dijo Lizzie_Ven, vamos_

Y asi las chicas se fueron.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Da miedo Victoria enojada ¿No? no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Rachel.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews y espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo

Los quiero!

XoXo


	16. Victoria VS Rachel y Abby

Era lunes en el que los chicos estaban en el colegio. Victoria no había hecho nada, por ahora, contra Rachel, la cual estaba a la expectativa de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasarle. Le causaba mucha extrañez que todo estuviera tan calmo, pensaba que el mismo dia en que se entero iba a matarla.

_ No puedo dejar de pensar en eso_ conto Rachel a sus amigas_ No me arrepiento de lo que hice, con solo saber que se debe sentir humillada, me alegro_

_Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan inquieta?_ pregunto Abby_ Miras a cada segundo a tus costados como si estuvieras esperando algo_

_ Que no me arrepienta no quiere decir que no este atenta_ dijo Rachel_ Se que están tramando algo, no puede ser que estén tan tranquilas_

_ Rachel ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de que Tom te haya mentido?_ pregunto Nicolle

Rachel la miro. Podía ser cierto, tal vez solo quiso asustarla, tal vez fue una broma de pésimo gusto de su parte.

_ ¿Me mentiría con algo asi?_ se pregunto Rachel

_Rach, es solo un estúpido. No puedes confiar en el_ dijo Abby_ No son amigos y esta obsesionado con recuperar a esa zorra_

Rachel recordó esa charla que tuvieron en la que Tom le había dicho que aleje a Nigel de Victoria.

_Es cierto_ dijo Rachel_ Pero parecía convincente cuando hablo conmigo_

_ No confies en el_ dijo Abby

_ Hablare con el_ dijo Rachel parándose

_Vamos con vos_ dijo Nicolle

Kuki se encontraba en su casillero guardando algunos libros cuando Wally apareció a su lado.

_ No necesitas a los libros ¿Sabias?_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa_ Cualquier nerd haría la tarea por ti por una foto tuya en ropa interior_

Kuki sonrio y lo miro

_ Hay algo que me parece extraño_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Desde cuando hablas conmigo tan seguido?_

_Desde que me interesas_ dijo Wally mirándola fijamente

_ Esa mirada no funciona conmigo, y tampoco esas frases_ dijo Kuki

_ La complicas mucho, Kuki_ dijo Wally_ Los dos sabemos que quieres estar conmigo, te estoy dando la oportunidad_

Kuki se rio.

_ ¡Ay, Wally! Debes entender una cosa, tal vez eres lindo, sexy y todo lo demás, pero no eres una obra de arte_ dijo Kuki_ Hay chicas, como yo, que buscan otra cosa en chicos y no solo la belleza_

Wally la miro serio

_¿Asi? ¿Y que busca una chica como vos?_ pregunto Wally

_ Adrenalina_ Dijo Kuki_ Y lo mas importante, el control_

Wally sonrio

_Veremos quien lo tiene_ dijo

_ Ya te lo dije Walabee, no pierdo_ dijo Kuki

Cuando Wally iba a contestar, aparecieron Lizzie y Fanny.

_Kuki, ven_ dijo Lizzie_ Necesitamos tu ayuda_

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Kuki

_Victoria va a matar a Rachel_ dijo Fanny_ Se están pegando en el patio_

Kuki sin escuchar nada mas, se fue con sus amigas.

_ A los chicos le va a interesar esto_ dijo Wally

_ Y eso fue lo que paso_ terminaba de decir Nigel a sus amigos

_Muy bien, Nigel_ dijo Hoagie_ Por fin demostraste el león que hay dentro tuyo_

_ Igual me siento un poco mal, siento que me aproveche de ella_ dijo Nigel

_ No te aprovechaste, ella tambien quiso_ dijo Ace_ Relajate y disfruta con Victoria, es muy apasionada_

Nigel lo miro

_¿Estuviste con Victoria?_ pregunto

_Salimos un par de semanas, pero no funciono_ Dijo Ace_ Ni ella, ni yo somos para estar de novios_

_ Victoria es para algo menos serio_ dijo Hoagie

_Entonces es igual que Lizzie_ dijo Nigel

_ No_ dijo Ace_ Lizzie puede salir con diez chicos a la vez, en cambio Victoria es mas selectiva_

_¿Y Kuki? ¿En que grupo esta?_ pregunto Nigel

_Kuki es un caso aparte_ dijo Hoagie_ A veces puede ser como Lizzie, pero otras como Victoria o hubo un tiempo que no salía con nadie, hasta que Ace la convenció_

_ Pero lo que tiene Kuki que no lo tiene nadie es que sabe manejar la situación, sabe lo que quiere_ dijo Ace_ Y después de una noche con ella, vas a querer mas_

_Y lo dice por experiencia_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿Y Fanny?_ pregunto Nigel_ Es un misterio ¿No?_

_ Si, pero ya lo averiguare_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Chicos ¿Quieren ver a dos chicas pelearse?_ pregunto Wally apareciendo

_ Según quienes_ dijo Ace

_Una es Rachel y la otra es Victoria_ dijo Wally_ Y no descarto la posibilidad de que las otras se metan_

_ No deberíamos mirar como si fuera un show, tendríamos que ir a separarlas_ dijo Nigel parándose

_Vamos_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

En el patio se encontraban Patton, Tom, Alex y Nick hablando y riéndose como los buenos amigos que eran.

_¿Hoy tienen entrenamiento?_ pregunto Nick

_Si, pero no tengo ganas de ir_ dijo Alex_ Tal vez invente algo para faltar_

_No me dejes solo_ dijo Patton

_Eres la estrella, estaras bien sin mi_ dijo Alex

_ Yo tengo que hacer tarea_ dijo Tom_ Asi que no cuenten conmigo para hoy_

_ Ahora que no estas con Victoria, estas mas responsable_ dijo Nick

_ En algo tengo que ocupar mi tiempo ¿No?_ dijo tom

_Buscate otra chica_ dijo Patton_ Hay muchas_

_ Quiero a Victoria, no puede ser que me halla dejado_ dijo Tom

_ Tom, quiero hablar con vos_ dijo Rachel detrás de el cruzada de brazos

Tom se giro y la miro

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Tom_ ¿Victoria te hizo algo?_

_De eso quiero hablar_ dijo Rachel_ Quiero saber si es verdad lo que dijiste_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Tom

_ Si es verdad que Victoria sabe lo que paso entre nosotros_ dijo Rachel incomoda, ya que allí se encontraba sus amigos y sus amigas.

_No te mentiría sobre algo asi_ dijo Tom

_ Entonces ¿Cómo explicas que no hizo nada?_ pregunto rachel

_ No conoces a Victoria, debe estar tramando algo_ Dijo Tom_ Y con las amigas que tiene, no debe ser algo bueno_

_ ¿O debe ser que no le interesas?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Si no le intereso, se vengara igual_ dijo Tom_ No dejara pasar el hecho de que la perdedora se haya acostado con su ex novio_

Tom se acerco a Rachel

_ Tranquila_ dijo Tom seductoramente_ No te pasara nada_

Rachel iba a contestar cuando escucharon la voz de Victoria.

_Valla, asi quería verlos_ dijo cruzada de brazos y con bronca

Rachel la miro al igual que Tom

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los interrumpi?_ pregunto Victoria_ Sigan haciendo lo que hacían a mis espaldas,sigan riéndose de mi_

_ No te hagas la buena, me imagino las veces que te habras reido en las espaldas de Tom_ dijo Rachel

_ ¡Ay, que linda! Defiende a su amante_ dijo Victoria en tono cinico_ ¿ Que querías demostrar con esto? ¿Qué eres mas zorra que yo? Porque lo lograste. Imagina lo que pensara el colegio entero cuando sepan esto_

_Pensaran que no eres suficiente para un chico y por eso busco a otra ¿Y a quien? A una friki_ dijo Rachel_ Tal vez quede como una zorra, pero tu perderas mucho mas que yo_

Victoria la miro con odio, tanto odio que estaba ciega en el. Rachel solo mantuvo su postura, tal vez con un poco de miedo, pero no se iba a acobardar.

_¿Te deje sin palabras?_ pregunto Rachel_ Te aconsejo que busques a otro para mantener tu reputación, porque ya la has perdido_

Y sin pensar mas, Victoria se abalanzo a Rachel haciéndola caer en el pasto. Victoria le empezó a pegar, a arrancarle el pelo mientras Rachel solo trataba de defenderse de los golpe de la primera.

_¡Dejala!_ grito Abby tratando de sacar a Victoria de encima de Rachel, pero era imposible.

_¡Ayuden!_ grito Nicolle a los chicos

De repente, aparecieron Kuki, Fanny y Lizzie

_ Victoria_ dijo Lizzie_ Sueltala_

_ ¡MALDITA PERRA! TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO METERTE CONMIGO_ grito Victoria mientras le seguía pegando.

Rachel ya no sabia como detener a Victoria, estaba muy sacada y tenia fuerza. Abby miro la situación, y como no sabia que hacer, se metió en la pelea. Arranco de los pelos a Victoria y la saco de encima de Rachel. Ahora rachel tenia chance de pegarle a Victoria, ya que Abby la tenia, y eso hizo.

_Eso no es justo_ dijo Lizzie enojada_ Son dos contra una_

_ Ayudenme a separarlas_ dijo Nigel, el cual recién había llegado con sus otros amigos.

Kuki miro indignada la situación, pero cuando se iba a meter para salvar a su amigas, una profesora apareció.

_¡Chicas! Ya paren_ grito

Las chicas pararon por semejante grito y miraron a la profesora.

_¿Se puede saber que pasa aca?_ pregunto enojada

Nadie contesto.

_Las tres a dirección_ dijo a Victoria, Rachel y Abby

Victoria se apresuro y se fue rápido hacia allí.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Abby a Rachel, la cual tenia un ojo morado y varios rasguños.

_Si, gracias_ dijo Rachel

Ya en dirección, las tres chicas estaban sentadas esperando a la directora, la cual se estaba poniendo al tanto de lo sucedido.

_Esto no acaba aca_ dijo Victoria a Rachel

_ No te tengo miedo_ dijo Rachel con bronca

_ Deberias_ dijo Victoria_ las dos_

Se abrió la puerta y paso la directora sumamente enojada.

_ Me han contado que hubo una pelea fuerte entre ustedes tres_ dijo la directora_ Y puedo ver que es verdad por sus golpes ¿Se puede saber que lleva a tres chicas a pelearse de esa forma?_

Ninguna contesto.

_ Nadie dira nada ¿No?_ dijo la directora_ Estoy pensando en echarlas, asi que me dicen lo que paso o saben lo que pasara_

Victoria miro a la directora con miedo, pero no podía decirle lo que paso porque la culparían a ella y el castigo seria mucho peor para ella. Tenia que inventar algo, pero ¿Qué?

_Bien, las dejare pensar un rato. Cuando vengo quiero una explicación, de lo contrario vallan despidiéndose de la escuela_

Y se fue por un rato.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Rachel a Abby

_ Diremos la verdad. Después de todo es culpa de la zorra que te ataco en horario de escuela_ dijo Abby

De repente, el celular de Victoria sono con un mensaje. Se fijo y era de Kuki.

" Hazte la victima, dejalas mal a ellas"

Victoria peso y tenia una idea, la cual tendría que poner todo de ella.

Cuando la directora volvió, las miro

_Bien, hablen_ dijo la directora

Rachel iba a hablar pero Victoria se adelanto.

_ Yo quisiera decir lo que paso_ dijo tímidamente

Rachel miro a Abby, la cual estaba seria esperando a que Victoria hablara.

_Esta bien, te escucho_ dijo la directora

_Es muy difícil para mi decirlo, porque lo guarde tanto tiempo que no se si es buena idea_ dijo Victoria con la voz quebrada_ Vengo aguantando mucho sufrimiento por parte de ellas. Todos los días es un castigo para mi venir a esta escuela. Ellas me tratan mal, verbalmente y físicamente. Me dicen muchas cosas que me duelen y acumule mucho. Hoy me dijeron algo horrible y yo se que hice mal pero me dio mucha bronca y le pegue a rachel, porque ella fue. Y después se metió Abbigail y me pegaron las dos. Mire_

Le mostro un moretón que comenzaba a crecer en su brazo.

_ Se que no tuve que reaccionar de ese modo pero no lo pensé. Solo quiero que ellas me dejen vivir tranquila y que no me maltraten mas_ dijo victoria rompiendo en llanto

Rachel la miro furiosa ¿Cómo pudo decir esas cosas?

_Eres una perra_ dijo Rachel

_¿Ve? Ahora será peor, nunca tuve que hablar_ dijo Victoria_ Si quiere echarme, hágalo porque prefiero eso a seguir soportando los maltratos de ellas dos y de su otra amiga_

_Es mentira_ dijo Abby enojada_ Esta mintiendo. Si hay alguien que nos trata mal y que nos hace la vida imposible es ella y sus otra amigas_

_A ver, señoritas_ dijo la directora_ Braun ¿No esta mintiendo?_

_No, se lo juro_ dijo Victoria_ Tengo testigos de cómo ellas me llaman zorra solo porque soy porrista, de cómo me tratan, de todo_

La directora se quedo callada

_ Es mentira lo que dijo_ dijo Rachel enojada_ Por favor, no le crea_

_sabes que es verdad_ dijo Victoria llorando_ pero si no me cree, puede preguntarle a cualquier chico_

La directora pensó un poco.

_Bien, viendo que esto esta aclarado, debo avisarles que esta terminantemente prohibido maltratar a un estudiante, creo que deberían saberlo_ dijo la directora a Rachel y Abby

_Pero, no es verdad_ dijo rachel nerviosa

_ Dejeme hablar_ dijo la directora_ No voy a echar a ninguna, por hoy. Sin embargo, no puedo tolerar estos tratos, asi que me temo que tengo que suspenderlas_

_¿Que?_ dijo Abby

_ Mckenzie y Lincoln están suspendidas por una semana_ dijo la directora_ Braun esta suspendida por un dia_

_¡Eso no es justo!_ grito rachel_Ni siquiera esucho nuestra versión_

_No nesecito escuchar otras versiones viendo su comportamiento y el estado de Braun_ dijo la directora_ Ahora vallan y no quiero ninguna pelea, ni maltrato con nadie_

Las chicas se pararon y salieron de allí.

Cuando ya estaban afuera, Victoria sonrio y se seco las lagrimas

_Seria buena actriz ¿No?_ dijo_ Pobre de ustedes, esto recién empieza_

Rachel la miro con odio

_ No se va a quedar asi_ dijo Rachel

_ Eres una perra sin códigos_ dijo Abby_ Preparate, tu comenzaste la guerra_

_Victoria ¿Te hecharon?_ pregunto Lizzie

_claro que no y todo gracias a mis lagrimas y al mensaje de Kuki_ dijo Victoria

_¿Te suspendieron?_ pregunto Kuki

_Solo un dia, a las estúpidas una semana_ dijo Victoria riéndose

Fanny miro a Rachel y esta solo miraba con odio a Victoria. Por una extraña razón sintió satisfacción verla asi, verla con bronca en sus ojos, tal vez eso demostraba lo alejada que estaba de ella y lo diferente que eran.

_¿Que pasa rachel? ¿Ahora debes portarte bien?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Esa bronca no te hara nada bien, tal vez deberías tomarte algunas de esas píldoras raras que tomas_ dijo Kuki

_ Veamos quien se rie ultimo_ dijo Rachel y se fue

_¡Ah! Me olvide de decirte que Nigel me mostro la casa del árbol por dentro_ Grito Victoria

Las porristas se rieron mientras que Rachel se quedo quieta pensando en eso. Habia captado el mensaje y no la ponía para nada feliz.

* * *

Hola!

que les parecio el capitulo?

Victoria es una perra ¿No? Y sus amigas no se quedan atras

Bien, respondiendo a sus reviews... les digo que me agrado la idea de NJ, creo que es una gran idea, la valoro y agradezco, pero tengo una idea de lo que quiero poner y me parece que sera mejor si es sorprendente para ustedes... sera mas emocionante.

Otra cosa es que puede ser que a Kuki le guste salir con chicos y eso, pero no creo que sea una zorra... creo que Lizzie es mas zorra que ella. Wally y Kuki es mi pareja favorita tambien, pero me gusta jugar con ellos y creo que hace mas divertido la historia, ademas de los demas. Rachel y Nigel son el uno para el otro, pero tambien tienen que pasar otras cosas, de lo contrario seria aburrido, y asi con todas las parejas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto

Espero sus reviews!

XoCo


	17. El plan de las chicas

El dia de escuela había terminado y todos estaban enterados de lo que había pasado. Nigel se encontraba yendo a la casa de Abby para saber como estaba. Cuando llego golpeo la puerta y abrió una chica, la cual para Nigel era Cree.

_¿Si?_ dijo la chica seriamente

Al parecer seguía siendo la misma odiosa de siempre.

_¿Esta Abby?_ pregunto Nigel sin mirarla

Tenia que admitir que estaba muy linda la chica

_ ¿Quién sos?_ pregunto

_Un amigo de ella_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Esta o no?_

_ Pense que solo se juntaba con esas dos raras_ dijo Cree_ Esta en el patio_

Y sin decir nada mas, le cerro la puerta en la cara

_Genial_ dijo Nigel para el mismo.

Fue hasta allí, y vio a Abby sentada con auriculares y leyendo una revista.

Se sento a su lado, Abby lo miro y se saco los auriculares.

_ Nigel, pensé que te habías vuelto a Inglaterra_ dijo Abby irónicamente_ No nos hablaste mas_

_Lo siento_ dijo Nigel_ Todavia no se como manejar la situación_

_ Parece que te caen bien los populares_ dijo Abby leyendo su revista

_No es asi, solo me deje llevar por ellos. Pero ahora no pasara mas_ dijo Nigel

Abby lo miro

_¿Sabes que nos suspendieron a rachel y a mi por una semana?_ pregunto Abby_ Todo por culpa de tu adorada amiga con derechos_

Nigel se quedo callado

_ Dime, Nigel ¿En serio viniste a juntarnos o quieres separarnos mas de lo que ya estamos?_ dijo Abby

_No digas eso, yo sueño con estar todos como antes, pero no puedo_ dijo Nigel_ Y cada vez que pienso que ya no hay ningún secreto que pueda hacer daño, aparece otro nuevo_

_ Hay muchos secretos, deberías saberlo_ dijo Abby

_Entonces ¿No me perdonaras?_ dijo Nigel

_ Nigel, me encantaría que seamos amigos, que podamos contarnos todo, que estemos en las buenas y en las malas, pero tienes una relación con Victoria_ dijo Abby_ No quiero que nada me vincule con esa perra ni con sus amigas_

_No estoy saliendo con Victoria_ dijo Nigel

_ No me tienes que dar explicaciones_ dijo Abby_ Ve, Nigel_

_pero Abby no quiero dejar de hablar con ustedes_ dijo Nigel triste

_ Por favor, vete_ dijo Abby poniéndose los auriculares otra vez

Nigel la miro seriamente y se fue con bronca.

* * *

En otro lado, estaban las populares en la casa de Lizzie. No podían dejar de hablar de lo que paso esa mañana en la escuela y en que el plan de Victoria había sido exitoso.

_Lo peor era ver la cara de esas estúpidas_ dijo Victoria_ pensaban contarle toda la verdad_

_ La directora te creyo y sin llamar a nadie mas para saber si mentias o no_ dijo Fanny

_Lose, es muy incrédula_ dijo victoria_ Igual mis lagrimas fueron muy creibles_

_Bien, después de esto, juraría que se van a vengar_ dijo Kuki seria_ hay que estar atentas_

_O atacar nuevamente nosotras_ dijo Lizzie

_ Por una semana, Nicolle estará sola e indefensa_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

_ Nicolle_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ La nerd comelibros_

_Nos tiene miedo_ dijo Victoria

_ Es muy santita_ dijo Kuki_ No sabemos nada de ella_

_Ustedes no, pero yo si_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

Las chicas miraron a Fanny

_ ¿Tiene secretos?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Claro_ dijo Fanny

_ Cuenta_ dijo Lizzie

_ Nicolle fue la que las bautizo como las zorras_ dijo Fanny

_ ¿Ella fue?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Parece tan buenita_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Hay mas?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Tuvo un novio que se llama Max, pero el chico la dejo porque ella no quería pasar a segunda base_ dijo Fanny_ ¿Saben porque?_

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntaron las tres chicas

_Porque esta esperando a su príncipe azul_ dijo Fanny

Las chicas se rieron

_¿Principe azul? _ dijo Kuki riéndose_ Que estúpida_

_ Tiene 17 años y cree en eso_ dijo Lizzie

_ Su príncipe azul tiene nombre_ dijo Fanny

_¿Asi?_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Lo conocemos?_

_Si, mucho mas de lo que creen_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

_¿Quien es?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Ace_ dijo Fanny riéndose

Las chicas se rieron asombradas.

_¿Ace? Pobrecita ¿Piensa que se va a enamorar de ella?_ dijo Lizzie

_Sueña con que ace se enamore de ella y vivir felices por siempre_ dijo Fanny

_ Ace no tiene corazón_ dijo Victoria_ No se enamorara de ella ni aunque vuelva a nacer_

_ Si Ace se entera, jugara con ella_ dijo Lizzie

Las chicas se quedaron calladas pensando en lo que dijo Lizzie

_ Creo que todas sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer ¿No?_ dijo Kuki

Las chicas asintieron.

* * *

En la calle se encontraban Ace y Wally andando en skate. Cuando se cansaron, se sentaron en la vereda para respirar un poco.

_ Esto dolerá mañana_ dijo Wally tocándose el brazo, en el cual tenia un raspón.

_ Deberias ponerte algo_ dijo Ace mirando a su amigo

_ mas tarde_ dijo Wally

Ace miro hacia el frente y noto que era la casa de Kuki, en la cual entraba Mushi con un chico.

_ ¿Ahora quieres estar con la hermana de Kuki?_ pregunto Wally con una sonrisa

_ Es muy chica ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿catorce?_ dijo Ace

_¿Desde cuando la edad te interesa?_ pregunto Wally

_Desde que es ilegal salir con menores_ dijo Ace_ Tiene catorce, es para tu hermano o el de Hoagie_

_ a Joey lo vuelve loco_ dijo Wally_ pero Mushi es peor que Kuki_

_ ¿A que te refieres?_ pregunto Ace

_ No le importa nada ni nadie mas que ella_ dijo Wally_ Joey anda atrás de ella como un perro y ella ni siquiera le dedica una sonrisa_

Ace sonrio

_ tal vez es fiel a su noviecito_ dijo Ace

_Por favor_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_ Hablando de las Sanban_ dijo Ace_ ¿Cómo vas con tu apuesta?_

_ Despacio pero bien_ dijo Wally_ Me di cuenta de que con Kuki hay que ir despacio_

_ Es verdad_ dijo Ace_ Pero no tan despacio, juega con ella, le gusta_

Wally sonrio

_ ¿No te molesta?_ pregunto Wally

_¿Por que tendría que molestarme?_ pregunto Ace_ No es mi novia_

_Pero es tu "amiga"_ dijo Wally

_ Wally, compartimos tantas chicas_ dijo Ace_ ¿Quieres que te recuerdes algunos nombres?_

_ La única que me acuerdo es Lizzie_ dijo Wally

_Daphne, Sol, Sonia_ dijo Ace_ Y otras mas_

Wally sonrio

_Esta bien me quedo claro_ dijo Wally

_¿Vamos a buscar a Hoagie?_ pregunto Ace

_Vamos, debes estar en su casa_ dijo Wally

Los chicos se pararon y fueron hasta allí. Golpearon la puerta y abrió Hoagie.

_ Hola chicos_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ valla ¿Vas a salir?_ pregunto Wally mirando a su amigo

Hoagie estaba vestido como si tendría una cita

_Si, y ustedes me están retrasando_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿Se puede saber con quien?_ pregunto Ace

_Depende de cómo salga esta noche_ dijo Hoagie

_ Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana_ dijo Wally_ Que disfrutes_

_Gracias_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

Y asi se fueron los dos chicos.

* * *

Mas tarde, ese dia, Alex iba caminando hacia la tienda cuando vio a Fanny, la cual estaba sentada en un banco sola. Era el momento de hablar con ella, después de tantos años. Sentia nervios tan solo con imaginarse hablando con ella, pero no tenia nada que perder,asi que lo hizo.

_Hola_ dijo al frente de ella

_hola_ dijo ella seriamente

_¿Esperas a alguien?_ pregunto cuidadosamente

_Si, pero todavía no vino_ dijo Fanny

Alex se sento a su lado

_Y ¿Todo bien?_ pregunto

Se sentía estúpido por no saber de que hablar con ella.

_Si_ dijo ella secamente

Queria decirle algo pero no se le ocurria que podía ser.

_Alex_ hablo ella_ ¿Qué quieres?_

Alex la miro

_ Nada_ dijo alex

_ ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo?_ pregunto mirándolo_ ¿Ahora que soy parte del grupo popular quieres algo conmigo?_

Alex no dijo nada, solo la miro. Fanny se rio.

_esta bien, no te voy a culpar_ dijo Fanny_ Ahora me veo mejor_

Alex le sonrio

_Siempre fuiste linda_ dijo Alex

_ ¿Eso piensas?_ pregunto Fanny mirándolo_ Gracias_

Alex iba a decir algo mas, pero, para su mala suerte, apareció Hoagie.

_Hola, linda_ dijo Hoagie a Fanny

_hola_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

_ ¿Vamos?_ pregunto Hoagie_ hay un lugar muy lindo donde podemos disfrutar mucho_

Alex lo miro con bronca

_ ya quiero ver_ dijo Fanny_ Vamos_

Y se fueron, dejando a Alex allí sentado como si fuera invisible.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Se que es corto pero no tuve tiempo, espero que les halla gustado.

Con respecto a Kuki, tengo mucho que decir.

Se que muchos piensan que la Kuki de knd es inmadura e inocente y que seria mejor si de chica es atrevida, cn caracter fuerte... en ese aspecto estoy de acuerdo con JimmyxCindy, Kuki no es nada de lo que piensan, Kuki es dulce, amorosa y sobretodo, es una niña. Obviamente que va a ser inmadura, tiene 10 años nada mas. En mi novela Kuki es asi a esa edad, porque creo que es la personalidad de ella de chiquita. Ya de adolescente puede cambiar, pero de chica, en mi opinion, siempre sera la dulce, amorosa y sonriente Kuki. Ademas no siempre era asi, cuando se enojaba era peor que cualquier villano.

Otra cosa que queria decirles es que, se que a todos nos gusta Kuki, pero hay otros personajes tambien. Me gustaria que hable de los demas, solo porque cuando escribo sobre cada uno de ellos, pienso que lo hago y a nadie le importa, solo a algunos. Igualmente, a mi me gusta escribir sobre todos, es mas me gusta escribir mas sobre Victoria, Ace o Fanny que de Kuki y Wally.

Bueno, espero sus reviews.

Gracias por los recibidos

XoXo


	18. ¿Lo haras?

Hablo yo

Al otro dia a la mañana, Kuki se despertaba para ir al instituto. Perezosamente se vistió y se arreglo. No tenia ganas de ir, y menos si pensaba que tenia historia, la materia que mas odiaba. De repente, sono un celular con un mensaje de Victoria:

"Las espero en mi casa en 10 minutos"

Kuki se quedo pensando que es lo que quería su amiga tan temprano, y parece ser que no solo con ella. Sin desayunar, salió de su casa y fue hasta allí, donde ya estaban sus amigas.

_ ¡Por fin!_ dijo Victoria_ Era en diez minutos, no en media hora_

_ Lo siento, estaba preparándome_ dijo Kuki

_ Bueno, dinos ya_ dijo Lizzie_ No desayune por venir lo mas rápido que pude_

_Pues, no le conte a mi madre que me suspendieron_ conto Victoria_ Me matara si lo sabe y para que no se entere nesecito de sus ayudas_

_ ¿Quieres que hablemos con tu madre?_ pregunto Fanny

_No, nesecito que falten a clases por mi_ dijo Victoria

_¿Y de que serviría?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Tengo que salir de mi casa e ir a cualquier lado_ dijo Victoria_ Y no quiero hacerlo sola, entonces pensé en mis mejores amigas_

Las chicas se miraron entre si

_Por favor_ dijo Victoria

_ No hace falta que nos ruegues_ dijo Kuki_ Vayámonos bien lejos de la escuela_

Victoria sonrio

_ ¿Y donde vamos?_ Pregunto Lizzie_ Al centro comercial no puedo, mi madre ira de compras_

_ ¿Al cine?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Vayamos al cine y luego vemos_ dijo Kuki

_ Vamos_ dijo Victoria

Cuando estaban yendo, vieron iban hablando.

_ Oye, pudiste haberle dicho a Nigel_ dijo Lizzie_ Pudieron pasar una linda mañana_

_ No o había pensado_ dijo Victoria_ Igual, prefiero a ustedes, no quiero escucharlo defender a esas dos_

_ ¿Crees que las defenderá?_ pregunto Kuki_ Lo tienes para vos_

_ No se habrá olvidado de su estúpida misión_ dijo Victoria

_ Tal vez podríamos dar vuelta la situación_ dijo Fanny

_ Eso me gusta_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Podriamos hacer que Nigel se ponga de nuestro lado_

_Y tal vez de esa manera nos deje en paz con esa estupidez_ dijo Kuki

_ Chicas ¿Sabian que la escuela queda para el otro lado?_ pregunto Hoagie detrás de ella.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y lo miraron

_ ¿la suspendieron a todas?_ pregunto Hoagie_ ¡No, ya se! No iran para hacerle el favor a Victoria_

_ ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?_ pregunto Kuki seria

_ La verdad no_ dijo Hoagie_ No tengo muchas ganas de ir al instituto_

_Pues, no es nuestro problema_ dijo Lizzie

Hoagie miro a Fanny, la cual le sonrio.

_¿Que pasa entre ustedes?_ pregunto Victoria mirándolos

_Cosas entre nosotros_ dijo Hoagie_ Bueno, viendo que no me invitaran, me voy_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue. Las chicas miraron a Fanny con sonrisas.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Fanny

_ ¿No nos ibas a contar?_ pregunto Kuki

_ No paso nada_ dijo Fanny_ solo salimos a bailar y no paso nada mas que besos_

_ Aprendes rápido_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Lo rechazaste?_

_ El quería que fueramos a un lugar mas privado, pero no lo deje_ dijo Fanny

_ Bien hecho_ dijo Kuki_ Hoagie puede endulzar tus oídos, pero no te dejes llevar por el. Lo hace para conseguir una sola cosa_

_ Pasara cuando yo quiera_ dijo Fanny

_ Si puedes dominarlo, te regalo todo mi armario entero_ dijo Victoria

_Lo tomare como un desafio_ dijo Fanny

_Bien, ¿Qué película veremos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Alguna que no sea ni romantica, ni de drama_ dijo Victoria

_¿De terror?_ pregunto Kuki_ ¿O de comedia?_

_Prefiero de comedia_ dijo Fanny

_Bueno, vamos_ dijo Kuki

En el colegio, estaba los chicos hablando en el recreo.

_ Asi que te dijo que no_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_No veo la gracia_ dijo Hoagie_ Pero no debe ser otra cosa que su inexperiencia_

_ Me parece que la estas subestimando_ dijo Ace_ Creo que sabe lo que quiere_

_ Te aseguro que no_ dijo Hoagie_ Confíen en mi intuición_

De repente, Nigel aparecio a su lado con mal humor.

_ ¡Que cara! Parece que llevas semanas sin dormir_ dijo Wally

_ Solo no estoy de humor_ dijo Nigel serio

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Ace

_ Abby no me quiere ni ver_ dijo Nigel_ Dice que las olvide y que prefiero estar con ustedes que con ellas_

_¿Y no es asi?_ pregunto Hoagie

Nigel lo miro seriamente

_ ¿No prefieres estar con nosotros que con ellas?_ pregunto nuevamente Hoagie

_ Solo la paso bien con ustedes_ dijo Nigel_ Pero, ellas tambien son importantes para mi_

_¿Son o eran?_ pregunto Ace

_¿Tratan de manipularme?_ pregunto Nigel

Despues de la charla con Abby, le había quedado en la cabeza que se estaba dejando llevar por ellos.

_ no ¿Por qué lo haríamos?_ dijo Hoagie_ te lo dijeron ellas ¿No?_

Nigel no dijo nada

_ Si, se lo dijeron ellas_ dijo Wally_ Me parece que te confundis de personas_

_Nosotros nunca te dijimos nada para que te juntes con nosotros_ dijo Ace

_Lose_ dijo Nigel_ Creo que me gusto sus vidas y yo quise ser parte de eso_

_¿Te arrepientes?_ pregunto Wally

_No, porque me encanta estar con ustedes_ dijo Nigel

_ No te pongas cursi_ dijo Ace

Nigel se rio

_Solo haz lo que quieras_ dijo Hoagie_ Y los demás, que no te importe. Si quieres estar con nosotros, hazlo. Si quieres estar con ellas, hazlo. Pero no dejes pasar a Victoria por esto_

Los chicos se rieron

_ La castigaran por estar suspendida_ dijo Nigel

_Y eso significa un buen tiempo sin verla_ dijo Wally

Hoagie se rio

_¿Piensan que Victoria le va a decir a su madre lo que paso?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ ¿Qué sabes?_ pregunto Ace

_Hoy cuando venia para aquí, las vi_ dijo Hoagie

_¿A las cuatro?_ pregunto Nigel

_Si, iban hacia el cine_ dijo Hoagie_ Victoria no le dijo nada a su madre_

_ Eso explica porque no veo a ninguna_ dijo Wally

_ ¡Wally!_ grito un chico atrás de el

_ Es Joey_ dijo Hoagie mirando

_Hola chicos_ dijo Joey

_ ¿Qué pasa, Joey?_ pregunto Wally

_ Nada, quise saludarlos_ dijo Joey

Joey era muy parecido a Wally, solo que era un poco mas bajo que su hermano.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Joey? ¿Nesecitas algún consejo?_ pregunto Hoagie

_¿Sobre que?_ pregunto Joey

_Nolose, tal vez con cierta japonesita_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_Wally_ dijo Joey enojado_ Dijiste que no se lo ibas a decir a nadie_

_Perdon, se me escapo_ dijo Wally

_No te preocupes, no diremos nada_ dijo Ace_ Ahora, te doy un consejo, deja de ser tan dulce con ella_

_ Pero ¿No se supone que a las chicas les gusta los chicos tiernos, duces y atentos?_ pregunto Joey

_ No a todas_ dijo Wally_ hay chicas que les gusta la dulzura y todo eso, pero hay otra chicas, como Mushi, que piensan que eso es cursi_

_Entonces ¿Cómo me doy cuenta que clase de chica es?_ pregunto Joey confundido

_ Lo primero que ves es su ropa_ dijo Hoagie_ acuérdate de cómo se viste Mushi ¿Te parece que es dulce? Para nada. Tienes que aprender a seducir y jugar con ellas_

_ Wow… espero saber tanto como ustedes algún dia_ dijo Joey

_ Es solo practica_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Te gusta para novia o seguís los pasos de tu hermano?_ pregunto Nigel

Joey se rio

_ No quiero que sea mi novia, pero tampoco una noche y nada mas_ dijo Joey

_ No es estúpido_ dijo Wally_ Mushi no es para nada fiel a su novio_

_ Ese estúpido_ dijo Joey

_¿Como se lllama su novio?_ pregunto Ace

_Sandy_ dijo Joey

_ ¿Sandy?_ pregunto Nigel_ ¿No es el que gustaba de Kuki?_

_Si, parece ser que tiene una debilidad por las asiáticas_ dijo Joey

De repente sono el timbre.

_Bueno, nos vemos_ dijo Joey y se fue

_ ¿Entramos?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Vallan, tengo que ir al baño_ dijo Ace y se fue

Cuando Ace entro al baño vio que el único que se encontraba allí dentro, además de el, era Patton.

_¿Me estas siguiendo?_ pregunto Patton irónicamente

_ Para nada, en todo caso eres tu el que me sigue_ dijo Ace_ ¿ sabias que existen otras chicas además de las que están conmigo?_

_Muchas mas_ dijo Patton_ No eres el centro del mundo_

_Parece que del tuyo si_ dijo Ace arreglándose el pelo_ ¿Qué pasa, Patton? ¿Estas enamorado de mi?_

Patton se rio

_ Pense que eras estúpido, pero veo que me quede corto_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Entonces por que andas con las misma chicas que yo?_ pregunto Ace mirándolo_ Admitelo, no puedes vivir sin mi_

_ No nesecito de tus chicas, tengo las mias_ dijo Patton_ Ademas, no eres dueño de nadie. Pero ya se porque estas asi ¿Kuki te dejo de lado? Me parece que se dio cuenta de quien es mejor ¿No?_

Ace lo miro con bronca

_ No te metas conmigo, ni con ella_ dijo Ace serio

_ Me meto con quien quiera_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ ¿Te enamoraste, Ace? Pobrecito_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue dejando a Ace con bronca

_Estupido_ murmuro Ace

Ese mismo dia, a la noche se encontraban los chicos hablando en la puerta de la casa de Wally, cuando Kuki apareció con las chicas.

_ Hola_ dijo Kuki

_ Valla, miren quienes están aquí_ dijo Hoagie_ Estuvo aburrida las clases hoy ¿No?_

_ Callate_ dijo Lizzie_ La madre de Victoria esta al frente_

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Nigel a Victoria

_Si_ dijo Victoria_ Aunque todavía no me recupero de lo que paso_

_ Dos contra una no es justo_ dijo Hoagie

_Lose, eso se llama cobardia_ dijo Victoria

Wally miro a Kuki, la cual escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada, algo que le causo extrañez, ya que las únicas veces que Kuki no decía nada era cuando se traian algo entre las manos.

Despues de unos minutos mas hablando, Kuki miro a Ace, el cual se reia de lo que decían, dirijio su mirada hacia Victoria la cual le guiño el ojo, algo que ella interpreto como que tenia que hablar con el de lo pactado.

_Ace_ lo llamo Kuki_ ¿Puedo hablar con vos?_

Ace la miro con una sonrisa

_ Dime_ dijo Ace

_A solas_ dijo Kuki

_Esta bien_ dijo Ace_ Ahora venimos_

_No tarden tanto_ dijo Hoagie_ Siempre que se van vuelven a la hora o dos_

Hicieron como que no escucharon y se fueron.

_ ¿Quieres pedirme perdón?_ pregunto Ace

_¿Por que tendría que pedirte perdón?_ pregunto Kuki

_Pues, me dijiste que había bajado algunos escalones_ dijo Ace_ Eso me dolio_

Kuki sonrio

_No te pediré perdón_ dijo Kuki_ Quiero hablar con vos de otra cosa_

Ace la miro con una ceja levantada.

_ Soy todo oídos_ dijo Ace

_Bien, tengo una información que te puede aumentar el ego_ dijo Kuki

_¿Mas todavía?_ pregunto Ace

_Si_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Quién esta enamorada de mi?_ pregunto Ace

_ Eres rápido_ dijo Kuki

_ No soy estúpido_ dijo Ace_ Dime_

_ Nicolle, la nerd_ dijo Kuki

Ace la miro con una sonrisa

_¿Nicolle?_ pregunto

_Si, sueña con vos_ dijo Kuki_ Sos el amor imposible, el príncipe azul_

Ace se rio

_ Se que esta información no será gratis_ dijo Ace_ ¿Qué buscas?_

_ Facil, que uses esta información para tu conveniencia_ dijo Kuki_ Sabes a lo que me refiero_

_ Eres mala_ dijo Ace dejando de caminar_ pero eso hace que me gustes mas_

La beso apasionadamente, pero Kuki se separo.

_ ¿Lo haras?_ pregunto Kuki

_Depende_ dijo Ace

_¿De que?_ pregunto Kuki

_ De la recompensa_ dijo Ace

_¿Que quieres a cambio?_ pregunto Kuki

_ A vos_ dijo Ace

Kuki lo miro

_ Ace, ya tuvimos tantas noche que eso no me costara en absoluto_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_bueno, mejor_ dijo Ace

_¿Entonces?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Cuenta conmigo_ dijo con una sonrisa

Kuki sonrio y lo beso

_¿Que te parece si los dejamos esperando?_ pregunto Ace

_ Que sean dos horas_ dijo Kuki

Y se fueron los dos chicos hacia el otro lado de la casa de Wally.


	19. Ten cuidado

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

Hablo yo

Al otro dia, los chicos estaban en el colegio, y era la hora del almuerzo. Las chicas estaban sentadas por su lado, los populares por otros y las estrellas del futbol por el suyo. La única que almorzaba sola con la compañía de sus libros, era Nicolle. Si bien se sentía sola sin sus amigas, tenia el consuelo de que eran solo pocas horas, y se repetía que estaría bien si no hablaba con nadie mas, en especial con los no deseados.

Mientras leia y almorzaba, no se dio cuenta que alguien se sento a su lado, hasta que hablo.

_ Te gusta mucho leer ¿No?_ escucho de esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

No hacia falta que lo mirase para saber de quien se trataba y para que se ponga nerviosa. No lo miro, ni siquiera contesto.

_ Me parece que tanto tiempo sin hablar te dejo muda_ dijo con una sonrisa

Nicolle lo miro con miedo

_Tranquila no te hare daño_ dijo Ace mostrándole las manos_ Vengo en paz_

_ ¿Nesecitas algo?_ pregunto Nicolle nerviosa, tanto que le temblaba la voz.

_ No, te vi sola y vine a hablarte_ dijo sonriente

Nicolle lo dejo de mirar y no dijo nada ¿Era una broma? Tal vez solo quería humillarla o reírse de ella.

_Me tengo que ir_ dijo Nicolle guardando sus cosas rápidamente.

Ace se rio

_¿Me tienes miedo? ¿O es solo nervios?_ pregunto Ace

_Ninguna de las dos_ dijo Nicolle_ Solo llego tarde a un lado_

_Espera_ dijo Ace parándose para quedar frente a frente

Nicolle lo miro

_ No quiero hablar contigo_ dijo Nicolle y se fue corriendo

Ace la miro irse con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Como me voy a divertir!_ dijo para el mismo.

En otro lado, estaban Patton con sus amigos almorzando mientras hablaban y reian.

_El sábado tenemos el partido ¿Cómo se ven?_ pregunto Nick

_ Como siempre, genial_ dijo Patton_ Ganaremos_

_ Eso se llama confianza_dijo Alex

_ Vamos a ganar_ dijo Patton_ El ultimo año salimos campeones ¿Cómo no vamos a ganar?_

_ Oye, dije que quiero vegetales, no carne_ grito Fanny

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para mirar la situación

_Lo siento_ dijo la cocinera

_ Deberian poner a alguien que escuche bien_ dijo Fanny y se fue con su almuerzo a la mesa con sus amigas

_ Wow… es igual a ellas, después de todo_ dijo Alex serio

Se sentía un poco desilucionado al verla asi, le gustaba y mucho pero su personalidad había cambiado tanto que no sabia si quería hablar con ella o guardarse sus sentimientos para el, como lo hizo hasta ahora.

_Muy linda y sexy_ dijo Patton

_ Antes no decias lo mismo_ dijo Alex serio

_Porque no lucia como ahora_ dijo Patton_ Sera mi próxima conquista_

Alex lo miro enojado

_ No juegues con ella_ dijo Alex

_ No lo hare, al menos que ella quiera_ dijo Patton

_¿Te gusta, Alex?_ pregunto Tom mirándolo

_ No_ dijo alex

_ A veces pienso que eres gay_ dijo Nick_ No conozco a ninguna chica que te guste y ninguna novia_

_ Que no este con chicas como ustedes, no quiere decir que sea gay_ dijo Alex molesto_ No me gusta jugar con sus sentimientos_

_ ¿Crees que ellas no juegan?_ pregunto Patton_ No todas son sensibles_

Alex no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a comer y no hablar mas.

Ese mismo dia, mas tarde, se encontraba Rachel en su casa mirando tele. Sus padres la habían castigado por estar suspendida por una semana, eso significaba que no podía salir de su casa por toda esa semana y que no podía ver a nadie. Lo veía injusto ya que ella solo se defendió de los golpes de Victoria, pero la zorra, como ella decía, lo dio vuelta para su conveniencia y ahora era ella y Abby las problematicas. Le dolia que sus padres no le crea, después de todo ellos tenían que conocerla y tendrían que saber que ella no trataría a alguien de esa forma.

De repente, sono su celular y era una llamada de Jeremy. No tenia ganas de hablar con el, y menos después de lo que su ex amiga, Fanny, le había no era tan mala de no contestar, asi que lo hizo.

_**Conversación telefónica**_

_**Rachel: Hola Jay**_

_**Jeremy: Hola Rach ¿Qué haces?**_

_**Rachel: No mucho ¿Vos?**_

_**Jeremy: Estoy en la plaza con los chicos ¿Quieres venir? Dile a Fanny**_

_**Rachel: Disculpa pero no puedo ir, estoy castigada.**_

_**Jeremy: ¿Problemas adolescentes?**_

_**Rachel: Digamos que si**_

_**Jeremy: ¿Sabes donde esta Fanny? La llamo y no contesta**_

_**Rachel: Y no lo hara. Ahora es una popular**_

_**Jeremy: ¿Qué?**_

_**Rachel: Lo que escuchas. **_

_**Jeremy: ¿Cuándo paso?**_

_**Rachel: Es una larga historia**_

_**Jeremy: ¿Cuánto tiempo estas suspendida?**_

_**Rachel: Una semana. Abby tambien lo esta**_

_**Jeremy: ¿Con quien me juntare en los recreos? **_

_**Rachel: Nicolle esta sola. Puedes juntarte con ella y de paso cuídala de los estúpidos.**_

_**Jeremy: esta bien. Dos semanas sin ir al instituto y mira lo que pasa**_

_**Rachel: Eso te pasa por estar enfermo**_

_**Jeremy: Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Nos vemos en una semana**_

_**Rachel: Nos vemos**_

_**Fin de conversación telefónica**_

Rachel colgó y se quedo pensando en que iba a hacer esta semana sola y sin ver a sus amigas, y lo mas importante, que iba a hacer con las zorras. Sabia que eso de inventar algo no había sido idea de Victoria, sabia que Kuki le dijo que lo haga, asi que la venganza no seria solo para la rubia, sino contra todas, incluida Fanny porque ella fue la que les conto.

_ Se me tiene que ocurrir algo_ dijo Rachel seria_ Algo que las humille_

Se quedo pensando un buen rato en que hacer.

En otro lado, estaba Nicolle contándole lo que había ocurrido a Abby en la casa de la ultima.

_Nose, Nicolle ¿Ace hablando contigo por amabilidad?_ dijo Abby_ Se me hace un poco difícil de creer_

_ A mi me dio nervios y cierta desconfianza_ dijo Nicolle_ pero no sabes lo lindo que es tenerlo tan cerca. Te juro que pensé que estaba soñando y su perfume, tan rico_

_Esta bien, me quedo claro_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa_ Solo te digo que tengas cuidado_

_Lo tendre, no soy tan boba_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿Y tu? ¿Ya olvidaste a Chad?_

Abby se puso seria

_Si lo olvide o no, ya no me importa_ dijo decidida_ Me engaño y no fue con cualquiera, fue con Lizzie_

_ Tal vez es cierto que esta arrepentido_ dijo Nicolle_ tal vez lo cegó esa perra_

_ No lo creo_ dijo Abby_ Es hombre, si alguien se te regala no va a decir que no_

_¿Entonces?_ pregunto Nicolle_ habla con el_

_ De ninguna manera_ dijo Abby_ Quiero a alguien que me respete y el no lo hizo_

Nicolle la miro seria

_ Eres dura_ dijo

Abby le sonrio

_ Me hago valer_ dijo Abby_ Deberias aprenderlo. Ademas mira quien habla ¿Ya te olvidaste de Max?_

_Era diferente_ dijo Nicolle_ Solo quería hacerlo conmigo_

_ Puede ser_ dijo Abby_ Son todos iguales_

_Lose, solo espero encontrar a alguien que me quiera por como soy_ dijo Nicolle

_ Sabes que Ace no es ese clase de chico ¿No?_ dijo Abby

_ Yo lo puedo cambiar_ dijo Nicolle

Las chicas se miraron y se rieron

_ no pierdo las esperanzas_ dijo Nicolle

_ No las pierdas_ dijo Abby_ Pero no sueñes tanto_

_Bueno, te traje la tarea_ dijo Nicolle_ Me tengo que ir, debo pasar por la casa de Rachel y todavía tengo que estudiar_

_Esta bien_ dijo Abby_ Gracias_

_De nada_ dijo Nicolle_ Nos vemos_

_Nos vemos_ dijo Abby_ Te cuidado_

_Lo tendre_ dijo Nicolle y se fue.

Wally se encaminaba hacia la casa de Kuki, ya que tenia que adelantar algo con su apuesta, de lo contrario iba a tener que trabajar para pagar la noche a Hoagie. Cando se encontró en la puerta de su casa, iba a golpear pero justo se abrió dejando ver a Mushi, la cual salía con unas amigas.

_ Valla, miren quien esta en la puerta de mi casa_ dijo Mushi con una sonrisa

_ Busco a tu hermana_ dijo Wally mirando a la chica

Se dio cuenta de que Mushi era muy parecida a su hermana, lo único que ella tenia el pelo mas corto y sus ojos eran marrones, pero aun asi, la chica era muy linda.

_ Ella no esta_ dijo Mushi_ Si no me equivoco dijo algo del lago o algo asi_

_Gracias_ dijo y miro a una por una

Se fue sin decir nada mas dejando a las chicas cuchichear.

Cuando llego al lago, encontró a Kuki sentada mirando al lago. Estaba sola, algo que era raro ya que siempre estaba acompañada por alguien, sea chico o chica. Parece que estaba escuchando música puesto que no se dio cuenta de que el se sento a su lado hasta que Wally le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kuki se asusto de eso y lo miro mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto Kuki seria

_ Nada, solo quiero hablar con vos_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Desde cuando te intereso tanto, Wally?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Desde siempre_ dijo Wally_ Pero nunca tuve oportunidad para decirte que eres linda_

Kuki se rio

_¿Por que estas sola aquí?_ pregunto Wally

_ Todos los días, a esta hora vengo aquí para estar sola y relajarme_ dijo Kuki

_Entonces te estoy interrumpiendo_ dijo Wally

_Un poco_ dijo Kuki

_ Entonces me voy_ dijo Wally

Era la prueba para saber si estaba interesada por el o no.

_ No, puedes quedarte_ dijo Kuki

Eso significaba que iba por buen camino. Wally la miro y le sonrio

_¿Sabes? Deberíamos salir alguna vez solo tu y yo_ dijo Wally seduciendo

_tal vez_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Dónde quieres ir conmigo?_

_ ¿Hace falta decirlo?_ pregunto Wally

Kuki sonrio y lo dejo de mirar.

_¿Ace sabe esto?_ pregunto

Wally la miro

_ No eres su novia_ dijo Wally_ ¿O si?_

_No, pero eres su amigo_ dijo Kuki_ Pense que entre ustedes, no había eso_

Wally rio

_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes entonces_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Lo de Lizzie? Claro que lose_ dijo Kuki_ Pero yo no soy Lizzie_

_Lose y tampoco te tratare como ella_ dijo Wally mas cerca de la chica_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?_

Kuki lo miro

_Vamos_ dijo Kuki

Y los dos chicos fueron hablando y coqueteando.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si

Bueno, lei los comentarios y me gustaron las ideas... pero les repito que sera sorpresa, aunque algo con eso tiene que ver... solo dejenme a mi, y por favor no digan mas nada, porque es mi fic y quiero que sea sorpresa para los demas y para ustedes tambien. Agradezco las ideas, pero soy la escritora y se como sigue la historia.

Bueno... muchas gracias por los reviews... llegamos a los 200! y todo gracia a ustedes, son lo maximo!

Bueno, hasta mañana

XoXo


	20. Planeare mi venganza

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capitulo

* * *

Pasaron los días y era viernes, en el cual los chicos estaban saliendo del instituto felices porque empezaba el fin de semana y, algunos como Patton, emocionados porque el sábado se jugaba el primer partido. Por esa razón, el y los demás jugadores, entrenaban duro y eso implicaba preparación física y mentalmente.

Estaban descansando después de un entrenamiento muy duro. Patton se acosto en el césped mientras Alex y Nick tomaban agua y se secaban la transpiración.

_ Hoy no nos tuvo piedad el entrenador_ dijo Alex

_Quiero ir a mi casa y acostarme todo lo que queda del dia en el sofá_ dijo Nick

_Oigan, hoy es viernes_ dijo Patton_ tenemos que salir_

_ No, estoy demasiado cansado_ dijo Alex_ Ademas no podemos salir si mañana jugamos ¿Recuerdas?_

_ Yo saldré_ dijo Patton_ Tengo una poción mágica para mañana estar como nuevo_

Nick se rio

_Si lo pienso de esa manera, entonces yo tambien quiero salir_ dijo

_ Estan locos_ dijo Alex_ No es broma, no pueden tomarla cuando quieran_

_Alex, vive un poco mas_ dijo Nick_ Deja de ser tan nena_

Alex lo miro enojado

_ No lo digas mas_ dijo amenazante

_ ¡Por fin veo una actitud masculina tuya!_ siguió bromeando Nick

_ Y veras otra si no te callas_ dijo Alex apretando los puños.

_Bueno, no se peleen_ dijo Patton_ Si Alex no quiere ir, es su problema. Nosotros salimos, tenemos que avisarle a Tom, el pobre sigue mal por Victoria_

_¿Como se va a enamorar de ella?_ pregunto Nick_ Es lo mismo que enamorarse de Lizzie_

_No, de Lizzie es peor_ dijo Patton

_¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí?_ grito el entrenador a los chicos_ ¡Vamos!_

Los chicos se levantaron sin animos y se pusieron a entrenar nuevamente.

En otro lado estaban las chicas practicando los pasos para mañana.

_ Bien, creo que saldrá bien_ dijo Kuki

_No saldrá bien_ dijo Daphne detrás_ la nueva no sabe moverse_

_ ¿Quieres ver como me muevo?_ pregunto Fanny moviendo la cadera sensualmente

Algunas se rieron

_ Mi abuela baila mas sexy que vos_ dijo Daphne

_ No sabes lo que es sexy_ dijo Fanny_ Tu baile es ridículo_

Daphne se empezaba a enojar.

_ Bueno, basta de peleas_ dijo Kuki_ Y si para mi baila bien, esta bien. Soy la ultima palabra le guste a quien le guste

Kuki miro de reojo a Daphne, la cual miraba a Kuki con odio.

_ Si yo fuera la capitana, los bailes serian mejores_ solto Daphne con odio

_ Pero para tu mala suerte, no eres mas que la zorra que ocupa uno de los últimos lugares_ dijo Kuki mirándola

_No eres nadie para hablarme asi_ grito Daphne

_Y tu no eres nadie para gritarme_ grito Kuki enojada_ Si no te gusta que sea la que mande, puedes irte. Cualquiera estará feliz de ocupar tu lugar_

Daphne se acerco a Kuki amenazadoramente.

_¡Hey! Si te metes con ella, te la veras conmigo_ dijo Mushi defendiendo a su hermana

_¿Tu? Jajajaja. Eres una chiquilla_ dijo Dahpne

_ pero nosotras no_ dijo Victoria seria

_ Vete de una vez, Daphne_ dijo Lizzie_ No eres necesaria_

_¿ves? Nadie te quiere_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Nadie te defiende, solo estas porque fui buena_

_Esto no quedara asi_ dijo Daphne con odio_ Me las pagaran y se van a arrepentir de tratarme asi_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue furiosa.

_ Por fin nos deshicimos de ella_ dijo Lizzie

_ Bueno ¿Hay alguien mas que piense igual que esa?_ dijo Kuki seria_ No tolerare ninguna escenita mas_

Nadie dijo nada.

_En realidad, nos hiciste un favor en sacarla_ dijo una chica pelinegra, llamada Sol_ Era insoportable_

_Bien, creo que es todo_ dijo Kuki_ Recuerden que tiene que salir perfecto y que de esto depende el puesto de las nuevas_

Se fueron yendo una por una, hasta dejar a las cuatro chicas y Mushi.

_Kuki, hay que tener cuidado con esa estúpida_ dijo Mushi_ Me amenazo a mi y ahora a vos_

_ No te hagas problema, no puede hacernos nada_ dijo Kuki

_ Como digas_ dijo Mushi_ Nos vemos_

Y la chica se fue.

_ ¿Mi puesto tambien depende de cómo salga mañana?_ pregunto Fanny en tono broma

Kuki sonrio

_ Sabes que no, es solo para las nuevitas_ dijo Kuki_ Ademas, te mueves bien_

_ Horas practicando adelante del espejo_ dijo Fanny

_Wow, eso si es nuevo_ dijo Victoria_ Por dentro siempre quisiste estar de este lado_

_ Victoria ¿Podemos hablar?_ escucharon detrás de ellas

Victoria lo miro y se trataba de Tom. No le hacia mucha gracia hablar con el, y menos después de lo que se entero.

_ No quiero hablar con vos_ dijo Victoria seria_ Vete con la estúpida_

_No nos engañemos_ dijo Tom_ Vos no fuiste muy fiel conmigo ¿Crees que no lo sabia?_

Victoria lo miro

_ ¿Y no pensaste que tal vez buscaba en otro lugar cosas que vos no eras capaz de darme?_ pregunto Victoria

Tom la miro enojado

_ No me digas eso, sabes que no es cierto_ dijo Tom enojado_ ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Te dejas llevar por las zorras de tus amigas_

_ No te metas con nosotras_ dijo Kuki enojada_ Si tu eres el idiota que no sabe como tratarla, no es nuestra culpa_

_ Tom, mejor vete_ dijo Victoria_ No hay vuelta atrás_

_ ¿Y tu?_ dijo Tom mirando a Fanny_ Eres la peor de las cuatro. No se confíen, puede traicionarla tambien, es mas zorra que todas ustedes_

_ ¡Basta Tom!_ grito Victoria_ Si no me dejas en paz, tendras problemas_

Tom se acerco a Victoria y la agarro del brazo

_¡Sueltala!_ grito Lizzie

Pero Tom la ignoro

_ ¿Sabes quien tendrá problema? Tu_ dijo Tom_ Si no estas conmigo, no estaras con nadie_

_Me estas haciendo daño_ dijo Victoria con la voz temblorosa

_ Sueltala_ grito Kuki mientras le pego una piña en la espalda

Tom la miro e iba hacia ella, pero una voz lo detuvo

_ ¡Hey! ¿Tan cobarde eres que te metes con chicas?_ grito Ace detrás de el

Tom se giro y lo miro

_No te metas_ dijo Tom

_ Tu no te metas con ellas_ dijo Nigel enojado_ No toques a Victoria nunca mas en tu maldita vida_

_ ¿O que?_ dijo Tom_ ¿Me vas a pegar? _

_Dalo por hecho_ dijo Nigel

_ valla, te enamoraste de Victoria_ dijo Tom serio_ Lastima que ella tiene dueño_

_No tengo_ dijo Victoria

_Vete, Tom_ dijo Hoagie_ Aprende a tratar a una chica_

Tom miro a todos

_ Genial, ahora son todos amigos_ dijo Tom_ Lastima que nos dejaron de lado a nosotros y a las otras_

Y se fue enojado.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Nigel a Victoria

_Si, no hacia falta que intervengas_ dijo Victoria

_ No fui el que quiso intervenir, aunque no vi nada de la escena_ dijo Nigel

Victoria lo miro

_ No debes dejar que te trate asi_ dijo Nigel serio

_ Ya lose, pero lo puedo controlar_ dijo Victoria

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Victoria hablo

_ Nigel, si no fue tu idea meterte ¿Quién fue? No veo a los populares sentirse mal por esto_ dijo Victoria_ Nunca hicieron nada_

_ Tal vez mi presencia hizo algo bueno_ dijo Nigel_ Fue Ace_

Victoria lo miro fuerte

_¿Ace? Eso no lo creo. Es el mas frio_ dijo Victoria

Nigel miro a Ace, el cual hablaba con Kuki y sonrio. Victoria miro y se dio cuenta.

_ No siente nada especial por ella si es lo que pensas_ dijo Victoria

_Lose, pero por algo quiso meterse ¿No?_ dijo Nigel

_ Para marcar territorio_ dijo Victoria_ Igual, sea por que sea, te lo agradezco_

_De nada_ dijo Nigel

Victoria sonrio y le guiño el ojo. Y sin decir nada mas, se fue.

_¡Ay, Nigel! Estas perdido_ dijo Wally a su lado

_ Solo me divierto ¿ No era asi?_ dijo Nigel_ Podriamos salir hoy_

_ Es verdad_ dijo Wally_ Nesecito alguna chica sexy_

Nigel se rio

Ya era de noche, en la que Abby había llamado a Rachel preguntándole si quería salir, pero la chica había rechazado la propuesta diciéndole que estaba castigada. Abby le había dicho que hable con sus padres y les cuente lo que pasaba y eso iba a hacer.

_¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?_ pregunto Rachel ya en la cocina a sus padres

_Si es por el castigo, no hay nada que hablar_ dijo el padre

_ Quiero contarles porque es injusto que este castigada y la suspensión_ dijo Rachel

_ Rachel, la suspensión habla por vos_ dijo el padre

_ Solo pido que me escuchen_ dijo Rachel impaciente

_ Esta bien, habla_ dijo la madre

Rachel le conto todo lo que había pasado, obviando la parte de Tom y ella. Sus padres la escucharon con atención sin decir nada hasta que ella termino de contarles.

_ Y esa chica, Victoria ¿ La suspendieron?_ pregunto el padre seriamente

_Solo un dia_ dijo Rachel

El padre miro a su madre.

_ El lunes ire a hablar con esa directora_ dijo el padre

_ Rachel, perdón si fuimos injusto con vos. Debimos escucharte antes de castigarte_ dijo la madre

_ Ya estas libre. Puedes salir si quieres_ dijo el padre

Rachel sonrio y se fue a su habitación a prepararse. Le aviso a Abby y a Nicolle, sabiendo que se iba a divertir como nunca, ya que varios días encerrada hicieron que cualquier salida sea genial.

_ Hoy me divertiré y planeare mi venganza_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Tengo una sugerencia: Como los capitulo son cortos y ustedes quieren que sean mas largo,pense que seria mejor si subo una vez a la semana, de esa forma los capitulos los hare mas largo. Si quieren que siga con los capitulos diarios, seran cortos. Ademas mañana empiezo la universidad, asi que tendre el tiempo mas reducido.

Asi que elijan, capitulos semanales y mas largos, o capitulos diarios pero mas cortos.

Espero sus opiniones, y lo ma votado sera

Lo unico que pongan nombres para saber quienes votan, de lo contrario no los tomare en cuenta ya que nose si siempre son los mismo o no. Solo pido nombres, asi se quienes votan.

Gracias por los reviews!

XoXo


	21. Una noche, muchas parejas

Hola... aca les dejo el capitulo

Este capi se lo dedico a mi hermana, que cumple años.

* * *

Era la noche y todos se preparaban para salir y divertirse.

Lizzie estaba en su casa probándose ropa, ya que no sabia que ponerse. No le convencía nada, todo lo que se ponía en frente del espejo, le parecía que la hacia gorda.

_¡Dios!_ grito y se sento frustrada

Sentia que todo su esfuerzo por estar linda eran en vano, tal vez era una obsesión pero solamente ella sabia lo difícil que era desprenderse de su pasado. Dentro de ella, sabia que esa chica gordita y la que es ahora eran la misma, pero odiaba saber eso, odiaba llevar eso en sus hombros, odiaba no poder dejarlo en el pasado.

_Listo Lizzie_ se dijo a ella misma en el espejo_ Ni un bocado mas_

Miro toda la ropa que se había probado y elijio al azar. De repente, tocaron la puerta.

_Liz, tus amigas están aquí_ dijo la madre

_Diles que pase a mi habitación_ dijo Lizzie

_ ya estamos aquí_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

La madre cerro la puerta

_¡Chicas! Estoy en ropa interior_ dijo Lizzie tapándose con el vestido que tenia en las manos.

_ ¡Ay, Liz! Somos amigas_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_ Ademas, deberías mostrar mas_ dijo Kuki sacándole el vestido de la mano_ Ese físico no lo tiene todo el mundo_

Lizzie sonrio

_Lo dicen porque son mis amigas_ dijo Lizzie_ No me queda nada bien_

_¿Como que no?_ pregunto Fanny_ ¿Este vestido? Te quedara muy sexy_

El vestido era negro y corto

_ Me veo como una vaca_ dijo Lizzie

_ Estas en crisis otra vez_ dijo Victoria

_ Estoy gorda_ dijo Lizzie_ El espejo no miente_

Se miro en el seriamente

_ ¿Quieres ver que estas equivocada?_ pregunto Kuki

Se saco la pollera corta que traia y la remera y se puso al lado de Lizzie en el espejo.

_¿Ves? Estamos iguales_ dijo Kuki_ Lo único que tienes mas pecho que y yo tal vez tenga mas trasero que vos. Pero somos iguales_

Lizzie miro al espejo relajada, tal vez si estaba obsesionada con su cuerpo.

_Gracias_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Bueno, entonces me pondré bien sexy_

Lizzie agarro el vestido negro y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

_ Wow, eso fue un gesto bueno_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

_Lizzie tiene problemas con su cuerpo y la comida_ conto Victoria_ Se ve gorda siempre_

_Pero, no esta gorda_ dijo Fanny_ Tiene un cuerpo envidiable_

_ Hacelo entender_ dijo Kuki ya vestida_ Es cabeza dura_

Fanny se quedo pensando

_ ¿Es preocupante?_ pregunto Fanny seria

_ No, por ahora_ dijo Victoria

Lizzie salió con el vestido puesto

_ Wow ¿Y piensas que te queda mal?_ pregunto Fanny_ Te ves genial_

_Gracias_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Bueno ¿Dónde iremos?_

_Estaba pensando en ir a un bar_ dijo Victoria_ Algo tranquilo_

_Me parece bien_ dijo Kuki_ Ademas, mañana no podemos estar cansadas_

_Bueno, vayamos_ dijo Fanny

_Esperen que me tengo que peinar y maquillar_ dijo Lizzie

_Yo te peino_ dijo victoria con una sonrisa

* * *

En el bar, estaban rachel, Abby y Nicolle tomando algo y hablando. Rachel se sentía libre, al fin, otra vez.

_ Me parece que tus padres tendrán que castigarte mas seguido_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa_ Esta Rachel divertida me agrada_

_ Soy la misma, pero con abstinencia a la calle_ dijo Rachel_ Estar encerrada tres días, no fue para nada bueno_

_ Y menos si es culpa de alguien_ dijo Nicolle_ Tenia ganas de pegarle cuando la veía por el instituto sabiendo que fue su culpa_

_ Lo debe estar disfrutando_ dijo Rachel_ Pero estoy segura que no es tan inteligente como para inventar eso sola_

Las chicas la miraron

_¿Quieres decir que la ayudaron?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Eso no puede ser. Estabamos nosotras tres nada mas_ dijo Abby_ Nadie pudo ayudarla_

_ Kuki le mando un mensaje_ dijo Rachel_ Victoria misma lo dijo cuando salimos del lugar, se lo agradeció_

_ Esa perra_ dijo Abby con bronca

_ Igual la peor es Fanny_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿Cómo pudo contarles eso?_

_Con eso demostró de que lado esta_ dijo Rachel_Estoy segura que las zorras le pidieron un voto de confianza, y ella conto eso_

_Deja de justificarla_ dijo Abby seria_ Es una zorra mas y siempre lo fue_

Rachel no dijo nada

_ Pero no hablemos de esas_ dijo Nicolle_ hay que divertirse_

Las chicas la miraron asombradas ¿Qué había pasado con la Nicolle que se quedaba en su casa para leer o hacer la tarea?

_ ¿Por qué me miran asi?_pregunto Nicolle

_ hay algo extraño en vos_ dijo Rachel_ Nunca te gusto mucho salir, eras igual que yo, odiabas las fiestas y donde hay mucha gente junta, menos la escuela_

_ ¿Sabes por que es?_ pregunto Abby con una sonrisa picara_ Porque Ace hablo con ella esta semana_

Rachel la miro sosprendida

_ ¿Hablo contigo? ¿Y no me lo contaste?_ dijo Rachel

_Perdon, tenia la cabeza en otra cosa_ dijo Nicolle

_¿Mas importante que tu Ace?_ pregunto Rachel

_¡Ay, bueno! Si, me hablo. Pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones_ dijo Nicolle_ Es probable que haya sido una apuesta o algo asi_

_ ¿Y sino?_ pregunto Rachel

_rachel, estamos hablando de Ace_ dijo Abby_ ¿Cuándo lo viste romantico y sensible?_

_ Nose, tal vez tiene interés en Nicolle_ dijo rachel

_ Igual no me dejare usar_ dijo Nicolle_ Si lo que busca es una noche y nada mas, no lo tendrá_

_ Pues, ser tu novio no creo que quiera_ dijo Abby

_Gracias, Abby_ dijo Nicolle seria

_Solo soy realista_ dijo Abby

_Abby tiene razón_ dijo rachel_ Pero, por las dudas, cuidate_

_Lo hare, igual hablo conmigo solo una vez_ dijo Nicolle_ Cuando estuvo Jeremy, ni se me acerco_

_ Tal vez hoy se te acerque_ dijo Rachel_ Acaba de entrar con los otros estúpidos, incluido Nigel_

Nicolle miro y se puso nerviosa

_De todos los lugares ¿Por que justo aquí?_ dijo Nicolle casi gritando

_Tranquila, si no quieres hablar con el, no lo hagas_dijo Abby

_ ¿Estan lejos?_ pregunto Nicolle

Rachel miro, ya que era la única que podía mirar, las otras dos estaban de espalda.

_Se sentaron cerca de la ventana_ dijo Rachel_ Un poco lejos de nosotras_

_ Ya, Nicolle_ dijo Abby_ ¿No teníamos que disfrutar? Bueno, disfrutemos_

Nicolle miro a su amiga y se relajo.

* * *

Los chicos hablaban y miraban a su alrededor para ver si había chicas para conquistar.

_ Me parece que son todas grandes_ dijo Hoagie

_ Alguna debe querer a un chico_ dijo Wally en tono broma

_ Prefiero de mi edad_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Quieres ser el experto?_ pregunto Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ No, pero quiero chicas, no señoras_ dijo Nigel_ pueden ser mi mama, y me da un poco de impresión_

Los chicos se rieron.

_ Pues, si quieres chicas, alla hay tres_ dijo Ace_ Pero creo que no te van a querer ver_

Los chicos miraron y eran las nerds.

_ No, gracias_ dijo Wally

Nigel miro serio

_ ¿Sera que se enojaran si voy a saludarlas?_ pregunto Nigel

_Prueba_ dijo Hoagie_ Como mucho te diran cosas hirientes_

_ Solo las saludare_ dijo Nigel parándose

Pero cuando se dio vuelta vio a Victoria en frente de el

_¿Ya te vas?_ pregunto

Nigel la miro con cara de pervertido, ya que estaba muy linda

_ No, solo iba a_ miro hacia donde estaban Rachel, Abby y Nicolle_ al baño_

_ Puedo acompañarte, si quieres_ dijo victoria con una sonrisa

_ Hola, Victoria. No están solos_ dijo Hoagie

Victoria sonrio

_ ¿Qué hacen los chicos populares?_ pregunto Victoria

_Esperando a chicas lindas_ dijo Wally_ ¿Estas sola?_

_ No, las chicas se quedaron hablando con alguien_ dijo Victoria

_¿Se puede saber con quien?_ pregunto Ace

_ Con Patton y Nick_ dijo Victoria_ Parece que Patton tiene un gran interés en conocer en fondo a Fanny_

Hoagie la miro

_¿Que?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Si, trata de convencerla_ dijo Victoria

_ Me parece que alguien tiene competencia_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_ Siempre quiere nuestra chicas_ dijo Hoagie

_ Oye, Fanny no es tuya_ dijo Victoria

_ pero yo estoy trabajando para estar con ella_ dijo Hoagie

_Mejor me voy a buscar una mesa_ dijo Victoria seria

_Pueden sentarse con nosotros_ dijo Nigel

_No, gracias_ dijo victoria y se fue.

_Chicas, nunca se sabe que les cae mal y que no_ dijo Wally

_Pense que entendían a las chicas_ dijo Nigel

_Son un mar de secretos_ dijo Hoagie_ Es imposible conocerlas a fondo_

_Pues, yo creo que le molesto tu comentario_ dijo Nigel

_ Ya se olvidara_ dijo Hoagie

Entraron Kuki,Lizzie y Fanny al bar, pero no los vieron ya que iban hablando y riendo.

_Bueno, parece que somos invisibles_ dijo Wally

Ace miro a Kuki, la cual estaba muy linda.

_ Me había olvidado de lo sexy que es Lizzie_ dijo Wally_ Creo que ya tengo a mi conquista_

_¿No haras la apuesta?_ pregunto Ace

_ Hoy no, quiero diversión segura_ dijo Wally

_Eso significa que te esta costando Kuki_ dijo Hoagie

_ Wow… ¿Qué paso con el gran Wallabee Beatles?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Solo no quiero pensar en eso esta noche_ dijo Wally

_Bueno, si no haras la apuesta, Kuki será mia esta noche_ dijo Ace

_ Yo estare con Fanny, esta noche_ dijo Hoagie

_ Si la convences_ dijo Ace

_Esta noche lo hare_dijo Hoagie decidido

_ Entonces yo estare con Victoria_ dijo Nigel

_¿Quieres a otra?_ pregunto Wally

_No_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Por?_

_Pense que querías estar con otra_ dijo Wally

_Si no fuera Victoria ¿Quién seria?_ pregunto Ace a Nigel

_Nose_ dijo Nigel_ son lindas las cuatro_

_ Elije a una_ dijo Wally_ Por algo escojiste a Victoria ¿No?_

_ Ehmm… nose_ dijo Nigel_ Creo que a Lizzie, me gusta su delantera_

Los chicos se rieron

_Bueno, es lo mas llamativo que tiene_ dijo Hoagie

_Bien, si no les molesta, me voy_ dijo Ace

_Siempre eres el primero que va_ dijo Wally

_ Cuando estes con Kuki, me vas a entender_ dijo Ace

_Creo que yo intentare. Quiero ver cual es el encanto de Kuki_ dijo Hoagie

Y Ace fue hacia la mesa de las chicas, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Nicolle mirándolo, algo que le causo risa.

Se acerco a Kuki y le susurro al oído.

_Estas hermosa_

Kuki lo miro

_ Aww… no puedes vivir sin mi_ dijo Kuki_ Exactamente hace nueve minutos que estoy aquí y ya estas buscándome_

Ace se rio

_No puedo vivir sin vos_ bromeo Ace

_ Ace, es una salida de amigas_ dijo Lizzie

_ Me quedo con ustedes_ dijo Ace agarrando una silla y sentándose

_ Me parece que vamos a tener que buscar otros lugares para ir_ dijo Victoria

_ Dejenlo_ dijo Kuki

_ Entonces nos podemos sentar nosotros tambien_ dijo Hoagie

_ Genial_ dijo Fanny mirando a Hoagie, el cual se sento a su lado

_ Bien, será una noche como todas_ dijo Lizzie

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Viendo sus reviews y mi acortado tiempo, decidi que subire tres dias a la semana, por ahora. Seran los sabados, martes y jueves.

Por ahora seran esos dias, mas adelante tal vez si tenga que subir una o dos veces, este año sera muy dificil para mi.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews! para saber que les parece los dias y eso.

Gracias por los reviews!

XoXo


	22. Una noche larga

Hola!

Aca les dejo un capitlo largo.. asi que espero que les guste

ATENCION: tal vez para alguno sea muy sesoxo, pero es lo que me salio. Por esa razon cambiare la categoria de t a m, por las dudas

* * *

La noche seguía, en la cual los chicos se estaban divirtiendo. Nicolle no podía dejar de mirar a Ace, el cual ni la había mirado, solo hablaba con sus amigos y, de vez en cuando miraba seductoramente a Kuki ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿O solo era su imaginación? Despues de todo habían hablado solo una vez… no era para tanto, pero para ella si lo era.

_ Nicolle deja de mirarlo_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?_

_No, quiero quedarme_ dijo Nicolle_ Solo me siento como una estúpida_

_ Debes buscar otros chicos, Nicolle_ dijo Abby

_ Lose, pero tenia la esperanza de que el se pueda fijar en mi_ dijo Nicolle_ Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente linda para el_

_¿Que? No puedo creer que pienses eso_ dijo Rachel seria_ Eres hermosa. El es el estúpido que no se da cuenta y que anda con cualquier zorra_

_ Entonces, no entiendo porque no me ve_ dijo Nicolle

_Tengo una idea_ dijo Abby_Dentro de poco, empezara la música y el baile. Buscaremos a alguien con quien divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo_

_ Nose_ dijo Nicolle

_ Vamos, Nicolle_ dijo Rachel_ que vuelva la Nicolle divertida de hace rato_

Nicolle sonrio

_esta bien, solo quiero demostrarle a ese idiota lo sexy que puede ser la nerd_ dijo Nicolle

Abby y Rachel le sonrieron. Nicolle se estaba rebelando y eso era algo nuevo en ella, ya que siempre había sido timida y callada.

Pasaron las horas y, lo que era el bar, se había transformado en un baile con música en alto y luces de colores.

_Vamos a bailar_ dijo Victoria a Nigel

Y se lo llevo.

Asi, se fueron todos hasta dejar a Wally sentado. Al rato apareció Lizzie.

_¿Donde están todos?_ pregunto la chica ya que había ido al baño.

_ Estan bailando_ dijo Wally mirándola_ pero no necesitamos a ellos para divertirnos_

Wally la agarro y la hizo sentarse arriba suyo

_ Me parece que alguien tiene ganas de jugar_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_ Muchas ganas_ dijo Wally besándole el cuello

Lizzie se separo un poco de el

_ ¿ estas bien?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Si, ¿Por?_ dijo Wally

_La ultima vez que estuvimos asi fue el año pasado_ dijo Lizzie

_ Me olvide de lo linda que sos, pero con este vestido me lo hiciste recordar_ dijo Wally_ Ademas, siempre tuvimos una relación asi_

Lizzie lo miro y le sonrio

_ ¿Te gusta el vestido?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Me encanta, pero me gusta mas como te ves sin el_ dijo Wally y la beso

Lizzie le correspondió. Tal vez todos la veian como una zorra, pero era la demostración que ella necesitaba para saber que era linda y sexy. Encima era nada mas ni nada menos que Wallabee Beatles el que la estaba besando y el que la deseaba esa noche, asi que solo fue ella misma y siguió con los juegos que tanto les gustaban.

En la pista, se encontraban Fanny y Hoagie bailando. Fanny se sentía a gusto con el, es mas se sentía comoda y confiada, pero no podía confiarse de el… sabia su reputación.

_ Tengo que ir al baño_ dijo Fanny en el oído de Hoagie

_¿Puedo acompañarte?_ pregunto Hoagie

Fanny sonrio

_ Espera aquí_ dijo Fanny y se fue.

Hoagie fue a tomar algo mientras observaba como Fanny iba hacia los baños. Le gustaba mucho la chica, tenia que estar con ella. Pasaron los minutos y Fanny no regresaba, asi que decidió ir hacia los baños y buscarla. Pero cuando llego a los baños, vio a Patton hablando con ella mientras Fanny quería alejarse de el.

Hoagie se enojo al ver esto y fue hacia el.

_¡Oye! Dejala, esta conmigo_ dijo Hoagie serio

Patton lo miro serio

_ Estaba sola_ dijo Patton_ Vete a buscar a otra_

_Tu buscate a otra_ dijo Hoagie enojado

_ No soy un paquete_ dijo Fanny seria

_ Ya la escuchaste_ dijo Hoagie_ La estábamos pasando bien, asi que vete_

_A mi no me vas a decir que hacer_ dijo Patton enojado

_ vete a buscar a tus estúpidos amigos_ dijo Hoagie_ No me hagas obligarte_

_ ¿Vos me vas a obligar? Jajajaj_ dijo Patton_ Quiero ver si te atreves_

_ ¿Crees que no?_ dijo Hoagie enojado y apretando los puños

_Basta, dejen de pelear_ dijo Fanny seria

_Te espero afuera_ dijo Patton_ Si no eres una gallina como tu amigo_

Hoagie miro enojado como Patton iba hacia la parte trasera del bar y salía.

_No vallas_ dijo Fanny

_ No voy a dejar que me llame gallina, lo pondré en su lugar_ dijo Hoagie y fue hacia afuera

_¡Hoagie!_ grito Fanny_ Dios ¿Dónde estarán los demás?_

Miro hacia todos lados y vio a Ace y Kuki besándose en la barra. Se dirigió a ellos

_Chicos necesito ayuda_ dijo Fanny nerviosa

Los dos chicos se separaron y la miraron

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Kuki alejando a Ace, el cual seguía cerca a ella.

_Hoagie y Patton se van a pegar en la parte trasera del bar_ dijo Fanny_ Se mataran_

_ ¿Estaba Patton solo?_ pregunto Ace

_Creo que si_ dijo Fanny_ No vi a los otros_

Ace no dijo nada mas y fue hacia donde los dos chicos salieron.

_ Hay que avisarle a los demás_ dijo Kuki

_Kuki, acomódate el pinta labios_ dijo Fanny

Kuki se miro en su espejo y se lo arreglo. Se dispusieron a buscar a sus otros amigos.

Mientras tanto, afuera estaba Patton con Tom y Nick comentándoles lo que había pasado.

_No vendrá, ese grupo esta integrados por cobardes_ dijo Tom serio

_ Lose_ dijo Patton_ Y se creen los mejores_

_Porque lo somos_ dijo Hoagie detrás de el_ En cambio ustedes, si no fuera por jugar en el equipo, serian perdedores_

Patton lo miro enojado

_ Por lo menos uno no es gallina_ dijo Nick

_ ¿Vienes a pelear por Fanny?_ pregunto Patton

_No, solo para demostrarte quien manda_ dijo Hoagie

_ veremos quien es el que manda_ dijo Patton acercándose al chico

Hoagie se saco su campera y la tiro al suelo. En ese momento, apareció Ace viendo el panorama.

_ Bueh, creo que vino el mas cobarde_ dijo Patton_ ¿Vienes a llorar por como va a quedar tu amigo?_

Ace no dijo nada, se acerco a el y le pego una piña en la cara.

Patton se cayo y se toco el labio mientras lo miro con odio. Se levanto rápidamente y empezó la pelea entre Ace y Patton.

Por la puerta aparecieron Nigel y Wally, seguidos de las chicas.

_ ¡Ey! Paren _ dijo Nigel

Tom lo miro con bronca, fue hacia el y le pego una piña en el estomago. Ahora había dos peleas, entre Ace y Patton y entre Nigel y Tom

_ Hagan algo_ dijo Victoria a Wally y Hoagie.

Wally y Hoagie miraron la situación

Hoagie se dirijio hacia Ace y Patton y se metió en la pelea, y Wally se metió en la de Nigel y Tom.

_No me refería a eso_ dijo Victoria enojada

_ Eso no es justo_ grito Nick

Se quería meter en una de las peleas, pero no sabia a cual, no sabia a que amigo defender.

_¡Son unos cobardes!_ grito Nick

_ Te demostrare quien es el cobarde_ dijo Wally y fue hacia el

_¿Que hacemos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Tenemos dos opciones: o nos quedamos viendo o nos vamos_ dijo Kuki

_ Se mataran_ dijo Fanny

_¡Oigan! ¿Qué esta pasando aca?_ escucharon de una voz detrás de ellos. Las chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a unos policías.

Dentro estaba Abby, Rachel y Nicolle bailando con unos chicos,cuando Abby vio la situación de que todos se había ido hacia afuera y nadie había regresado. Queria saber que es lo que paso, no porque le interesaba esos chicos, sino porque parecía que algo grave había pasado.

_Disculpa, tengo algo que hacer_ dijo Abby

Se fue y les dijo a sus amigas que la siga.

_¿Que passa?_ pregunto Rachel

_Me estaba divirtiendo_ reprocho Nicolle

_Algo raro esta pasando afuera_ dijo Abby

_¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Rachel

_Vengan_ dijo Abby

Las chicas siguieron a su amiga hasta la parte trasera del bar

_¿Donde vamos, Abby?_ pregunto Nicolle

Abby no respondió, ya que abrió la puerta y vio la escena de los chicos peleando y algunos policias separándolos. Las chicas se quedaron shockeadas al ver eso, ya que todos estaban golpeados y había mucha sangre.

Abby noto las presencias de las porristas.

_ Esto no queda asi, son unos cobardes_ grito Tom

_ Cuando quieras continuamos_ dijo Wally

Los policías agarraron a los chicos y los llevaron hasta los patrulleros.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué paso?_ dijo Rachel

_No tengo idea_ dijo Abby

Uno de los policías se acerco a todas las chicas.

_ ¿Sus documentos?_ pregunto

Las chicas los buscaron.

_ Vengan con nosotros_ dijo el policía

_ ¿Por qué? No hicimos nada_ dijo Kuki

_ Son testigos de lo que paso_ dijo el policía

_ No tenemos 18_ dijo Nicolle

_ Tienen que ser mayor de 16_ dijo el policía_ Vamos_

Las chicas siguieron al policía

_ Tuvimos que habernos ido_ dijo Lizzie

Despues de un rato, estaban todos en la comisaria. Las chicas estaban cara a cara, pero no se decían nada, hasta que Victoria hablo.

_ y ¿Cómo llevaron la suspensión?_ pregunto a Rachel y Abby_ Que injusto ¿No?_

Las porristas se rieron

_ Ríanse, veremos quien es la ultima que rie_ dijo Rachel seria

_ ¿Piensas vengarte?_ pregunto Lizzie_ veamos como lo haces_

_ No nos subestimen_ dijo Abby_ Podemos ser mas perras que ustedes. Zorra no, eso se lo dejamos a ustedes, no queremos quitarle el trabajo_

_ Nunca podrían competir con nosotras_ dijo Kuki_ Mirense ¿Quién puede fijarse en ustedes? Solo de lastima alguien podría salir con una nerd_

Nicolle bajo la cabeza y pensó en Ace.

_ ¡Ay, Kuki! Disfruta mientras puedas. Cuando termine el colegio, seras igual que nosotras. No tendras mas a tu grupito que te siga_ dijo Abby

_ No necesito a nadie que me siga_ dijo Kuki seria_Y por lo menos no tendre un amargo recuerdo. Ustedes solo recordaran todos los libros que leyeron y lo preocupadas que estaban por los exámenes, en fin lo fracasadas que eran_

Fanny se rio por lo dicho de Kuki

_ ¿Disfrutas del momento?_ pregunto Rachel a Fanny_ ¿Te ries de lo estúpidas que fuimos al confiar en vos? Eres una traidora, y eso es peor que ser una zorra_

Fanny la miro con bronca

_ Para ser una traidora tenes que hacer algo malo a alguien que quieres, y yo no hice eso_ dijo Fanny

_ Asumilo de una vez, rach_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Esto les deja un lema: nadie quiere ser amiga de tres fracasadas_

Las chicas se rieron

Rachel se levanto, pero justo apareció un policía.

_ya se pueden ir_ dijo el policía.

_Era hora_ dijo Victoria

_¿Y los chicos?_ pregunto Fanny al policía

_ Los dejaremos ir a la mañana_ dijo el policía

Las chicas se fueron

_ Bueno, no era lo que quería de una noche_ dijo Lizzie

_ Yo quería una noche divertida y sexy_ dijo Victoria

_ ya tendremos muchas mas_ dijo Kuki_

_ Entonces ¿Podemos ir a tu casa, Liz?_ pregunto Fanny_ Me dijiste que tus padres no iban a estar_

_Si_ dijo Lizzie

_ Eso no lo sabia_ dijo Kuki_ Podemos hacer una noche de chicas_

_Vamos_ dijo Lizzie

En la madrugada, los chicos salieron de la comisaria

_ Esto no acabo aca_ dijo Patton_ La próxima no sean cobardes y no pidan ayuda a sus amigos_

_ ¿Quieres seguir ahora?_ pregunto Hoagie

_no, basta_ dijo Nigel_ Fue mucho por una noche, vamos_

_Eso, háganle caso a el nuevito_ dijo Tom

Nigel lo miro de reojo

_Vamos_ dijo Nigel

Y se fueron.

_¡Dios! Me duele todo_ dijo Hoagie

_ Esta noche tuvo que haber sido tan excitante_ dijo Ace

_La estaba pasando tan bien con Lizzie_ dijo Wally

_¡Oigan! Son las 4 de la mañana_ dijo Hoagie_ Podemos divertirnos todavía_

_Miranos ¿Crees que alguna chica nos va a querer con estos golpes?_ pregunto Ace

_ Yo no quiero a cualquiera, quiero a Victoria_ dijo Nigel_ Queria estar con ella hoy_

_Se donde están_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_ ¿Dónde?_ preguntaron los chicos

_En la casa de Lizzie_ dijo Wally

_¿Como sabes?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Escuche que Lizzie le decía a Fanny que después podían ir a su casa porque sus padres no iban a estar_ dijo Wally_ ¿No seria bueno ir?_

_ Vamos, por favor_ dijo Hoagie_ Estoy seguro que deben estar en pijamas o en ropa interior_

_ Ya me convenciste_ dijo Ace

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Lizzie y vieron que las luces estaban encendidas

_¿Estaran los padres?_ pregunto Nigel

_ nose_ dijo Wally

_Miremos por la ventana_ dijo Ace

Miraron y vieron a las chicas en pijama sentadas en el piso del living de Lizzie. Las chicas se estaban riendo.

_ Esto es my sexy_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Entramos?_

_ Toquemos la puerta_ dijo Wally

Fueron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre. Lizzie abrió la puerta y se puso seria. Lo primero que pensó fue en su atuendo, ya que estaba en pijama que era un short ajustado y un top. Se escondió detrás de la puerta.

_Valla, vendre mas seguido a tu casa_ dijo Ace

_ ¿Por qué te esncondes?_ pregunto Wally_ Mas de uno te vimos con menos ropa_

_¿Que hacen aca?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ La noche es joven todavía_ dijo Hoagie

_Somos amigos además ¿No?_ dijo Nigel

Lizzie miro a los cuatro

_ Es una noche de chicas_ dijo Lizzie_ Ademas, mis padres están durmiendo_

_ ¿Cuántas veces nos mentiste, Liz?_ pregunto Wally_ Sabemos que tus padres no están_

_Vallanse a sus casas_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿No se vieron? Están asquerosos_

_¿Que pasa, Liz?_ pregunto Victoria detrás de ella_ ¿Quién es?_

Victoria se acercaba a Lizzie

_¡No vengas! Pueden violarte_ dijo Lizzie

_ Ya, Lizzie. Dejanos pasar_ dijo Hoagie_ No somos delicuentes, nos conocemos_

_Es por eso que no los dejo pasar_ dijo Lizzie_ Vallan a un cabaret o algo_

_ No hay chicas lindas como ustedes_ dijo Nigel

Los chicos miraron a su amigos.

_ Parece que el alumno aprendió mucho mas que los maestros_ dijo Lizzie_ Esta bien, los dejare pasar. Pero esperen a que nos cambiemos_

_ No, asi están bien_ dijo Hoagie

_ No me quedare en pijama sabiendo que cuatro chicos que solo piensan en sexo estarán en mi casa_ dijo Lizzie_ Es la condición o se van a sus casas_

_Esta bien. Ve_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Lizzie cerro la puerta y fue hacia las chicas

_ ¿Eran los chicos?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Si. Tenemos que vestirnos porque entraran_ dijo Lizzie

_ No_ dijo Fanny_ Nos estábamos divirtiendo_

_Lose, pero si no los dejo entrar son capaces de hacerlo por la chimenea_ dijo Lizzie

Las chicas fueron hasta la habitación de Lizzie, se cambiaron y bajaron. Lizzie abrió la puerta y los chicos pasaron.

_Hola chicas_ dijo Nigel

_ Saben que tienen golpes en la cara ¿No?_ dijo Fanny

_ Y Estan sucios_ dijo Victoria

_ Ellos quedaron peor_ dijo Wally

_ Tuvieron una actitud de cobardes_ dijo Kuki_Dos contra uno_

_ Ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo si eran mas_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Defiendes a Patton?_ pregunto Ace

_ No defiendo a nadie, no es mi problema_ dijo Kuki yendo a los sillones.

_ ¿Ponemos música?_ pregunto Hoagie mirando al equipo

_ Pon lo que quieras_ dijo Lizzie

Hoagie puso música y se puso a bailar.

_ ¿Quieren hielo? Los golpes no se ve muy bien_ dijo Lizzie

_ No duelen_ dijo Wally_ Aunque tengo una idea de cómo podes curarlos_

_sabia que si les abria la puerta iba a ser un desastre_ dijo Lizzie_ Es mi casa, no se olviden. No es un hotel_

_ ¿Qué paso con la Lizzie descontrolada y divertida?_ pregunto Hoagie

_No pasara nada que no quieran_ dijo Ace

_ ¿Te molesta si voy con Nigel a un lugar mas intimo?_ pregunto Victoria a Lizzie casi como un susurro.

_Que no sea la habitación de mis padres_ dijo Lizzie

Victoria sonrio

_Nigel ¿Me acompañas un rato?_ dijo Victoria mirándolo

_claro_ dijo Nigel sin pensarlo

_ Dile a tu amiga que no es un hotel_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_¿saben que? Hagan lo que quieran_ dijo Lizzie resignada_ Solo no usen la habitación de mis padres y mañana me ayudan a limpiar todo_

_ Como mande_ dijo Hoagie

Miro a Fanny la cual estaba sentada en un sofá hablando con Kuki.

_ ¿Puedo hablar con Fanny?_ pregunto Hoagie a kuki

_Claro, es todo tuya_ dijo Kuki y se fue

_ Eres toda mia ¿Escuchaste?_ dijo Hoagie

Fanny le sonrio

_ ¿Sabes? Eres muy insistente_ dijo Fanny

_ Ya me lo dijeron_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ ¿No te cansas?_ pregunto Fanny

_No cuando se trata de una chica linda y sexy como vos_ dijo Hoagie

_Dime, Hoagie ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Solo una noche, o algo mas?_ pregunto Fanny

_Pues, para ser sinceros, por ahora es una noche_ dijo Hoagie_pero todo puede cambiar después de la primera vez_

Fanny se rio

_ ¿Qué dices?_ dijo Hoagie mas cerca de ella_ ¿Quieres divertirte?_

Fanny pensó y creyo que ya era el momento de divertirse, al fin de cuentas Hoagie era lindo y cualquier chica, incluida Abby, quería estar con el

_Me quiero divertir_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

Se paro y camino hacia la cocina

_ Sigueme_ dijo Fanny

Hoagie sonrio y fue tras ella.

Wally y Lizzie ya se estaban besando en los sillones, algo que incomodo a Kuki. Asi que fue para la habitación de Lizzie, ya que era la única habitación donde se podía estar. Una vez dentro, escucho que se abrió la puerta y era Ace. Kuki lo miro y sonrio.

_Me gusta como te ves asi, con la ropa sucia y con golpes_ dijo Kuki_ Un chico malo_

Ace sonrio

_¿En serio? Entonces me meteré en peleas mas seguido_ dijo Ace_ Aunque de seguro le dices lo mismo a Patton ¿No? Es tu preferido_

_¿estas celoso?_ pregunto Kuki

_ ¿Celoso? No, solo que siempre me pides los favores a mi y al otro estúpido solo lo tienes para sexo_ dijo Ace

_¿Quieres que le pida los favores a el y contigo solo tenga sexo?_ pregunto Kuki acercándose a el

_ Me gusta esa idea_ dijo Ace

_ Pero si yo te pido los favores a ti es porque tengo mas confianza_ dijo Kuki tocándole los abdominales_ Y eso quiere decir que Patton no es mi preferido_

Ace la miro sintiendo las manos de las chicas en su cuerpo.

_Kuki, me vuelves loco_ dijo Ace agarrándola por la cintura.

La beso, pero Kuki se aparto.

_Tienes lastimado el labio_ dijo Kuki_ Podemos divertirnos de otra manera_

Tiro a Ace en la cama de Lizzie y ella se puso encima de el.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaba desayunando mientras ordenaban la casa.

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos se fueron cada uno a su casa dejando a las chicas solas.

_Bien, fue una noche movida ¿No?_ dijo Victoria

_ Y muy linda_ dijo Fanny

_¿Lo hiciste?_ pregunto Lizzie a Fanny

_Si, y déjenme decirles que me encanto_ dijo Fanny_ Ahora veo porque los adolescente están tan locos por el sexo_

_ Tenemos competencia ahora_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Las chicas rieron

_bien, me voy_ dijo kuki_ nos tenemos que preparar para hoy_

_ si, yo tambien me voy_ dijo victoria

Y las chicas se fueron a preparar para el partido de la tarde-noche.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

A mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes tambien.

espero sus reviews!

XoXo


	23. La humillación de las porristas

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capitulo...

Espero que les guste

* * *

Nicolle se encontraba en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada. No podía despegarse de la almohada, se sentía muy cansada y lo peor era que en su cabeza solo resonaba las palabras de Kuki, de que eran fracasadas y lo peor, que un chico solo saldría por lastima con ellas. Odiaba a esa chica, era la peor en su opinión. Penso en Ace y que talvez tenga razón aunque no por eso le gustaba que se lo dijera ella.

Queria sentirse bien y que ella sea la que sufra, por lo menos una vez. Queria seguir la guerra que ellas habían empezado pero ¿Cómo? De repente alguien toco la puerta.

_Pase_ dijo Nicolle sentándose en su cama

Paso su mama con una sonrisa

_Valla, tendrías que seguir mas seguido_ dijo la madre_ Te hace bien_

_¿Que dices?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Escuche cuando llegaste esta mañana y parecías muy contenta_ dijo la madre_ Cantando y bailando_

_¿Me espiaste?_ pregunto Nicolle

_Escuche los pasos _ dijo la madre_ ¿Esa felicidad tiene que ver con un chico?_

Nicolle la dejo de mirar.

_No quiero hablar de eso_ dijo Nicolle

_ Esta bien, no te molesto mas. Solo quiero saber si iras al juego de hoy_ dijo la madre_ Abby llamo y te invito_

Nicolle la miro seria

_No ire_ dijo Nicolle_ Estaran las porristas haciendo ese baile sexy y me asquean_

La madre rio

_ Cuando tenia tu edad me pasaba lo mismo_ dijo la madre_ Se creían mas que los demás y andaban con todos los chicos_

_ Parece que nada cambio_ dijo Nicolle

_ Cuando iba a los partidos, siempre tenia la esperanza de que alguien las bañe con pintura o con algo_ dijo la madre con una sonrisa

Nicolle la miro

_ Ma, sos una genia_ dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazo_ Te adoro_

La madre la miro

_No pensaras hacerlo ¿No?_ dijo la madre_ No quiero problemas con otros padres_

_Te aeguro que no hare nada_ dijo Nicolle_ Lo prometo_

_Bueno, ya estará la comida_ dijo la madre y se fue.

Nicolle sonrio y llamo a sus dos amigas para decirles que vallan a su casa urgente.

En la casa de Kuki, estaba ella y su hermana preparándose para ir al instituto, donde su jugaba el partido.

_¿Por que tenemos que estar tan temprano?_ pregunto Mushi

_Porque tenemos que ensayar un poco mas y tenemos que prepararnos_ dijo Kuki_ Tenemos que estar perfectas y tiene que salir perfecto_

_Igual todo es mejor que estar aca_ dijo Mushi_ Odio los sabados y domingos, tenemos que aguantar mama y papa. Me tienen harta_

_ No les des importancia, solo lo hacen para molestarte_ dijo Kuki_ Solo asegurate que tengas plata y comida_

Mushi sonrio

_ Ayer me compre un vestido que se que te encantara_ dijo Mushi_ Color violeta_

_ ¿Me lo prestaras?_ pregunto Kuki

_Si tu me prestas los zapatos con tacos, si_ dijo Mushi

_¿Sabes caminar?_ pregunto Kuki

_ ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?_ dijo Mushi_ Claro que se_

Kuki sonrio

_Y ¿Para que quieres los zapatos? ¿A quien quieres impresionar?_ pregunto Kuki

_ A todos_ dijo Mushi_ Quiero ser la que se lleve la atención, la que envidien y la que respeten_

_ Wow… vas por todo_ dijo Kuki

_Quiero ser la próxima tu_ dijo Mushi_ Voy bien ¿No?_

_ Demasiado bien_ dijo Kuki_ Ya casi todo el instituto te conoce y respeta_

Mushi sonrio orgullosa

_ Bueno, vámonos_ dijo Kuki_ Agarra tus cosas_

Mushi agarro un bolso

_ ¡Nos vamos!_ grito Kuki

Nadie contesto

_Bueno, vamos_ dijo Kuki y se fueron

Ya era de noche, cuando adolescentes llegaban a la cancha y se sentaban para mirar el partido, pero otros, como los chicos, para mirar a las porristas.

En los vestidores estaban los chicos preparándose mientras hablaban.

_No puedo creer lo que paso anoche_ dijo Alex_ Menos mal que no fui_

_ Si hubieses ido, nos hubieras ayudado_ dijo Patton

_ Pero esto no va a quedar asi_ dijo Nick_ Esos estúpidos no saben con quien se metieron_

_ Lo peor de todo es que arruinaron mi cara_ dijo Patton

_ ¡Bien chicos!_ grito el entrenador_ Hoy comienza el campeonato, y como somos los campeones, debemos ganar. No podemos perder, asi que a ganar o ganar. Vamos_

Los chicos fueron para jugar el partido.

En las tribunas estaban los populares sentados esperando mirar el partido

_ Wow, nadie se pierde el juego_ dijo Nigel mirando a su alrededor

_ Es una tradición venir_ dijo Ace_ Despues de aca la mayoría sale a bailar o lo que sea_

_ Yo quiero ver a las porristas_ dijo Hoagie

_Que raro mi hermano queriendo ver a las porristas_ dijo Tommy apareciendo con Joey detrás de el.

_¿Y a que vienes tu?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ A ver el juego_ dijo Tommy sentándose_ No todo en la vida es chicas_

_ ¡Por favor! ¿Tu dices eso? Se que escondes revistas prohibidas debajo de tu cama_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto Joey sonriendo_ Nunca me las mostrastes_

_ Son privadas_ dijo Tommy

_ Mira, Joey. Alli esta Mushi_ dijo Wally señalando

La chica estaba con el traje de porrista, que consistía en pollera roja y un top rojo y blanco. Se dirijia hacia con sus amigas hacia el banco donde se sentaban ellas.

Joey la miro boquiabierto.

_Secate la baba_ bromeo Ace

_ Se peleo con el idiota del novio_ conto Tommy

_Es tu oportunidad, Joey_ dijo Wally

_ Ataca_ dijo Hoagie

_ Me da nervios_ dijo Joey

_ Solo acercate a ella y hablale, pero acuérdate que nada de ser dulce_ dijo Ace_ Pensara que eres gay_

Los chicos se rieron

_¿Y tu Tommy?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Yo aspiro a mas grande_ dijo Tommy_ Lizzie_

Los chicos lo miraron

_ No es tan difícil_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Crees que querra estar con un niño de 14 años?_ pregunto Tommy

_ No se sabe con Lizzie_ dijo Wally

_ Preguntale a ellos tres_ dijo Nigel señalando a sus amigos

Tommy los miro

_Nunca me contaste_ le dijo a su hermano

_ No tengo que contarte todo lo que hago_ dijo Hoagie

_ Bien que hoy me contaste lo que paso con Fanny_ dijo Tommy_ Estaba muy emocionado_

_¿En serio?_ pregunto Wally con una sonrisa_ valla, te gusta mucho_

_Es mentira_ dijo Hoagie_ Ya va a empezar el partido_

_ Si, ya empezara_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

Paso el tiempo y los chicos ya estaban jugando. Cuando termino el primer tiempo, el cual iba 0-0, era la hora de las porristas.

_Bien, aca viene mi parte favorita_ dijo Ace prestando atención

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar muy sensualmente. Todos los chicos les gritaban cosas lindas y no tan lindas. En cambio las chicas, miraban con bronca, envidia y algunas con asco. Pero de repente, de un segundo a otro, alguien o mejor dicho algunos se acercaron a ellas. Eran tres que no se diferenciaban ya que estaban vestidos o vestidas de negro. Tenian baldes en las manos y se lo tiraron a todas las porrista haciendo que ellas se queden quietas y bañadas en una pintura blanca. Las tribunas se quedaron en silencio un momento en el cual todos miraban a las chicas cubierta en esa pintura mientras ellas todavía estaban en shock por lo que había pasado. Pero una chica desde la tribuna, mejor dicho Daphne, de empezó a reir y esto hizo que las demás chicas la sigan. En un segundo casi todas las tribunas se reian de las chicas y se burlaban. Las chicas mirarin como todos se reian de ellas, y algunas de la humillación tenían lagrimas en los ojos, como Lizzie. Otras, Kuki, miraba con bronca a todos hasta que diviso a Dahpne y puso sus ojos en ella sola. Su mente pensó que había sido idea suya, quería humillarlas por echarla.

Sin pensar en un segundo mas, Kuki se fue de allí hecha una furia seguida de las demás.

_¡CORRETE!_ grito Kuki a un chico que le tapada la salida.

Nigel, desde la tribuna miro todo seriamente pensando que detrás de todo esto solo podían estar tres chicas que el conocía perfectamente. Miro hacia todos los lados de las tribunas y las vio matándose de la risa a las tres.

_ No quisiera estar en el lugar del que lo hizo_ dijo Hoagie serio

Nigel miro a su amigo y pensó en que venia lo peor.

En los probadores de las chicas, entraron todas, algunas gritando, otras llorando y otras en silencio, y tal era el caso de Kuki. Sentia que iba a explotar, que no quería hablar con nadie ¿Quién se pudo atrever a hacer esto? El que lo haya hecho parece que no sabia lo que podía llegar a hacer.

_ ¿Quién carajo fue?_ grito Victoria_ Mirenos, los trajes nuevos_

_ Mi pelo_ dijo Lizzie con la voz cortada_ Y la humillación. Quien sea que haya sido la pagara y muy caro_

_ Estoy casi segura que fue la zorra de Daphne_ dijo Mushi_ Cuando la agarre, será la ultima vez que se atreva a hacer algo asi_

_ Lamentablemente yo no fui_ dijo Daphne detrás de todas las porrista

Kuki se giro de inmediato

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Te metiste en un gran problema ¿Sabias?_ dijo una de las porristas

_ Yo no fui, aunque me encantaría saber quien fue. Felicitaria al valiente_ dijo Dahpne con una sonrisa

Kuki se dirigió a ella rápidamente

_ Sabia que no habías sido tu. No tienes la capacidad para pensar en algo asi_ dijo Kuki con bronca, aunque ella sospechaba de la chica

_ No me subestimes, Kuki_ dijo Daphne_ Y mejor báñate, parece que estas cubierta con otra cosa y no es exactamente algo lindo_

Y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Una a una se fueron yendo las chicas a bañarse, pero Kuki no podía pensar en otra cosa que quien había sido, al igual que sus amigas. Pero de repente, Kuki abrió su casillero y vio una nota en el.

_Chicas, tengo una nota_ dijo Kuki mostrándosela a sus amigas

_Leela_ dijo Fanny

Kuki la abrió y leyó

_ Ustedes comenzaron esta guerra y esto solo es un aviso de lo que haremos. Esperamos que no les moleste que la pintura sea permanente, asi que del pelo no saldrá muy fácilmente. Tenga cuidado. Las perdedoras_

Kuki se quedo callada un momento y sus amigas tambien. Lizzie se toco el pelo.

_las matare_ dijo finalmente Kuki

Estaba tan enojada que solo sentía odio dentro de ella

_ No saben con quienes se metieron_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Quieren jugar? Bueno, veremos quien juega mejor_

_ Nos vengaremos de la manera mas cruel que exista_ dijo Kuki furiosa_ Arruinaron nuestra noche, nuestros trajes, nuestros pelo y lo peor de todo la humillación que nos hicieron pasar_

Kuki caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar ni un momento

_ Tranquilas, no podemos hacer nada si nos ponemos nerviosas_ dijo Fanny_ Es humillante y da bronca pero hay que pensar bien nuestro próximo paso_

_ Tiene razón_ dijo Kuki buscando en su campera un paquete de cigarrillo y encendiendo uno_ Tenemos que estar tranquilas para pensar fríamente_

_ Debemos mostrarles que se metieron con las personas equivocadas_ dijo Lizzie_ Y mas vale que salga esta maldita cosa, porque las matare literalmente_

Kuki se sento y se puso a pensar. No se le ocurria nada y eso le daba mas bronca de la que ya tenia.

_Piensa, Kuki_ se decía a ella misma

_ Kuki, te aconsejo que te bañes lo antes posible_ dijo Mushi ya bañada_ Mira, no salió del todo de mi pelo_

Kuki la miro y su prioridad del momento era su pelo. Tenia que sacarse eso de encima.

_ No, por favor_ grito Lizzie y su fue a bañar

Kuki hizo lo mismo pero todavía pensando en que hacer y en que esto lo iban a pagar y muy caro, tan caro que se iban a arrepentir por meterse con ellas de ese modo.

En otro lado, estaban las tres chicas todavía riéndose de lo que habían hecho.

_Tu madre es una genia_ dijo Abby a Nicolle

_Lose, con solo acordarme de sus caras, tengo ganas de reirme toda la noche entera_ dijo Nicolle

_Creo que lo que paso hoy queda en la historia_ dijo Rachel_ Se siente tan bien. Recibieron lo que merecían_

_ ¡Bravo! Son unas genias_ dijo Nigel sarcásticamente detrás de ellas

Las chicas lo miraron seriamente

_ ¿Se sienten bien sabiendo que las porristas están llorando por la humillación que pasaron? ¿O porque demostraron que son iguales que ellas?_ pregunto Nigel

_No te metas en esto_ dijo Rachel_ No es tu problema_

_Si lo es cuando se trata de mis amigas_ dijo Nigel_ Pense que eran mas inteligentes que no se rebajarían a su nivel_ dijo Nigel

_¿Estas hablando en serio?_ pregunto Abby_ ¿A su nivel? ¿Al mismo nivel que tu zorra rubia?_

Nigel las miro

_ Me decepcionaron, no puedo creer lo que les hicieron_ dijo Nigel

_ Por culpa de ellas, a Abby y a Rachel las suspendieron injustamente_ dijo Nicolle_ Se merecían un correctivo_

_¿Tu tambien Nicolle?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Nigel, nadie nos sacara esa alegría de que deben estar llorando porque la pintura es permanente_ dijo Rachel_ Ahorrate las palabras porque no nos interesan_

_ Lo único que haces es defender el lado equivocado_ dijo Abby enojada_ Ya veo que por dentro eras igual a todos_

_ ¿Saben que? Hagan lo que quieran. Solo quería dejarles en claro que cuando las humille a ustedes, no lloren porque ustedes hicieron lo mismo_ dijo Nigel enojado

_ Ellas lo hicieron millones de veces_ grito Rachel_ Solo que no estabas aca para ver todo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y asi y todo los elije. Vete, no te queremos ver mas_

Nigel la miro serio y se fue. Rachel lo miro tristemente ya que por dentro lloraba por el, pero no podía hacer nada, defendia al otro grupo y eso le dolia mas que cualquier cosa.

_ ¿Por qué tiene que arruinar este momento?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Porque esta ciego por esa víbora rubia_ dijo Abby_ Pero nadie nos sacara la felicidad esta noche. Tenemos que salir a festejar_

_¡Si!_ dijo Nicolle_ Quiero bailar toda la noche sin parar_

Abby se rio

_¿Que dices, rach?_ pregunto Abby

_ Claro que si. Esto no pasa todos los días_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y el juego había terminado con una victoria para el equipo de Patton. Todos se habían ido y ya nadie quedaba en el instituto. En el lago se encontraba Kuki mirando hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida y seria. Parecia una muñeca, no se movia para nada. Tenia puesto una campera con capucha, la cual tapaba su pelo. No sabia que pensar, cada vez que pensaba en otra cosa, venia esa imagen de todos riéndose de ella y sus amigas, lo cual fue muy humillante para ella. Sentia vergüenza hasta de volver al instituto el lunes.

Dentro de ella sentía unas ganas de llorar que venían, pero no iba a dejar que caiga ninguna lagrima y menos por ellas, por esas estúpidas. De repente, alguien se sento a su lado. Miro para ver de quien se trataba y no era otro que Wally, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Vienes a burlarte?_ pregunto Kuki sin mirarlo y con seriedad.

_ Claro que no_ dijo Wally_ Vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda_

Kuki lo miro

_ ¿Quieres ayudarme?_ pregunto Kuki_ Matame_

_ No es para tanto. El que lo haya hecho esta en serios problemas y se querra matar cuando venga el contraataque_ dijo Wally

_¿Sabes quienes fueron?_ pregunto Kuki

Wally negó con la cabeza

_Las perdedoras_ dijo Kuki_ Hasta me da vergüenza nombrarlas_

Wally la miro

_Kuki, en serio, yo te ayudo_ dijo Wally_ Despues de todo no fue para nada bueno lo que hicieron_

Kuki le sonrio débilmente

_ Eres linda hasta con la capucha_ dijo Wally

_No me pidas que me la saque_ dijo Kuki

_ No lo hare, aunque me da curiosidad_ dijo Wally en tono broma

_gracias_ dijo Kuki_ Si no te hubieses sentado conmigo, me hubiese vuelto loca_

_ De nada_ dijo Wally_ Parece que nuestro punto de encuentro es el lago ¿No?_

Kuki sonrio

_Asi parece_ dijo Kuki

Wally la miro en silencio. La chica era en verdad muy linda, tenia una cara angelical.

_¿Por que me miras?_: pregunto Kuki_ ¿Te estas enamorando de mi?_

Wally se rio

_ Solo admiro tu belleza_ dijo Wally_ Creo que estoy empezando a entender el porque Ace esta tan loco por vos, al igual que mucho mas_

_ ¿Tratas de seducirme?_ pregunto Kuki sin sacar la mirada de el

_ No, solo digo la verdad_ dijo Wally

_Eres muy listo_ dijo Kuki_ Pero no podras conmigo_

_ ¿Por qué Ace si y yo no?_ pregunto Wally

_ Porque es diferente_ dijo Kuki_ Ace se gano su lugar, tu no_

Wally la miro

_ ¿Para ganarse un lugar debo hacer lo que me pidas?_ pregunto Wally

_ Algo asi_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Y que pasa si logro que tu hagas lo que yo pido?_ pregunto Wally

_Eso no sucederá nunca_ dijo Kuki_ Nunca hare lo que un chico quiera_

_ ¿Mandas siempre?_ pregunto Wally

_¿A que te refieres?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero_ dijo Wally con sonrisa picara

_ No contestare eso_ dijo Kuki

_ Estamos teniendo una conversación de amigos_ dijo Wally_ No saldrá de aca_

_ De todos modos no contestare_ dijo Kuki

_Eso quiere decir que te gusta dar placer_ dijo Wally

Kuki lo miro con una sonrisa

_ Piensa lo que quieras_ dijo Kuki_ o preguntale a Ace o a cualquiera, por algo les gusta tanto estar conmigo_

Wally la miro

_¿Y no puedo probarlo yo? Me interesa mi opinión nada mas_ dijo Wally

Kuki se rio

_Buen intento, pero sigue participando_ dijo Kuki parándose_ Agradezco tu ayuda, la tendre en cuenta_

Y la chica se fue dejando a Wally atrás observándola

_ Kuki, seras mia_ dijo Wally para el

Ya no lo hacia solo por la puesta, tambien porque la empezó a ver con otros ojos, con ojos de deseo puro.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Pobres las chicas ¿Se imaginan lo que haran Kuki y sus amigas? A mi me daria miedo.

¿Y Wally? parece que esta teniendo interes ¿No?

Respondiendo a la pregunta de NJ, estoy estudiando comunicacion social, algo parecido al periodismo. Me gustaria ser escritora, pero no me animo.

¿Ustedes? ¿Que estudian?

Bueno les agradezco los reviews!

XoXo


	24. ¿Cree?

Hola!

Aca les dejo otro capi... el cual tiene algo del pasado, mejor dicho alguien.

* * *

Pasaron los días y era lunes, y eso significaba volver a clases. En los pasillos todavía se hablaba de lo que había pasado y algunos o las mayorías lo recordaban con sonrisas. Todos querían saber quien estuvo atrás de tan hazaña broma ¿Quién tuvo la valentía de hacerlo? Todos sabían que no era para nada lindo meterse con esas chicas, menos de esa forma, pero simplemente era genial recordar como todas estaban empapadas con esa pintura y humilladas, como algunas chicas lo estuvieron por culpa de alguna de ellas. Para Rachel y Abby era doble festejo, una ser las autoras de las bromas y la otra era que ya no estaban suspendidas y que no se perderían el dia de escuela después de lo sucedido.

_ Es genial que todo el colegio te ame_ dijo Rachel entrando con sus amigas_ Y lo mejor que no saben quien fue_

_ Todos hablan de lo mismo_ dijo Abby_ Creo que es lo mas cercano a ser popular que podemos llegar_

_ Nose, creo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_ dijo Nicolle

_ No, nada de arrepentirse_ dijo Rachel

_ Es que en solo pensar en lo que estarán tramando me dan escalofríos_ dijo Nicolle

_ No puede ser peor de lo que nosotras hicimos_ dijo Abby

_ Voy al baño_ dijo Rachel

_Te acompaño, tambien tengo que ir_ dijo Abby

Las chicas se fueron dejando a Nicolle sola. La chica camino hasta su casillero, pero no llego ya que una voz le hablo de atrás.

_ Al final no eras tan buenita como pareces_ Susurro Ace en su oído

Nicolle se quedo quieta, solo sintiendo a Ace cerca de ella.

_ Eres muy valiente ¿Sabias?_ dijo Ace

Nicolle se dio vuelta y estaba palida.

_ ¿Por que me tienes tanto miedo?_ pregunto Ace

_ No es usual que hables conmigo_ dijo Nicolle_ Y que seas amable_

_ Fui malo contigo ¿No?_ dijo Ace_ No quiero serlo mas. Quiero recompensarte por todo lo que hice_

_ ¿Es una broma?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ No, es verdad_ dijo Ace_ Me atraen las chicas valientes y tu eres una_

Nicolle lo miro seria

_ Tranquila que no dire nada_ dijo Ace_ Despues de todo se lo merecen. Esas zorras tenían que tener sus merecidos_

Ace trato de acercarse a ella pero Nicolle se alejo

_No te acerques_ dijo Nicolle

_Valla, o me tienes mucho miedo o tienes miedo a no poder controlarte_ dijo Ace

_ Solo no te quiero cerca_ dijo Nicolle nerviosa

Ace sonrio

_ Te invitaría a tomar un helado o al cine, pero se que no aceptarías_ dijo Ace

Nicolle lo miro sin poder creer lo que oia. El chico de sus sueños la estaba invitando a salir, y no parecía mentira. Pero no sabia si creerle o no, después de todo siempre la había ignorado completamente ¿Por qué ahora tanto interés de repente?

_Bueno, creo que ire solo al cine_ dijo Ace_ pero no te libraras de mi fácilmente_

Y sin decir mas, Ace se fue dejando a Nicolle petrificada.

_¿estas bien?_ pregunto Rachel a su lado

_Si_ dijo Nicolle

_ Estas palida_ dijo Abby_ ¿Te sientes bien?_

Nicolle miro hacia atrás y vio a Ace saludando y hablando con sus amigos.

_ ¿Hablo contigo?_ pregunto Abby

Nicolle movio la cabeza

_ ¿Te dijo algo malo?_ pregunto rachel_ ¿Defendio a su zorra?_

_ Al contrario, me felicito_ dijo Nicolle_ Me invito a salir_

Las chicas miraron a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos.

_¿Te invito a salir?_ pregunto Abby sosprendida_¿Que le dijiste?_

_Nada, no dije nada_ dijo Nicolle seria_ Soy una estúpida_

_ Si tiene interés, te volverá a invitar_ dijo Rachel_ Me alegro por ti_

_ No puedo creer que este pasando_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿Se imaginan a mi saliendo con el?_

_ Nose, Nicolle_ dijo Abby seria_ Algo no me huele bien_

_ Puede ser, pero tal vez si tenga interés en mi_ dijo Nicolle imaginando_ Tal vez le guste y nunca supo como demostrarlo_

_¡Ay! Cuanta imaginación_ dijo Rachel_ Pero puede que sea verdad. Nunca sabemos lo que sucederá_

_ Ahí vienen las zorras_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

Kuki, Lizzie, Victoria y Fanny entraron al instituto como siempre lo hacían, sin mirar a nadie y con la frente bien alta. Tenian el pelo como si nunca les hubiese pasado nada, pero todos sabían que era lo que había pasado y eso era suficiente como para que las miren y algunos con cara burlona. Las chicas pasaron al lado de ellas, pero ni siquiera las miraron, algo que sorprendió a las chicas.

_Wow, hubiese esperado hasta que nos mate aquí a las tres, pero eso no_ dijo Nicolle

_ Ese silencio debe estar acompañado por algún plan_ dijo Abby_ Solo ten atentas, esas pueden atacar cuando menos lo esperen_

_ La humillación las debe estar matando. Todo el colegio riéndose de ellas_ dijo Rachel_ Disfrutemos esto_

El timbre sono y todos fueron a clases

_Oye, ¿Estan bien?_ pregunto Patton a las porrista, ya que el se sentaba delante de las chicas

_Perfectamente_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Por lo que paso el sábado_ dijo Patton_ Yo en sus lugares estaría matando al que lo haya hecho_

_ No fue nada_ dijo Fanny_ Solo fue una pequeña broma, tenemos sentido del humor_

Patton sonrio

_ Claro_ dijo Patton_ Nose que me sorprende mas si sus mentes frias y calculadoras o lo sexy que se ven hasta con pintura_

_ Patton, no siempre somos frias y calculadoras_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Hay que tomarse la vida mas alegre ¿No?_

_ Ok, como digas_ dijo Patton. Miro a Fanny y le guiño un ojo.

En el recreo de ese mismo dia, Abby, Rachel y Nicolle estaban sentadas en un banco riéndose y hablando cuando las porristas se acercaron a ellas.

_ oh, no_ dijo Nicolle_ Vienen hacia nosotras_

_ Tranquila_ dijo Rachel seria_ No nos harán nada_

Las chicas ya estaban en frente de ellas. Las miraron y sus expresiones no decían nada.

_ ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Tal vez mas pintura?_ pregunto Abby

Ninguna dijo nada

_ ¿Qué hicieron con sus pelos? ¿Se tiñieron? ¿O están usando pelucas?_ pregunto Rachel

Las chicas tampoco respondieron.

_ Valla, es la primera vez que las veo tan mal_ dijo Abby_ ¿Acaso no diran nada?_

_ Venimos a decirles que ganaron_ dijo Kuki seria

Las tres chicas la miraron seriamente y asombradas ¿Se estaban rindiendo? No podía ser cierto, eran las zorras, las que nunca perdían ¿Cómo puede ser que se rindan ante tal humillación?

_¿Que?_ dijo Abby sin creerlo

_Lo que escuchaste, nos rendimos_ dijo Kuki seria y tranquilamente

_ ¿Ustedes rindiéndose? _ dijo Rachel_ No lo creo, deben estar tramando algo_

_ ¿Qué podemos tramar? Lo que hicieron fue mas humillante que cualquier cosa_ dijo Lizzie con la voz quebrada

_ Arruinaron todo, empezando con que algunas se quieren ir del grupo_ dijo Victoria_ No podemos hacer nada mas_

_ ¿Piensan que les vamos a creer esta escenita?_ pregunto Abby_ Las conozco muy bien, mas de lo que piensan y se que están mintiendo porque nunca se dejarían humillar de esa forma y menos por las perdedoras_

_Entonces no nos conoces tan bien_ dijo Kuki_ Deberias saber que para nosotras ese baile que arruinaron era todo , estuvimos semanas practicando para eso y lo que ustedes hicieron fue tan humillante como devastador. Esten contentas, ganaron la guerra_

Las chicas se miraron entre si sin saber que pensar ¿Estaban siendo sinceras? ¿En verdad se sentían tan mal como decían?

_ Vamonos, chicas. Quiero estar lo mas alejada posible de la gente_ dijo Fanny mirando a su alrededor y notando que todos las observaban.

_Bueno, ya saben. Ganaron, no pelearemos mas_ dijo Kuki y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Las chicas se miraron

_ Me dieron lastima_ dijo Nicolle_ Creo que nos pasamos_

_ ¿Y si no es verdad?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Nose que pensar_ dijo Abby_ Sea lo que sea, ganamos_

_ pero no me siento bien_ dijo Nicolle_ Pense que iba a estar feliz, pero solo siento culpa_

_ ganamos y eso es lo que queríamos, de lo contrario no hubiésemos seguido con la guerra_ dijo Rachel_ Ahora podemos estar tranquilas_

_ Espero que sea verdad_ dijo Abby_ Por las dudas, no bajen la guardia_

En otro lado, mas precisamente en el baño estaban las cuatro porristas arreglándose el pelo

_¿Cada cuanto hay que teñirse?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Cada mes_ respondió Fanny_ Aunque creo que ya no necesitaremos, la pintura se deshizo con la tintura_

_ Esas estúpidas se lo creyeron ¿No?_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

_ Pobre ilusas, no saben lo que se viene_ dijo Kuki_ Me costo mucho actuar_

_A mi tambien, tenia ganas de gritar_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Como sigue el plan?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Por ahora debemos hacerles creer que de verdad ganaron, asi que no nos acercaremos a ellas y si lo hacemos que sea amablemente_ dijo Kuki

_¿Amablemente?_ pregunto Victoria_ No podre hacerlo_

_Solo por unos días, hasta que estén confiadas y crean en nuestra palabra_ dijo Kuki_ Despues, ya tengo pensado algo, pero nesecitaremos ayuda_

_¿De los chicos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_No, una ayuda mas fuerte_ dijo Kuki

_¿Estas hablando de ella?_ pregunto Fanny mirando a su amiga

_ Si, de ella misma_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Las chicas miraron a su amiga asombradas

_ ¿Crees que nos querra ayudar?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Claro que si, fue la que nos enseño esto_ dijo Kuki_ Estara encantada de hacerlo_

_ Creo que lo disfrutara mucho_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Hablaste con ella?_ pregunto Victoria

_No, todavía_ dijo Kuki_ Aunque la puedo llamar ¿No?_

Kuki agarro su celular, marco y se puso a hablar.

Paso el dia de escuela y llego la tarde en el que los chicos disfrutaban de un dia soleado andando en skate. Nigel los miraba, ya que decía que no era lo suyo. Wally vio a su amigo y se fue a sentar con el

_¿Todo bien, Nigel?_ pregunto Wally

_Si, solo los miraba_ dijo Nigel

_ Pareces preocupado, aunque tengo una leve idea de porque_ dijo Wally

_ Nose porque siento que hay algo malo que viene_ dijo Nigel

_ Bueno, si te refieres a las chicas, te puedo decir que no dejaran esto asi_ dijo Wally_ Esas tres la pagaran y muy caro_

_ ¿Por qué son tan distintas? Cuando eramos chicos nos llevábamos bien_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Qué paso entre ellas que es irreversible?_

_No tengo que ser yo el que te lo cuente_ dijo Wally_ Pero hay una razón para tanto odio, mas entre Abby y Kuki_

Nigel lo miro atentamente

_ Quieres decir que algo rompió su amistad_ dijo Nigel

_Creo que nunca hubo una amistad sincera entre ellas_ dijo Wally_ Kuki por dentro siempre fue asi como es ahora, pero nunca lo mostro_

_ ¿Se pelearon por egos?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Mas que eso_ dijo Wally_ Pero pregúntaselo a alguna de ellas_

_¿A cual? Abby ni me quiere ver y Con Kuki es difícil hablar, creo que seria mas fácil si vuelvo al pasado y lo veo yo que ella me lo cuente_ dijo Nigel

_No es tan difícil hablar con Kuki, solo que no lo haces con la palabras correctas_ dijo Wally_ No trates de llevar la conversación porque ella hablara de lo que quiera_

_ Debo saber que paso entre ellas_ dijo Nigel

_ Para que te des una idea, Cree tiene que ver_ dijo Wally

_¡¿Cree?!_ grito Nigel

Sus otros dos amigos fueron hasta ellos.

_ ¿Estan hablando de Cree?_ pregunto Hoagie_ ¿Le estas contando que cumpli mi fantasia?_

_No_ dijo Wally

_¿Estuviste con Cree?_ pregunto Nigel asombrado

_ Si, fue mi primera vez_ dijo Hoagie_ No se lo cuentes a nadie_

Nigel no sabia si estaba asombrado por lo que Hoagie dijo o porque Wally le había dicho que Cree estaba involucrada en la pelea de sus dos amigas.

_ ¿Nigel?_ dijo Ace_ ¿Qué le dijiste Wally?_

_ Que Cree tiene que ver con la ruptura entre Kuki y Abby_ dijo Wally

_ Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?_ pregunto Nigel

_Cuando teníamos trece, Cree era la porrista reina_ conto Hoagie_ La que mandaba en el instituto,ella tenia 16 y nosotros 13. Nunca se fijo en nosotros hasta que de un dia para el otro Cree empezó a tener interés en Kuki, tal vez vio en ella algo que le llamo la atención, nose que pero desde ese dia, la trato como su protejida, al igual que a Victoria, Lizzie y Fanny_

_Pero la relación que tenían Cree y Kuki era como si fueran hermanas, Cree la cuidaba_ siguió Ace_ Todos sabíamos que Kuki iba a ser su sucesora, porque la estaba entrenando para eso y asi fue. Cuando Cree se graduo, Kuki paso a ser la porrista reina . Pero desde que Cree ama a Kuki , por alguna razón que desconocemos, Abby y Kuki se declararon la guerra_

Nigel escucho cuidadosamente todo lo que sus amigos le contaron, pero había algo que no pegaba. No entendía que había visto Cree en Kuki que la hizo tan especial, porque Abby y Kuki se declararon la guerra y porque elijio a Victoria, Lizzie y Fanny y no a las otras.

_ Hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan_ dijo Nigel

_Lo sabemos, pero eso solo lo saben ellas_ dijo Wally_ Es un tema de chicas_

_ Wow, nunca pensé que Cree tuviera que ver en esta historia_ dijo Nigel

_hay muchas cosas que no sabes_ dijo Hoagie

_Siempre dicen lo mismo_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Qué mas nose?

_ No te la diremos ahora_ dijo Ace_ Tengo ganas de las galletas de tu mama_

Dijo hablándole a Wally

_ Si, yo tambien_ dijo Hoagie_ Vamos_

_ Esta bien_ dijo Wally

Y los chicos se fueron, pero Nigel solo iba con eso en la cabeza, quería saber que era lo que había pasado, quería saber porque Cree elijio a Kuki y lo iba a averiguar.

Ya era de noche cuando las chicas se dirijian al parque para encontrarse con ella.

_¿Estas segura que vendrá?_ pregunto Fanny

_Si, nunca nos fallo_ dijo Kuki

Se sentaron en un banco a esperar a ella. Estaba muy oscuro, solo las luces de la plaza las iluminaba. No había nadie mas que ellas y algunos padres con sus hijos jugando en los juegos. De repente, alguien se puso en frente de ellas.

_Que sexy están_ dijo la chica

Las cuatro la miraron con sonrisas

_Sabia que ibas a venir_ dijo Kuki parándose

_ Hace mucho que no hablamos_ dijo la chica_ si me llamaron debe ser por algo importante_

_ Muy importante_ dijo Lizzie

_ Veo que están las cuatro juntas nuevamente_ dijo la chica mirando a Fanny_ Sabes que nunca te tuviste que ir ¿No? Te lo decía cada vez que ibas a mi casa con las otras_

_Si, siempre me lo dijiste_ dijo Fanny

_ Cree, necesitamos tu ayuda_ dijo Kuki

Cree miro a la chica

_Se lo que les hicieron y déjenme decirles que si estaba en el lugar hubiese ido tras el que haya sido_ dijo Cree seria_ No se tiene que meter con ustedes de esa forma_

_ ¿Sabes quien fue?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Supuse que fue alguna despechada_ dijo Cree_ Nunca nos caracterizamos por no robar novios ¿No. Lizzie?_

_Eso lo aprendi muy bien de ti, Cree_ dijo Lizzie

Cree le sonrio

_ Fue tu hermana con sus amigas_ dijo Kuki

Cree la miro seriamente

_ ¿La pequeña Abby? No lo creo_ dijo Cree_ No tiene la valentía para hacerlo_

_Subestimas a tu hermanita_ dijo Fanny

_ Valla, hasta que al fin hace algo no correcto_ dijo Cree

_ Nos arruino el vestuario, la coreografia, el pelo, todo_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿La reputación?_ pregunto Cree

_ Esta en juego_ dijo Fanny

_ ¿Quieren que las ayude a humillar a mi hermana y sus amigas?_ pregunto Cree

Cree sonrio

_ ¿Saben lo que me gusta de ustedes? Que van por todo sin importar nada_ dijo Cree_ Me alegro que lo hayan aprendido por mi. Fui una buena maestra_

_ ¿Nos ayuda?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Cuenten conmigo_ dijo Cree con una sonrisa

Las chicas tambien sonrieron, ahora no solo tenían que temer por ellas cuatro, sino tambien por Cree, la cual era igual o peor que ellas.

De repente el celular de Kuki empezó a sonar, miro de quien se trataba y era Wally.

_ ¿Es tu novio?_ pregunto Cree

_Sabes que no tengo_ dijo Kuki

_Contesta_ dijo Cree_ Se puede enojar_

Kuki atendió

**Conversacion telefónica**

**Kuki: Hola, Wally**

**Wally: Hola ¿Estas ocupada?**

**Kuki: Un poco**

**Wally: ¿Nos podemos ver?**

**Kuki: No puedo, es importante lo que estoy haciendo**

**Wally: ¿Ni un ratito?**

**Kuki: ¿De que se trata?**

**Wally: De Nigel, esta haciendo preguntas que te interesaran saber**

**Kuki: ….. esta bien, voy para tu casa**

**Wally: Te espero**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

_ Me tengo que ir_ dijo Kuki

_Valla, Wallabee Beatles_ dijo Cree_ No eres tonta_

_No es nada mio_ dijo Kuki_ Pero habla con Lizzie, ella lo conoce_

Cree miro a Lizzie

_Bueno, me tengo que ir_ dijo Kuki_ Gracias, Cree. Nos estamos viendo_

Y Kuki se fue para la casa de Wally. Cuando llego, toco timbre y le abrió Joey

_Hola, Kuki_ dijo el chico

_Hola, Joey ¿Esta tu hermano?_ pregunto Kuki

_Claro, pasa_ dijo Joey

Kuki paso vio a Wally mirando la tele con sus amigos, menos Nigel. Cuando los chicos la vieron se pararon a saludarla.

_Oye, tienes bien el pelo_ dijo Hoagie_ Pense que lo tendrías hecho un desastre_

_Existe algo llamado tintura_ dijo Kuki

_ Se fueron del limite_ dijo Ace_ Hacerle eso a pobres chicas que lo único que hacen es demostrar lo linda que son, no esta bien_

_ Eso se llama envidia_ dijo Kuki

_¿piensan hacer algo?_ pregunto Hoagie

_No es algo que te importe_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Podemos ir al tema? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Nigel?_

_Ven, siéntate_ dijo Wally

Los chicos le contaron lo que pasaba y Kuki solo escucho atenta.

_Creimos que iban a querer saber esto_ dijo Wally

_Interesante_ dijo Kuki pensando_¿No tiene vida Nigel? ¿No le alcanza Victoria?_

_ Siempre fue metido_ dijo Hoagie

_ Ademas sigue obsesionado con esa idea de juntar a sus amigos_ dijo Ace

_ Deberia buscar algo para hacer_ dijo Kuki parándose_ Bueno, me voy_

_ ¿Ya te vas?_ pregunto Wally

_¿Quieren que pague la información?_ pregunto Kuki_ ¿Quieren un baile sensual arriba de la mesa?_

_ No estaría mal_ dijo Ace imaginándoselo

_ Si quieres puedes hacerlo, pero acuérdate que estas con tres chicos_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Aunque si quieres puedes hacerlo aquí nomas_ dijo Wally

Kuki sonrio

_Si quieren les pago una noche en el bar_ dijo Kuki

_uhmmm….. ¿Otra oferta?_ pregunto Wally

Kuki pensó

_ ¿Otra noche alocada en la casa de Lizzie?_ pregunto Kuki_ Los padres están de viajes todavía y no vienen hasta fin de mes_

_ ¿Por qué recién nos enteramos?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Si, eso me gusta_ dijo Ace

_Trato hecho_ dijo Wally mirando a Kuki

_ Esta bien_ dijo Kuki_ Bien, entonces nos vemos_ dijo Kuki y se fue.

_Bien, creo que la pasaremos bien otra noche ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie

_ Habiendo tantas chicas ¿Por qué siempre estamos con ellas?_ dijo Ace_ Antes no eramos asi_

_ Nose, pero me encantan_ dijo Hoagie

_ Igual, quiero cambiar de pareja_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a hacer la apuesta?_ pregunto Hoagie_ ¿Prefieres rendirte ahora?_

_ Lo lograre, estuve avanzando_ dijo Wally

_ No lo hara_ dijo Ace

_Lo hare, y la pondré peor_ dijo Wally_ No estare una noche con ella, hare que se enamore de mi y que me nesecite solo a mi_

Los chicos se rieron ante lo que dijo Wally

_ No pudiste con lo de una noche, menos podras con eso_ dijo Hoagie_ Estas loco, quieres perder_

_No, lo hare_ dijo Wally_ Les aseguro_

_ Bien, si dices que puedes enamorar a Kuki, veremos como lo haces_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

Kuki fue a su casa, se encerro en su cuarto y se puso a pensar. Las perdedoras, Cree y Nigel ¿Qué podrían tener en común? ¿Cómo los usaba para su favor? Tenia que pensar algo lo mas pronto posible y que sea lo peor que les haya pasado. Algo sabia por seguro, quería a esas estúpidas con el baja autestima y devastadas, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo lograba? Se recostó en su cama y pensó toda la noche.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Cree y Kuki ¿Se lo imaginaban?

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews, lei todos y voy a tener en cuenta sus sugerencias, pero deben entender que ya tengo armado el fic, asi que yo se como seguira y lo que pasara.

Espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios de que les parecio

Hasta el jueves

XoXo


	25. ¿Me la harás mas difícil?

Hola!

Aca les dejo otr capi, un poco tranqui, pero me gusto

Espero que les guste

* * *

Llego el fin de semana y con eso las salidas. Abby, Rachel y Nicolle ya no sabían que pensar, las zorras ni las miraban y lo mas extraño es que no les hicieron nada después de lo sucedido, es mas, parecía que hablaban en serio cuando decían que ellas habían ganado. Rachel se encontraba con Jeremy en la plaza. Estaban hablando de lo tranquila que estaba sabiendo que nadie las molestaría nunca mas.

_ Parece increíble que pase esto_ dijo Jeremy_ Quedaran en la historia del instituto_

_ Lose, lastima que nadie sabe que fuimos nosotras_ dijo Rachel_ Claro, somos las nerds ¿Cómo íbamos a tener la valentía de hacerle eso a las porrista? ¿A las mas respetadas del instituto?_

_ No digas eso_ dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa_ Son inteligentes y eso basta para que sean valientes_

Rachel sonrio

_Creo que sos el único chico que no se fija en esas_ dijo Rachel_ Eso es admirable_

_ Son lindas, no lo puedo negar, pero me gustan otras cosas en las chicas que solamente el físico_ dijo Jeremy_ Creo que a todos tendría que gustarle eso_

_ Lamentablemente no todos son como vos_ dijo Rachel pensando en Nigel

_ ¿Sabes que? Tendríamos que salir_ dijo Jeremy_ Llama a las chicas que saldremos_

_Mirame, no tengo pinta de salir_ dijo Rachel, la cual estaba vestida de negro con maquillaje del mismo color.

_ Ve a arreglarte y nos vemos mas tarde_ dijo Jeremy_ Y no acepto un no como respuesta_

Rachel se rio

_Esta bien, les avisare a las chicas y vamos_ dijo Rachel parándose

_ Esta bien, nos vemos_ dijo Jeremy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel vio como Jeremy se fue en dirección a su casa y pensó que le encantaría enamorarse de alguien como el y no estar enamorada de un idiota que ni la valora o que la ignora.

_Y bueh… siempre te enamoras del equivocado_ se dijo para ella misma.

En otro lado, estaba Patton con sus amigos yendo hacia un bar.

_Chicos, el lema de esta noche es andar con cuantas chicas podamos_ dijo Patton sonriendo

_ No me prendo a ese lema_ dijo Alex_ Vengo a divertirme y a tomar un poco_

_ Ojala veas a una chica que te mueva el piso_ dijo Nick

_Eso sono anticuado_ dijo Tom_ Yo solo quiero dejar de pensar en esa zorra_

_Valla, que manera extraña de amarla tenes_ dijo Patton

_ No puedo entender como me dejo de esta forma, creo que estaba buscando un pretexto para dejarme_ dijo Tom_ Y la culpa de esto las debe tener sus amigas_

_ No culpes a sus sexys amigas_ dijo Nick_ Ella es grande y decide sola_

_ pero es manipulada_ dijo Tom

_ No te enredes en eso_ dijo Patton_ Relajate y encuentra a otra chica. Un clavo saca otro clavo_

_ Pero, para mala suerte tuya, allí esta tu adorada zorra_ dijo Nick señalando hacia donde estaban las cuatro chicas

Tom la miro y noto que no estaba sola, estaba con Nigel, el cual le hablaba muy de cerca y a ella parecía no molestarle en abosuto

_Ese maldito idiota_ dijo Tom_ ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de andar con ella asi después de que dice que quiere reunirnos?_

_Eso no los preguntamos todos_ dijo Abby detrás de los chicos

Los cuatro chicos la miraron y notaron que estaban acompañadas de otro chico que conocían, Jeremy.

_ Se la pasa hablando de la gran amistad que teníamos y anda con esa_ dijo Rachel

_ Valla, tenemos algo en común_ dijo Patton sonriendo

_ Se que ustedes no son malos, es mas nunca nos hicieron nada_ dijo Abby_ Tal vez algunos insultos, pero nada en comparación con los otros_

_ No me caen mal_ dijo Alex

_ Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que de ustedes no nos tenemos que cuidar_ dijo Rachel

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo Tom_ ¿Por qué no están con nosotros? Podemos pasarla bien_

_ ¿Tom diciendo eso?_ pregunto Patton_ Parece que Victoria te afecto y mucho_

_Solo quiero pasar una noche en paz_ dijo Tom_ Ademas, no tenemos nada en contra. Nuestra relación se baso en ignorarnos y podemos revertir eso_

_ Me agrada la idea_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué piensas Jey?_ `pregunto Rachel

_ Esta bien, los chicos me caen bien_ dijo Jey

_ Bueno, entremos_ dijo Alex

Y los chicos entraron.

Afuera todavía estaban los demás chicos, ya que estaban esperando a que lleguen Hoagie y Lizzie.

_ ¿Dónde se metieron?_ dijo Ace_ Ya quiero entrar_

_ La llamare_ dijo Kuki

_ Alli viene_ dijo Victoria

Lizzie llego y miro a sus amigos

_ Perdon, no me digan nada_ dijo Lizzie_ Tuve un problema_

_ ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto Kuki, ya que su amiga se veía seria

_ Problemas familiares_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Volvieron tus padres y se dieron cuenta de la fiesta?_ pregunto Wally

_ No, estaría castigada si se hubiesen enterado_ dijo Lizzie_ La hermana de mi madre se separo de su marido y se viene a vivir a mi casa ¿Pueden creerlo?_

_ ¿Por siempre?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Por un tiempo, hasta que consigan un lugar donde vivir_ dijo Lizzie_ El punto es que voy a tener que compartir la habitación con mi prima_

_ ¿Es chica?_ pregunto Fanny

_Tiene mi edad_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Tu edad?_ pregunto Ace_ ¿Cómo se llama?_

_ Vera_ dijo Lizzie

_ Nombre extraño_ dijo Wally

_ Miren quien habla_ dijo Nigel

Los chicos se rieron mientras Wally lo miraba serio

_ Tienes que presentarla a la sociedad_ dijo Ace_ ¿Te llevas mal con ella? ¿O es media nerd?_

_ Nada que ver, nos llevamos muy bien_ dijo Lizzie_ Pero no quiero compartir mi habitación, es mi privacidad_

_ Puedes venir a mi casa el tiempo que se quede tu prima_ dijo Ace

_ No, gracias_ dijo Lizzie

Kuki miro a Ace

_¿Que? Solo estaba bromeando_ dijo Ace

_ No dije nada_ dijo Kuki

Al rato llego Hoagie y enseguida entraron al baile. Habia mucha gente, música fuerte y muchas luces. Se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a hablar y reir.

_ Tengo ganas de bailar_ dijo Fanny

_ Te acompaño_ dijo Victoria

Las dos chicas se fueron a bailar. De un momento al otro, todos se habían ido dejando solos a Kuki y Wally

_ ¿No tienes ganas de bailar? ¿O quieres estar cerca mio?_ pregunto Wally

Kuki sonrio

_ No te hagas iluciones, solo estoy observando_ dijo Kuki

_ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre observas todo callada para saber todo_ dijo Wally

_ Lo tomare como un cumplido_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Me la haras mas difícil?_ pregunto Wally acercándose a la chica

Kuki no se movio, se quedo en su lugar mirando a Wally

_ Depende de cuanto mas puedas aguantar_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Qué pasa si ahora mismo te robo un beso?_ pregunto Wally

_ No será robado porque me lo acabas de decir_ dijo Kuki_ Y ahora que lose, puedo elegir alejarme o seguir el beso_

_ ¿Y que haras?_ pregunto Wally a centímetros de su boca

_ Prueba_ dijo Kuki como un susurro

Wally se acerco mas a la chica y la beso, lo que Kuki sigui . El beso fue totalmente lleno de deseo por parte de Wally. Kuki se sentía rara al besarlo, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia y eso era extraño, mas por ser los mas lindos del instituto. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas ardiente y esto hacia que Wally ya se quiera ir de ese lugar con Kuki. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Wally la miro y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Solo fue un beso, pero eso hizo que Wally quiera mucho mas de la chica, quería todo y esa misma noche.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Kuki_ ¿Te enamoraste por un beso?_

Wally le sonrio

_ Tengo que admitir que lo haces muy bien_ dijo Wally

_ Eso es una minima parte de todo lo que hago bien_ dijo Kuki cerca de su boca_ Pero, lastima que no me dejas tener el control_

Wally la miro.

_Eres increíble_ dijo Wally_ Me dejas con ganas de mas_

Kuki no dijo nada, se paro y se fue.

Wally solo vio como la chica se iba pensando en que ella no lo conocía, no sabia lo bien que el jugaba y lo que era capaz de hacer, pero esa misma noche lo iba a saber.

En otro lado del baile estaba Nicolle bailando con Alex, los cuales estaban muy divertidos. Cuando se cansaron, fueron hasta la barra y se pusieron a hablar.

_ Valla, nunca pensé que fueras tan divertida_ dijo Alex

_Eso es porque soy una nerd_ dijo Nicolle en tono broma

Alex se rio

_ Me agradas_ dijo Alex_ Deberiamos salir mas seguido_

Nicolle le sonrio.

Alex miro para el costado de Nicolle y vio a Fanny, la cual estaba bailando muy sensualmente con Hoagie. Esto lo hizo poner serio, algo que Nicolle noto e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_ Lo lamento_ dijo Nicolle

Alex la miro serio.

_ No tienes que lamentar nada_ dijo Alex_ Nisiquiera sabe de mis sentimientos_

_ Perdon que te diga esto, pero no te merece_ dijo Nicolle

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?_ pregunto Alex mirando a la chica

_ Mirala, no sabe estar con alguien decente_ dijo Nicolle_ Eres una buena persona y te mereces una como vos_

_ Era tu amiga_ dijo Alex_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_ Por eso_ dijo Nicolle_ Era mi amiga, pero nunca la conoci a la perfeccion. Mira donde esta, no era la persona que creía que era_

Alex se quedo callado. Tal vez Nicolle tenia razón, tal vez ella no se merecía a alguien como el.

_ ¿Vamos a bailar?_ pregunto Alex con una sonrisa

Nicolle sonrio y fue con el. Se pusieron a bailar, estaban tan concentrados en ellos dos que no se dieron cuenta de que chocaron con otra pareja. Miraron y se trataban de Ace y Lizzie.

_Valla, parece que la nerd no es tan santa_ dijo Lizzie

Ace la miro y le guiño un ojo, Nicolle le saco la mirada rápidamente.

_La intimido_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa_ Para mi que la información que me dijo Kuki es mentira_

_Es cierto_ dijo Lizzie_ Nos conto Fanny y no nos miente_

_ Actua de una forma rara_ dijo Ace_ Parece que me tiene miedo_

_ La cuestión es que te adora_ dijo Lizzie_ Es mas, dejo a su novio porque quiere que su primera vez sea con vos_

Ace miro a Lizzie con una sonrisa

_¿Es en serio?_ pregunto Ace no creyendo

_ Asi es, asi que imaginate las veces que se habrá imaginado a ti acostado arriba de ella, besándola, sacándole la ropa_ dijo Lizzie

Ace se rio

_ No lo puedo creer_ dijo Ace_ Es estúpido_

Lizzie le sonrio

_ ¿Te dije que eres muy linda?_ pregunto Ace al oído de la chica

_ Me lo dices cuando quieres algo_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Qué puedo querer de una chica como vos?_ pregunto Ace

_Nose, tal vez que te ayude con tus tareas_ dijo Lizzie en tono de broma

Ace se rio

_ Estate tranquila que nunca te pediría eso, para eso esta mi enamorada nerd_ dijo Ace_ Contigo quiero otra cosa, algo mas sexy y excitante_

_ Lo siento, Ace_ dijo Lizzie_ Tengo otra persona en mente_

_¿Asi? ¿Quién?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ No te lo dire_ dijo Lizzie

_ Dime, quiero saber quien me saco a la chica esta noche_ dijo Ace

_ Alex_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿El estúpido?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Debe ser virgen aun, o gay_

_ Te probare que no es gay_ dijo Lizzie_ Yo sere su maestra_

Lizzie miro hacia donde estaba Alex, el cual ya había dejado de bailar para ir al baño

_ Me voy_ dijo Lizzie y se fue

Ace miro hacia la barra y vio a Nicolle, fue hasta ella.

_Estas muy linda_ dijo Ace

_Alejate de mi, por favor_ dijo Nicolle_ Es grande el baile, y hay muchas chicas_

_ Yo no quiero a cualquier chica_ dijo Ace_ Quiero a una que sea inteligente, atractiva y soñadora, justo como vos_

Nicolle lo miro

_ ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?_ pregunto Ace

Nicolle no contesto, solo lo miraba como contemplando su belleza. Ace le tendio la mano y ella siguió su impulso y la tomo. Solo ese simple tacto hizo que dentro de ella, exploten fuegos artificiales. Siguio a Ace, el cual sonreía por dentro, y se pusieron a bailar. Nicolle solo seguía los movimientos de Ace ya que no se podía mover ¿Cómo un chico podía producirle esto? ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente inteligente como para poder controlarse?

_ Bailas bien_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Nicolle le sonrio tímidamente

_ ¡Por fin una sonrisa!_ dijo Ace_ Eso quiere decir que voy bien_

_Quiere decir que me haces reir_ dijo Nicolle

_¿Por que?_ pregunto Ace

_ Nose_ dijo Nicolle

_ Escucha, se que no tengo buena fama, que parezco algo que no soy_ dijo Ace_ pero, te aseguro que no soy como piensas_

_ Es difícil de creer_ dijo Nicolle

_ Yo te hare cambiar de opinión_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Nicolle lo miro con un poco mas de confianza.

_ Eso espero_ dijo Nicolle

_ Nicolle, te estuve buscando por …._ dijo Rachel cuando noto que estaba bailando con Ace_ veo que estas ocupada_

_ De hecho ya me iba_ dijo Ace_ Nos vemos, Nicolle_

Y asi el chico se miro a su amiga, la cual tenia un brillo en su mirada que nunca se le vio.

_ Estas hasta las manos_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

_ Me parece que estoy soñando_ dijo Nicolle

_ Solo espero que no te despiertes_ dijo Rachel

_ Ace no es como pensamos_ dijo Nicolle_ Es dulce y caballero_

_ Nicolle, todavía no lo conoces_ dijo Rachel_ No seas apresurada_

_No lo soy, pero estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez tenga corazón_ dijo Nicolle_ Y me encanta ser yo la que lo descubra_

Rachel miro con preocupación a su amiga

_ Vamos a bailar, esto quiero festejarlo_ dijo Nicolle alegre

Rachel no dijo nada y siguió a su amiga.

En otro lado, se encontraba Victoria tomando algo mientras esperaba a Nigel, el cual se había ido al baño.

_ Hola_ dijo Tom a su lado

_¿Tu?_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Me estas siguiendo? No es gracioso, Tom_

Tom sonrio

_ No te estoy siguiendo, no te persigas_ dijo Tom_ Solo quiero hablar con vos civilizadamente_

_ Pues, yo no quiero hablar con vos_ dijo Victoria duramente

_ No te dejare tranquila hasta que no podamos hablar_ dijo Tom_ Nigel podrá esperarte un poco ¿No? Después de todo no soy un extraño para ti_

Victoria ya estaba cansada de la situación, asi que pensó que era mejor si hablaba de una vez con el y se terminaba el tema.

_ Dime_ dijo Victoria seriamente

_ Solo quiero que me perdones_ dijo Tom_ Se que soy un tarado y que no te merezco, pero simplemente no puedo controlarlo. Quiero que seas para mi y para nadie mas y no se que hacer para dejar de pensar de esa forma. Estoy obsesionado con vos y eres lo único que nesecito para sentirme otra vez yo_

Con cada palabra que decía Tom, Victoria sentía miedo y a la vez indefensa, sentía que nunca la iba a dejar tranquila y hasta lo peor, que era capaz de matarla.

_ Tom, debes comprender que nos separamos_ dijo Victoria_ Fue una relación que termino, debes superarlo de una vez_

_ ¿No cambiaras de opinión?_ pregunto Tom serio

_No, y tengo mis razones para no volver con vos_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Sabes? Yo tambien tengo razón para odiarte, despreciarte, pero sigo queriéndote como la primera vez_ dijo Tom_ ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre vos y yo? Que yo siempre te quise de verdad y vos no_

_ Si me hubieses querido de verdad, no te hubiese acostado con Rachel_ dijo Victoria_ Solo estas asi porque fui yo la que te dejo, no puedes soportar eso_

_¿Interrumpo algo?_ pregunto Nigel mirando seriamente a Tom

_ No, Tom ya se iba_ dijo Victoria seriamente

Tom los miro y se fue rápidamente

_ ¿Estas bien ¿Te hizo algo?_ pregunto Nigel

_Estoy bien_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ Te voy a confesar algo, tengo miedo de que Tom me haga algo feo_

Nigel la miro con preocupación

_Algo feo ¿Cómo que?_ dijo Nigel

_Nose, esta obsesionado con migo y esas cosas no terminan bien_ dijo Victoria

_No te hara nada_ dijo Nigel_ Tal vez este un poco loco, pero no será capaz de hacerte daño. Ademas, no lo permitiré_

_ ¿Me cuidaras?_ pregunto Victoria mas cerca de el

_ Claro que si_ dijo Nigel y la beso

_ ¿Sabes? Para ser amigos con derechos, te preocupas demasiado_ dijo Victoria_ Pero me agrada_

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Por qué no nos vamos y aprovechamos lo que resta de noche en nuestro escondite?_

_¿En nuestro escondite?_ pregunto Victoria con una sonrisa_ Valla, no sabia que teníamos uno_

_ Sabes donde me refiero_ dijo Nigel

_ Esta bien_ dijo Victoria_ Pero antes debo avisarle a alguna de las chicas_

_ Busquemos a alguna_ dijo Nigel

Al rato encontraron a Fanny, la cual parecía estar borracha, y a Hoagie.

_ ¿La emborrachaste?_ pregunto victoria a Hoagie

_ No, ella quiso hacerlo_ dijo Hoagie

_No te aproveches de ella_ dijo Victoria

_ Me conoces, nunca lo haría_ dijo Hoagie

Victoria lo miro desconfiadamente

_ Fanny ¿Me escuchas?_ pregunto Victoria

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres beber un poco? Porque esta ideal para hacerlo_ dijo Fanny_ Oigan ¿Qué les parece si armamos una orgia entre todos? Seria muy excitante_

_ Por dios, no esta para nada bien_ dijo Victoria

_Aunque no tuvo una mala idea_ dijo Hoagie

_ No podemos dejarla con Hoagie_ dijo Nigel_ Busquemos a los demás_

Y asi se pusieron a buscar a los demás mientras prácticamente arrastraban a Fanny.

Encontraron a Lizzie hablando con Alex, el cual no parecía muy comodo.

_Liz, tenemos un problema_ dijo Victoria señalando a Fanny

Lizzie la miro y se rio

_ Mas que un problema parece que alguien tomo demás_ dijo Lizzie

Alex se fue sin que Lizzie se diera cuenta

_ ¿Puedes cuidarla?_ pregunto Victoria

_Pero, estoy con Alex_ dijo Lizzie dándose vuelta buscando a Alex_ ¿Dónde se fue?_

_ Nose_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Puedes o no?_ No encuetro a Kuki por ningún lado, eres la única_

_¿Y tu?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Ire con Nigel a otro lado_ dijo Victoria

_Eso no es justo, todos se divierte y yo me tengo que quedar con la ebria_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¡Oye! No estoy ebria_ dijo Fanny como pudo_ Solo estoy contenta. Tengo ganas de ir a nadar en el lago ¿Vamos?_

Lizzie la miro con una sonrisa

_O tengo ganas de ir a la casa del árbol_ dijo Fanny_ ¿Podemos ir, Nigel? Oye, tienes pelo_

Fanny le toco el pelo a Nigel, el cual se reia de la chica

_ Podemos ir todos ¿No?_ dijo Lizzie_ Hay habitaciones, asi que podrán hacer lo que quieran_

_Me gusta la idea_ dijo Nigel

_ La cuestión es buscar a los demás_ dijo Victoria

_ Los encontraremos_ dijo Nigel

Buscaron a los demás y a la media hora estaban saliendo del baile, bajo la mirada de Abby.

_ Oye preciosa ¿Ya te vas?_ pregunto Patton a su lado

_ No, solo respiro un poco de aire_ dijo Abby

_ Nunca me di cuenta de que eras linda_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Sera porque siempre me tratabas como una nerd?_ pregunto Abby

_ Y lamento haberlo hecho_ dijo Patton_ ¿No me dejaras recompensarte por eso?_

Abby recordó que a Fanny le gustaba y mucho Patton, pero ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Después de todo ella no había tenido códigos ¿Por qué ella lo tendría con Fanny?

_ Depende de cómo sea_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_ Creo que sabes como_ dijo Patton_ No eres tonta_

Abby le sonrio y lo beso a lo que Patton siguió.

En la casa del árbol, los chicos siguieron tomando hasta llegar a que, además de Fanny, Hoagie tambien se emborrache.

Victoria y Nigel habían desaparecido hace rato, asi que quedaban los demás.

_ Oye, Lizzie ¿Y tu cita?_ pregunto Ace_ ¿Te diste cuenta de que es gay?_

Lizzie lo miro

_Solo me interrumpieron_ dijo Lizzie

_ Seguro_ dijo Ace

_ ¿Jugamos a algo?_ pregunto Fanny_ Verdad o consecuencia_

_ Fanny, estas borracha_ dijo Kuki

_ No, dale juguemos_ dijo Fanny

_ O podemos jugar a la botella_ dijo Hoagie

_ O a los dos juegos a la vez_ dijo Fanny

_ Nadie jugara nada_ dijo Lizzie

_ Entonces me sacare la remera_ dijo Fanny sacándosela_ Hace mucho calor_

Los chicos la miraron embobados, ya que estaba en sosten

_ Bien, creo que lo mejor será llevarla y que se acueste_ dijo Kuki parándose

_no, la llevo yo_ dijo Hoagie parándose

_ Hoagie, etas borracho tambien_ dijo Kuki

_ La llevo yo_ dijo Hoagie_ O si quieres puedes llevarla y hacemos un trio_

_ Hagan lo que quieran_ dijo Kuki

_Ven, Fanny_ dijo Hoagie_ No te pongas la remera, no hace falta_

Y los dos chicos se fueron

_ No sean capaz de hacer nada_ dijo Ace

Lizzie le dijo algo al oído a Ace, el cual sonrio

_ Nos vemos_ fue lo único que dijo y se fue

_ Solos otra vez_ dijo Wally sentando al lado de ella_ Raro que Ace se haya ido con Lizzie_

_ No descarto que hayas tenido algo que ver_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Wally la miro mientras se mordía el labio

_ Sabes que somos los últimos dos_ dijo Wally_ Tenemos dos opciones: seguir pasándola bien o irnos a dormir como dos aburridos_

_ ¿Tu? ¿Cuál prefieres?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Seguir pasándola bien y mas con alguien sexy a mi lado_ Dijo Wally besando el cuello de Kuki

Kuki pensó un poco en que hacia. Si le decía que no, seria una noche aburrida y quedaría como una estúpida, pero si decía que si, se meteria en algo que tal vez no podría tener el control. Pero, era Kuki ¿Cómo no lo iba a tener?

_ Asi que yo tengo el control_ dijo Kuki_ Si digo que no, te iras a dormir_

Wally le sonrio, pero no dijo nada, ya que Kuki se sento encima de el, con cada pierna en cada lado de la cintura de beso apasionadamente mientras Wally tocaba el cuerpo de la chica. Se separaron y Wally la miro

_ ¿Aquí?_ pregunto

_ ¿Tienes miedo?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Para nada_ dijo Wally y la beso nuevamente.

Wally paso al cuello de Kuki mientras le iba sacando el vestido que traia puesto. Sin duda los dos estaban indundados por el deseo y lujuria.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Wally y Kuki... lo hicieron! ¿Como seguira eso?

¿Creen que podria surgir una alianza entre las perdedoras y lo jugadores? seria interesante

Abby beso a Patton ¿Creen que halla pasado algo?

Bueh... muchas preguntas.

Bueno, estuve leyendo sus ideas y me gustaron asi que creo que seguire por ese camino... me ayudaron y mucho gracias!

bueno, agradezco los reviews, y espero los comentarios de el capitulo

El proximo capi lo subire el domingo porque el sabado es mi cumpleaños, asi que no creo que tenga tiempo de subir.

Hasta el domingo

XoXo


	26. ¿Quien soy?

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

Pasaron los días y era un miércoles de colegio en el que los chicos estaban sentados en la clase de matematicas. Era una dia lluvioso y muy aburrido. Cuando sono el timbre, fueron al comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

Las populares estaban almorzando tranquilamente, hasta que Fanny interrumpió las serenidad.

_¡Dios! ¿Tan estúpida puede ser esa cocinera?_ dijo Fanny enojada_ Le dije bien claro que no quiero carne ¿Acaso no entiende español?_

Kuki sonrio

_ Tal vez tiene un problema contigo_ dijo Lizzie

_ Me escuchara_ dijo Fanny yendo con su almuerzo

Cuando llego, empujo a algunos chicos y se puso primera en la fila

_ ¡Oye! Te dije mil veces que no quiero carne_ dijo Fanny enojada_ Solo vegetables y pasta_

_ Lo siento, no eres la única alumna aquí_ dijo la señora_ No recuerdo a todos_

_ Pues, es tiempo que lo hagas_ dijo Fanny yendo con su nuevo almuerzo.

Cuando paso por las mesas de las perdedoras, escucho algo que le llamo la atención

_ Y todo es gracias a ti, Nicolle. No pudimos tener otra idea mejor_ Escucho de la voz de Abby_ La mejor humillación en años_

Fanny abrió los ojos cuando escucho eso ¿Fue idea de Nicolle? ¿La estúpida nerd comelibros? Fue rápidamente hacia la mesa con sus amigas con una cara seria

_¿Que pasa, Fanny? ¿La cocinera fue grosera?_ pregunto Victoria

_ No, algo peor_ dijo Fanny_ La idea de lo de la pintura fue de Nicolle_

Las tres chicas miraron a Fanny seriamente y asombradas

_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Lo escuche de ellas_ dijo Fanny_ Abby la felicitaba por tener tan buena idea_

_ Pero, es la nerd mas estúpida ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir?_ dijo Kuki

_ No es tan estúpida como parece, acuérdense que ella nos puso el sobrenombre que todos conocemos_ dijo Victoria_ Deberiamos cuidarnos mas de ella que de las otras dos_

_ Eso es verdad_ dijo Lizzie_ Es la cabeza pensante, las otras son impulsivas y no piensan_

_ Asi que fue Nicolle_ dijo Kuki_ Entonces toda la responsabilidad se la llevara ella_

_¿Que quieres decir?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Que nuestra venganza será contra la madre pensante_ dijo Kuki_ Por ahí iremos_

_ Podriamos vengarnos a través de Ace_ dijo Lizzie

_Si, eso haremos_ dijo Kuki_ Ace lograra que ella confie en el y cuando lo logre y ella tenga su noche con su príncipe azul, se convertirá en la noche mas humillante que jamás haya tenido_

_ Podriamos hasta sacarle fotos_ dijo Victoria

_ O filmarla_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Las chicas se rieron de eso

_Wow…. La destrozara_ dijo Lizzie

_ Se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotras_ dijo Kuki con bronca_ Y mas de esa forma. Todavia sigue habiendo estúpidos que se rien de nosotras_

_ Igualmente Rachel tendrá lo suyo por haberse metido con el idiota de Tom_ dijo Victoria_ No lo dejare pasar_

_ hay algo que podrías usarlo a tu favor_ dijo Fanny_ Ese chico, Jeremy, esta muerto por ella_

_ ¿Por ella?_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ Pero si no vale nada_

_ Pues, para el es la mejor y todo lo que hace o dice Rachel es la verdad o palabra santa_ dijo Fanny

_ Valla, hasta las perdedoras tienen sus pretendientes_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿No tiene interés en nosotras?_ pregunto Victoria

_ La verdad es que piensa que son lindas y todo, pero que les gusta las chicas inteligentes_ dijo Fanny

_¡Por favor! Eso solo lo puede decir alguien que esta enamorado de una friki_ dijo Kuki

_ Tal vez le haga falta alguna chica con quien divertirse_ dijo Victoria

Kuki, Victoria y Fanny miraron a Lizzie, la cual comia tranquilamente hasta que sintió las miradas de sus amigas en ella.

_¿Que? ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ No, solo te vemos comer_ dijo Kuki

_¿Estoy comiendo mucho?_ pregunto Lizzie asustada

_ No, estas bien_ dijo Victoria_ Solo estábamos pensando en que tu eres la chica_

_¿La chica para que?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Para conquistar a Jeremy_ dijo Kuki

Lizzie dejo de comer y miro a sus amigas

_ ¿Quieren que este con ese chico raro?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Ni en sueños_

_ ¿Por favor?_ pregunto Victoria_ Me estarías haciendo un favor a mi_

_Pero no me agrada, me hace acordar a las estúpidas_ dijo Lizzie

_ Piensa que es solo un chico_ dijo Fanny_ ¿No era que querías estar con alguien diferente? Bueno, Jeremy lo es_

_No me gusta_ dijo Lizzie

_Toca en una banda de rock_ dijo Fanny

Lizzie la miro

_ ¿Un chico malo enamorado de una friki?_ pregunto sin entender

_ Esta enamorado de ella porque no conoció lo que es una chica de verdad, con un cuerpo envidiable y bien pasional_ dijo Kuki_ Tu puedes mostrarle lo que se esta perdiendo por andar atrás de esa_

Lizzie se rio

_Estare loca, pero lo hare_ dijo Lizzie_ Pero solo porque no entiendo que le ve a esa Rachel_

Las chicas sonrieron

_ Debes sacarle información_ dijo Victoria_ Y si logras ponerlo en contra de ellas, te amare por siempre_

Lizzie se rio

_ Me deberán un gran favor_ dijo Lizzie

Las chicas le sonrieron y siguieron con sus almuerzos.

En la otra punta se encontraban los populares comiendo sin ningún problema.

_ Para mi que nos mientes_ dijo Hoagie a Wally_ No puede ser que te hayas acostado con ella_

_Te lo juro, o pregúntaselo a ella_ dijo Wally_ Ahora entiendo a Ace, a Patton a todos los que estuvieron con ella. Es adictiva_

_ Bienvenido al club_ dijo Ace

_ Hablando de otra cosa_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Notaron como Patton, Tom y Alex hablan con Nicolle, Rachel y Abby?_

_ Se juntaron todos los perdedores_ dijo Hoagie

_ Nose, no me suena para nada lindo:_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Piensas que se aliaron en contra de nosotros?_ pregunto Wally_ No seas tonto, no tenemos competencia_

_ Lo que mas me llama la atención es que fue sin mi ayuda_ dijo Nigel

_O tal vez fue en contra tuya_ dijo Ace_ Una sociedad anti-nigel_

_ Se me hace mas una sociedad anti-populares_ dijo Nigel

_ Esto lo generaste vos_ dijo Hoagie_ Si no hubieses venido hasta aca, todo seguiría como antes_

Nigel pensó en lo que Hoagie dijo y tal vez tenia razón. En parte, el tenia la culpa de lo que pasaba.

_ Deja que las cosas sigan en su rumbo_ dijo Wally_ Pero debes tener bien fresco en tu mente que nunca, pero nunca hablaremos con ellos. Esto es lo mas que podes lograr_

_¿Logre algo?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Lograste que ellos se junten, que nosotros estemos mas cercanos con las porristas_ dijo Hoagie_ Eso es un logro_

_ Entonces ¿Cómo era antes?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Solo hablábamos con nuestro grupo y tal vez con las porrista, pero solo para una noche nunca como amigos_ dijo Ace

Nigel se sintio un poco aliviado al escuchar eso, algo, por lo menos minimo había logrado. Miro a al grupo de Abby y vio como los otros chicos se acercaban a ellas y se sentaban en su mesa. Patton se había sentado al lado de Abby y le hablaba al oído y ella se reia.

_Valla ¿Vieron eso?_ dijo Wally, el cual al parecer estaba mirando lo mismo

_ Parece que ese Patton no le hace asco a nada_ dijo Ace

_ Abby no es fea_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Te gusta?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ No, solo digo que no es fea_ dijo Nigel

_ Tienes un gusto raro ¿Te lo dijeron?_ dijo Ace

_ Es el mejor_ dijo Nigel_ Pero me intriga mucho lo que están haciendo ¿Sera todo una puesta en escena?_

_ Nolose, pero será mejor cuidarse_ dijo Hoagie_ Saben que estamos con las porristas y tal vez quieran hacernos algo_

_ ¿Y tu, Nigel? ¿Estas de algún lado?_pregunto Wally

_De ninguno_ dijo Nigel

_ Admitelo, estas de nuestro lado_ dijo Ace

_ No, no comparto ninguno de los lados_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué consolas tanto a Victoria? ¿O por que estas con nosotros y con los demás no?_ pregunto Wally

_Porque son los únicos que me hablan como amigos_ dijo Nigel

_¿Y eso no te basta para saber de que lados estas?_ pregunto Hoagie

Nigel se quedo callado, Sabia cual era la respuesta en su cabeza, pero el no había venido desde Inglaterra para estar con la mitad de sus amigos, quería estar con todos y disfrutar de la adolescencia. Pero ¿Quién dijo que no la estaba disfrutando? Tal vez estaba del lado equivocado, no lo sabia, pero mejor de lo que la pasaba con ellos, no la pasaría con nadie ¿Y todo eso significaba que ya había elegido un lado?

_Se quedo mudo_ dijo Ace

_ Deberia pensarlo_ dijo Nigel

_ Pues, piénsalo_ dijo Hoagie_ Pero apurate porque no andaremos con un traidor_

Nigel lo miro y noto que hablaba en serio y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que todo esto no era solo un capricho de ellos, que no solo se la estaban haciendo mas difícil para reírse de el sino que era verdad que no se podían ni ver, que realmente sentían ese desprecio hacia el otro. Sentia que recién caia de las nubes en las que estuvo desde que volvió de Inglaterra, recién ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas y no lo ponía contento. Al contrario, sentía una sensación de soledad y que ya no conocía a nadie, ni a el mismo.

_Ire al baño_ dijo Nigel despacio y se fue

En el camino solo iba pensando en todo lo sucedido, en la pelea de Kuki y Abby en la plaza, en el momento en que, por primera vez, estuvieron todos juntos, en la noche que estuvieron encerrados en la casa del árbol, en las noches pasionales con Victoria, en la pelea entre Victoria, rachel y Abby, en la pintura derramada en Kuki, Lizzie, Victoria y Fanny… en todo.

Pensaba en la minima parte de la historia que sabia, en la cual estaba metida Cree. Recordo todo en un minuto y eso hizo que se sienta un estúpido. Todo este tiempo pretendía ser alguien que tal vez no era, que solo le gustaba ser. Pero ¿Si no asi? ¿Si de verdad era el?

Cuando llego al baño se miro al espejo y la imagen que vio no era el mismo que veía hace semanas atrás. Parecia mas grande, mas respetado, mas…popular.

_¿Quien soy?_ se pregunto a el mismo.

Ya era de noche cuando Patton iba a la plaza a recontrarse con Abby. Por una extraña razón, desde ese dia del baile, solo pensaba en estar con Abby. Fanny había pasado a segundo plano y ahora solo tenia en la cabeza a Abby. Cuando llego, la chica ya estaba.

Cuando lo vio, le sonrio y se paro.

_Perdon por la tardanza_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa_ No acostumbro a hacer esperar a las chicas lindas_

_ ¿Entonces dices que soy fea?_ bromeo Abby

_Para nada_ dijo Patton_ Eres una de las chicas ma linda que he visto_

_Claro, a todas le dijiste lo mismo ¿No?_ dijo Abby

_ No repito las cosas_ dijo Patton_ Soy muy sincero_

Abby sonrio

_ ¿Dónde quieres ir?_ pregunto Patton

_Donde quieras_ dijo Abby

_No le debes decir eso a un chico ¿Sabias?_ dijo Patton

_Confio en ti_ dijo Abby

_ Bueno, eso cambia las cosas_ dijo Patton

_ Aunque si lo pienso, me gustaría ir a comer por el centro_ dijo Abby

_Bien, eso será_ dijo Patton

Abby sonrio doblemente. Una, porque saldría con un chico guapo y segunda porque sabia que Fanny estaría allí.

Kuki, Victoria, Lizzie y Fanny estaban de compras en el centro mientras se divertían un poco. De repente vieron que se acercaban los populares a ellas, algo que por alguna razon puso un poco nerviosa a Kuki, mas cuando vio a Wally. Dentro de ella se preguntaba el porque de esos nervios, pero se puso en la cabeza que era Kuki y que si alguien se debería sentir asi seria el.

_ ¿Escuchaste Kuki?_ pregunto Fanny

_¿Que?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Que Wally no te saca la mirada_ dijo Victoria_ Lo tienes en tus manos_

Kuki miro a Wally y era asi, no le sacaba la mirada. Pero eso no quería decir que este en sus manos. Cuando ya estuvieron al frente de ellas las saludaron.

_ ¿De compras?_ pregunto Hoagie_ Siempre me pregunto donde ponen tanta ropa_

_En los armarios_ dijo Lizzie

_ Deberian tener cinco armarios_ dijo Ace

_ La ropa que no usamos mas, la damos en caridad_ dijo Victoria

Los chicos se rieron ante esto

_¿Ustedes haciendo caridad?_ pregunto Ace

_Bueno, no exactamente_ dijo Kuki_ Las vendemos_

_ Sabia que algún provecho les sacaría hasta a la ropa usada_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Y Nigel?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Hoy estuvo pensativo_ dijo Wally_ Creo que esta depresivo o algo asi_

_¿Por?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Creo que esta indeciso_ dijo Ace_ No sabe a que grupo pertenece_

_ Pues, al de ustedes_ dijo Lizzie

_ Lo mismo decimos_ dijo Hoagie

_ ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?_ pregunto Wally

_¿Tu invitas?_ pregunto Kuki

_ A ti claro que si_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_ Vamos_ dijo Victoria

Fueron a comer a un lugar de comida rapidas, se sentaro y se pusieron a comer.

_ Ire al baño_ dijo Kuki y se levanto

Wally miro a la chica y tenia ganas de ir tras ella y seguir lo de esa noche, pero prefirió quedarse allí sentado y dejar con ganas a la chica, si su propósito era que el se levante. Pero de pronto, vio que Ace se levanto y fue tras ella ¿Era el? Tal vez si, tal vez Ace era su preferido y siempre seria asi. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrado? Kuki era solo una apuesta y tenia que seguir siendo eso, no era nada personal, solo una estúpida apuesta con Hoagie.

_ Wally ¿Qué piensas?_ pregunto Hoagie

_¿De que?_ pregunto Wally

_ De Nigel_ dijo Lizzie_ Estamos hablando de el ¿O no?_

_Claro_ dijo Wally_ Nose, solo digo que debe pensar rápidamente lo que quiere porque se quedara sin ningún lado_

_ Eso es cierto_ dijo Fanny

_No se preocupen, yo le hare saber cual es el mejor lado_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Los chicos se rieron. Fanny, mientras se reia, miro a su costado y vio a Patton con Abby cenando mientras se reian y Patton coqueteaba con ella. Esto hizo que se ponga seria y los mire con bronca. Abby sabia lo que sentía por Patton ¿Acaso se olvido? ¿O se trataba de venganza? Sea lo que sea, le dolia verla con ella ya que cuando ella estuvo del lado de las perdedoras ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada, ahora que estaba linda y sexy, se fijaba en una perdedora ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quién se creía para hacerle esto? No se dio cuenta de que los chicos se habían ido y que solo estaban ella y sus amigas.

_ Oye, Fanny ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto Victoria

_ ¿Qué me pasa?_ dijo Fanny con bronca_ La estúpida y perra de Abby. Mirenla_

Las chicas miraron y se asombraron de verla con Patton

_¿Que? ¿Con Patton?_ pregunto Lizzie_ ¿Acaso no tiene estomago ese chico?_

_ Parece que no_ dijo Victoria_ Esa Abbigail, no tiene códigos. Es una envidiosa_

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Kuki sentándose con ellas

_ Mira_ dijo Lizzie

Kuki miro y vio la escena seriamente

_ ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en ella?_ pregunto Fanny_ Es fea, no tiene gracia_

_ Tal vez ella se regalo_ dijo Kuki_ Patton tiene las hormonas tan arriba que se fijaría hasta en mi abuela_

_ Lo hizo a propósito_ dijo Fanny_ Lo hizo porque sabe que me molestaría_

_ Ese es el punto, puede saber mucho pero tal vez no pase_ dijo Victoria

_ Debes fingir que no te interesa_ dijo Kuki_ Y conquistalo de una vez_

_ ¿Querias experiencia? Ya la tienes_ dijo Lizzie

Fanny se quedo pensando mientras veía a los dos riendo. Abby no se quedaria con el y ella se encargaría de que eso no pase. Ni siquiera una noche, es mas si podía le arruinaría esta velada romantica.

_ No quiero que la toque_ dijo Fanny seria

_ ¿Quién te dijo que no lo haya hecho ya?_ pregunto Victoria

Fanny miro fuerte a su amiga

_Yo tengo una idea_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ ¿Cuál?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Lizzie conoce muy bien a Chad_ dijo Kuki_ Y de seguro tienes su celular ¿No?_

_ Claro, aunque no hablo con el_ dijo Lizzie

_No importa, danos el numero_ dijo Kuki_ Le gustara saber donde esta su ex noviecita_

Fanny sonrio

_ Hay algo de Chad que no saben_ dijo Fanny_ Es parecido a Tom. Es posesivo_

_ Mejor_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ ¿Se imaginan como se pondrá cuando vea esta escenita de amor?_

_ Llamemoslo_ dijo Fanny_ Veamos si puede con esto_

Abby y Patton la estaban pasando muy bien, coqueteaban , se reian y hablaban.

_ ¿Crees que podamos tener otra cita?_ pregunto Patton

_claro, la estoy pasando bien contigo_ dijo Abby

_¿Sabes? Eres diferente a todas_ dijo Patton

_¿Asi? ¿Sera porque tengo cerebro?_ pregunto Abby irónicamente

_Tal vez_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

Patton miro a Abby y, por raro que suene, sintió que no quería arruinarlo, asi que quería disfrutar cada momento. Pero todo quedo atrás cuando Chad se puso en frente de ellos.

_Asi que es por eso que no quieres volver conmigo_ dijo Chad cruzado de brazos mirando a Abby_ Es por este estúpido_

_Oye, no me hables asi_ dijo Patton

_Contigo no estoy hablando_ dijo Chad enojado

_ Chad, no tengo porque darte explicaciones_ dijo Abby seria

_ Deberias_ dijo Chad_ Me dices a mi que me equivoque ¿Y vos? ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_ Estamos separados_ dijo Abby_ Puedo continuar con mi vida. No hay nada mas que hablar_

_ Eso es lo que dices tu_ dijo Chad_ Esto no quedara asi_

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue.

_Perdon_ dijo Abby

_No tienes que pedírmelo_ dijo Patton

_ Creo que es hora de irme_ dijo Abby

_ Esto no tiene que arruinar nuestra noche_ dijo Patton

_Ya lo hizo_ dijo Abby, se paro y se fue.

Patton se quedo sentado sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera? Culpa de el no fue, pero ¿Por qué le da tanta importancia? No sabia, asi que solo pago y se fue de allí.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Lizzie lograra conquistar a Jeremy? ¿ Que pasara con Abby? ¿Y Wally, esta sintiendo algo?

Gracias por los mensajes y por los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo

Esperos sus reviews!

XoXo


	27. La historia de Kuki

Hola!

Aca les dejo el capitulo que tiene un flashback!

* * *

Esa misma noche, Abby se iba para su casa sintiéndose mal, no porque haya aparecido Chad en el medio de su cita, eso podría manejarlo, sino porque sintió vergüenza de la situación ¿Qué iba a pensar Patton? Tal vez que era una cualquiera como las demás, o que tenia problemas con Chad y eso haría que el se aleje y no quiera saber mas nada con ella. Sentia enojo y algo feo ¿Inseguridad? No, ella era muy segura, pero ¿Qué le pasaba? Patton no le gustaba tanto como para morirse por el, le parecía lindo y a cualquiera le parecía, pero ¿Por qué sentía que lo había arruinado? Y lo peor ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por eso?

Cuando llego a su casa, vio a su hermana hablando con sus amigas en la puerta de su casa. No tenia ganas de escucharlas y menos de que se rian de ella. Dio la vuelta y se fue sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a la casa de Rachel. Tal vez era lo mejor, necesitaba a su amiga para que le diga que hacer.

Toco su puerta y ella le abrió

_ Abby ¿Cómo te fue?_ pregunto con una sonrisa

_ Estuvo bien pero Chad lo arruino_ dijo Abby seria

Rachel se puso seria y la miro

_Pasa_ dijo Rachel

Abby paso y Rachel la dirijio a su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Abby le conto lo que paso.

_ ¿Cómo pudo saber que estabas ahí? ¿Te esta persiguiendo?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Estoy casi segura que fueron esas perras_ dijo Abby_ Estaban allí_

Rachel se quedo pensando

_Abby ¿Quisiste salir con Patton a propósito?_ pregunto Rachel_ ¿Sabias que Fanny estaría allí?_

Abby se quedo callada lo que para Rachel fue un si.

Rachel se sento junto a su amiga sin sacarle la mirada.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Rachel_ Ya ganamos, no hay que hacer mas nada_

_ Llegamos muy lejos como para detenernos_ dijo Abby_ Acuerdate de todas las cosas que ellas hicieron ¿Te parece que podemos parar?_

_ Abby, estamos tranquilas_ dijo Rachel_ No nos molestaron mas_

_¿Y si están planeando algo?_ pregunto Abby_ ¿Si nos hiceron creer que se rinden y lo que en verdad pasa es que están tramando algo peor?_

_ Estas obsesionada con esto_ dijo Rachel_ Abby, sal con Patton solo si te gusta de verdad_

_ Me gusta, en serio_ dijo Abby_ Creo que mas de lo que debería_

Rachel miro fuerte a su amiga

_ ¿Te gusta mucho Patton?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Eso creo, o sino nose porque me sentí mal cuando apareció Chad y lo arruino todo_ dijo Abby

_ Patton no se dejara intimidar por Chad_ dijo Rachel_ Si de verdad le interesas, intentara_

_ Conoces a Chad_ dijo Abby seria_ Por mas que quiera minimizar el problema, sabemos que es capaz de todo_

_ Su problema es que no acepta que no esta con vos_ dijo Rachel_ Solo ten cuidado. No te hara nada, cuando encuentre a otra ni se acordara_

_ ¿Y si no encuentra?_ pregunto Abby

_Lo hara, no tengas miedo_ dijo Rachel

Rachel le sonrio a su amiga

_Asi que te esta gustando Patton_ dijo Rachel_ Sabes que te metes en la boca del lobo ¿No?_

_ Lose, pero me hare respetar_ dijo Abby_ Igualmente, es un caballero. Me trato muy bien y creo que tenemos química_

Rachel se rio

_Tienen química_dijo Rachel_ Valla, como cambiaron las cosas. Nicolle puede tener una oportunidad con su amado, tu con Patton, solo falto yo_

_ Tu problema es que estas esperando al chico incorrecto_ dijo Abby

_ Si Nicolle pueda tener algo con Ace ¿Cómo no voy a poder tener algo con Nigel?_ dijo Rachel_ Creo que es mas lógico mi problema que el de Nicolle_

Abby sonrio

_ Puede ser_ dijo Abby_ Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez estas gastando tu tiempo esperando a un chico que esta en otra cosa cuando tenes a un chico que esta muerto por vos_

_¿Jeremy?_ pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa_ No, no es para mi_

_ ¿Quién dijo que no?_ dijo Abby_ Harian una linda pareja_

_ Pero, nose_ dijo Rachel_ Somos buenos amigos, pero no creo que funcionemos como novios_

_ ¿Y Tom?_ pregunt Abby con una sonrisa

Rachel se rio

_¿Tom?_ dijo Rachel _ ¿Es una broma?_

_ No, tal vez te guste_ dijo Abby_ ¿No es asi?_

_ Abby, lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo estúpido_ dijo Rachel_ Fue algo de lo que me arrepiento en este momento_

_ Rach, Tom no es feo_ dijo Abby_ Es envidiable que hayas estado con el. Acuerdate de su pelo negro, sus ojos celeste, su piel blanca_

_Bueno, ya_ dijo Rachel_ Es lindo, pero ¿Ya lo viste? Esta ciego por esa zorra_

_ Tu puedes consolarlo_ dijo Abby bromenado

Rachel le pego un almohadazo

_Basta_ dijo Rachel sonriendo

Al otro dia, en la tarde estaba Nigel sentado en la plaza mientras escuchaba música y pensaba. En la noche había llegado a la conclusión de que se había desviado del cual era su propósito, de juntar a sus amigos. Sabia que tenia que hacerlo, pero otra parte de el, una muy fuerte, le decía que deje todo y disfrute con sus amigos, que iba a ser joven solo una vez y no quería gastar su juventud tratando de juntarlos mientras ellos hacían lo que querían. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Seguia con su propósito o dejaba todo?

De repente, sintió que alguien se sento a su lado, miro y para su sorpresa era Kuki, la cual lo miraba. No sabia porque le causaba tanta electricidad tenerla cerca, y mas si estaba sola. No eran solo nervios, sino algo mas, algo que solamente ella provocaba.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto

_ Si ¿Vos?_ pregunto Nigel

_Si, me entere de que estas deprimido_ dijo Nigel sacando la mirada y mirando hacia adelante

Nigel la miro seriamente. Sabia quienes les había dicho

_ Nose si deprimido, pero tal vez estoy indeciso_ dijo Nigel

Kuki lo miro

_ No tendría que estarlo ¿Sabias?_ dijo Kuki_ Sabes muy dentro tuyo donde tienes que estar_

_ ¿Crees? Puede ser que me estuve engañando todo este tiempo_ dijo Nigel

_ La pasamos bien_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ ¿Cómo te pudiste haber engañado si siempre fuiste vos? ¿O no?_

_ Si_ dijo Nigel pensando

_ Nigel, me caes bien y seria una pena que te alejes de nosotros_ dijo Kuki

Nigel la miro. Penso como pudo cambiar tanto, como puede ser que la chica que el recordaba era otra, completamente diferente. Sabia que por dentro era una buena chica, lo veía por como defendia a sus amigas o a su hermana, pero la manera en que trataba a los demás o las cosas que hacia, parecía una chica fría, grosera e incontrolable.

_¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Kuki

_ ¿Puedo ser sincero?_ pregunto Nigel

_Siempre tienes que serlo_ dijo Kuki

_ No puedo creer lo que cambiaste_ dijo Nigel

_ No cambie_ dijo Kuki_ Solo creci_

Nigel sonrio

_ Tengo razones para ser como soy_ dijo de repente Kuki seriamente_ Todos debemos tener razones_

Nigel la miro intrigado

_ y ¿Qué razones podes tener?_ pregunto Nigel

_Muchas_ dijo Kuki_ Nigel, las cosas que nos pasan o que pasaron son las que nos definen ahora_

_ Pero, puedes elegir seguir adelante o quedarte con eso_ dijo Nigel

_Yo elegi seguir adelante_ dijo Kuki mirándolo

_ ¿Tiene que ver con Cree?_pregunto Nigel_ ¿Ella te ayudo?_

Kuki sonrio

_ Digamos que hizo de mi vida mejor_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo la protejida de ella?_ pregunto Nigel

_¿Quieres saber la historia?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Si quieres contármela_ dijo Nigel

Kuki sonrio

_ Eres inteligente_ dijo Kuki_ Llegaste al tema que te interesa. Debes saber que yo tambien lo soy_

_ Lose, y por eso te digo que si quieres contarlo, lo puedes hacer_ dijo Nigel

Kuki lo miro

_**Flashback (Habla Kuki)**_

_**Era una tarde de domingo, super aburrido en el que estaba viendo la tele. No había nada que hacer, solo estar sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión esperando que haya algo divertido. De repente, tocaron el timbre, mi madre abrió.**_

_**_¡Kuki, te buscan!_ grito**_

_**_Ya voy_ conteste**_

_**Me levante perezosamente y fui. Se trataba de Rachel y Fanny.**_

_**_Hola chicas_ dije con una sonrisa**_

_**_ ¿Estas ocupada?_ pregunto Rachel**_

_**_Claro que no, estoy rogando para salir de aquí_ dije**_

_**_Entonces vas a querer ir a la plaza_ dijo Fanny_ Estan todos allí_**_

_**_Un picnic_ dijo Rachel**_

_**_ Claro_ dije sonriente_ ¡Ma, me voy!_**_

_**No escuche si contesto o no porque cerre la puerta atrás de mi grito.**_

_**_Tienen una relación rara con tu madre_ dijo Fanny**_

_**_ Dimelo a mi_ dijo Kuki_ Tener que aguantar a mi madre y a mi hermana es horrible_**_

_**_ Ya pasara, cuando Mushi crezca será diferente_ dijo Rachel_ Tiene 10 años. Acuerdate de nosotras tres años atrás_**_

_**_ Odiabamos todas las cosas de adolescentes_ dijo Fanny_ Que tiempos_**_

_**_ Es lindo ser adolescente_ dije_ Puedes maquillarte, comprar ropa. Ya me imagino la cantidad de ropa que comprare_**_

_**_ Eso es superficial_ dijo Rachel**_

_**_ Me gusta la ropa_ dije_ No es ser superficial_**_

_**Seguimos el camino hasta la plaza en el que yo iba pensando lo que dijo Rachel ¿Superficial? No me creía asi, tengo sentimientos y si fuera superficial no tendría que tenerlos. No le di mas importancia, ya que vi a mis amigos sentando en el césped.**_

_**_ Hasta que por fin llegan_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**Me sente al lado de ella y Patton**_

_**_ ¿De que hablaban?_ pregunto Fanny**_

_**_ De lo diferente que será este año_ dijo Hoagie_ Trece años, estaremos con los adolescentes_**_

_**_ No será tan malo_ dijo Ace_ Despues de todo tendremos cosas en común_**_

_**_Eso es verdad_ dijo Wally_ Ya no somos niños, nos adaptaremos_**_

_**_Me costara y mucho_ dijo Abby_ Si estuviera Nigel, seria mas fácil_**_

_**_ Ya llegara su cumpleaños_ dijo Rachel con la voz apagada_ 14_**_

_**_ Seria genial que estuviera aqui_ dijo Nicolle**_

_**_¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?_ pregunto Victoria seriamente_ Me estoy deprimiendo_**_

_**_ Estamos hablando de Nigel, no tienes por que deprimirte_ dijo Rachel mirándola seriamente**_

_**_ No es por Nigel_ dijo Victoria_ Pero lo tratan como si estuviera muerto y eso me hace peor_**_

_**_ Pues, si no quieres escuchar de el, puedes irte_ dijo Abby enojada**_

_**_ Bien, si quieren que me valla_ dijo Victoria, se paro y se fue.**_

_**Los chicos se quedaron callados, pero yo no me iba a callar, no iba a dejar que Victoria se fuera asi, y menos por todo lo que acaba de pasar.**_

_**_ Fue una horrible actitud la que tuvieron_ dije enojada_ ¿Cómo le van a hablar de ese modo sabiendo por lo que acaba de pasar?_**_

_**_ Lamento lo que le paso, pero estamos hablando de Nigel, nuestro amigo_ dijo Abby**_

_**_ Hace una semana que el padre de Victoria murió ¿No les parece que va a estar un poco sensible?_ dijo Lizzie_ Tuvieron que ser mas comprensibles_**_

_**_ Siento querer hablar de Nigel_ dijo Rachel seria**_

_**_ No puedo creerlo_ dije y me fui tras Victoria**_

_**No podía creer que actúen de esa forma ¿Acaso no tenían corazón? ¿ Solo les importaba Nigel? Estaba del otro lado del océano, y Victoria se encontraba aca en su peor momento y ellas preocupándose por el.**_

_**Cuando la encontré, estaba sentada en el cordon de la vereda con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me sente a su lado y no se dio cuenta de esto, solo seguía llorando en sus rodillas. Le toque el hombro y me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.**_

_**_ No entiendo por que me pasa esto_ dijo entre sollozos**_

_**No dije nada, solo la abraze.**_

_**_ ¿Estuve mal en decir que dejen de hablar de Nigel?_ pregunto Victoria mirándome**_

_**_Para nada, ellas tuvieron que comprenderte_ dije seriamente_ Estas pasando un mal momento, Victoria. Debes superarlo pero no es una situación fácil y para eso tenemos que estar los amigos_**_

_**Victoria me abrazo. Vi como Lizzie se sentaba al otro lado de Victoria y la abrazaba por detrás.**_

_**_ Es muy difícil_ dijo_ Nose como podre superarlo_**_

_**_ Con nosotras_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Nosotras te ayudaremos y si hace falta iremos a vivir contigo para alegrarte siempre_**_

_**Victoria sonrio**_

_**_Gracias, son las mejores_ dijo y las abrazo**_

_**_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Fanny detrás de nosotras**_

_**_Si, solo que no entiendo el porque reaccionaron de esa forma, solo dije que me deprimía_ dijo Victoria**_

_**_ Sea por que sea, son ellas las que te tienen que pedir perdón_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**Mire a mi costado y vi a Cree con sus amiguitas mirándonos. No me caian para nada bien esas, sabia que si de alguien me tenia que cuidar de ahora en ma, seria de ellas.**_

_**_Vamos por helados_ dije y nos fuimos.**_

_**Paso ese dia y Abby y Rachel nunca le pidieron perdón a Victoria, es mas hacían como si no paso nada, aunque todos lo sabíamos y yo me lo acordaba a cada minuto perfectamente. No se porque me dio tanta bronca, después de todo no fue a mi a la que ofendieron pero no podía controlarlo, me daba mucha bronca y creo que se notaba.**_

_**Era el primer dia de escuela y como tal, nos sentíamos un poco raros ya que estábamos con todos los adolescentes. Estabamos en el almuerzo, en el cual los chicos hablaban normalmente pero nosotras estábamos calladas y serias.**_

_**_ Sabemos que es el primer dia y todo, pero ¿Podriamos cambiar el aire?_ dijo Alex**_

_**_ Claro, solo si algunas se disculparan_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**_ No te tengo que pedir perdón por nada_ dijo Rachel**_

_**_Ni yo_ dijo Abby**_

_**_ No, a mi justamente no_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**_ ya, no empiecen a pelear_ dijo Nicolle**_

_**_ Eso, solo sigue comiendo_ dijo Abby a Lizzie_ Despues de todo estas aca porque eres la ex noviecita de Nigie_**_

_**_ Algo que siempre te dio envidia ¿No?_ dijo Lizzie_ Lose, Abby_**_

_**_Hay, mejor vamos a almorzar a otro lado_ dijo Ace**_

_**Y los chicos se fueron.**_

_**_ ¿Yo, envidia de vos?_ pregunto Abby con una sonrisa_ Quedate tranquila que a la única que nunca envidiaría es a vos_**_

_**_ Basta_ dijo Fanny_ ¿Por qué estamos peleando? Somos amigas_**_

_**_ ¿Lo somos?_ pregunte**_

_**_¿Que dices?_ pregunto Rachel_ Claro que si, lo único que tenemos diferencias_**_

_**_ Tal vez tengamos diferencias, pero esto va mas alla de eso_ dije_ Se trata de la amistad en si, y en eso entra el pedir perdón_**_

_**_ ¿Quieres que le pidamos perdón a Victoria?_ pregunto Rachel**_

_**_ No quiero ningún perdón si no lo sienten_ dijo Victoria**_

_**_ lo que pasa es que no entienden lo que queremos decir_ dijo Abby_ no quisimos lastimar a Victoria, solo estábamos recordando a Nigel y nada mas_**_

_**_ Esta bien, como digan_ dijo Victoria**_

_**_ ¿podemos dejarlo en el pasado?_ pregunto Rachel**_

_**Nadie contesto. Sentia una tensión que iba mas alla de lo que paso con Victoria. Esto viene de hace rato, cuando Abby era nuestra líder y se creía que podía mandarnos como si fuera nuestra madre. Nunca fue lo mismo con ella de líder, todo decayó y ella se daba cuenta pero no hacia nada para recuperar lo que ella misma hizo, es mas cada vez era peor. Di gracias cuando cumplimos trece y nos separaron de los knd porque pensé que seria para mejor, aunque nunca seria lo mismo. Pero, no… todo fue exactamente igual. Creo que tenia muchas cosas dentro mio que estaba guardando, que no quería decirlas porque dañaría a gente, pero yo tambien tenia mis problemas, con mi familia y conmigo misma que me sacaban el sueño.**_

_**_ Bueno, veo que por un simple error todos nos tendrán como las malas_ dijo Abby**_

_**_ ¿Quieren saber algo?_ grite_ Me tienen harta, ya no se como manejarlo pero me harte. Son unas hipócritas, siempre queriendo aparentar lo que no son, siempre pensando que son perfectas, que todo lo que hacen esta bien. Pero es hora de que sepan que no es asi, que solo se victimizan para que todos sientan lastima por ustedes y que se quedaron en el pasado ¿Piensan que Nigel se acuerda de nosotros? Debe tener nuevos amigos y ustedes, como estúpidas, acordándose de el como viudas_**_

_**Todos me miraron…todos. El colegio entero me observaba, algo que me dio mas poder, nose porque. Me sentí poderosa y aliviada. Despues de un momento todos siguieron comiendo, pero mis amigas me miraron.**_

_**_¿En serio piensas eso?_ pregunto Rachel**_

_**_ Si_ dije mirándola fijamente**_

_**_Valla, la dulce Kuki mostro su cara_ dijo Abby enojada**_

_**_ ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?_ pregunto Nicolle_ Todos nos miraran raro_**_

_**_No me importa_ dije_ Lo siento si las avergonze, pero es la verdad_**_

_**_ Siempre quisiste ser la líder ¿No?_ dijo Abby enojada_ Siempre quisiste ocupar mi lugar o el de Rachel ¿No?_**_

_**_ Lo hubiera hecho mejor que ustedes_ dije segura**_

_**_Bueno,Ya esta_ dijo Lizzie_ No mas peleas, por favor_**_

_**_ No habrá mas, porque esta es la ultima vez que me siento con ustedes_ dije**_

_**Me pare y me fui al baño. Cuando llegue me mire al espejo ¿Acaso no era correcto lo que ella decía? ¿ Sera que se paso? No, ellas no eran buenas amigas como creían que eran, ni siquiera me preguntaba como estaba o si me pasaba algo. Ni siquiera sabia lo que me pasaba con respecto a mis padres, no sabían como me sentían por el hecho de estar sola todos los días y mis padres trabajando 24 horas seguidas. No sabían nada.**_

_**Escuche que la puerta se abrió y vi a Lizzie, Fanny y Victoria**_

_**_wow, eso fue intenso_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**_ ¿Creen que me equivoque?_ pregunte**_

_**_Claro que no, se lo merecían _ dijo Victoria_ Ni siquiera admitieron lo que me hicieron. Se creen que son dueñas de la verdad_**_

_**_ Alguien tenia que decirles las cosas en la cara_ dijo Fanny_ Pero me da lastima que se termine todo asi_**_

_**_ Esto hace rato que se acabo, yo solo le puse un fin_ dije seria**_

_**_Y me encanto ese fin_ dijo Cree detrás de ellas**_

_**Nos dimos vuelta y las miramos, ya que estaba con sus amiga. En el rostro de cree se veía cierta amabilidad, y eso nunca antes había estado en las veces que hablo con nosotras. Siempre fue grosera y fría, ahora se veía simpatica y amigable.**_

_**_¿Que quieres?_ pregunto Fanny con bronca**_

_**_ Solo quería felicitar a Kuki por esa escena_ dijo Cree con una sonrisa**_

_**_ No necesito de tus burlas_ dije_ Asi que puedes irte_**_

_**_ Wow… ¿Quién iba a decir que la chiquita mas dulce iba a ser tan yo?_ dijo Cree_ Me agradas_**_

_**La mire, no sabia si era una broma o de verdad estaba hablando. Por raro que pareciera, parecía verdad.**_

_**_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunte**_

_**_ Kuki, tienes un gran potencial y seria un desperdicio que no lo aproveches_ dijo Cree_ Me gustaría que estes en nuestro grupo_**_

_**Me rei**_

_**_¿En tu grupo?_ pregunte_ ¿piensas que voy a ser una perra?_**_

_**Cree sonrio**_

_**_ Todos te respetaran y los chicos se volverán locos por vos_ dijo una de las amigas de Cree**_

_**_ Y ahora que las veo, creo que las cuatro estarán bien_ dijo Cree**_

_**_ Lo siento, pero no somos como ustedes_ dijo Victoria_ Tenemos códigos_**_

_**_Nosotras tambien_ dijo Cree_ Si aceptan lo que les digo, les enseñare todo. Kuki En serio quiero que pienses y si deciden que si, vengan a las audiciones que serán el próximo martes_**_

_**Y sin decir nada mas, se fueron**_

_**_ Eso fue raro_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**_¿Se imaginan a nosotras como ellas?_ pregunto Victoria**_

_**_ No creo que sea buena idea_ dijo Kuki**_

_**_ Creo que habría que pensarlo_ dijo Lizzie_ Es una buena oferta y es de nada mas, ni nada menos que de Cree, la mas respetada del instituto_**_

_**Me quede pensando en eso todo el dia, toda la semana. Cuando llego ese martes, todavía estaba indecisa, por una parte no quería terminar separándome del todo de mis amigos, pero por otra tenia una oportunidad de hacer mi vida mas alegre, mas divertida y hasta podía olvidarme de mis estúpidos problemas. No sabia que hacer, pero algo que paso ese dia me hizo elegir.**_

_**Estaba en el patio con Victoria hablando de que hacíamos cuando vino Lizzie con comida en sus manos.**_

_**_¿Quieren?_ pregunto Lizzie**_

_**_No, gracias_ dijimos las dos**_

_**De pronto, se acercaron Abby y Rachel a nosotras**_

_**_ Chicas, ¿Es verdad que Cree hablo con ustedes?_ pregunto Abby**_

_**_Si ¿Por?_ dije fríamente**_

_**_ Solo les quiero decir que no lo hagan, las trato de convencer solo para molestarme_ dijo Abby**_

_**_ Eso no fue lo que ella dijo_ dijo Victoria**_

_**_ No se lo va a decir_ dijo Rachel**_

_**_ Tiene algún plan_ dijo Abby_ No se metan con ellas_**_

_**_ ¿Y si queremos? ¿Nos obligaras a que no lo hagamos?_ pregunto Lizzie**_

_**_ Ya somos grande, sabemos lo que hacemos_ dije**_

_**_ No, no saben_ dijo Abby_ Cree no es juego, se meterán con alguien peligrosa_**_

_**_ Por favor, Abby_ dijo Lizzie_ Solo es una chica de 16 años ¿Qué puede tramar?_**_

_**_ ¿No se dan cuenta? ¿Por qué querria que ustedes estén en su grupo?_ dijo Abby impacientándose**_

_**_ Tal vez le interesamos_ dijo Lizzie**_

_**_¿Piensas que le va a interesar una chica que se la pasa comiendo?_ pregunto Abby_ Busca chicas con cuerpos envidiables, con carácter y capaz de todos. Lizzie no tiene cuerpo envidiable, Kuki no tiene carácter y Victoria es cobarde_**_

_**Las tres chicas la miraron con bronca. Lizzie se fue corriendo**_

_**_ Bien, hecho, Abbigail_ dije enojada_ Nos acabas de separar mas_**_

_**Abby no dijo nada. **_

_**_ ¿Y sabes que? Ya nos decidimos_ dije mas enojada_ Veamos donde están ustedes dentro de tres años. Ustedes que son las de cuerpo envidiable, las de carácter fuerte y las capaces de todo_**_

_**Y sin decir mas, nos fuimos de allí. Y esa fue la ultima vez que hablamos con ellas de froma civilizada, por decirlo de alguna manera.**_

_**Despues de eso, Fanny se vino con nosotras y Nicolle se quedo con las otras dos. Y ahí se separo nuestro grupo.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Nigel miro a Kuki, la cual estaba seria. No podía creer lo que le conto ¿Cómo pudo ser que Abby y Rachel no hayan tenido piedad por Victoria?

_¿Es cierto todo esto?_ pregunto Nigel atonito

_Claro que si_ dijo Kuki_ No miento_

_ Pero, Abby y Rachel… no puedo entenderlo_ dijo Nigel

_ No todo es lo que parece, Nigel_ Dijo Kuki_ Te cuento otra cosa. Desde ese momento, en el que ellas llamaron gorda a Lizzie, ella tiene problemas con la comida. Asi que imaginate lo feo de esa situación_

Nigel se quedo congelado. Ahora sabia quienes tenían códigos y quienes no. Estaba muy enojado por todo esto, tanto que tenia ganas de ir y gritarle a esas dos.

_Bueno, espero que te haya servido de algo nuestra charla_ dijo Kuki_ Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Es un secreto_

Nigel la miro y le sonrio

Kuki se fue con una sonrisa en su cara. Si bien, le había contado la historia, no lo hizo enteramente y algunas partes, como ella dice, se las olvido de contar.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¿Que piensan de la historia? Kuki conto pero obviando algunas cosas... todo para que Nigel los elija.

Diganme que piensan

Gracias por los reviews... los aprecio a todos.

Bueno, hasta el jueves!

XoXo


	28. Eso si es una pelea de chicas

Hola!

aca les dejo el capi, que tal vez no sea jueves, pero son las 23 y algo, asi que es considerado como jueves para mi

Espero que les guste... es larguito

* * *

Ya había llegado el fin de semana y Wally,Hoagie y Ace estaban en la casa del ultimo teniendo una noche de películas. Comian pochoclos mientras miraban una película de terror.

_ Chicos ¿Sera que Nigel ya eligio estar con los perdedores?_ pregunto de repente Hoagie

_ Nose, estamos viendo la película_ dijo Wally

_Pero, ¿No les parece extraño tantos días sin saber de el?_ pregunto Hoagie mirando a sus amigos

_ ¿Cómo te acordaste de el? Estamos viendo una película de zombies_ dijo Ace

_ Nose, solo pensé que lo estamos perdiendo_ dijo Hoagie

Wally lo miro seriamente

_Bien, ya me distrajiste_ dijo Wally_ Mira, Nigel es inteligente y va a saber que hacer ¿esta bien?_

Hoagie se quedo pensando

_¿sabes lo que necesitas?_ pregunto Ace a Hoagie_Un poco de alcohol en tus venas_

Ace se paro y fue hacia su cocina. Cuando volvió, tenia tres botellas de cerveza para cada uno

_ Que bien, me encanta tener un amigo que tenga cerveza todo el tiempo_ dijo Hoagie sonriente_ ¿Acaso a tu madre le gusta tomar mucho?_

_ No, pero no dice nada_ dijo Ace_ Si a mi padre le parece bien, entonces a ella tambien_

_ Padres, espero nunca ser como ellos_ dijo Wally

De repente, tocaron el timbre. Ace fue a ver y se trataba de Nigel

_Valla, miren quien esta aquí_ dijo Ace_ Estabamos hablando de ti_

_ Genial, espero que para bien_ dijo Nigel

_Pasa_ dijo Ace

Niel paso y vio a sus otros dos amigos

_¡Nigel!_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Como sabias que estábamos aquí?_ pregunto Wally

_ Fui a la casa de Hoagie y Tommy me dijo que estaban aca_ dijo nigel

Nigel se sento en uno de los sofá

_Valla, linda casa_ dijo Nigel mirando a su alrededor_ ¿Tus padres tienen plata?_

_ son arquitectos _ dijo Ace

_ Eso lo explica_ dijo Nigel

_¿pensaste mucho?_ pregunto Wally

_ Lo bastante como para estar aca_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿y eso quiere decir?_ pregunto ace

_ Que decidi estar con ustedes, aunque haya cosas que no estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Nigel_ Pero creo que son los mas sinceros_

_ ¿Qué te hizo elegirnos?_ pregunto Hoagie_ Pense que te ibas a separar de todos y que ibas a querer juntarnos ¿Te diste cuenta de que era una estupidez?_

_Sigo pensando que me gustaría que estemos todos juntos, pero hable con Kuki_ dijo Nigel

Los tres chicos lo miraron

_ ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿De que?_ pregunto Wally

_De algunas cosas_ dijo Nigel_ Me aclaro algo que tenia en mi mente_

_ ¿Lo de Cree?_ pregunto Ace

_Algo asi_ dijo Nigel_ Eso no importa, lo importante es que me hizo pensar y me hizo ver de otra manera todo esto_

_ Kuki es una caja de sorpresas_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Por que lo dices?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Siempre tiene una carta que usar_ dijo Hoagie_ No te conto lo que haya sido porque fue buena, lo hizo para que estes de nuestro lado_

_ Lose, no soy tan estúpido_ dijo Nigel_ pero fue sincera, aunque tal vez no me haya contado todo. Aun asi, fue la única, aparte de ustedes, que me cuenta lo que paso y eso es suficiente como para saber donde quiero estar_

_ Bien, entonces tenemos que agradecerle a Kuki_ dijo Hoagie

_ Yo se como se lo agradeceré_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

Wally lo miro seriamente, ya que sentía que Ace estorbaba con su apuesta.

_ Oigan, es sábado ¿Qué hacen viendo una película y comiendo pochoclos?_ dijo Nigel_ Estos no son los que yo conoci_

_Lose, pero no teníamos ganas de salir_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Me extrañaban?_ bromeo Nigel

_ Hoagie te extrañaba, hablaba de ti todo el tiempo_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

_ No te preocupes, podemos tener una cita a solas_ le dijo Nigel

Los chicos se rieron

_ Me diste ganas de salir_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Dónde podemos ir?_

_ Nose, es tarde, ya debe estar todo ocupado_ dijo Wally

_Hay algo que no debe estar ocupado_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_Si te refieres a la casa de Lizzie, creo que sus padres volvieron_ dijo Ace

_ Vallamos a la casa del árbol_ dijo Nigel_ Alli podremos hacer una fiesta privada_

_ Nigel ¿Qué haríamos sin vos?_ dijo Ace

_ Vamos_ dijo Hoagie parándose_ Me llevo los pochoclos_

_ El plato es mio_ dijo Ace

_Lose, te lo devolveré_ dijo Hoagie

_ Vamonos_ dijo Wally

Y los chicos se fueron hasta la casa del árbol

En la casa de Lizzie, estaban las chicas conociendo a la prima de esta, la cual era muy divertida y se parecía a ellas.

_ Dinos Vera ¿Cómo es vivir en New York?_ pregunto Victoria

_Pues, es divertido_ dijo Vera_ Mucha ropa, muchos bailes, mucho chicos_

_Valla, si que son parecidas_ dijo Fanny

_ Lose_ dijo Lizzie

Vera era una chica alta, con pelo negro y rulos, flaca pero con muchas curvas, ojos miel y tez trigueña.

_ Creo que te adaptaras muy bien a nosotras_ dijo Kuki

_¿Iras a nuestro colegio?_ pregunto Victoria

_Si, debo seguir con los estudios_ dijo Vera_ Y si me mudo aquí, tendre que hacerlo en su escuela_

_Genial_ dijo Fanny

De repente, el celular de Kuki sono. Miro de quien se trataba y era Wally

_oh no_ dijo Kuki

_¿Quien es?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Wally_ dijo Kuki seria_ No quiero hablar con el_

_¿Por que no?_ pregunto Victoria_ Es solo Wally_

Kuki miro a su amiga.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ pregunto Fanny con una sonrisa

_ No_ dijo kuki_ Solo que no quiero atenderlo cada vez que llama, me saca el control_

_ Claro_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa_ Si te gusta es entendible, es muy sexy_

_ No me gusta y punto_ dijo Kuki seria

El celular dejo de sonar, lo que alivio a Kuki, pero al segundo empezó a sonar otra vez y con el nombre de Wally.

_ carajo, es insistente_ dijo Kuki

_Atiendelo de una vez_ dijo Vera_ No te dejara de molestar hasta que lo hagas_

Kuki miro a la chica y tal vez tenia razón, asi que atendió.

**Conversacion telefónica**

**Kuki: ¿Hola?**

**Wally: Hasta que contestas ¿Me estas evadiendo?**

**Kuki: No, solo que no estoy pendiente del teléfono y menos de vos ¿Qué pasa? Te diste cuenta de que son las dos de la mañana ¿No?**

**Wally: si, solo queríamos saber si quieren venir a la casa del árbol**

**Kuki: ¿Queremos?**

**Wally: Si, Hoagie, Ace, Nigel y yo**

**Kuki:¿Nigel? ¿Esta con ustedes?**

**Wally:Si, la verdad es que me impresionas mucho. Es increíble como manejas a las personas**

**Kuki: No maneje a nadie, solo le dije la verdad**

**Wally: ¿Tu verdad? Se la creyo**

**Kuki: No tenia porque desconfiar, soy la única que le conto lo que paso.**

**Wally: Me vuelve loco la forma en que hablas ¿van a venir?**

**Kuki: Dejame pensarlo**

**Wally: Vamos, sera divertido**

**Kuki: Si puede ir la prima de Lizzie, vamos**

**Wally: Mejor, mas chicas**

**Kuki: No pasara nada, si vamos será como buenos amigos**

**Wally:Claro, somos muy buenos amigos ¿No?**

**Kuki: Esta bien. Ahora vamos**

**Wally: Genial**

**Kuki: Nos vemos**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica.**

_ ¿Quieren ir a la casa del árbol?_ pregunto Kuki seria_ Estan los chicos_

_ ¿Nigel tambien esta?_ pregunto Victoria

_Si, parece que eligio bien_ dijo Kuki_ Bueno ¿Quieren? Vera, puedes venir_

_ Si, quiero conocer a mas gente_ dijo Vera

_ Son cuatro chicos con hormonas muy altas_ dijo Victoria_ ¿Segura?_

_Claro, no le tengo miedo a ningún chico_ dijo Vera

_ Bueno, vamos_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Estamos bien vestidas?_

_ Claro, siempre estamos bien_ dijo Fanny

_ Vamos de una vez_ dijo Victoria

En otro lado, estaban el grupo llamado "los perdedores" disfrutando de la linda noche en la plaza

_ ¿Estan seguros que no pasa nada si estamos de noche en la plaza?_ pregunto Rachel un poco insegura

_ No pasa nada_ dijo Alex_ No tengan miedo_

_ Es raro estar aca con ustedes_ dijo Nicolle_ ¿Quién lo diría?_

_ Pues, nos llevamos bien_ dijo Patton_ Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si nos conocemos mejor? Y vemos si tenemos cosas en común_

_¿Que queres saber?_ pregunto Abby

_ De ti muchas cosas, pero estamos todos asi que…nose ¿A quienes odian?_ dijo Patton

_ Creo que es obvio a quienes_ dijo Rachel

_ No las odian_ dijo Tom_ Solo están dolidas, muy dolidas_

_ Dentro mio siento que quiero matarlas, que seria feliz si desaparecieran de esta ciudad_ dijo Abby_ Creo que eso se llama odio_

_ ¿No creen que se pueda arreglar si hablan con ellas?_ pregunto Alex

_ ¿Ustedes creen que pueden ser amigos de los populares?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Pero nuestro problemas es mas de territorio, esos se creen los mejores sin razón_ dijo Tom_ En cambio, entre ustedes hay cierta similidad_

_¿Creen?_ pregunto Rachel_ No tenemos nada similar. Ellas son zorras, nosotras no. Ellas piensan en ellas mismas, y nosotras no Y como eso muchas cosas mas_

_ Mirennos a nosotras y acuérdense de las otras ¿Piensan que podemos ser amigas?_ dijo Abby_ Eso no sucederá nunca_

_ Hablando de ellas, allí van_ dijo Alex

Los chicos miraron

_ ¿Dónde van a estas horas?_ pregunto Patton

_ Parece que hay otra zorra_ dijo Rachel mirando a Vera

_ ¿De donde sacan a tantas perras?_ pregunto Abby

_ Nose, pero parece sexy_ dijo Patton

Abby miro a Patton seriamente

_ Se donde van_ dijo Tom

_ ¿Dónde?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Solo hay un lado para esa dirección_ dijo Tom_ Y no son bares, ni bailes_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Rachel

_ La casa del árbol_ dijo Tom_ Se van a encontrar con los estúpidos_

Rachel miro a las chicas con bronca ya que si iban a la casa del árbol significaba que estaba Nigel, y eso la hacia poner como loca. No podía entender como Nigel no se daba cuenta de que estaba en el lado equivocado, que se estaba llenando de veneno en contra de ella y sus amigas.

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ Si es la que estoy pensando, de ninguna manera_ dijo Abby_ No pienso ir a la casa del árbol_

_ Pero, nos haremos respetar_ dijo Patton_ Le haremos saber a Nigel que esta con las personas equivocadas. Debe estar con nosotros_

_ Tiene razón_ dijo Rachel_ Debemos ir_

_ Rachel, es una locura_ dijo Nicolle_ No quiero tener mas problemas con las zorras_

_ Tenemos que tener a Nigel con nosotros_ dijo Patton_ Imaginense las cosas que le deben estar diciendo de nosotros_

_ Ahora, me pregunto ¿Por qué tanto interés en Nigel?_ dijo Alex_ El eligio estar con ellos, el eligio creerles_

_ Nigel esta ciego, sobretodo por Victoria_ dijo Rachel_ Tenemos que hacerle abrir los ojos_

_ Me convencieron_ dijo Abby_ Vamos, solo por Nigel_

Los chicos se levantaron, y fueron. En el camino iban hablando Abby y Patton

_Patton ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ dijo Abby

_ Lo que quieras,linda_ dijo Patton

_ Estuviste con ellas, menos con Fanny_ dijo Abby_ Las conoces y mucho ¿Por qué estas de nuestro lado? No lo entiendo_

Patton sonrio

_ Porque soy justo_ dijo Patton_ Puede ser que me vuelvan loco y seria tentador estar de su lado si podría estar con ellas, pero creo que ustedes tienen razón_

Abby sonrio

_ Eso demuestra que tienes lógica_ dijo Abby_ No solo eres un lindo chico_

_ Gracias_ dijo Patton

_¿En serio crees que tengamos razón?_ pregunto Abby_ A veces pienso que tal vez nosotras fallamos_

_ Tal vez, pero ellas lo hicieron peor_ dijo Patton_ Se encargaron de no hablar con ustedes nunca mas_

Abby sintió tranquilidad escuchar eso de Patton. Queria decir que iba bien.

_ Abby, perdón por si te hice algo el dia de la cita_ dijo Patton_ A veces no controlo lo que digo_

_ No hiciste nada_ dijo Abby_ Me trataste bien, fuiste un caballero. El problema es mio_

_ Sabes que ese chico no te merece_ dijo Patton_ Parece abusivo_

_Como tu amigo_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_ El no era asi_ dijo Patton_ Victoria lo volvió loco_

_ Esta obsesionado con ella, al igual que Chad_ dijo Abby

_ Chad no se ve un juego_ dijo Patton_ Ten cuidado_

Abby le sonrio ya que se sentía bien que le diga eso. Parece que de verdad le interesaba y que no solo quería una noche con ella.

En la casa del árbol, estaban los chicos esperando a que lleguen las chicas

_ ¿Tanto pueden tardar?_ pregunto Wally_ Hace mas de media hora que llame_

_ Tranquilo, ya vendrán_ dijo Hoagie_ Cielos, estas loco por ver a Kuki_

_ Claro que no, solo quiero divertirme_ dijo Wally

_ Lo siento, amigo_ dijo Ace_ Kuki estará conmigo_

Wally lo miro seriamente

_ Tengo que cumplir la apuesta_ dijo Wally

_ Ya tendras otros días_ dijo Ace_ Ademas, ya avanzaste mucho ¿o No?_

_ Pero la tengo casi en mis manos_ dijo Wally_ No puedo dejar que este con otro_

_ Porque te hallas acostado solo una vez con ella no quiere decir que ya este cayendo_ dijo Ace_ No te interesa, a mi si asi que por favor_

A Wally no le gusto mucho la idea, pero se resigno, después de todo tendría otros días para seguir con su apuesta. Hoy se divertiría con otra, aunque después de Kuki, sabia que no encontraría a otra igual.

De repente tocaron la puerta, Nigel fue a abrir y eran las chicas

_ Hola Nigel_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Me alegra verte_

Nigel le sonrio. Kuki paso seguida de Lizzie y Victoria, la cual le guiño un ojo.

_Hola, soy Vera, prima de Lizzie_ dijo la chica

Nigel la miro abriendo los ojos. Le pareció muy linda

_ Hola, soy Nigel_ dijo

_ Asi que tu eres el famoso Nigel_ dijo Vera

_ ¿Soy famoso?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Si, pero no te preocupes que me hablando lindas cosas de ti_ dijo Vera y entro

Nigel cerro la puerta sin ponerle traba, ya que se había quedado pensando en la chica.

Los otros tres chicos vieron a la prima de Lizzie y enseguida empezaron con las preguntas

_ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias una prima tan linda?_ pregunto Hoagie sin sacar la mirada de Vera

_ Nunca me preguntaron_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes, Vera?_ pregunto Ace

_ 17_ dijo la chica

_ Asi que iras a nuestro curso_ dijo Wally_ Interesante_

La chica sonrio

_¿Estaras en el grupo de porristas?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Tal vez, nose_ dijo Vera_ Tendre que hablar con la capitana. En New York lo era, asi que no creo que halla problema_

_ Pues, Kuki es la capitana_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿No se lo dijeron?_

_ No pregunto_ contesto Kuki

_ ¿Tu eres?_ pregunto Vera con una sonrisa_ Valla, entonces son las mas populares. Que suerte la mia_

_Por ser la prima de Lizzie puedes estar dentro_ dijo Kuki

_ Gracias_ dijo Vera

_ Bueno ¿Quieren algo de tomar?_ pregunto Nigel

_ ¿Qué tienes?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Nose, algo habrá en la heladera_ dijo Nigel yendo hacia allí

Vera lo miro con picardia, le había gustado mucho Nigel. En realidad los cuatro, pero tenia curiosidad por Nigel y seria el primero en probar. Quiso ir hasta la cocina, pero una mano la detuvo y se trataba de Victoria

_ Ni lo intentes_ dijo Victoria_ Es mio por ahora_

Y Victoria fue tras el dejando a Vera atrás con seriedad.

_ Valla, pensé que compartían entre ustedes_ dijo Ace a Kuki, la cual estaba a su lado

_ Entre nosotras nos conocemos, a Vera todavía no_ dijo Kuki

_ Son complicadas_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa_ ¿Tu haras lo mismo?_

_ ¿Contigo?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa_ ¿Quieres estar con ella?_

_ Es linda_ dijo Ace

_ ¿ No te alcanzo yo?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte yo a vos_ dijo Ace

Kuki sonrio ya que sabia que se trataba de lo que paso con Wally

_ Estuviste con Lizzie esa noche_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Entonces?_ pregunto Ace_ ¿Vera?_

_ No se te ocurra tocarla_ dijo Kuki_ No sabemos sus intenciones, y ni siquiera se si me cae bien_

_ Dejare pasar a ese caramelo si me das a cambio algo_ dijo Ace_ Esta noche_

_ ¿Me estas extorsionando?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Es un cambio de favores_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa seductora

Kuki le saco la mirada, ya que su mirada a veces la ponía nerviosa.

_ Confio en ti, Ace_ dijo Kuki_ Se que no lo haras porque no te gustara perderme_

Ace se rio

_ Acuerdate que tenemos un acuerdo_ dijo Ace_ Nicolle_

Kuki lo miro con una sonrisa

_ ¿Cómo vas con eso?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Avanzando_ dijo Ace_ Dentro de muy poco confiara en mi como en nadie_

Kuki se rio

_ Eso merece un festejo_ dijo Kuki y le guiño el ojo

Ace entendió su señal y sonrio.

Al rato apareció Nigel con bebidas en su manos y Victoria detrás de el con mas bebidas.

Se sentaron en los sillones y se pusieron a beber y a hablar. Fue una noche muy diferente para todos, ya que estaban pasándola bien como amigos, se reian, bromeaban y todo como si fuera que nunca se habían separado.

_ Voy al baño_ dijo Fanny y fue hacia allí

Hoagie la miro y no sabia si ir tras ella o probar a Vera. Se decidió por lo primero, ya que esa colorada lo traia loco.

_ Ahora vengo_ dijo Hoagie y se fue

_No vendrá mas_ dijo Lizzie

_ Dentro de dos horas_ dijo Wally

_ Vera ¿Quieres conocer la casa del árbol?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Si, me encantaría_ dijo la chica

_ Yo se la mostrare_ dijo Lizzie_ Ven, Vera_

La chica se paro y fue con Lizzie

_ Oigan, me parece a mi o a ustedes no les cae bien Vera_ dijo Wally

_ No me puede caer bien alguien que no conozco_ dijo victoria

_ Me parece una chica buena, pero hay que conocerla_ dijo Kuki

_ Parece peor que Lizzie_ dijo Ace

_Habra que explicarle un par de cosas_ dijo Victoria_ Ven Nigel, Quiero hablar algo contigo_

_ Claro_ dijo Nigel y fue tras ella

Asi quedaron Ace, Kuki y Wally solos, lo cual era muy incomodo. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Wally hablo

_ Bien, los dejare solo_ dijo Wally_ Tal vez encuentre a las primitas y pueda tener una noche excitante con las dos_

Asi quedaron solos los dos

Ace la miro con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Me encanta estar a solas contigo_ dijo Ace

_ A mi me gustaría mas si me besas_ dijo Kuki

Y sin pensarlo, Ace la beso apasionadamente, lo que Kuki siguió haciéndolo cada vez mas fogoso. De repente, se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los perdedores. Kuki y Ace no se dieron cuenta y siguieron con el beso y encendiéndose, tan asi que Kuki se sento arriba de el.

Los otros miraron la escena, algunos con sonrisas, otros con desprecio, pero la única que tenia el corazón roto era Nicolle ¿Acaso no le estuvo diciendo todo este tiempo que quería estar con ella? ¿Qué quería estar con una chica diferente? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué hacia con esa zorra? Sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir, pero no sucedió ya que la voz de Abby la interrumpió.

_ Si hubiéramos sabido que aquí es donde trabajan, no hubiéramos molestado_ dijo Abby

Kuki escucho su voz e inmediatamente se alejo de Ace y miro a todos allí. Se dio cuenta de que tenia la remera un poco levantada gracias a las manos de Ace. Se acomodo y Ace hizo.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_pregunto Kuki

_ No me digas que fue otra idea de Nigel_ dijo Ace acomodándose el pelo

En eso, vio a Nicolle y se sintió un estúpido. Tanto trabajo para que confie en el y ahora con esto había retrocedido todo lo que había logrado.

_ Claro que no, solo queríamos visitar a nuestros ex amigos_ dijo Rachel

Kuki la miro con bronca

_ No tienen que hacer nada aca_ dijo_ Nadie los invito_

_ No necesitamos invitación_ dijo Abby_ Fue mi casa del árbol tambien_

_ Genial_ dijo Ace_ ¡Chicos!_

_ Llama a tus estúpidos amigos, no puedes solo_ dijo Patton

_¿Quieres ver como puedo solo?_ dijo Ace acercándose al chico

Kuki se puso delante de Ace

_ No_ le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Ace se quedo en su lugar

_Mira como te domina una chica ¿No te da vergüenza?_ pregunto Patton

_ Vergüenza debería darte a vos_ dijo Kuki_ Mira lo bajo que caíste, juntándote con las perdedoras_

_ Seremos perdedoras, pero tenemos mas corazón_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Tu tienes? ¿ O se congelo?_

_ Tengo y ¿Sabes que? Bien caliente_ dijo Kuki_ Preguntale a Matt_

Rachel la miro con bronca

_ ¿Qué pasa aca?_ pregunto Nigel detrás de Ace

_ ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aca?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Nigel ¿Qué hiciste?_ pregunto Wally_ ¿Otra vez con esa idea?_

_ Claro que no_ dijo Nigel_ No hice nada_

_No des explicaciones,Nigel_ dijo Tom_ Estamos aca porque nos enteramos de que había una fiesta y quisimos venir_

_ Nigel, mira donde estas_ dijo Abby_ Estas rodeado de Viboras ¿No te das cuenta?_

_ ¿Y ustedes?_ pregunto Fanny_ Mentirosos_

_ Tu eres la peor_ dijo Rachel_ Traidora_

_ No te traicione, ¿Sabes porque? Porque ustedes lo hicieron primero cuando me mintieron ¿Se acuerdan?_ dijo Fanny_ Se creen las mas buenas, y lo único que veo es a estúpido y patéticos envidiosos y sin vida_

_ ¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer que arruinarnos la noche?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Lamento arruinarte tu noche excitante_ dijo rachel_ ¿Qué numero es? ¿276?_

_ Basta, no quiero mas peleas_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Qué quieren? Porque si vinieron a pelear, ya se pueden ir_

_ Nigel, solo queremos hacerte entender que estas del lado equivocado_ dijo Alex

_ Nosotros no mentimos, no lastimamos gente y no manipulamos_ dijo Abby

Kuki miro a Victoria y esta le devolvió la mirada.

_ Nigel, ven con nosotros_ dijo Rachel_ En serio, sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho es mentira_

_ Ahora nosotros somos lo que inventamos cosas_ dijo Lizzie_ Acuerdense de lo de Patton y yo_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Patton

Kuki lo miro ¿Acaso no sabia lo que había pasado? Caro que no, porque de lo contrario tendría que saber que Fanny gusta de el.

_ ¿Qué paso?_pregunto Patton

Kuki pensó rápidamente que decir para que deje a esos perdedores

_ Nada_ dijo Victoria mirando a Abby y Rachel

_ Lizzie me acaba de nombrar_ dijo Patton impaciente_ ¿ En que me metieron?_

Kuki miro a Fanny, la cual se veía nerviosa.

_Es algo del pasado_ dijo Lizzie

_ No me voy hasta saber_ dijo Patton_ ¿Qué dijeron?_

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a las perdedoras

_ Me mintiieron diciendo que habías tenido algo con Lizzie cuando no era cierto_ dijo Fanny sorprendentemente

Kuki la miro aliviada ya que le había contado lo que paso y eso la hizo sentir bien.

_¿Que?_pregunto Patton_ No entiendo_

_ Yo estaba enamorada de ti_ dijo Fanny_ Y ellas me dijeron que vos habías tenido algo con Lizzie para que les deje de hablar_

Patton miro a Fanny seriamente

_ pero, si tuve algo con Lizzie_ dijo Patonn

_ Pero fue cuando teníamos 15_ dijo Lizzie

_ Lo que yo te digo fue cuando me pelie con ellas_ dijo Fanny_ A los 14_

Patton miro a las perdedoras seriamente

_ ¿Es cierto?_ pregunto Patton_ ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?_

_ Lo hicimos por su bien_ dijo Rachel

Patton se quedo callado. Si bien, fue hace mucho sentía que estuvo involucrado en algo que nunca hizo o peor, sentía culpa de que Fanny se halla ido del grupo que nunca se tuvo que ir.

_ genial_ dijo Patton y se fue.

Todos se quedaron callados, ya que ningún chicos, menos los populares, sacando a Nigel, sabían esto.

_¿Y ahora?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa_ Nigel ¿No elegiste bien?_

Nigel miro a los perdedores

_ No puedo creer en lo que se convirtieron_ dijo Nigel_ Mentir de esa forma, no les importa nada_

_ Nigel, no nos hables asi_ dijo Abby_ Sabes como somos, sabes que somos honestos_

_ Honestos_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Vallanse_ dijo Nigel_ no quiero hablar con ustedes nunca mas_

Y sin decir nada mas, Nigel fue tras Patton.

_ Pobres de ustedes_ dijo victoria_ No les creyo ¿Cómo no puede creerles? Si son buenos, sinceros_

Rachel la miro con odio

_ Eres una perra, una maldita perra_ dijo rachel y le pego una cachetada

_ oye, te advertimos que si tocaban a otra de nosotras la iban a pasar mal_ dijo Kuki enojada poniendo en frente de ella

Si dejarla respirar le pego una cachetada que hizo que rachel se caiga. Abby fue tras Kuki, pero Fanny le arranco los pelos, ya que quería sacarse la bronca de que estuvo con Patton. Abby la miro y le iba a pegar, pero Kuki le pego de atrás.

_ Eso es de cobarde ¿Sabias?_ dijo Abby a Kuki

_ Ven, no te tengo miedo_ dijo Kuki

Los chicos no sabían que hacer ¿Las detenían o disfrutaban de una pelea de chicas? Sabia que una pelea entre Abby y Kuki podría terminar mal ya que las dos eran fuertes, altas y pegaban fuerte.

_¡Maldita zorra!_ grito rachel a Kuki ya que le había hecho sangrar la nariz

De un momento a otro la pelea era entre Rachel y Kuki, pero Lizzie se metió agarrándole los pelos a Rachel y arrastrándola para que suelte a su amiga

_¿A eso le llamas pelear?_ pregunto Lizzie_ Esto es pelear_

Abby se metió, pero Victoria le pego para que no se metiera

Y asi la pelea era entre las cuatro populares y Abby y Rachel. Nicolle miraba todo con miedo, no sabia si defender a sus amigas, las cuales estaban siendo atacadas por cuatro, o quedarse quieta hasta que el grito de Abby la hizo reaccionar.

_ Nicolle, haz algo_

_ ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Arrojarnos uno de sus libros?_ pregunto Kuki

Nicolle la miro con odio. Se acordó de la escena de ella con Ace cuando entraron, de todo lo que le dijo, mientras miraba la escena

_ ¿Quieres ver lo que puede hacer una nerd?_ grito y se tiro encima de Kuki

Pero Kuki era mas fuerte, asi que enseguida la empujo y ella se puso en cima

_Bueno, esto fue suficiente_ dijo Hoagie_ Ayudenme_

Alex y tom no se movieron hasta que Wally les grito

_ ¿podrian al menos agarrar a sus amiguitas?_ pregunto_ Es lo menos que pueden hacer_

Tom lo miro con bronca pero lo hizo

En unos minutos la super pelea había terminado, pero las chicas estaba rasguñadas y golpeadas, mas las perdedoras.

_ MALDITAS ZORRAS, YA VERAN_ grito Rachel_ ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI_

_ SIEMPRE DICEN LO MISMO Y NO HACEN NADA ¿SABEN PORQUE? PORQUE NOS TIENEN MIEDO_ grito Kuki

_ YA VERAN_ grito Abby_ SERA PEOR QUE LA PINTURA_

_ basta_ dijo Tom, el cual sujetaba a Rachel_ Vamonos de aquí_

Y asi se fueron

_ Valla, eso si fue una pelea de chicas_ dijo Vera detrás de todos con una sonrisa.

* * *

wowowowowo... ¡Que pelea! ¿Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me parecio buena la pelea, nose tal vez porque la escribi yo pero me gusto.

¿Y de Patton? ¿Que hara? para mi traera sorpresa... ¿Y vera? me parece que traera problemas

¿Ustedes? ¿Que piensan?

Algunas cosas me olvido seguro pero cuentemen que parto le gusto mas

Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews y LLEGAMOS A LOS 300!

no puedo creerlo, ya a los 300.. no se si me lo merezco o no, pero me hace muy feliz en serio. Es mas gracias a ustedes estoy pensando en escribir un libro o algo asi. Gracias por todo, en serio

Bueno, hasta el sabado

Los quiero

XoXo


	29. Las repercusiones

Nigel corria en la oscura noche no sabiendo bien a donde se dirijia. Solo en su cabeza tenia que quería llegar hasta Patton, el cual caminaba delante de el muy rápidamente. En su cabeza tenia todo lo que había pasado ¿Cómo podían ser capaz de inventar semejante mentira?

De repente, Patton se dio vuelta y vio a Nigel y eso hizo que deje de caminar. Cuando Nigel llego a el, vio en su rostro bronca y confusión. Ninguno dijo nada, solo con sus miradas se dijeron todo. Patton parecía dolido y resignado.

_ No se en quien confiar_ dijo, sorprendentemente Patton.

Nigel lo miro seriamente ya que sabia perfectamente como es sentirse asi.

_ ¿Cómo haces para saber que estas con los correctos?_ pregunto Patton_ ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionaran?_

_ No lo se_ dijo Nigel_ Solo confio en ellos_

Patton lo miro

_ Patton, no eres como tus amigos_ dijo Nigel_ No eres mentiroso ni nada de eso_

_ Nigel, aca nadie es santo_ dijo Patton_ Todos tenemos algo de que arrepentirnos. La cuestión es que esto se esta yendo por las ramas_

_ Coincido con vos, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ dijo Nigel_ Nadie tiene intenciones de hacer nada y vos mismo sabes que las cosas están mal hace rato ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?_

_ ¿Te rendis? ¿Te vas a quedar sentado viendo como nos destruimos entre nosotros?_ pregunto Patton

Nunca había tenido una conversación de este modo con ninguno, menos con Patton el cual era del otro grupo. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? Nigel no sentía fuerzas, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería ser el héroe de esto, tampoco quería que lo vieran como un pesado. Ya esta, no tenia que hacer nada mas en esto, ya todos le habían demostrado que haga lo que haga las cosas solo empeoran.

_ No hare nada para arreglar las cosas que ustedes hicieron_ dijo Nigel_ Tal vez fue un error venir desde Inglaterra, tal vez me tuve que quedar alla. Pero estoy aca y, aunque odio verlos asi, entendí que son problemas que ustedes tienen_

_Y que vos estas empeorando_ dijo Patton seriamente_ ¿No lo ves? Antes de que vengas, estaban las cosas mal, pero ahora están peor que nunca_

Nigel se quedo callado

_ Patton, te aconsejo que elijas bien donde estar_ dijo Nigel_ Se que están tus amigos y todo, pero ¿Piensas que vale la pena estar con personas que mienten? Y lo que es peor, ¿Qué lo hacen porque piensan que es por el bien de la humanidad? Piensa_

Y sin decir nada mas, Nigel se fue dejando a Patton pensativo

_ Mierda_ susurro con bronca

Se fue a su casa pensando en todo esto y, por dentro, seguía pensando en que Fanny estuvo enamorada de el aunque lo haya rechazado tantas veces.

En otro lado, estaban Tom y Alex todavía teniendo a las chicas para que vuelvan a la casa del árbol. Nicolle era la única tranquila que caminaba sin que nadie la tenga, solo iba pensando en la escena de Ace con Kuki.

_¡Ya! Suéltame_ dijo Rachel zafándose de Tom_ No volveré, no quiero ver las caras de esas estúpidas_

_ Lo arruinamos mas_ dijo Abby_ Ahora Nigel nos odia_

_¿Como puede ser que esas perras se salgan con la suya?_ pregunto Nicolle_ somos los buenos de la historia_

_ ¿Somos?_ pregunto Tom_ Decir una mentira no las hace las buenas de la historia_

_ ¿Ustedes tambien?_ pregunto Rachel_ Solo fue algo insignificante que ellas se encargaron de hacerla mas grande_

_No parece algo pequeño_ dijo Alex_ Asuman que se equivocaron_

_ Basta,fue mucho por hoy_ dijo Abby_ Si quieren vallan_

_ Mañana hablamos_ dijo Tom_ Nos vemos_

Y se fueron

_ ¡Por dios! ¿Tanto nos equivocamos?_ dijo Rachel enojada_ ¿Por qué nos crucifican a nosotras? Las zorras son peores ¿Por qué nos atacan a nosotras?_

_Calmate_ dijo Abby_ Y sabes porque es. Estan acostumbrados que esas digan mentiras todo el tiempo_

_ ¿Quién es Matt?_ pregunto de repente Nicolle

Las chicas la miraron y dejaron de caminar

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Nicolle_ Solo quiero saber quien es Matt, Kuki lo nombro ¿Es otro secreto que no me dijeron?_

_ No quisiera hablar de eso_ dijo Rachel_ No necesito acordarme de el y de la zorra reina_

_ Somos amigas ¿Por qué no me cuentan todo?_ dijo Nicolle dolida_ Yo les cuento hasta lo mas estúpido_

_ Nicolle, no es momento de hablar de eso_ dijo Rachel_ Ahora lo importante es Nigel_

_ Claro, lo que yo quiero saber o lo que me pasa nunca es importante_ dijo Nicolle_ Nunca me preguntaron si me sentí mal por Ace o nada. Esta bien, sigan pensando en Nigel, yo me voy_

_¡Nicolle!_ grito Abby, pero la chica siguió caminando

_ Genial, simplemente genial_ dijo Rachel nerviosa

_ Rachel, creo que quedaremos tu y yo solas_ dijo Abby seriamente

Rachel la miro y siguió caminando a lo que Abby la siguió.

En la casa del árbol se encontraba Kuki sentada en el sofá pensando en lo que había pasado. Estaba segura que Nigel no se iba a ir de su lado, pero ¿Patton? ¿Seria capaz de dejar a sus amigos y pasarse al bando contrario? ¿Los chicos lo aceptarían? De repente, Wally apareció con una bolsa llena de hielo en sus manos. Se sento a su lado y se la dio

_ Para tu ojo_ dijo Wally

Kuki le sonrio y agarro la bolsa

_ ¿Sabes? Cuando me pongo a pensar en todos los años en que estuvimos sin hablar, me parece muy extraño que estes a mi lado y que me hayas traido una bolsa con hielo_ dijo Kuki_ Me intriga y mucho saber porque ahora tanto interés en mi_

_ ¿Quién dijo que solo ahora tengo interés en vos?_ pregunto Wally_ ¿No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez siempre lo tuve?_

Kuki lo miro

_ ¿Me vas a decir que siempre estuviste enamorado de mi? Pero que nunca te animaste a decirlo_ dijo Kuki_ Wally, nos conocemos_

Wally sonrio

_ ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que lo que estas haciendo es una apuesta_ dijo Kuki mirándolo

Wally la miro asombrado de lo inteligente y astuta que era. Pero, el podía serlo mas que ella.

_ Eso significa que piensas en mi_ dijo Wally sonriendo_ Kuki, ¿Piensas mucho en mi?_

Kuki rio

_ Lo suficiente como para no poder dormir en las noches_ dijo Kuki sarcásticamente

Wally sonrio

_ Te ves sexy con el golpe_ dijo Wally_ Todo te hace ver sexy_

Kuki lo miro. Sintio en su voz algo raro, algo que nunca escucho de su voz… cariño.

_ Bueno, creo que me voy_ dijo Kuki parándose

_ ¿Te iras sola?_ pregunto Wally

_ No me pasara nada_ dijo Kuki_ Ademas, las otras están ocupadas_

En ese momento apareció Nigel por la puerta. Wally y Kuki lo miraron y notaron que estaba serio mirando a Kuki

_¿Que te paso?_ pregunto acercándose a la chica

_ Nada importante_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Se pelearon?_ pregunto Nigel_ ¿Fue Vera?_

_ No_ dijo Kuki sonriente_ Las perdedoras_

Nigel se rasco la cabeza como señal de que estaba nervioso

_ Tranquilo, Nigel_ dijo Wally_ Ya paso_

_ Es que no puedo entender lo que paso_ dijo Nigel_ Pero, no importa, ya paso. Solo quiero olvidar esta noche_

_ ¿Hablaste con Patton?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Si_ contesto Nigel_ Estaba perdido ¿Creen que se pelee con ellos?_

_ Todo puede ser_ dijo Wally_ Pero en este grupo ya no hay lugar_

_ Uno mas puede haber_ dijo Kuki

_ No lo quiero aca_ dijo Wally

_No lo decides tu solo_ dijo Kuki seria

_ Tengo el apoyo de los chicos_ dijo Wally_ Patton no será bienvenido aca_

_ Ace votara lo que yo diga_ dijo Kuki

_ Bueno, no peleen_ dijo Nigel_ Ya hubo muchas peleas ¿No creen?_

_ Si_ dijo Kuki_ Nigel te están esperando en tu habitación_

Nigel entendió la indirecta y fue hacia allí.

Wally miro a Kuki seriamente

_¿Que?_ pregunto Kuki poniéndose otra vez el hielo en el ojo

_ Asi que quieres a Patton a tu lado_ dijo Wally cruzado de brazos

_ ¿Estas celoso?_ pregunto Kuki con cara burlona_ ¿Qué pasa, Wally? ¿Una noche te volvió tan loco? Valla eres mas débil de lo que pensé_

Wally la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un estúpido ¿ Por que le dijo eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ahora tenia que inventar algo para salir de este asunto. No le pasaba nada con Kuki, de eso estaba seguro…entonces ¿Por qué dijo eso? Tal vez porque es Patton y no lo quiere cerca de el, si…era eso.

_ Solo pregunto porque pensé que no andabas con perdedores_ dijo Wally_ pero hay algo que es cierto, esa noche me volviste loco_

Wally se acerco a Kuki, la cual no se movio, solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y pensando en que seria mas fácil tener a Wally en sus manos que Ace.

_ ¿Loco?_ repitió Kuki_ Esta noche se suponía que debía estar con Ace_

_ Pero no esta aca_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa. Te puedo asegurar que puedo ser mucho mejor que el_

_ ¿Asi? Lo dudo_ dijo Kuki mirándolo

_ ¿Me estas retando?_ pregunto Wally a centímetros de la boca de Kuki_ Porque lo tomare como un reto_

_ Veamos de lo que sos capaz de hacer_ dijo Kuki y lo beso

Wally se separo de la chica

_ Me gusta tener el control_ dijo Wally mirándola_ Me gusta hacer lo que yo quiera_

Kuki sonrio

_ Solo por hoy, haremos lo que quieras_ dijo Kuki_ Quiero ver de lo que sos capaz_

_ Tu lo pediste_ dijo Wally

Sin dejarla respirar, la beso muy apasionadamente, tanto que a Kuki la sorprendió.

Al otro dia, ya en la tarde, estaba Patton en la heladería esperando a que sus amigos lleguen. Si bien, seguía enojado por la situación de anoche, sabia que sus amigos no tenían nada que ver y que ellos no lo sabían. Pero no podía creer que las chicas que el pensaba que eran las sinceras, hayan mentido y que lo hayan metido a el en sus estupideces. Pero, había otra cosa en la que no podía dejar de pensar…Fanny.

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando vio que Tom y Alex se sentaron en frente de el. Los dos chicos miraron a Patton esperando a que dijera algo.

_ ¿Y bien?_ pregunto finalmente Tom_ ¿Pensaste?_

_ Si, y mucho_ dijo Patton_ Creo que nunca en mi vida pensé tanto_

_ No puedo creer que ellas mientan asi_ dijo Alex

_ Ni yo_ dijo Patton_ Pense que eran las buenas, pero parece que nos equivocamos_

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Tom_ Porque yo al grupo donde esta Victoria y sus amigas y esos estúpido no quiero estar_

_ Lose, pero ¿Vale la pena estar con las tres mentirosas?_ pregunto Patton

_ ¿Y si nos mantenemos al margen?_ Sugirio Alex_ Lo hicimos hasta ahora y funcionaba_

_ Es lo único que nos queda_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Piensan que estaremos tranquilos si nos alejamos?_ pregunto Tom_ Vamos a estar presionado por los dos grupos, y nosotrosqueremos formar parte de esto_

Tom tenia razón, aunque antes se hayan mantenido al margen, eso no funcionaria ahora. Todo estaba tenso que antes y si no estabas de algún lado, seria peor.

_ Yo estuve pensando y creo que tenemos que escuchar la versión de los dos lados_ dijo Patton_ Y después sacamos conclusiones_

_ Eso es verdad_ dijo Alex_Podriamos pedirle a las chicas que nos cuenten su versión y después preguntarles a las porristas_

_ Creo que no hace falta preguntarles a las porristas_ dijo tom_ A mi me interesa preguntarles a las otras. Sabemos que las porristas son peores y no tengo ganas de que me mientan en la cara_

Los chicos se quedaron callados

_ La cuestión es que nose de que lado quiero estar_ dijo Patton_ ¿Hacemos lo correcto o nos dejamos llevar por las hormonas?_

Alex se quedo pensando en Fanny. Aunque en este momento le dolia pensar en ella, ya que sentía algo por Patton, pero no por eso la dejo de querer aunque sabia que Nicolle tenia razón, ella no se merecía que el la quiera

_¿Alex?_ pregunto Patton_ ¿Estas bien?_

_ Si_ fue lo único que dijo

_ ¿Quieres seguir a las hormonas?_ pregunto Tom a Alex

_ No, solo quiero hacer lo que sea correcto_ dijo Alex

_ Igual, no alcanza con saber a versión de las chicas_ dijo Patton_ Me temo que tendre que hablar con Fanny_

Alex lo miro fuerte

_¿Por que?_ pregunto

_ Porque ella es a la que mintieron_ dijo Patton_ Ademas, no puedo hacer como si no se nada…estuvo enamorada de mi_

_ ¿estuvo? Yo diría que esta_ dijo Tom

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ pregunto Patton

_ Cuando te fuiste enojado, hubo una pelea de chicas_ conto Tom_ Y Fanny se la agarro con Abby ¿Sabes por que? Porque estas saliendo con ella_

Patton esucho en silencio. Obviamente que esto le aumentaba su enorme ego, pero quería hablar con ella y saber que es lo que pasaba.

_ Solo pudo haber sido por casualidad_ dijo Alex

_ Yo se lo que digo, se notaba_ dijo Tom

_ Entonces tengo mas motivos para hablar con ella_ dijo Patton

Alex no aguantaba mas

_ No le hagas daño_ dijo Alex nervioso

_Tranquilo_ dijo Patton asombrado por su amigo_ No le hare nada_

_ ¿Qué te pasa con Fanny?_ pregunto Tom

_ Nada, solo que no creo que se merezca que juegues con ella_ dijo Alex

_ Te gusta Fanny ¿Cierto?_ dijo Patton

_ Un poco_ dijo Alex minimizando el hecho

_ Claro, un poco_ dijo Tom

_ Solo no la lastimes_ dijo Alex

_ Si te gusta, no hare nada_ dijo Patton_ Despues de todo es la primer chica que se que te gusta_

Alex lo miro seriamente

_ Hablando de las porristas_ dijo Tom mirando hacia el costado de Tom

_ ¿Tan chiquito es esta ciudad que siempre nos cruzamos?_ pregunto Alex

_ Lamentablemente si_ dijo Tom mirando a Victoria

Victoria dirijio la mirada hacia el y lo miro fijamente

_ Valla, todavía tienen contacto visual_ bromeo Patton

Tom miro a su amigo

_ Esta bien, no digo nada_ dijo Patton_ Pero deberías agradecer que no esta con Nigel_

_ La estas embarrando peor_ dijo Tom

_ Trato de decirte que la tiene que dejar ir_ dijo Patton_ ¿Dónde esta ese Tom que no le importaba nada? Acuerdate de nuestras salidas, las chicas que se volvían locas por nosotros_

_ Juro que me encantaría volver a ser ese_ dijo Tom

_Se acerca Fanny_ dijo Alex mirando a la pelirroja

_ Estoy empezando a creer que no fue casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado_ dijo Tom

Patton se dio vuelta y vio a la chica yendo hacia ellos. Le parecía muy linda Fanny, esa tez blanca con esos ojos verdes y tenia un cuerpo que volvia loco a cualquier chico, se le iba a hacer muy difícil no tener algo con ella despues de saber lo de anoche, pero ahora que se había enterado lo de Alex no quería arruinar nada y menos por una chica.

_Hola_ dijo Fanny ya enfrente de los tres chicos

_ Hola_ respondieron los tres chicos

_ ¿Necesitas algo?_ pregunto Tom

_Necesito hablar con Patton_ dijo Fanny_ ¿Puede ser?_

_ Claro_ dijo Patton

_ Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde_ dijo Tom_ Vamos Alex_

Alex miro a Patton, el cual le devolvió la mirada como si nada pasara. Cuando se fueron, Fanny se sento al frente de Patton el cual la miraba fijamente, algo que puso muy nerviosa a Fanny. Y mucho mas se ponía si se acordaba de que el sabia de sus sentimientos, aunque ella haya dicho que estuvo enamorada. No sabia como encarar el tema, tenia miedo al rechazo o a que Patton le diga que no le gustaba enamorarse, aunque lo peor seria que le diga que estaba sintiendo algo por Abby.

_ Dime_ dijo Patton tomando su helado

Fanny suspiro y miro a su costadom en donde estaban sus amigas.

_ Queria hablar de lo de anoche_ dijo Fanny_ Solo quería que sepas que vos no tuviste nada que ver y que es solo un problema de ellas y nosotras. No quiero que te sientas culpable por algo que no hiciste_

Patton la miro seriamente. Habia dicho las palabras que el se dijo toda la noche ¿Acaso leia su mente?

_ Patton, lo que dije fue porque me llevo la situación_ siguió Fanny_ No lo dije para que te sientas presionado ni nada. Solo me dio bronca que nos traten a nosotros como si fueramos los únicos que mentimos cuando del otro lado lo hacen y peor_

_ ¿Estuviste enamorada de mi o lo estas?_ pregunto Patton

Fanny lo miro y no podía decirle que todavía lo estaba y locamente.

_ Eres lindo, no lo puedo negar_ dijo Fanny tomando el control de ella, ya que por dentro se estaba muriendo

Patton sonrio

_ No hay nada de malo si sentís algo por mi_ dijo Patton_ pero ¿Por que me rechazaste? Tuvimos oportunidad para tener algo, y no solo ahora. Cuando teníamos 14, tambien quise tener algo con vos y me rechazaste_

_ Porque solo querías tener una noche alocada y nada mas_ dijo Fanny

_¿Quien te dijo eso?_ pregunto Patton seriamente

_ Era obvio ¿O no?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Fanny, esto lo dire una vez_ dijo Patton mirándola fijamente_ Estaba loco por ti, solo quería estar con vos ¿Por qué piensas que insisti tanto? No quería una noche con vos, quería una relación_

Fanny se quedo shockeada al escuchar esa confesión de Patton, el que era mujeriego, que usaba a las chicas, que parecía no sentir nada por nadie ¿Quiso tener una relación con ella? Si era asi, fue una estúpida ¿Cómo lo dejo pasar?

_¿Te deje sin palabras?_ pregunto Patton con una sonrisa

_ ¿Te quieres reir de mi?_ pregunto Fanny insegura

_No, es verdad_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Porque nunca me diste la oportunidad_ dijo Patton_ Siempre que quería hablar con vos, me dejabas hablando solo o no me escuchabas_

_ ¿Crees que trataste de decírmelo?_ pregunto Fanny_ Cuando querías tener algo conmigo, tambien querías estar con Victoria ¿Qué querías que piense?_

_ Tal vez tienes razón, soy un idiota_ dijo Patton_ Pero yo te quería a ti y a nadie mas_

Fanny se rasco la nuca sin saber que decir

_ Ahora sientes algo por Abbigail_ dijo Fanny sin querer

No quería decir eso, tenia que quedar en sus pensamientos.

_¿Abby?_ pregunto Patton con una sonrisa

_Perdon_ dijo Fanny_ No quise decir eso_

Se quedaron callados

_Bueno, creo que es todo_ dijo Fanny parándose

_No, no es todo_ dijo Patton

_¿Que quieres?_ pregunto Fanny

_Quiero saber el porque te mintieron asi_ dijo Patton_ No entiendo porque te mintieron_

Fanny miro hacia sus amigas, las cuales hablaban normalmente. Se sento nuevamente y lo miro

_ Pensaban que yo pertenecía a ellas y que estaba del lado equivocado_ Conto Fanny_ Me inventaron que vos habías tenido algo con Lizzie porque sabían que vos me gustabas_

Patton la miro

_¿Por eso te separaste de ellas?_ pregunto Patton_ No fue porque te diste cuenta de que estabas del lado equivocado_

_ De lado equivocado estas tu en este momento_ dijo Fanny_ Como me mintieron a mi, lo pueden hacer con vos_

_ ¿Cuándo te enteraste que era mentira?_ pregunto Patton

_hace mucho, pero para ese entonces odiaba a las porrista_ dijo Fanny_ hasta que me di cuenta de que no pertenecía a las perdedoras, que solo me deje influenciar. Asi que ten cuidado_

_ Tampoco son mafiosas_ dijo Patton

_ No, pero si son mentirosas y manipuladoras_ dijo Fanny

_¿sabes? Creo que me gustas mas de chica mala_ dijo Patton

Fanny sonrio

_ Creo que tienes mucho en que pensar_ dijo Fanny_ Sabes que pierdes mucho si vas con las perdedoras ¿no?_

_ Fanny, no quiero lastimar a nadie, asi que lo mejor será mantener distancia_ dijo Patton

_ Valla, eres histérico. Acabas de coquetearme y ahora quieres que me aleje_ dijo Fanny sonriente

_ Es lo mejor_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Para quién? Para mi no_ dijo Fanny_ Y se que tu tampoco quieres mantener distancia ¿Es Abby?_

_ No, solo es lo mejor_ dijo Patton

_ Bien, solo quiero que sepas que ahora que sabes lo que pienso sobre vos, no dejare que te vallas tan fácilmente_ dijo Fanny con voz sensual.

Patton la miro y por dentro pensó que esto iba a ser muy difícil.

_ ¿Y que haras al respecto?_ pregunto Patton controlándose

_ Ya sabras_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

Le guiño un ojo y se fue de allí con sus amigas. No sabia de donde había sacado valor para hacer eso. Se sentía orgullosa de haberlo hecho, ahora solo dependía de su poder de seducción y de sacárselo a esa estúpida de Abby, como decía ella.

_¿Y bien?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa

Fanny les conto

_ Wow… entonces sentía algo por vos_ dijo Lizzie

_ Si ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Creo que eres la única que le intereso en su vida_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Esta dolido con las frikis?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Parece que si, note cierta tensión cuando hablábamos de algo relacionado con ellas_ dijo Fanny

_ Bien, tengo una idea. Pero para hacerlo, debo saber si estas dispuesta a hacerlo_ dijo Kuki a Fanny

_ Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal que no este con esa perdedora_ dijo Fanny decidida

_ ¿Estas dispuesta a seducirlo y traerlo a nosotros?_ `pregunto Kuki

Fanny sonrio

_ Claro que si_ dijo Fanny_ No será ningún sacrificio_

_ ¿Y Hoagie?_ pregunto Lizzie_ No le gustara en absoluto. Y si a el no le gusta, a los otros tampoco les gustara_

_ Hoagie estará ocupado con Vera_ dijo Victoria_ Te lo puedo asegurar_

_ Podriamos decirle a ella que lo entretenga_ dijo Fanny

_ Me parece bien_ dijo Kuki_ Pero no metamos a Vera en todo. No podemos confiar mucho en ella_

_ Es mi prima, asi que debo decirles que si bien es buena, tiene actitudes que no son tan amables_ dijo Lizzie

_ Pues, con nosotras debe mostrar el lado bueno_ dijo Kuki

_ Hablando de otra cosa_ dijo Lizzie_ Ayer estuve con Ace y estaba raro. Creo que tiene que ver con vos, Kuki_

_ ¿Por qué dices?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Porque estaba tenso y parecía molesto por algo_ dijo Lizzie_ Estaba bien, pero de repente me dijo que tenia que ir al baño y cuando volvió era otra persona_

Kuki lo descifro al instante, la había visto con Wally

_ Genial_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Me parece que se que le pasa_ dijo Kuki parándose_ Me tengo que ir_

_¿Donde vas?_ pregunto Fanny

_ A buscar a Ace_ dijo Kuki_ Nos vemos mas tarde_

Y se fue

_ Me parece que Kuki no esta jugando con fuego, esta metida dentro de un volcán_ dijo Lizzie

_ Es Kuki, se las arregla_ dijo Victoria

En otro lado se encontraban Ace y Hoagie andando en skate. Ace estaba mas serio que de costumbre, algo que a Hoagie le extraño ya que su amigo no se caracterizaba por ser callado.

_Oye, Ace ¿Te pasa algo?_ pregunto Hoagie parando

Ace tambien paro

_ No_ dijo Ace

_ Sentemonos un rato_ dijo Hoagie

Ace lo hizo

_ Dime, somos amigos_ dijo Hoagie

_ Nada, soy un estúpido_ dijo Ace

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Porque no se lo que me pasa_ dijo Ace

_ Podrias ser mas especifico ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie

_ No me gusta que Wally se olvide de nuestros códigos_ dijo Ace

_ ¿ Por que lo dices?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ Ayer estuvo con Kuki_ dijo Ace_ No me molesta eso en si, pero habíamos quedado que era mi noche_

_ No le des importancia_ dijo Hoagie_ Solo esta cumpliendo una apuesta. Debe tener bien en claro de quien es Kuki_

_ Lo dudo_ dijo Ace

_Ace_ dijo Kuki detrás de los chicos

Ace la miro seriamente, se paro al igual que Hoagie

_ Bueno, los dejo solos_ dijo Hoagie_ Nos vemos_

Ace en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Kuki, la cual se sentía un poco intimidada.

_ ¿Estas enojado?_ pregunto Kuki_ No te culpo, tienes razón si estas enojado_

_ ¿sabes? No estoy enojado_ dijo Ace_ Solo me siento usado. Me pides que te haga favores, y los hago pero ¿Para que? Para que te vallas a acostar con Wally. Y encima no estoy haciendo una estupidez, te estoy ayudando a humillar a una persona_

_ Lose_ dijo Kuki_ Pero no estabas allí. Te fuiste con Lizzie, no me esperaste. No te iba a ir a buscar y Wally estaba allí_

_ No importa, se que no estaba a tu lado_ dijo Ace_ No estoy enojado con vos ¿Cómo podría?_

_ Ace, tengo en claro lo mucho que haces y por eso eres el primero_ dijo Kuki_ Y lo sabes. No hace falta que te lo diga. Eres el chico mas confiable que tengo_

_ Valla, me estas declarando tu amor_ bromeo Ace

Kuki sonrio

_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago y te recompenso?_ pregunto Kuki seductoramente

Ace sonrio

_ Tengo una mejor idea_ dijo Ace_ Te espero hoy a la noche en la plaza_

_ ¿Sorpresa?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Algo asi_ dijo Ace

_ Esta bien_ dijo Kuki_ Te veo en la noche_

Kuki se acerco a Ace y lo beso, lo que el siguió. Kuki se separo, le sonrio y se fue

_ Dios, ¿Dónde ire a parar con vos?_ dijo Ace

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Nicolle había escuchado todo y estaba dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto.


	30. ¿Con que grupo te quedas?

Era lunes y los chicos, sin ganas, debían ir al instituto. Kuki y Ace iban juntos mientras reian y hablaban ya que habían pasado la noche juntos.

_ Anoche fue una de las mejores_ dijo Ace_ Creo que debería enojarme seguido_

_ Dijiste que no estabas enojado conmigo_ dijo Kuki

_ No lo estuve_ dijo Ace

_ ¿Con Wally?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Es un tema entre el y yo_ dijo Ace

Kuki sonrio

_No quiero terminar con su amistad_ dijo Kuki_ Aunque es muy halagador que los dos chicos mas lindo del instituto se peleen por mi_

_ No pasara_ dijo Ace

_ Quiero hablar con ustedes_ dijo Nicolle poniéndose delante de ellos

Kuki y Ace la miraron seriamente sin saber que quería

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto Kuki con frialdad

_ Lo se todo_ dijo Nicolle

_ ¿De que hablas?_ pregunto Ace tranquilo

Tenia que hablar con la chica, sabia que estaba lejos de confiar en el y mas todavía con lo que vio esa noche.

_ ¿Quieren humillarme? ¿Por eso me hablaste?_ pregunto Nicolle seria y con bronca

_ ¿Perdon?_ dijo Kuki_ Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que encargarme de vos_

_Los escuche hablar_ dijo Nicolle_ Se que mandaste a Ace para que me haga creer que le gusto_

_ ¿Por qué haría eso?_ pregunto Kuki_ Yo sola puedo hacerte trizas y tienes un recordatorio en tu rostro de eso_

Nicolle tenia el labio lastimado de esa pelea feroz que tuvieron

_Nicolle, nose a que te referis pero nadie quiere hacerte daño_ dijo Ace sonando dulce

_ ¿Te gusta esta perdedora?_ pregunto Kuki seria a Ace

Ace la miro a Kuki

_ No es una perdedora_ dijo Ace

_ No hace falta que hagan una escena delante mio_ dijo Nicolle seria_ No puedo entender porque quieren hacerme daño ¿Acaso es un pecado querer ser buena estudiante?_

Kuki, dentro de ella, quería reírse ya que pensaba que no podía ser tan patética. Se había cavado su propia tumba.

_ Nicolle, no se de que manera piensas que te haríamos daño_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Qué ganaría con que Ace te conquiste? Nada, porque seria estúpido pensar que Ace pueda dañarte, a no ser que te guste Ace, algo que no seria muy inteligente de tu parte_

Nicolle se quedo callada. Penso que era una estúpida ¿Cómo se le ocurrió enfrentarlos? Ahora Kuki había descifrado su mayor secreto y, lo peor, que Ace estaba allí escuchando todo. Queria meterse debajo de un pozo y no salir nunca mas.

_ ¿Esta enamorada de Ace?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa burlona

Nicolle no dijo nada. Kuki se rio

_ No lo puedo creer_ dijo Kuki sin sacar su sonrisa_ Te gusta Ace ¿Quién iba a decir que la nerd iba a tener tan buen gusto? No te culpo por gustarte, es irresistible_

Kuki miro a Ace con una sonrisa, el cual quería reírse a carcajadas.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Victoria detrás de ella, la cual estaba con Lizzie y Fanny

_ No van a creer lo que me acabo de enterar_ dijo Kuki_ Aquí, Nicolle, nos acaba de confesar que le gusta Ace ¿Pueden creerlo?_

Victoria miro a Nicolle con una sonrisa

_ Valla, eso si es una noticia, la noticia del año_ dijo Victoria_ La declaración de amor de la nerd al popular, tal como las películas_

Las chicas se rieron y eso hizo sentir a Nicolle mas estúpida. Ahora si se sentía una fracasada, una estúpida, una idiota. Si saber que hacer, Nicolle se fue corriendo de allí dejando a los demás riéndose peor.

_ Valla, si que es estúpida_ dijo Lizzie entre risas

_ Eso fue lo mas patético que vi_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa_ Pero, debo seguir con la actuación. Debo hacer el que me importa como esta_

Y se fue, sin decir nada mas.

_ Lo declaro solita_ dijo Kuki_ Es estúpida ¿Cómo puede ser que halla tenido la idea de la pintura?_

_ No lose, tal vez lo saco de alguno de sus libros_ dijo Fanny

_ ¿Cómo anda mi pelirroja mas sexy?_ pregunto Hoagie detrás den Fanny y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Fanny lo miro con una sonrisa

_ Bien ¿Y tu?_ dijo Fanny

_ Muy bien, y mejor despues de lo del sábado_ dijo Hoagie

_ Oigan, estamos aquí_ dijo Victoria

_ Lose, pero eres de Nigel asi que no puedo tocarte_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Estúpido_ susurro Victoria

_ Me rehúso a entrar_ dijo Lizzie_ Tenemos prueba y no estudie_

_ ¿¡Prueba!?_ grito Wally, el cual recién llegaba_ No, no puedo sacarme otro uno. Me castigaran_

_ ¿Tienes miedo a tus padres?_ pregunto Kuki_ Por favor, no te pueden castigar_

_ Creeme que si_ dijo Wally_ ¿Qué hare si no puedo salir por un mes?_

_ Vallamonos_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa_ No entremos_

_ Se darán cuenta_ dijo Lizzie_ Podrian llamar a nuestros padres_

_ Que lo hagan_ dijo Hoagie

_ Si, pero si no estoy castigado por sacarme otro uno, lo estare por faltar a clases_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Podrian ser mas valientes?_ pregunto Kuki_ Padres… ¿Qué nos importa? Nosotros somos los que vamos a la escuela, no ellos. Que se ocupen de sus trabajos_

_ Valla ¿Por qué tan enojada, Kuki?_ pregunto Nigel llegando

_ Dime, Nigel ¿Quieres entrar o te gustaría pasar un dia de amigos?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Pues, no estudie asi que preferiría no entrar_ dijo Nigel

_¿Ven? Hasta Nigel que es el mas responsable no quiere entrar_ dijo Fanny

_ ¿No estudiaste?_ pregunto Hoagie_ Valla, eso es grave_

_ Solo tuve un fin de semana agitado_ dijo Nigel_ Me olvide_

_ Bueno ¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Wally

_ Vamonos de una vez_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿ Y Ace?_ pregunto Kuki_ No lo podemos dejar_

_ Lo llamare_ dijo Hoagie

En otro lado, Nicolle no veía bien donde se dirijia, solo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y se sentía muy avergonzada tanto que sentía las miradas de los demás en ella. De repente escucho la voz de Abby que la llamaba.

_Nicolle ¿Qué te pasa?_ pregunto preocupada

_ Dejame, Abby. Quiero estar sola_ dijo Nicolle enojada_ No quiero hablar con nadie, dejame_

_ Nicolle ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo Abby mas preocupada

_ Me quiero ir, Abby ¿Me puedes dejar?_ dijo Nicolle y siguió su camino

Abby miro a su amiga irse muy preocupada. Nicolle sabia que la culpa no la tenia Abby, pero se sentía muy mal.

_¡Nicolle!_ grito Ace detrás de ella

Al escuchar su voz, se paralizo. No sabia porque tenia ese efecto en ella, pero lo odiaba, odiaba quererlo, odiaba ser tan débil… se odiaba. No podía caminar, una electricidad subió por todo su cuerpo, tal vez era la humillación que había vivido o tal vez era simplemente el hecho de que Ace sabia lo que ella sentía.

_ Nicolle_ dijo Ace detrás de ella

Nicolle se dio vuelta y lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Ace la observaba serio.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Ace

_ ¿Te preocupa como estoy?_ pregunto Nicolle_ Ace, no merezco ser tratada asi. Solo estoy enamorada de vos y no por eso me tienes que humillar_

_ No te quiero humillar_ dijo Ace_ Solo trate de ser amable con vos_

_ Basta, no te creo mas_ dijo Nicolle largando sus lagrimas_ Ve, sigue con esa zorra. No te mereces que alguien te quiera_

Ace se quedo callado

_ No sabia que te gustaba_ dijo Ace serio_ En serio, nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos. Fui sincero cuando te dije que me interesabas y lo siento si te lastime con lo de la otra noche, te juro que no sabia de tus sentimientos_

Nicolle lo escucho atentamente. Entonces si no era a ella a la que querían humillar ¿A quien?

_ Los escuche que decían de humillar a alguien_ dijo Nicolle_ Y justamente tu empezaste a hablar conmigo ¿Es coincidencia?_

_ Lo que escuchaste, solo fue algo sin importancia_ dijo Ace_ Kuki puede ser muy manipuladora y a veces pide favores. Yo la ayude con algo y no me devolvió el favor, solo eso_

_ ¿La ayudaste a humillar a alguien?_ pegunto Nicolle

_ A alguien que la molestaba, Daphne_ dijo Ace_ No querras saber toda la historia_

Nicolle se sentía confundida ¿Era verdad lo que le decía? ¿Le creía?

_ Nicolle, te juro que nunca jugaría con vos porque se que no te lo mereces_ dio Ace_ No eres como las otras chicas, no eres como las porristas porque tu tienes sentimientos y eso vale mucho mas que cualquier lindo cuerpo, porque los sentimientos no cambian en cambio los cuerpos si_

Nicolle solto una risa

_ Eres muy convincente_ Admitio Nicolle_ Pero no puedo evitar sentir que me utilizas para algo_

_ Mirame a los ojos_ Pidio Ace_ Te juro que no te usare para nada, solo cree en mi_

Nicolle lo miraba casi hinoptizada.

_ Confiare en ti_ dijo como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro

Ace sonrio y la abrazo pensando en que era mas fácil convencerla que tener algo con Lizzie.

De repente, sono su celular, miro y vio que decía Hoagie.

_ Contesta, tal vez es importante_ dijo Nicolle_ Igual se hace tarde, asi que tengo que ir_

_ ve, hablamos mas tarde_ dijo Ace y Nicolle se fue.

**Conversacion telefónica**

**Ace: ¿Qué pasa, Hoagie?**

**Hoagie: ¿Dónde estas?**

**Ace: Estoy yendo hacia el instituto**

**Hoagie: No entres, nadie lo hara. **

**Ace: ¿Qué harán?**

**Hoagie: Faltaremos**

**Ace: Bien, espérenme**

**Hoagie: Bueno, nos vemos.**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

Nicolle se encontraba yendo muy rápido hacia el instituto ya que las clases habían empezado hace diez minutos. Nunca en su vida había llegado tarde asi que no podía creer que le este pasando esto. De todos modos, si bien sentía que las porristas le iban a hacer la vida imposible de ahora en mas gracias a que Kuki descubrió su secreto, se alegro de que Ace no haya sido insensible, es mas fue dulce y hasta ella podría decir que el sentía algo por ella lo cual la ponía muy contenta.

_¡Nicolle!_ grito Abby cuando la vio ir hacia ellas

_ Chicas ¿No entraron?_ dijo Nicolle_ Rapido, nos pondrán una falta_

_Tranquila_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Qué te paso?_

_ Despues les cuento, ahora lo importante es entrar_ dijo Nicolle

_No entraremos_ dijo Abby_ Ya es tarde_

_ ¿Cómo que no? Tenemos prueba_ dijo Nicolle_ Debemos entrar_

_ Las clases empezaron hace mas de media hora_ dijo Rachel_ Nos llamaran la atención y sabes que eso no puede suceder despues de que nos suspendieron. Estamos en la mira_

_¿Y no seria peor si no entramos?_ pregunto Nicolle_ Encima seremos las tres, seria sospechoso_

_ No entrare_ dijo Abby

Nicolle no sabia que hacer. Nunca en su vida había hecho esto ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Y peor ¿Y si las atrapaban?

_ Dale, Nicolle_ dijo Rachel_ Debemos hacerlo por lo menos una vez ¿No? Si no lo haces, te arrepentiras cuando tengas 40 y te diras que tuviste que haberlo hecho_

Nicolle no estaba muy convencida, pero no quería estar sola asi que siguió a sus amigas

_Esta bien, pero conste que no estoy muy segura de esto_ dijo Nicolle

_ Vamos_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Nos contara lo que paso?_ pregunto Rachel

_¿Me contaras de Matt?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber eso?_ pregunto Abby

_ Porque somos amigas y supuestamente tenemos que saber todo de todas_ dijo Nicolle_ Ademas tengo curiosidad ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico con Kuki y con vos?_

_Esta bien, te lo contare_ dijo Rachel resignada

Nicolle sonrio

Llegaron a la plaza y se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

_ Cuando tenia 15, había un chico que me gustaba y mucho_ conto Rachel_ Ese es Matt. Tenia el pelo negro con ojos miel, era muy lindo_

_ Eso es verdad, era muy lindo_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Por qué nunca lo vi?_ pregunto Nicolle_ ¿Por qué no me lo mostraron?_

_ Porque en esa época, te habías aislado ¿Te acuerdas?_ pregunto Rachel_ No sabemos que te paso, pero estabas sola_

Nicolle lo recordó amargamente ya que no le gustaba pensar en eso.

_ Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver que te guste con Kuki?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Bueno, nose como pero ella se entero de eso_ siguió contando Rachel_ Y se quiso vengar de lo que paso con Fanny, supongo. La cuestión es que pego cartas en el casillero de Matt como si yo las hubiera mandado. Fue realmente humillante y parece que eso no le basto_

_¿Que mas pudo hacer?_ pregunto Nicolle intrigada

_ Pues, Matt cuando se entero, hablo conmigo de lo que paso_ conto Rachel_ Me dijo que no tenia nada de que avergonzarme y que el me consideraba linda. Tuvimos algo pero ella me lo saco. De un momento a otro el ya no quería nada conmigo y hasta un dia me dijo que no quería salir con una chiquilla nena de mama, que quería a una chica fuerte y que no le pida permiso a nadie. Pero ¿Qué quería? Solo tenia 15 años y no podía hacer lo que quería. En cambio Kuki tenia la libertad que el quería y por eso salió con esa zorra_

Nicolle escucho todo con bronca ¿Acaso esa chica no tenia limites?

_ ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella la de las cartas?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ Porque ellas lo dijeron_ dijo Rachel_ Kuki lo admitió_

_Maldita perra_ dijo Nicolle_ Cada vez me sorpende mas_

_Lose, y lo peor que Nigel les cree_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Por qué no le contamos todo esto?_ pregunto Nicolle_ Estoy segura de que vendrá con nosotros_

_ No voy a jugar el mismo juego que ellas_ dijo Rachel_ Nigel no debe dejarse influenciar por ellos_

_ Bueno ¿Qué te paso a ti?_ pregunto Abby a Nicolle

_ Pues, Kuki se entero que me gusta Ace_ dijo Nicolle_ Creo que me hara la vida imposible por eso_

_ ¿Te dijo algo?_ pregunto Rachel

_me hizo sentir una estúpida, ella con sus amigas_ dijo Nicolle_ Pero, Ace me trato bien. Fue tan dulce, me entendió_

Rachel miro a Abby como confundida

_ ¿Ace?_ pregunto Abby_ ¿No te parece raro?_

_ Al principio si, pero confio en el_ dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa_ Se que es sincero_

_ Nicolle, no confies plenamente en el_ dijo Rachel_ Esta con ellos_

_ Puede ser, pero tal vez no pertenezca a ellos_ dijo Nicolle

_ Valla, que coincidencia_ dijo Patton detrás de las chicas_ ¿Quién iba a decir que las tres nerd iban a faltar a la escuela?_

Las chicas los miraron. Abby se paro y miro a Patton el cual se notaba enojado.

_ No te enojes, Patton_ dijo Abby_ Dejame que te explique_

_ No, no necesito que me sigan mintiendo_ dijo Patton serio_ Me arrepiento de haberles dicho que son las buenas, me parece que me equivoque_

_ Patton, solo escúchanos_ dijo Rachel

_No escuchare a nadie_ dijo Patton_ No saben lo que hicieron. Solo pensaron en ustedes y en nadie más, ni siquiera en Fanny_

_Patton, cálmate_ dijo Tom_ Podemos escucharlas_

_Escúchalas tu_ dijo Patton_ Yo me voy_

Y se fue sin decir nada más.

_ Esta muy enojado_ dijo Nicolle viendo como se iba Patton

_ Me temo decir que lo estamos perdiendo_ dijo Tom

_¿Lo estamos?_ pregunto Rachel_ ¿Eso quiere decir que nos perdonaron?_

_No tenemos nada que perdonar_ dijo Alex_ Es entendible lo que hicieron aunque yo no lo haría. Aparte las otras mienten mas que ustedes_

_ ¡Por fin alguien que nos entiende!_ dijo Abby_ Pero si ustedes vienen con nosotras , Patton tambien lo hara_

_ No lo creo_ dijo Tom_ Hablo con Fanny_

Las chicas miraron a Tom. Abby presto mas atención, ya que estaba sintiendo algo por el.

_¿Que paso?_ pregunto Rachel_ ¿Qué le dijo?_

_No lo sabemos_ dijo Alex_ No quiso decirnos_

Nicolle lo miro y noto que estaba molesto por la situación.

_ No podrá manipularlo_ dijo Abby_ El no siente nada por ella y no dejara a sus amigos para ir con los enemigos_

_ Solo tienen que hablar con el lo antes posible_ dijo Tom

_Yo lo hare_ dijo Abby seriamente

_ Bien, ahora que estamos aca ¿Podemos hacer algo?_ dijo Nicolle_ Estar en la plaza no es bueno, podría pasar mi madre_

_ ¿vamos al centro?_ pregunto Alex_ Hay muchos lugares donde esconderse y que un padre no estaría_

_ Vamos_ dijo Nicolle

En otro lado estaban los chicos, jugando a juegos en el centro. Se estaban divirtiendo y mucho, como nunca lo hicieron todos juntos. Cuando se cansaron, se fueron a sentar a tomar algo. Los encargados de llevar las cosas eran Victoria y Nigel.

Mientras esperaban lo que ordenaron para desayunar, Nigel quería hablar con Victoria de algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

_Victoria, hay algo que quiero hablar con vos y no se si tu estas dispuesta a hablar de eso_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿De que?_ pregunto Victoria

_ De tu padre_ dijo Nigel mirándola fijamente

Victoria se puso seria, como nunca lo estuvo

_¿Que pasa con el?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Kuki menciono algo que me impresiono y mucho_ dijo Nigel_ ¿El murió?_

Victoria le saco la mirada

_Si, cuando tenia 13_ dijo Victoria

_ ¿Puedo saber de que?_ pregunto Nigel

_Solo puedes saber que no todos eligimos el camino correcto y el nunca lo hizo_ dijo Victoria_ Solo eligio el camino mas fácil, escapar a los problemas_

Nigel la miro atentamente ¿Estaba diciendo lo que el creía? ¿Se había suicidado?

_ Es lo que pensas_ dijo Victoria mirándolo_ Pero, no es algo que me afecte ahora_

_ ¿Cómo que no? Era tu padre_ dijo Nigel

_ Nigel, nunca fui tan cercana a mi padre_ dijo Victoria_ No todos tenemos la familia perfecta, como vos_

_No tengo la familia perfecta_ dijo Nigel_ Aguanto a mi madre que es sobreprotectora_

Victoria esbozo una sonrisa

_ Se que no es nada en comparación con lo que te paso, pero nadie tiene la familia perfecta_ dijo Nigel_ Y esta bien si te duele lo de tu padre_

_En serio, no me afecta nada_ dijo Victoria_ Fue su elección y la respeto. Aunque fue muy duro ver a mi madre llorar por el. Por eso les debo mucho a las chicas, estuvieron para mi todo el tiempo. Yo las llamaba a las tres de la mañana en un ataque de llanto y ellas se escapaban de sus casas para venir a la mia_

Nigel sonrio cuando Victoria conto eso. Habia algo de lo que estaba seguro y era que las chicas eran amigas de verdad, no era nada superficial sus relaciones.

_ Sus ordenes_ dijo la chica que trabaja allí

_Gracias_ dijo Nigel

_ ¿Vamos?_ pregunto Victoria

_Si, solo quiero decirte que me hubiera gustado ayudarte en ese momento difícil_ dijo Nigel

_ Gracias_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Fueron hasta la mesa

_tardaron mucho_ dijo Hoagie

_ Hay mucha gente, por si no te das cuenta_ dijo Victoria

_ Oigan, ese que esta ahí ¿No es Patton?_ dijo Lizzie señalando hacia afuera de donde estaban

Los chicos miraron y vieron a Patton hablando con un par de chicos, mas grande que el. Tenia aspecto sospechosos, camperas negras con capuchas y hablaban muy cerca de Patton ¿De que se trataba eso?

_ ¿Qué le están diciendo?_ pregunto Victoria

_ Parece como si lo estuvieran intimidando_ dijo Wally

De pronto esos chicos se acercaron mas a Patton haciéndolo mas intimidante

_Me parece que esta en problemas_ dijo Fanny mirando con miedo

De pronto uno de los chicos, saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo…ahora si que era mas preocupante.

_Tienen un cuchillo_ dijo Lizzie con miedo

_ ¡No!_ dijo Fanny, se paro y corrió hacia allí

_¡Fanny!_ grito Kuki y fue tras ella

_Genial ¿Tendremos que salvar a ese estúpido?_ dijo Wally

_ No se ustedes, pero yo lo hare_ dijo Nigel

Y se fue

_Estan las chicas alla_ dijo Hoagie_ No solo es Patton_

Los chicos miraron nuevamente y ahora no solo estaba el chico del cuchillo, sino que los demás tambien estaban armados

_Vamos_ dijo Wally rápidamente

En la calle, se encontraba Patton sorprendido de ver al chico con cuchillo, pero mas se sorprendió cuando vio que Fanny corria hacia ellos.

_¡No!_ grito Fanny y se puso delante de Patton_ Sea porque sea, no le harán nada_

Los chicos se rieron

_ ¿Tienes una novia? ¿No te da vergüenza que te tenga que defender?_ dijo el chico del cuchillo. Tenia una voz gruesa que daba escalofríos

_ Quitate niña_ dijo el que estaba detrás de el

_No le haran nada_ dijo Fanny con valentía

_ ¡fanny!_ dijo Kuki cuando llego a ellos

_ Valla ¿Te conozco lindura?_ pregunto el del cuchillo

Kuki lo miro

_Pues, si no fuera un cobarde que se tapa la cara, podría verte_ dijo Kuki con frialdad

_ Una chica mala_ dijo el del cuchillo_ Tal como me gustan. Hagamos un trato Patton, te dejo en paz si me puedo llevar a esta chica asiática_

_¿Crees que estoy en el trato?_ pregunto Kuki enojada

_No, si nos podemos llevar a las dos_ dijo el de mas atrás

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Nigel detrás de ellos

_ Bueno, esto se pone molesto_ dijo el chico que no había dicho nada hasta el momento_ Nos tiene que pagar y eso es lo único que me importa. Si es necesario matalo_

_ Oye, ¿Quiénes se creen que son?_ grito Wally detrás de ellos_ Si son tan hombres, peleen no usen cuchillos_

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ pregunto el del cuchillo

_Que te importa_ dijo Hoagie_ Vayanse de aca si no quieren problemas_

_Problemas los tendrán ustedes si no se van_ dijo el de la voz profunda

_ Larguense de aca_ dijo Nigel_ no se lo que buscan pero se meterán en serios problemas si se siguen metiendo con el_

Los tres chicos con camperas negras miraron a los chicos

_Vamonos_ dijo el de atrás de todo_ Pero esto no queda aca. Sabemos todo de ti, Patton_

Y sin mas los chicos se fueron. Patton no sabia que sentir, si sentir miedo, preocupación o agradecido. A la vez sentía que los que el tanto había despreciado, les había salvado hasta la vida, tal vez. Todos miraron a Patton como esperando que dijera algo.

_ Gracias_ fue lo único que dijo el chico

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Fanny mirándolo

_Si, solo asustan_ dijo Patton queriendo convencerse a el mismo_ Bueno, gracias por eso. Les debo una_

Se estaba yendo cuando de repente, Wally lo llamo

_¡Espera!_ dijo Wally

Patton se dio vuelta

_ Desayuna con nosotros_ dijo Wally

Los demás chicos miraron a su amigo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_ No gracias_ dijo Patton_ Seria un desayuno medio raro_

_En serio, puedes acompañarnos_ dijo Kuki

_¿Que?_ pregunto Ace_ por favor, solo lo salvamos de unos tipos_

_Tiene razón_ dijo Hoagie

_ No quiero pelear_ dijo Patton

Wally miro a sus amigos seriamente

_ Solo sigan el plan_ les susurro

_ Vamos, Patton_ dijo Nigel_ Nos debe una, entonces ven a desayunar con nosotros_

Patton por dentro sonrio.

_Esta bien, pero solo es para saldar mi deuda_ dijo Patton

Los chicos fueron a desayunar nuevamente.

_¿Cual se supone que sea el plan?_ le pregunto Hoagie a Wally

_ Hacele creer que cuenta con nosotros_ dijo Wally

_¿Y para que?_ pregunto Ace

_Para que deje a esos perdedores_ dijo Wally

_ pensé que habíamos dicho que no lo queríamos aca_ dijo Hoagie

_ Pues, cambien de idea_ dijo Wally_ Solo sean amables y veamos como nos cae_

Se pusieron a desayunar y si bien Patton no se sentía del grupo, quería formar parte de eso ya que le hacia recordar cuando andaban todos juntos y mas si estaba Nigel. Pero la cuestión era que por el otro estaban sus amigos de siempre, los que lo apoyaron en todo hasta en la decisión de ser parte del grupo de futbol y las chicas que si bien habían dicho una mentira que lo había afectado y mucho, sabia que eran las mas honestas…pero ¿Por qué dentro de el tenia esas ganas de pertenecer a este grupo? ¿Qué tenia este grupo que no tenia el otro? Tal vez pegaba mas con ellos, tal vez tenían mas cosas en común, pero eso no tendría que bastar para elegir el lado correcto.

_¡Patton!_ escucho detrás de el

Se dio vuelta, al igual que los demás y vio a sus amigos junto con las otras tres chicas. Su mirada se clavo en Abby que fue la que grito. Se notaba seria y triste por verlo con los otros y eso lo hizo sentir mal por alguna razón que no sabia.

_¿Que haces allí, Patton?_ pregunto Tom enojado

Patton se paro rápidamente quedando a la para que sus amigos.

_Nada, solo me salvaron de algo y les estoy devolviendo el favor_ dijo Patton

Era verdad lo que decía, pero cuando salió de su boca esas palabras, parecían mentiras, mentiras que se decía dentro de el para decirse que no estaba traicionando a sus amigos.

_ ¿Devolviendo un favor?_ pregunto Rachel_ ¿Desayunando con ellos les estas devolviendo un favor?_

_ No tiene porque dar explicaciones_ dijo Fanny mirándolas con bronca_ El hace lo que quiera, ustedes no son sus dueñas para decirle que hacer y que no_

_Callate_ dijo Abby con bronca_ Es una conversación con el, no contigo_

_ No me hagas callar_ dijo Fanny mas enojada

_ basta_ dijo Nigel_ estamos en un lugar publico_

_Siempre queriendo aparentar algo que no eres_ dijo Rachel dolida_ No les alcanzo con sacarnos a Nigel que también quieren a Patton ¿Cuál es su idea? ¿Dejarnos solas? ¿Sin amigos?_

_ A los amigos los aleja ustedes solas_ dijo Victoria_ Si no fueran tan mentirosas, serian mas dignas de tener amigos_

_ Miren quien habla de mentir_ dijo Tom_ Las infidelidades tambien son mentiras ¿Sabian?_

_Pues, tu tambien deberías saberlo_ dijo Lizzie

_ Nos estamos yendo de tema_ dijo Nicolle

_ Cierto, no seria muy lindo que lleguemos al tema de que te gusta Ace ¿No?_ dijo Kuki

_ Por lo menos tengo sentimientos y no soy una bruza fría y solitaria_ dijo Nicolle sin pensarlo

_¿Me llamaste bruja?_ pregunto Kuki asombrada_ Valla, eso demuestra lo tanto que lees ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿Del mismo libro que lo de la pintura?_

Nicolle la miro fuerte…sabían que fue una idea de ella.

_ Basta, por favor_ dijo Nigel_ No mas peleas_

_ Patton ¿En serio te quedas con ellos?_ dijo Tom_ ¿Y nuestra amistad?_

Patton no dijo nada, no sabia que hacer.

_ Patton, en este desayuno nos dimos cuenta de que eres como nosotros_ dijo Hoagie_ Sabes donde tienes que estar_

_ No los escuches_ dijo Rachel_ Tienes que estar de nuestro lado, somos los buenos ¿Te acuerdas?_

_ Patton, recuerda todo lo que hicimos juntos_ dijo Abby

Fanny la miro con odio

_ Acuerdate de todo lo que hablamos_ dijo Fanny

Patton miro a Fanny seriamente ¿Qué hacia? ¿Con que grupo se quedaba? Tenia que decidirlo, y solamente en unos minutos.

_¿Y bien?_ pregunto Kuki_ ¿Con que grupo te quedas?_

Patton miro a todos y no sabia si estaba bien o mal, pero tenia que elegir.

* * *

Hola! ¿Que les parecio?

Me salio uno larguito, espero que les haya gustado

¿De que lado se quedara Patton? Diganme que piensan porque tengo dudas de donde se quedara, digganme que lado para ustedes eligira.

Estuve leyendo los reviews, y agradezco que me envien tantos... vi una idea de que aparezcan personajes nuevos... estoy segura que apareceran pero ¿No creen que ya hay muchas porristas? para mi si. Otra seria excesivo, ademas aparecio Vera que si bien por ahora no puse mucho de ella, ya aparecera. Puede ser, repito PUEDE SER, que agregue otra pero de los perdedores porque estan en desventaja.

Y de lo demas solo dire que en mi cabeza ya tengo todo lo que pasara aunque a veces se me bloquee la cabeza, se hacia donde voy.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

XoXo (Hasta el jueves)


	31. El día en que comienzan los cambios

Hola! Aca les dejo un capitulo que es clave, ya veran porque

Tal vez no llame tanto la atencion pero cambiaran algunas cosas, como relaciones.

Espero que les guste

* * *

En el ambiente solo había tensión, todos esperaban a que Patton diga algo, pero estaba en silencio, parecía que estaba en trance. Nadie se puso en el lugar de Patton ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sabia que no había mucho en que pensar ya que tenia que seguir a sus amigos, pero ¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto? ¿Era por Fanny? No, no podía ser por ella y si era asi, no podía estar con ella, ya que a Alex le gustaba y mucho.

_ Patton, no tendrías que estar pensando_ dijo Tom enojado

Patton lo miro e iba a contestar, pero justo sono su celular, al igual que el de Lizzie, Hoagie, Nigel…en fin, de todos.

_ oh no_ dijo Kuki mirando a su celular que decía mama

_ ¡Por dios!_ dijo Nicolle nerviosa_ Estoy muerta_

_ ¿Cómo se pudieron enterar?_ pregunto Rachel

Kuki contesto su teléfono

**Conversación telefónica**

**Kuki: Madre**

**Mama: ¿Dónde estas, Kuki? Me llamaron del instituto diciéndome que no estas en clase. Deberias estar allí ¿Dónde te metiste?**

**Kuki: Estoy desayunando**

**Mama: ¿Por qué no fuiste? Sabes que es tu única obligación**

**Kuki: No tenia ganas. Soy yo la que va a ese lugar asi que puedo administrar mis tiempos.**

**Mama: Despues hablaremos de esto. Ahora quiero que vallas ya mismo hacia el instituto ¿Entendido?.**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

Kuki le colgó. No le importaba lo que le diga, nunca lo hizo ¿Qué podría decirle alguien que trabaja 24 horas al dia y que nunca esta con ella o con su hermana? Nada.

_Bien, creo que tenemos que ir al instituto_ dijo Kuki a sus amigas

Y sin mas, las chicas se fueron hasta allí.

Ya en el instituto, estaban todos los chicos esperando en el despacho de la directora. Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban en silencio, la única que murmuraba algo era Nicolle la cual estaba sumamente nerviosa, ni podía quedarse quieta.

_ ¿Puedes dejar de hablar?_ dijo Victoria molesta a Nicolle_ Por un segundo deja de ser tan patética_

_ Solo me preocupo por mi futuro, eso no me hace patética_ dijo Nicolle nerviosa

_Entonces ser porrista no me hace ser zorra_ dijo Victoria mirando a Nicolle

_ No, pero tu lo seria aunque no lo fueras_ dijo Rachel

Victoria la miro

_ Pues, asi les gustan a Nigel_ dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

Rachel la miro con desprecio. Eso fue un golpe bajo, algo que le dolio mucho a Rachel.

Nigel no entendió que quiso decir Victoria, tal vez solo fue para molestarla porque estaba en su grupo.

_ ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Qué puede estar diciéndole a nuestros padres?_ dijo Fanny

_ No lose_ dijo Lizzie_ Lo único que me lamento es que no vamos a poder salir por un buen rato_

_ Chicas, esto ya paso otras veces_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Piensan que nuestros padres gastaran salivas para hablar con nosotros?_

_Eso es verdad_ dijo Victoria_ Prácticamente vivo sola en mi casa_

_ Solo harán como que se preocupan, como siempre_ dijo Kuki

_ Pues, para ustedes será asi_ dijo Wally_ Mis padres me mataran_

_ Vallas, al final no era tan valiente el chico mas lindo del instituto_ dijo Abby

_ Termino siendo un nene de mama_ dijo Tom con una sonrisa

Los perdedores se rieron

Wally se iba a levantar para pelear, pero la directora apareció seguida de su profesora.

Los chicos miraron seriamente, algunos con miedo, otros como si no pasara nada, pero nadie estaba tan mal como Nicole, la cual tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

_ Solo dire que no entiendo la relación que hay entre ustedes, no entiendo porque siempre están metidos en problemas. Pensé que eran casualidades, pero ahora que me entero esto, que no entraron al instituto y todos ustedes, me pregunto ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?_ dijo la directora_ Se que no se llevan bien, que están en grupos diferentes pero siempre son ustedes, todos_

Nadie dijo nada. La directora miro uno por uno y se dio cuenta de que a algunos no le importaba nada, no le importaba si ella en ese momento les decía que los echaba, parecía que les daba lo mismo lo que ella, la directora, decía. Eso le pareció lamentable para chicos que recién tenían 17 y tal vez alguno 18.

Se dio cuenta que no trataba con cualquier cosa, que no eran solamente chicos rebeldes, algunos. Tenia que hacer algo para revertir esta situación ya que era el momento y el tiempo justo, si lo dejaba pasar, estos chicos no tendrían control, pensarían que se llevan el mundo por delante si ya no es asi.

_ Esperen un momento_ dijo la directora y se fue otra vez

_¿Por que nos miro asi?_ pregunto Nicolle a sus amigas con miedo

_No lose_ dijo Abby_ Siento como si estaría evaluando echarnos_

_No lo digas_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Cómo puede ser que a los demás no les importe?_ pregunto Nicolle_ Mira, están como si nada_

Las chicas miraron y los únicos, además de ellas, que estaban preocupado por la situación eran Nigel, Alex y Wally, por sus padres, los demás estaban como si nada.

_¿Ni esto los hace reaccionar?_ pregunto Abby para todos_ Miren hasta donde hemos llegado, a estar sentados aca y con la posibilidad de que no pisemos nunca mas este lugar_

_ ¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué te pida perdón de rodillas por todo lo pasado y ser amigas por siempre?_ pregunto Kuki

_Eres insoportable, no se como te aguantan tus amigas_ dijo Abby enojada_ ¿No te enseñaron a ser educada?_

Ya estaba harta de la actitud de Kuki, tan altanera, grosera y caprichosa.

_ Me enseñaron lo mismo que a vos, a no mentir y no meterse en la vida de los demás_ dijo Kuki_ Por favor Abbigail,admite de una vez que me tienes envidia. Siempre quisiste estar en mi lugar, hasta cuando eramos chicos ¿Por qué? Porque nadie se fijaba en vos, todos te veian solamente como la chica que sabe escuchar o que era buena agente, nada mas. Siempre quisiste tener la atención, y tener muchos chicos detrás de ti. Se que nunca lo admitiras, pero es asi_

Abby la miro con odio ¿Cómo puede ser que le diga esas cosas delante de todos? Las porristas sonreían por lo que acababa de decir Kuki, lo cual fue muy fuerte para Abby.

_ Escuchame bien_ dijo Abby parándose_ No voy a tolerar ninguna palabras mas tuya. Me hartaste, asi que la próxima vez que me hables asi, no tendre piedad contigo, como vos no lo tenes_

Kuki sonrio

_ Wow, creo que era verdad ¿No?_ dijo Kuki a sus amigas_ Abby, mejor siéntate. No querras que la directora otra vez te suspenda por atacar a una alumna indefensa_

Abby la miro con mas odio que antes. Esto tenia que parar de una vez, no sabia como pero tenia que.

Nigel miro la situación y ahora dudaba de lo que había elegido. Kuki era muy hiriente, no tenia filtro. Habia que pararla de alguna forma. Noto que Lizzie, Fanny y Victoria festejaban todo lo que decía Kuki, asi que el problema no era solo Kuki, eran las cuatro ya que todas decían cosas que devastaban al otro grupo. Tambien noto que Wally, Ace y Hoagie esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas, y eso le hizo dar cuenta de que compartían todo lo que decía Kuki ¿Qué había hecho? Se había puesto del lado equivocado y encima había compartido el sentimiento de querer hundir al otro grupo ¿Qué le había pasado? Tal vez ellos son mas manipuladores de lo que el imaginaba y todo este tiempo fue una marioneta de ellos, solo se dejo llevar y solo quería vivir lo que los populares del instituto vivian.

Ahora sabia que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, que tenia que parar esta tortura tanto para el otro equipo como para el que por ahora pertenecía. Tenia que parar a los populares.

La directora apareció, otra vez, pero esta vez venia con la psicóloga del instituto.

_ No estamos loco si es lo que cree_ dijo Kuki antes de que la directora diga algo_ Solo fue una mala decisión que tomamos que no volverá a pasar_

_ Señorita Sanban, no creo que estén locos_ dijo la directora_ Solo quiero entender lo que pasa entre ustedes_

_Con todo respeto, directora_ dijo Wally_ Lo que pasa entre nosotros, es tema privado y que lo resolveremos nosotros_

La directora iba a decir algo, pero la psicóloga la detuvo

_Dejeme hablar_ dijo en forma amable_ Chicos, nadie quiere meterse en sus vidas, no es lo que importa. El tema aca es que sus malas relaciones influyen en los estudios y sus conductas. Eso es lo que queremos revertir para ayudarlos a ustedes a mejorar y a no tener problemas en el futuro_

Victoria miro a Kuki y esta le devolvió la mirada de seriedad.

_ Bien, los dejare a solas_ dijo la directora.

Cuando cerro la puerta la psicóloga miro uno a uno. Kuki ya no aguantaba la situación, parecían extraterrestre que tienen que ser estudiados. Lo que pasaba era sus problemas y nadie mas se tenia que meter.

_ Chicos, les hare algunas preguntas que agradecería mucho si las contestan ¿Esta bien?_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa

_Este será un largo dia_ susurro Hoagie

_ ¿ Se conocen hace mucho?_ pregunto mirándolo a todos

_ Hace bastante_ contesto Abby

_ ¿Son amigos?_ pregunto nuevamente

_ Eramos_ contesto Alex

_¿Se pelearon?_ pregunto

_ Creo que es obvio_ dijo Ace

_ Bien_ dijo observando otra vez a cada uno, ya que con esas simples preguntas se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, como quienes son los que tienen buena actitud y quienes no.

_¿Alguien quiere decirme porque no son mas amigos?_ pregunto la psicóloga anotando algo

Nadie dijo nada

_ ¿No hay respuesta?_ pregunto ahora mirándolos_ Bien, no importa, cambio la pregunta ¿ Tienen amigos? Entre ustedes ¿Tienen relación de amistad con algunos?_

_ Si_ contesto Rachel_ Pero, no entiendo a donde quiere llegar con todo esto. Dijo que no se meteria en nuestra vida privada y para mi si lo esta haciendo_

La psicóloga sonrio

_Solo son algunas preguntas para ayudarlos_ dijo amablemente

_Nadie quiere su ayuda_ dijo Kuki no pudiendo controlarse_ Hay muchas cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora y tengo que estar aca, escuchando como nos hacen preguntas ¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Por qué nos odiamos? Bueno, le dire que simplemente no nos llevamos bien y que por eso nos hacemos la vida imposible ¿Listo? ¿Nos podemos ir?_

La psicóloga la miro seriamente pero sin sacara esa mirada tierna

_ Nadie los obligara a quedarse_ dijo ella_ Solo les dire que nadie los hechara ni nada, solo queremos saber que es lo que pasa con ustedes_

_ ¿Acaso somos los únicos estudiantes de este instituto?_ pregunto Victoria_ ¿No hay otros con problemas peores?_

_ Puede ser, pero ustedes están yendo por un camino que no hay retorno_ dijo la psicóloga_ No pueden sentir odio siendo tan chicos, deben vivir sus vidas sin pensar como hacerle la vida peor al otro. Esto es porque cuando sean adultos y tengan que trabajar o lo que sea, deben ser personas felices y si no empiezan ahora, será mas difícil en el futuro_

_ Muy lindo todo lo que dice_ dijo Ace_ pero no creo que sea de esa manera. No estamos obsesionados con nadie, en todo caso serian ellos los obsesionados con nosotros_

_¡Ah bueno! ¿Nosotros obsesionados con ustedes?_ dijo Tom_ No puedes ser tan estúpido_

_ ¿Nos podemos ir?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ El que quiera irse, puede hacerlo_dijo la psicóloga

Era una prueba para saber quienes eran los problematicos

_ Bien, yo me voy_ dijo Wally parándose

Hoagie y Ace tambien se pararon.

_ Vamonos_ dijo Lizzie

Kuki, Lizzie, Victoria y Fanny tambien se pararon y se fueron sin mirar a la psicóloga. Patton no quería que nadie le diga nada, el solo iba a saber que hacer

_¿Ustedes se quedan?_ pregunto Patton a sus amigos

_Si, tal vez sirva para algo_ dijo Alex

_ Estoy harto de la situación, asi que me quedo_ dijo Tom

_Bien, yo me largo de aquí_ dijo Patton_ No dejare que nadie me diga que hacer_

Esto ultimo lo dijo para que la psicóloga escuche

_No les crea todo lo que dicen estas chicas_ dijo Patton a la psicóloga mientras señalaba a Nicolle, Rachel y Abby_ La mitad de lo que dicen es mentira_

Y se fue sin mas. La psicóloga miro a los que quedaron y se dio cuenta de que eran los mas tranquilos. Abby miro hacia su costado y vio que Nigel se había quedado, el cual se encontraba en la otra punta. Esto hizo que Abby sonriera dentro de ella, tal vez se estaba dando cuenta de la verdadera situación.

_ Bien, les seré sincera dijo la psicóloga_ Sabia que esto sucedería, que quedarían los menos problemáticos ya que los demás no quieren hablar de los que les pasa_

_¿Entonces?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Les hare una pregunta y quiero una respuesta honesta_ dijo la psicóloga_ ¿Les interesan esos chicos?_

Los chicos no respondieron

_A mi si_ dijo Nigel serio_ Son todos mis amigos pero es imposible juntarlos sin que se peleen_

La psicóloga lo miro

_ ¿Quieres contarme?_ pregunto la psicóloga

Nigel le empezó a contar las cosas desde su visión mientras la chica escuchaba al igual que sus amigos. Le conto como se sintió el cuando vino desde tan lejos y verlos tan separados, le conto como se herían todos y lo incontrolable que eran, mas los populares.

En otro lado, iban caminando las chicas hasta la salida ya que las clases habían terminado y ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban allí.

_ ¿Por qué no entramos?_ pregunto Kuki seria_ Ahora todo el mundo nos estarán molestando para saber que nos pasa ¿Acaso no tienen vidas propias?_

_ Es nuestro problema_ Siguio Lizzie_ Nadie se tiene que meter, menos la psicóloga del instituto ¿Quién es?_

_En todo caso tendrían que ser nuestros padres_ dijo Fanny_ Ellos son los responsables por nosotros, no una estúpida psicóloga_

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Victoria_ No podemos evadir esto porque estoy segura que insistirán con esto. Si nos dejo salir es porque nos evaluó_

_¿Que quieres decir?_ pregunto Kuki

_ Que fue una prueba. Quiso probar quienes eramos capaz de irnos y no importarnos que estaba alguien con autoridad delante de nosotros_

_Osea que quedamos como los que tienen mayores problemas_ dijo Kuki_ genial_

_Oigan, chicas_ llamo Hoagie

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y los vieron con Patton. Las chicas se quedaron asombradas ya que no estaban peleando, sino que estaban riéndose y hablando normalmente.

_¿Patton con ustedes?_ pregunto Fanny

_ Asi es_ dijo Patton_ Tengo que admitir que nunca me hubiese visto aquí, pero me salvaron de algo realmente grave. Ademas ¿Dónde la pasaría mejor?_

_¿Y tus amigos?_ pregunto Kuki_ ¿Los traicionaras?_

_No, no los traicionare_ dijo Patton_ Ellos eligieron estar con las otras, yo solo pienso que este es el mejor grupo_

_ ¿Y ustedes?_ pregunto Victoria a los chicos_ ¿Arreglaron sus diferencias?_

_ Eran pocas nuestras diferencias comparadas con nuestras similitudes_ dijo Wally_ Nos llevaremos bien_

_ Me cuesta creer tanto cambio_ dijo Kuki seria

_ ¿Por qué? Si Fanny se paso de grupo ¿Por qué Patton no?_ dijo Wally

_Era diferente_ dijo Fanny_ Pero me alegra_

_ Solo creo que pertenezco aca_ dijo Patton_ Y se que me necesitaran cuando venga lo peor_

_¿Que quieres decir?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ ¿No se dieron cuenta?_ pregunto Patton_ Esta psicóloga nos hara la vida imposible,y si no se dieron cuenta Nigel no vino y eso significa que se esta dando vuelta_

_ Es verdad_ dijo Wally_ Nigel no vino_

_¿ Tratara de juntarnos nuevamente?_ pregunto Ace

_ Si, pero esta vez ira hasta el fondo_ dijo Kuki_ Lo presiento_

_ ¿Qué haremos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Solo sigan siendo ustedes_ dijo Kuki_ Nadie nos dira como debemos ser o que tenemos que hacer. Si nuestros padres no nos dicen ¿Por qué debería esa psicóloga que ni conocemos? Solo seguirá siendo igual_

_ No, Kuki_Dijo Patton_ No todo seguirá siendo igual. Por empezar, nada es igual desde que vino Nigel y ahora con alguien metiendo sus narices todo el tiempo menos_

_ Solo no demos importancia a esto_ dijo Kuki_ No veremos nunca mas a esa psicóloga, solo fue un intento fallido de la directora para presionarnos_

_Espero que tengas razón_ dijo Victoria_ Pero ahora lo preocupante es Nigel ¿Qué hacemos?_

_ Debe escoger solo_ dijo Wally_ No podemos presionar a nadie mas_

_ Conmigo lo hicieron_ dijo Patton

_¿Por eso estas aquí?_ pregunto Ace

_Solo funciono un poco_ dijo Patton_ Pero Nigel es diferente. No se dejara llevar otra vez, ahora eligira el mismo y creo que ya lo hizo_

_ Mierda_ dijo Victoria con bronca_ sabe muchas cosas como para irse del otro lado_

_ No dira nada_ dijo Lizzie_ Solo no querra que haya mas problemas por eso no contara nada_

_ Bueno ¿Nos vamos?_ dijo Wally_ Si me quedo otro segundo mas aca, creo que explotare_

_ No quiero ir a mi casa_ dijo Fanny_ Mi padre me matara y no me verán por un año_

_ Yo hablare con tu padre_ dijo Hoagie guiñándole el ojo

Fanny lo miro y se rio, algo que a Patton le llamo la atención, había muchas cosas que no sabia y que tal vez los chicos deberían contarles si era parte del grupo.

_ Vamonos_ dijo Kuki

_Chicos, esperen_ dijo la psicóloga detrás de ellos

Los chicos se dieron vueltas sin ganas

_ ¿Por qué esta obsesionada con nosotros?_ murmuro Lizzie

_ Nose, la verdad que me esta empezando a caer pésimo_ le respondió Fanny

_ ¿Qué pasa ahora?_ pregunto Wally molesto

_ Solo quería avisarles que en la reunión con sus padres acordamos que tendrán sesión conmigo una vez a la semana_ dijo la psicóloga_ Asi que los espero mañana para empezar_

Los chicos la miraron asombrados, mas por su sonrisa amable como si les estuviera diciendo una buena noticia. Kuki miro para su costado y vio a los demás

_¿Todos juntos?_ pregunto Victoria

_Si, terapia grupal_ dijo la psicóloga

_ ¿Cree que estamos locos?_ pregunto Lizzie

_No, claro que no_ dijo la psicóloga_ Solo es para hablar de las cosas que les molesta_

_ ¿Quiere saber lo que me molesta? La gente que se mete en mi vida_ dijo Kuki enojada_ ¿Se cree que por que tiene autoridad puede decirnos que hacer? Esta nos dira que pensar o que hacer y menos una maldita psicóloga_

La psicóloga la miro sin sacar su sonrisa

_ Los espero mañana_ dijo y se fue dejando a los chicos enojados, mientras Nigel miraba a Kuki seriamente

_Kuki, no le puedes hablar asi_ dijo Nigel _ debes respetarla, solo quiere ayudar_

_Tu no hables, eres un traidor_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Ahora te haces el bueno otra vez? ¿Qué es? ¿Una plan para que crea que eres un chico ejemplar?_

_ Chicos no se enojen_ dijo Nigel tratando de calmar a sus amigos_ Solo hago lo correcto, quiero lo mejor para todos_

_ Quiero lo mejor para todos_ lo imito Wally_ Suenas como mi padre_

_ Eres una mentira, Nigel_ Dijo Ace_ Queriendo aparentar algo que no sos, eres lamentable_

_ Solo les dire que pase lo que pase, me lo agradecerán_ dijo Nigel serio

_ No quiero escucharlo mas_ dijo Victoria_ Vamonos_

_ Victoria_ dijo Nigel

Victoria lo miro

_ No me hables mas_ dijo enojada_ Eres igual que los demás y ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que hoy a la mañana pensé que eras sincero, cuando hablamos de mi padre. Ve con ellos_

Rachel miro la situación y tenia ganas de reírse por el hecho de que Nigel se estaba dando cuenta de cómo era la verdadera situación, pero por otro lado, sentía dolor de ver que Nigel le gustaba Victoria de verdad, no era simplemente un juego, parecía que le gustaba y mucho.

Nigel no dijo nada, solo la miro con tristeza.

_ Vamonos, dejemos al traidor con sus nuevos amiguitos_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Patton? ¿Te iras con ellos?_ pregunto Tom

_ Solo dire que no estoy de acuerdo con sus decisiones de quedarse con esas tres_ dijo Patton_ Y para estar en un grupo, debo estar muy seguro porque peleare, pero lamento si debo hacerlo contra ustedes_

_ Esta bien_ dijo Alex_ Dicen a Nigel traidor pero Patton es peor_

_ Su grupo esta integrado de traidores_ dijo Rachel mirando a Fanny_ Asi que dejen en paz a Nigel_

_ Solo defiendes a Nigel porque estas locamente enamorada de el_ dijo Fanny con satisfacción.

Nigel miro a Rachel, la cual se puso roja. No contesto nada ¿Qué podía decir?

Kuki miro a Fanny y sonrio.

_ Ahora veo porque nunca me quiso a mi cuando eramos chicas_ dijo Lizzie_ Pobrecita, es feo que no se fije en vos ¿Cierto?_

_ Deberian darse cuenta de que las perdedoras no pueden conseguir el chico que quieren_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Se imaginan a Nicolle con Ace? ¿O a Abby con Hoagie? Por favor, es patético_

_Cierra esa boca_ grito Abby yendo hacia Kuki

_¿Que, me pegaras?_ pregunto Kuki desafiante

_ No_ dijo Nigel en el medio de Kuki y Abby_ Basta Kuki, deja de provocarlas_

Kuki lo miro con bronca. Estaba muy cerca de su rostro, pero solo se miraban a los ojos y Nigel pudo notar la bronca de la asiática.

_ Nigel, Nigel ,Nigel…. Eres estúpido_ dijo Kuki_ Y pensar que eras nuestro líder, ahora veo que no eres para nada inteligente. Eres muy manipulable y agradecenos que te hicimos pasar los mejores momentos que tendras en tu vida porque de ahora en mas será un perdedor mas y no te tendremos piedad_

Y sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_ Disfruta del mundo friki_ dijo Wally_ Al fin de cuentas siempre fuistes parte de ellos, siempre fuiste un estúpido perdedor_

Nigel solo escuchaba las cosas que sus ¿Ex? Amigos les decía, algo que lo puso muy mal ya que eran muy hirientes, demasiado.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie allí, mas que el otro grupo.

_¿Nigel?_ llamo Abby

Nigel se dio vuelta y los miro tristemente

_perdon_ fue lo único que dijo Nigel

_ Ya esta_ dijo Alex_ Lo que importa es que te diste cuenta de las cosas_

_ Solo quiero hacer lo correcto_ dijo Nigel_ No les pido que sean amigos de ellos. Pero quiero que me ayuden a que dejen de ser tan hirientes, tan malas personas_

_Nigel, no son malas personas_ dijo Abby seria_ Solo son detestable con la gente que no quieren, solo se creen que son los mejores, y lo que es peor, viven en esa burbuja de que son respetados y que son lindos_

Nigel se quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso de Abby. Hace rato quería pegarle a Kuki y ahora le estaba diciendo esto ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

_ Se lo que piensas_ dijo Abby mirándolo_ Solo estuve pensando y creo que Nigel tiene razón_

_ ¿En que?_ pregunto Tom

_ En que debemos dejar de pelear de esta forma_ dijo Abby seria_ Es inmaduro lo que estamos haciendo. Les arrojamos pintura ¿Cómo puede ser que hallamos hecho eso? No tiene sentido seguir asi_

_¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer?_ pregunto Rachel

_Creo que esas sesiones de terapia grupal nos ayudaran y mucho_ dijo Abby

_¿Crees que es buena idea?_ pregunto Rachel

_Creo que si_ dijo Abby

Nigel la miro y le sonrio

_Pues, viéndolo de esa manera creo que puede funcionar_ dijo Nicolle

_ Chicos, se que todos tendrán razones para estar como están, pero creo que del otro lado habrá razones mas fuerte_ dijo Nigel_ Tienen que escucharlos y saber el porque son como son. No creo que sea odio, se que en el fondo les duele hacer todo lo que hacen_

_Nose_ dijo Rachel_ En solo pensar en ellos, me da ganas de matar a alguien_

_ Solo probemos ¿Si?_ dijo Abby_ Sacaremos conclusiones mañana_

_ ¿Creen que iran?_ pregunto Tom_Yo lo dudo_

_ Acuerdate lo que dijo la psicóloga cuando ellos se fueron_ dijo Nicolle_ Es obligatorio_

_Eso no lo detendrá para hacer lo que quieren_ dijo Rachel

_Confiemos en que si_ dijo Nigel

_Bueno, yo me ire_ dijo Akex_ Nos vemos mañana_

_Voy contigo_ dijo Nicolle

Asi se fueron yendo hasta que quedaron solamente Tom y Nigel

_¿Quien iba a decir que íbamos a estar en el mismo grupo?_ pregunto Tom

_Lose_ dijo Nigel_ TE quiero pedir perdón por lo de la pelea_

_ Esta bien, Victoria provoca eso_ dijo Tom

_ Igualmente tu no la tratas bien_ dijo Nigel serio_ Le produces miedo_

Tom lo miro

_No lo quiero hacer, pero no lo puedo evitar_ dijo Tom_ Nunca fui de ese modo, pero Victoria es incontrolable, creo que trate de demostrarle quien era mas fuerte y se me fue de las manos_

_ Pues, creo que si_ dijo Nigel_ Trata de no tratarla de ese modo_

_ Lo hare_ dijo Tom

_ Se que Victoria es incontrolable_ dijo Nigel

_De eso no quiero hablar contigo_ dijo Tom

_Esta bien_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Oye, ¿Sientes algo por Rachel?_ pregunto Tom de repente

Nigel se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta

_Es solo mi amiga_ dijo Nigel_¿Te gusta?_

_Sabes que paso algo entre nosotros_ dijo Tom_ Pues, creo que me gusta. Pero no quiero tener mas problemas con vos por una chica, entonces si te gusta no me meteré_

Nigel se quedo pensando ya que nunca había visto a Rachel como su novia, nunca lo había pensado.

_ Pues, no me enojare_ dijo Nigel

_ Esta bien_ dijo Tom con una sonrisa

_¿vamos?_ pregunto Nigel

_Si_ dijo Tom

Y asi los chicos se fueron del instituto y vivieron el dia en que comenzaban a cambiar las cosas, la cuales no serian muy lindas para algunos.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Esa psicóloga cambiara muchas cosas, se lo adelanto.

Espero que les halla gustado.

Tengo ganas de recomendarles fic, que no se si esta bien hacer esto, pero lo hare de todos modos...solo espero no meterme en problemas por esto.

En primer lugar, hay una fic la cual recien comienza y que me llamo mucho la atencion. El nombre de la fic es "pasiones compartidas", escrita por frankyyy... tiene un buen futuro y la trama es interesante.

Otra que me parecio atractiva es "trece años" de jimmyxcindy, la escritora lo hace bien entretenido.

Otra es la fic "¿Por que?" de Diana Valencia, si bien recien publico la introduccion, la recomiendo porque suena muy linda.

Nose, son alguas fic que descubri y que me parecen interesantes... solo espero que se pueda hacer esto.

Bien...me queda solamente agradecer por los reviews.

Los quiero

Hasta el sabado!

XoXo


End file.
